


Moonlit

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Series: Blood Relations [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Family, Family Secrets, Heavy Angst, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Slingphries, Supernatural Elements, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 144,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When investigating a case that has been bothering the Dispatch for a while, Eric mysteriously disappears, and when he returns, things may never be the same again. He will never be the same again...and will Alan stay by his side when someone else comes to sweep him off his feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, "Mother" is the title for anyone, Male or Female, who Mother's a child. Either by giving birth to the child Via Mpreg, or adopting the child and choosing the title of "Mother" rather than "Father."
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Written RP-style.

 

Hawaii was an idea of natural beauty, serenity and peace. Palm trees swayed in the breeze, the sea rolled frothy along the banks and shores, and a gentle fruity wind floated across the island, nature's own special brand of incense.

Truly, it was the very definition of paradise. To no wonder it was the perfect spot for vacation, for mortals and immortals alike. Reapers, especially, were attracted to the island's relaxing aura - when given the chance, they swarmed there, eager to escape from the rough and tiresome gruel of work and society's expectations.

It was a time and moment for them to blend in with the mortals, to be given a chance to be human once again.

In which, on a small resort in the tiny city of Honolulu, a certain couple lay relaxing on the beach. The first, a smaller, rather graceful and gentle brunet, lay spread out on a towel, enjoying the summer sun. Next to him, his husband; a tall, well built Scotsman of blond hair and a lion-like laugh.

Currently, said man was hooked on a small cellphone, smiling as he heard the hyper voices of their two little grandchildren chatter away.

"So... How's yer Daddy enjoyin' bein' 'princess of the house' for a while?" Eric sniggered, dearly glad that he was hundreds of miles away from the stoic supervisor; mortal world or not.

"Daddy looks prettier in pink than I do!" The older of the twins, Briella announced loudly into the phone, her wild head of blond curls being brushed back into a ponytail by her mother, "Which only means I never have to wear pink again! You have to help tell that to Auntie Grell!"

The blond reaper who had mothered the twins chuckled, knowing he could be heard as his cell phone was on speaker, "Bri attacked William with all her hair bows Grell has given her. He almost has pig-tails." Ronald teased, looking over at his husband.

Kai, Briella's younger twin brother ran across the room to be closer to the phone; his voice being softer than his sister's, "Daddy promised us ice-cream later." He smiled, the frozen treat being his current favorite, "Are you and Gramdma coming home for icecream?"

William sighed, unable to get up off the couch, throwing his lover a pitiful glance only a dog would give someone after it had been neutered.

"Ronnie, liebe, can you help me?" he tried, though knowing his husband was busy helping the twins 'beautify' him.

He had learned never to trust the 'innocent look' ever again.

Eric snorted on the other line, dearly wishing he could see his boss at that moment.

"Grandma an' I will be comin' home in a little bit, Kai. In the meantime, can ya and yer sister take pictures o' Daddy fer me? I'm sure he'd loovvveee tha'!"

"Mommy already let me take a picture on his phone!" Briella announced, wiggling until her hair was done and she got off Ronald's lap.

Ronald chuckled and walked over to his husband, leaning down to kiss him, "Just remember this gives you 'worlds best daddy' points." He snickered.

William gave him a pout, holding out his arms.

"Help me up, I'm stuck!" he whined, wincing as Briella wandered over with a hair bow, a very 'Eric Slingby' smirk upon her face. The little girl was like her grandfather in a number of ways, and this was only one of them.

Ronald took William's hands and helped him up, "Honey, lets let daddy go free so he can get ready to take you two out for icecream, okay?" he smiled down at his daughter when she made a dramatic gasp of protest. Go tell grandpa you love him so he can have more fun with Grandma before coming home."

Eric chuckled slightly, hearing all the commotion on the other end.

"Awww, is Daddy still not feelin' well?"

"Slingby, father-in-law or not, I will give you overtime when you return, I swear to Rhea!"

The blonde laughed, hearing his grandchildren call from the receiver.

"We love you, Grandpa, Grandma!" the twins chorused, Briella all but shouting into the phone while Kai's voice was a shy murmur.

Hearing Briella's shout, Alan pushed himself up and leaned into the phone, "Love you too, be good for mommy and daddy, now." He smiled before he heard them chorus that they would and said their goodbyes. Once the call ended, he smiled at Eric and leaned in to kiss him, running a hand through his blond hair. Usually, he wasn't one for public displays of affection, but they were on vacation; indulging was almost a requirement. He hummed, moving his lips against Eric's before pulling back with a smile.

A purr rumbled in Eric's throat, the man moving to pull his husband onto his lap. Gently running his hands up and down the delicate Reaper's side, he relishing in the feel of smooth skin beneath his coarse fingertips, drawing a cool line up the man's spine with a condescending smirk.

"This is nice…" Alan murmured, moving to lay along the length of his husband's body, "It's been so long since we have had a vacation without little ones to keep our eyes on…First our baby Ronnie…then our grand babies…I forgot how nice it is to be just the two of us for a weekend…"

"Mmm" Eric nodded in agreement, leaning back against the towel with Alan in his arms. "Jus' the two of us, alone." He smirked mischievously, tickling his husband side without warning.

"E-ERIC!" Alan gasped out, wiggling as he was tickled, "St-Stop! Please! Hahahaa!"

"Awwww, yer still as ticklish as always!" his husband teased, continuing the ruthless action. "Is my little Alan ticklish?"

"Don't baby-t-talk me you big oaf!" he gasped, "And st-stop or no special tr-eatment tonight!"

"Tha's cheatin'" Eric pouted, yet nonetheless ceased in the torture, resuming to cuddle his lover. "So... Wha' have ya got fer me later, honors student Humphries?"

He pressed a soft kiss to the smaller Reapers forehead, nuzzling him with a lion-like purr.

Alan relaxed once more, resting a cheek on Eric's bare chest, running his fingertips lovingly over his toned muscles, "It's been a long, long time since I have been a student, Eric."

"Mmmm... an' a while since I las' taught. I might look into tha' again, been a while since I looked after students - ruddy hyperactive kids ya were." he chuckled, ruffling the brunet's hair. "I remember when ya were tha' shy little baby at the back o' m' class. Ya stuttered alot too."

"I did not!" Alan protested, "I simply saw no reason to disrupt my studies with mindless chatter."

"Ya did, I remember it. Ya were adorable though - like a wee rabbit. Remember the first time I brought ya ta my apartment cause ya lost yer key? It was rainin' I think... I gave ya one o' m' nightshirts but ya were too small fer it" he sniggered.

"Anyone would be too small for that shirt…" Alan muttered, cheeks going red. In fact, the shirt had made him look very much like a child, going down to his knees and it had kept slipping off his shoulder.

"Awww but ya were a special case." Eric smirked. "M' little Alan from the start - I think tha' was also the same night we first shared a bed together."

"Only because your place was such a mess it was nearly impossible to clear off the sofa… And I would have been fine if I hadn't awoken in the morning with you hugging me close with your rather prominent morning wood pressing against my rear!"

"Ahhh, a night ta remember!" Eric joked, grinning like a loon whist kissing the brunet on the nose. "Still happen's an' ya dun complain now."

The sun began to set over the ocean, coloring the sky a variety of orange and pinks. The waters rolled against the shore, crashing with a loud roar.

"Now I'm married to you…and we have a son. Then I was your student—just your student!"

"I know, I'm teasin' ya, love!" the man chuckled, moving to stand. "Ahhhh damn, it's gettin' late - we should head back. I dun wanna get the livin' shit scared outta me again by those tikis..."

"Don't lie…you are more wanting to get back to the room." Alan teased, getting up and looking over his shoulder at him with a wink, "I'll let you have dessert before we go for dinner."

"Spoilin' me, are ya?" the Scotsman chuckled, packing up the beach gear and towels. "An' wha' kind o' desert are we talkin'?"

"That's entirely up to you, handsome." He said with a small smirk of his own, grabbing his towel as he started walking towards their beach-side hotel. He was almost certain he knew what the Scotsman would want. After all, it wasn't often that the small brunet was so flirtatious and open to such things. He always would be shy about it and discreetly hint at Eric getting lucky sometimes. In fact, he hadn't acted this open about it since their honeymoon.

Eric chuckled, following his lover with an almost hop in his step. He knew Alan was often uncomfortable with being openly intimate, so to hear him tease and flirt was a rare treat. Either way, Eric knew he was going to get lucky tonight.

Checking back into their room, he let Alan enter first before attacking him with passionate kisses.

"Mmh…" Alan's arms immediately wrapped around Eric's torso as soon as the older man was on him with his hungry lips. His leg slid up Eric's hooking over the man's hip as he was picked up easily and backed over to the large bed awaiting them.

Eric purred into the kisses, laying his lover gently down one the soft mattress, running his hands gently over his body. He traced over his ribs and stomach, stopping just before the rim of his swim shorts.

"Mm! Hold on a sec…" Alan said, breaking the kiss and stretching to the side table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom, "No forgetting this, this time." He said before reconnecting their lips, pressing the item to Eric's hand, his free fingers tugging the tie of the man's swimwear.

"Mmmmm... Awww, c'mon love, wha's the worst tha' can happen?" Eric teased, letting the brunet fiddle with his swim shorts sliding out of them.

"Last time we got a Ronald from it." Alan said simply.

"Wha' if I'm careful this time?" Eric purred, moving his head down to press kisses along the length of Alan's chest.

"No. No protection, no dessert." Alan said, "There is something about my blood-line and I don't want to go through all that again! I swear if you make me I'll break more than just your hand, and it'll be before I go into labor!"

"Relax, love, I would never force you into anything. I merely tease" Eric reassured, kissing his lover on the lips whist gently removing the Reaper's swim trunks.

"Good to know you still use that brain of yours." Alan teased back, lifting his hips as he was stripped bare. And readied for an evening of passion.

"See, I told ya m' brains not at m' crotch!" Eric boasted, grinning as he gazed at his lover laying sprawled out over the bed. "Damn... If ya weren't a Reaper, I would've thought ya'd be an angel..."

Alan blushed, and nearly smacked his palm to his own face, "And there's that cheesiness I knew before we got married…"

Eric laughed, moving to loom over him with a cunning smirk.

He cleared his throat.

"So, Mr. Humphries... Have you finished all your homework, or am I forced to... discipline you~?"

Leaning down, he positioned his mouth over the nape of Alan's neck, pressing his lips against the pale skin and suckling.

Alan moaned softly, his already soft voice growing softer, "If…you don't have my 'homework', Mister Slingby…then you lost it…again."

"Ah, but I believe you did not hand it in, Mr. Humphries - what a naughty boy are~"

He nipped at the pale flesh, marking it as his, and only his alone. This was his mate, his love, life and soul. He would do anything for Alan, even if it meant crawling through Hell and back just to save him. –Which he had.

"I would commit any sin to share yer pain." he murmured softly, gazing half-lidded at the brunet.

Alan looked up at him, "…I know you would…You have tried so hard to rid me of it…" he reached up and cupped his cheek, "But you have given me the best life anyone could ask for…"

Eric smiled down at him, though inside he was frowning. He hated the Thorns, hated how they tore and ate away at his lover's life, like a rotten parasite.

Yes, that is what they were - parasites.

He had tried everything to rid them of the horrid disease, but in vain were his actions and in sorrow was their results of nothing.

"If only there was a way..."

"Stop that…I'll loose you to the chase to find a way…"

"Ah, yer never gonna loose me, love" Eric grinned, trying to reassure his lover with a kiss. "Until the day I die and even then after, I will always love ya, my sweet Alan."

"Do you not remember the distance you created last time…before we were married?"

"Crystal Palace," Eric murmured, almost without thought - the memories of almost loosing his lover to tragedy still made him shiver in fear.

Alan nodded sadly at the memory…Eric had grown distant, had kept secrets…they both had almost died, and the older reaper had gone on trial for his crimes…Jail wasn't a possibility…not for his crimes. He'd only gotten off easy because William, Alan, and Grell had begged the court to look harder at 'why' rather than 'what'.

Even after he'd gotten off from his punishment, Alan had refused to speak to him, to even be in his presence because of what he had done to all those innocent, pure lives. Sometimes, he wondered, because of that notion, if he truly deserved all he had now.

Alan reached up, the dimming light from outside dancing in his eyes, "Don't you dare let me almost loose you like that again."

Eric broke out of his trance, blinking down at the smaller man laying before him, the glow of the setting sun dancing across pale skin and delicate feature - like a flower, something so fragile, so precious.

Something he had to protect at all costs.

He smiled.

"I promise, my white Rose..."

Passionate cries and moans broke the silence of the hotel, the ominous creak of a bed word enough to bring tell of the desirable and lustful acts of love occurring in the lavish room of 123

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later saw the couple's return, the Reaper society suggesting that they, like all other tourists, take a plane back to England. It was horribly long flight, of which Eric spent half of complaining about the movies, how the seats stiffened his rear, and that it was 'takin' t'damn long!'. All in all, he was just terrified of planes in general - they never registered in his mind as 'safe'.

Landing in London, Eric almost all but ran off the jet with Alan, not stopping until he reached customs.

"Finally... I never though' we'd get off tha' bucket in the sky!"

"We could have taken the portal back…" Alan sighed, shaking his head and pulling away to collect their bags, "You said you could handle the plane."

"I wasn' tha' bad!... Was I?" Eric shrugged, following his lover, pausing as a pair of familiar squeals sounded from across the room. Kai and Briella toddled as fast as their little legs could carry them, their mother behind in tow.

"You asked for so many glasses of Whisky, they cut you off." He pointed out right before he grinned and set down his bags, stooping down to catch the twins running on ahead of Ronald to greet them. "How's Grandma's little sweethearts?"

"Good!" Kai grinned, his soft voice barely a whisper in the otherwise loud airport. "Daddy felt sick again this morning, so we had to leave him at home! But it's okay - Bri an' me made him some tea and I gived him Ruffles so he won't be lonely!" He held up his backpack, showing only one of two teddies strapped to the side - a pony by the name of Sugar. Kai loved most animals, yet his favorites seemed to be horses and wolves, the latter of which was the stuffed animal keeping his father company at home.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Kai." He smiled, kissing his grandson and turning to Briella who only grinned, turning to look up at Eric

"Grandpaaaaaa!" she tugged his shirt, "Hug time!"

"'Eyyy little tiger! How are you? C'mere!" the blonde laughed, lifting her into his arms, spinning her around as she squealed with laughter. "Bein' a good girl fer Mummy?"

A mischievous grin spread her lips, "For Mommy, yes." She responded as she was brought in to hug him, cuddling into his neck.

Ronald chuckled, "She's been a handful for Will apparently…"

"So I heard on the phone" Eric chuckled, wrapping the little girl into a bear hug. "So how's William? Still sick?"

Kai giggled, reaching up to snag his Grandmother's glasses, slipping them on his face.

"I'll be needing those…" Alan smiled, gently picking him up and letting him snuggle in his arms, "Can't go home with you without them."

Ronald kissed both parents upon the cheek and grabbed their bags. The two reapers both often pack lightly. "He's getting constant headaches. I'm blaming his overload of work lately."

"He doesn' seem ta know the meaning of 'relax', eh?" the blonde chuckled, wrapping his free arm around his husband, leading him out of the airport. "Probably some bug he caught though, if he's still throwing up."

"Did you hear him on the phone, Grandpa?" Briella asked, riding atop the man's shoulders.

"Yup" Eric laughed. "Dunno how ya got Daddy on speaker phone though."

"Mommy showed me what buttons to push so we can share the phone!" She giggled, moving like a monkey over and up onto his shoulders. "Daddy was in the room and could share, too."

"Daddy must've loved tha'!" Eric laughed, reaching to hold her steady. "Careful up there!"

"You never let me fall, Grandpa!" She protested, hugging his head.

Ronald chuckled, "They have both missed you quite a bit." He said, walking with them towards the parking lot where their family car was parked.

"I can imagine..." Eric chuckled, wandering over to the car, seeing the familiar face of Soul poking her head out the window. "Couldn' trust the pup at home with Daddy?"

"She loves car rides. As soon as she heard the car keys she came running and refused to take 'no' for an answer." Ronald shrugged.

"Mary is helping Daddy, though!" Briella said, "She was sleeping on Daddy's feet to keep them warm!"

"An' we gave Daddy some extra blankets so he'd feel warm! He was shivering when he woke up!" Kai chirped, trotting along, holding his grandmother's hand.

Soul's tail wagged as the family approached, barks turning into long howls of greeting.

Ronald unlocked the doors and loaded the bags into the trunk before helping to strap the twins into their car seats properly.

"Well, I hope William isn't getting himself too sick." Alan commented, strapping himself into the back seat alongside the twins as Eric and Ronald got into the front for the drive back home.

"Daddy promised to watch Snow White with us later!" Kai giggled, hugging his stuffed pony.

"Did 'e now? Good fer him - he ain' nose deep in paperwork fer once!" Eric laughed, glancing out the window as trees and people flew by in a blur.

"I took his paperwork he had brought home away from him so he can get proper rest." Ronald explained, turning on the highway and speeding up to merge into traffic.

Briella giggled, "Daddy said that Mommy won't like that he did that when Daddy gets back to work and is his boss again!"

"And Daddy will regret turning back into the Boss when he's on the couch that night." Ronald snickered back.

Kai giggled, kicking his feet back and forth against Eric's seat. The blonde paid no heed, though he smirked slightly, reaching back to snap his hand at the toddler.

"Oi, crocky's gonna get ya!" he sniggered, his hand miming the mouth of a crocodile.

Kai squealed, trying to back into his grandmother with a laugh. It was an old trick, one that once worked on Ronald when he was young.

Ronald chuckled and took the next exit. After the war five years previous, when William's home, his parents' home, and his grandfather's home and shop had all been destroyed, the unusually large family of reapers had a single house built to share. It was rather large, as Grell had insisted that they live in style, and unsurprisingly, Undertaker had turned out to be very rich and paid for the entire project without batting an eye, building the home right on the line between the Human and the reaper realms so that his shop could still be accessible to humans. Their home also wasn't far from the airport, so the drive wasn't a long one, soon finding them pulling into their driveway.

First glance saw Grell and Ciel sitting out in the garden, the redhead planting a bed of red roses while the child lay on his back in the grass, soaking up the sun. Undertaker was away at work, tending to a funeral for the afternoon, while William lay presumably asleep inside.

Briella gave an uncharacteristic whine, eying her water gun lying by the hose and Ciel sleeping away.

Ronald looked into the rearview mirror at his daughter, "Bri…don't think about it. We don't need the house smelling like wet dog again.

"But he's in his human form!" She protested, looking at the demon who had been adopted by Grell and Undertaker after Sebastian's sacrifice to save the boy.

"But that's not nice, right Grandma?" Kai chirped, smiling up at Alan.

"No, it's not nice." Alan agreed with a smile, "It would be a rather unpleasant surprise for him."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Briella protested with a pout.

"Behave yourself. And spray him good if he agrees to play such a game with you." Ronald said, parking the car and getting out to unstrap Briella.

The moment she was let loose, the little girl raced into the yard, making a beeline for her water gun with Soul in tow. Ciel, sensing a disturbance, opened his eyes to see his grand niece racing at him with an evil smirk, spraying water.

He scrambled up, tearing through the garden as the toddler chased after him.

"Briella!" Ronald sighed, giving up and letting Kai free as well, "Go and make sure your sister doesn't get herself into too much trouble for mommy, hmm?" he asked, setting him down. Kai nodded and took off after his sister and Ciel, leaving Ronald alone with his parents. "So did you have a relaxing week?"

"Oh yes," Eric purred, pulling his husband into his arms with a smirk, dipping him into a deep kiss. "A very lovely week, righ' honey?"

Alan kissed him back, but as soon as their lips parted again, he straitened up, "Vacations over, Eric. Keep that in mind before you get us into trouble at work."

Ronald snickered, "Or at least wait until you are in your own room…"

"Hmmmm, I like the bedroom idea more" the Scotsman all but purred, hoisting his husband into his arms, carrying him into the house like a newlywed bride.

"Slingby! Put me down! You had bedroom time this morning before the flight!" Alan protested.

"Mum! I didn't need to know that!" Ronald gasped, following them in with their bags.

Eric ignored him, carrying him into their room, planting a passionate kiss onto his lips, well aware that their son was in plain sight.

"Ewwww, Grandpa, you're gonna get cooties!" Kai made a face, wandering past into his parent's bedroom to see his father.

"More like Grandpa is going to give me cooties." Alan teased, wiggling until he was finally set down.

Eric snorted and laughed, wrapping his arms around the brunet in a comforting embrace, nuzzling into his neck, stubble tickling his skin.

"'M thinkin' of dyin' m' hair ta brown" he mused out loud, rest his chin on his husband's head.

"What? Why?" Alan turned in Eric's arms and looked up at him. When they had first met, Eric had all brown hair, but after a while, he had let it grow out to his natural dark blond color, "I like your hair…"

"I think it would look nice" he shrugged. "I haven' had a change 'n hairstyle since after I met you." He smiled fondly at the brunet.

"Seems kind of random…" Alan muttered, pulling away and taking his bag from Ronald.

Ronald handed Eric his bag, "I think Mum just hates the idea of hair dye…remember the fit he threw when I came home with my hair like this?" he smirked, pointing to his own two-toned hair.

"Your hair is perfect without dying half of it black!" Alan pointed out.

Eric sniggered, clapping his son on the back with a grin.

"Ah, I remember tha'! Hilarious. Good job, Ronnie!" he held up his hand for a high five, though his eyes shone with a teasing light. "On second thought, maybe I'll change it ta blue~"

"Eric Slingby, don't you dare!" Alan scowled.

"Ah, 'm jokin' love" Eric chuckled, grabbing the brunet by the waist, hoisting him up to hold him at his hip like one would a toddler. He grinned. "Still, maybe light brown... I always found yer hair beautiful..." he purred, nuzzling the man's neck.

"I still like your hair as it is…" Alan pouted, wiggling off his lover's hip.

"Well, while you try to tame Dad, I'm going to go check in on Will." Ronald said, turning to go down the hall to his and William's bedroom.

Kai had wandered into his parents bedroom, finding his father still curled up in bed. Climbing onto the mattress, he wriggled under the covers, snuggling against the Reaper's back.

"Hi Daddy" he whispered. "Are you still feeling sicky?"

"Mmm... a little" William mumbled, still wrapped in the clutches of sleep, rolling over to pull his son close.

Kai hummed softly, feeling his father's warmth and security.

"Did Ruffles help?" he asked, glancing at the stuffed wolf lying close by.

"I'm sure Ruffles made all the difference in helping daddy feel better." Ronald smiled, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling William's forehead You don't feel as hot as you did before we left…that's a good thing…" he leaned down and kissed Will's cheek.

"I don't feel as nauseated either... Hopefully I can go in tomorrow" William murmured, cracking open an eyes to gaze tiredly at his husband. "I trust the ride was alright, liebe?"

Mary poked her head out from the blankets, wriggling free to hop over onto Ronald's lap.

Ron stroked his pet rabbit's ears gently, but frowned at William, "You are not going back in to work until I'm convinced you have made a full recovery! Working too hard is what did this to you to begin with."

William groaned slightly, pouting up at Ronald. Kai giggled, wiggling in his father's hold.

"Daddy, can we watch Beauty an' the Beast?" he chirped, grinning hopefully at the man.

William yawned, though managed to quirk an eyebrow at his son.

"Again? We watched it last night though" he said.

"I know. But it reminds me of grandma and grandpa! Grandma's the pretty princess, an' grandpa's the smelly ol' beast!"

From downstairs, a Scottish accented voice shouted.

"I ain' no smelly o' best! Tha's yer aunt Grell!"

Ronald laughed, "Try that again after you get a shower, Pa!"

Briella ran up the steps, dripping with water, but still holding her empty water gun. From the looks of it, she had run out of amo, and Ciel had grabbed the hose. "I say we watch Mulan!"

"Briella! You are making a huge mess… go dry off before you hop into my bed with daddy!" Ronald said, catching her before she hopped up onto the bed.

"But Moooom!"

"No buts! No water in the bed!"

"Nevermind, I wanna watch the Little Mermaid! Ariel sings so pwetty" Kai giggled, earning a smile from his father. "I wanna be like her someday!"

"But Mulan kicks all the boys' butts and saveses China! Grandpa says she's a 'badass' and I wanna be like her!" Briella chirped.

"You need to stop picking up on Grandpa's ways of talking...it's not lady-like." Ron sighed. He and William—and Alan had all had talks to Eric about his language, but the man was stubborn.

 _"Ain' nothin' wrong with a wee bit o' cussin'_ " he'd reply every single time the topic was brought up.

"Ariel sings better! Someday, I'm gonna sing like her!" Kai retorted in stubborness, an obvious trait gained from Grandma.

"And then you'll smell like fish like her too, and no one will want to be around you!" Briella said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey, now… no fighting, you two."

Kai choose not to answer, instead turning and burying his face into his father's chest. William patted his back sleepily, moving in attempt to sit up.

"Alright, now go dry off, Briella."

"But muuuum! These are my last dry pants!"

"Then wear that nice new dress Auntie Grell gave you the other day."

The little girl wrinkled her nose, "I don' wanna!"

"But it's pwetty!" Kai said.

"You can have it! I hate dresses! I'd rather go naked!"

"That's what Ciel said last week, 'member?" her brother sniggered, recalling the event approximately a fortnight prior, in which the former Earl had almost been forced into a ball gown by his adoptive mother.

"I don't blame him! That thing was pink and flowery!"

"It was pretty! I wish Auntie Grell would make things like that for me!" Kai sighed, rolling onto his back. "I think Daddy's falling asweep again..."

William merely grunted in response.

"Daddy's sick. He needs sleep…" Briella said, grabbing her brother's wrist, "Come on! Lets go play dress up!" she pulled him off the bed and ran to her room.

William sighed softly, reaching out to pull Ronald down beside him, wrapping him up in a warm hug.

"Mmm... They take after you for sure..." he purred, nuzzling into the mop of blond hair.

"Nah, they are way more well behaved than I was." Ron snickered, leaning in to kiss his husband, "Remember our wedding..? Briella threw the flower peddles into the river…"

"They were five months old, adorable little babies" William replied, smiling at Ronald. "Now, don't blame me if you get sick."

"If I get sick then I don't have to go to work either." Ronald snickered, "I already sleep with you…a kiss or two isn't going to do much."

"But we are understaffed as it is, and..." he paused for a moment, pecking the blond on the nose. "Who will keep me company all those long work hours?"

"Hmm? Are you telling me that having me for six years has ruined your ability to work without a lover to bother you at some point during work hours?"

"Not at all, darling. But it has made it less lonely" the man admitted.

"If I get sick…I'll be waiting for you to get home every day." He smiled, "And I could still call you."

"Mmm... or we both get sick and spend some time together at home, liebe?" William chuckled, trailing a hand sneakily down the blond's back.

"Send the kids out with Great-grandpa?" he smiled, wiggling closer.

You read my mind like a book" William grinned like a Cheshire cat, pulling the blond into a heated kiss.

"You know…" Ronald pushed Will onto his back and straddled him, "We don't both have to be sick to send the twins out for ice cream with my grandfather…" he leaned in and kissed him.

William smiled slyly, flopping back against the pillows. His face, already flushed from the fever, glowed with a new seductive light; he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Knox, you have delayed progress with your work and activities - how do you plan to... rectify this?" he ended with a purr, using his authoritive tone of voice to lure the blond in.

"Will! Don't use that tone like that! You know what always happens when you do!" Ron protested, even as he leaned in and started pressing kisses along his lover's exposed neck.

"Ahhh... And what - ngh - prey tell, is t-that, liebe?" William groaned, tilting his head to expose more skin, his breathing turning fast and labored. "Oh, my darling... There, right there!"

Ron smiled and suckled on the sensitive spot on his lover's neck, his hands moving up under his loose night shirt.

William gasped, his back arching slightly, a rather not-so-silent moan escaping from the depths of his throat. Grasping the sheets, he shivered, closing his eyes in the heat of the moment.

"Mmm…Will…" Ronald pulled back and removed his shirt before going back to draw out more sounds of pleasure from his lover.

William whined as more kisses were trailed down his bare chest, stopping just prior to the waistline. He whimpered, giving his love a pouting look, shivering in ecstasy.

The door swung open.

"'Ey, Ronnie, jus' bringin' up some of yer pan- OH SCYTHE!" The moment he caught sight of the couple in bed, Eric dropped the load of laundry he was carrying, shielding his eyes in horror.

Ronald froze, his face going red, "D-Dad! Don't you knock?!"

"Oh Scythe... Oh geez... Lock yer door next time, dammit!" The older blond exclaimed, staggering out of the room, retching.

"Not like you and mom lock yours!" Ron countered.

"What is all this yelling about?" Alan asked, walking up the stares, looking at Eric.

Eric merely shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air, making an odd noise, and stalking off down the hall. It did not help matters that William remained in the same state, flustered and relaxed.

The brunet sighed and walked past his son's room, pausing as he glanced in. A hard look stiffened his face, and he stared pointedly at William as if in warning before he continued on his way.

William felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling the essence of the unsaid threat aimed at his person. Glancing up at Ronald, he pawed at the man's shirt, whining softly.

"Hmm?" Ronald raised his gaze to meet his husbands, "You always tell me it's my job to be the cute one…are you aware of just how cute you are being right now, Will?" he teased.

The Reaper tilted his head to the side, blinking with an innocent look at the blond. He mewled softly, throwing him at pouting glance, begging for love.

Ronald smirked and kissed his lips before going over to the door to close and lock it, "You had better have a condom…" he purred, joining his lover on the bed once more.

William merely slunk down further on the bed, smiling up at his love with a lustful flush tainting his cheeks. He shivered, reaching up to grab a fistful of his lover's shirt, want evident in his eyes.

"Please..." was all he whispered.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Late one evening, a sharp knock rapped on Eric's office door before it swung open and the reaper temporarily taking William's place in his sick leave strolled in. he held out a file, "Sorry to bother you, but You have new orders. You are to head an investigation in area 628 outside London's city limits." He said, getting strait to the point, "For weeks now, there have been many reapers falling ill, including our normal supervisor William Spears, after traveling to the area to collect souls, each resulting in a failed collection, and our department growing dangerously understaffed. The Higher had ordered an investigation starting tonight, and you are the most skilled and experienced reaper left in our department. I suggest you take caution before you travel there. We can't have you falling ill, as well." He adjusted his glasses.

Eric had been working on a pile of overdue paperwork when the other Reaper had entered his office. Glancing up, he raised an eyebrow at the file lying on his desk, then at the man before him.

"Illness from this one area?" he questioned, picking up the folder, proceeding to skim through it's contents. "An' yer certain it ain' coincidence?"

"You're old enough to know that reapers don't simply drop ill, and when it happens, it's never this many. Nine of our men have gotten ill, all of them recently having gone to this area. Doctors agree…this isn't natural…and they can't put their finger on what the sickness is. You'll be working with Doctor Greene on this. She's the one investigating the medical side of things. So far it seems this sickness isn't fatal to our kind, as they get better after a week or two, but finding the cause is key to preventing it in the first place."

Eric adjusted his glasses, letting out a weary sigh, spinning his chair to the side. He flipped through the documents, memorizing the location and times of missing souls in the area. All seemed to be rather recent, including the illness - still, it was rather unnerving; for something to happen in such a frequency, Eric found the situation dodgy.

"Dammit, fine. I'll see wha' I can do about it... but I'm reaping the culprit's ass m'self if I come back permanently covered 'n hives 'r somethin'!"

"That's why I ask you to be careful…protect yourself."

"I know, will do" Eric grumbled, waving the concern off without thought. "Anyone else on the case?"

"Just you. We don't wish to risk too many of our men. You understand, of course."

"Of course" the blond replied with a nod.

To be truthful, he was relieved that no one else was joining him. He didn't want to risk the health of his colleges, preferably his husband or son. Ronald, while a more experienced Reaper nowadays, was still young and unequipped to handle these situations. Alan, he would never risk out in the field during an incident like this - a bout of strange illness was the last thing the man needed on top of the Thorns.

Standing up, he collected his papers, dusting his pants off.

"When do I start?" he inquired, glancing at the temporary supervisor.

"Tonight, if possible." The reaper said, walking to the door, "I have had your normal daily work transferred to other reapers while you are investigating, so don't worry about that."

"Wouldn' plan on it." the man grunted, tucking the papers loosely away into his bag, mentally sniggering at the mere image of Grell's face the moment he realized overtime was knocking on his desk. "'Ey, hang on a momen'..."

Reaching back into his bag, he whipped out a small stapled bundle of papers, the writing on top scrawled and messy, as if someone had tried to fledge a toddler's scribbles in pen. Moving past the other Reaper, the Scottsman shoved them into his hands, ignoring the received look of bewilderment.

"Give tha' ta Sutcliff, an' tell 'im..." he paused at the door, giving one last lazy salute. "It's a 'present fer las' week'..."

With a laugh, he exited the office, destination set on returning home. Dinner was already on the table when he arrived, a smiled doting his face at the sight of Alan trying to get Briella to eat her peas and carrots. Undertaker cackled, casually sneaking some onto her plate when she wasn't looking.

"I don't like booger-balls!" She grumbled, wrinkling her nose and turning her face away from the forkful of peas.

"They're peas, and they are good for you." Alan said, trying again.

"They look like balls of booger!"

"Like Grandpa's booger's?" Eric sniggered, sauntering into the kitchen, setting his bag on the counter.

"'I Gwampah!" Kai greeted through a mouthful of meatloaf, tapping his fork on the plate.

"'Ey wee pup! How are ya?" the blond grinned, ruffling the boy's hair before doing the same to his unsuspecting son, finishing off with a swift kiss to his husband's cheek. "I gotta eat an' run."

Alan had been about to welcome his lover home, when he stopped, frowning, "What did you do to get double overtime this time, Slingby?"

"Ain' done nothin'" the man stated, slipping off his coat, hanging it on the edge of his chair next to Alan as he slid into the seat. "Got assigned takeover o' the 'Flu Bug' case."

"Why? Why you?" Ronald asked suddenly. After William had gotten sick, he'd kept a close ear on anything related to the strange sicknesses reapers were getting. He didn't like the idea of his father getting ill, too.

Eric shrugged, digging into his meatloaf.

"Dunno" he grunted through a mouthful. "'M one o' the most experienced Reapers in the Dispatch. They feel it's best if I take over fer them. 'M startin' t'night, actually, which is why I gotta eat an' go..."

"I'll help you, Grandpa!" Briella announced.

"The only mission you are going on is the mission to eat all your peas, young lady." Ronald said.

"Maybe when yer older, lass." Eric chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Kai, stop sneaking your peas onto Grell's plate" William rasped, not looking up from his bowl of soup, wrapped up in a blanket.

Kai pouted slightly, retracting his fork, throwing the redhead a sheepish grin.

"Fer someone who's supposed ta be gettin' better, ya sure dun look it." Eric remarked; was the illness worse than expected?

"May I remind you that I had to go out into the area more than once?" William croaked, rolling his eyes with a sniff from his reddened nose.

"I'm rather interested by all this... Sounds like something up my alley" Ciel interjected. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"I as well" Undertaker giggled. "A little investigating could do some good for these old bones."

"You little brat!" Grell teased, "I'll teach you for trying to make me eat your snot-balls!" he lunged in, pulling Kai off his chair and into his lap, tickling him when he caught Kai in the act.

"We don't need the whole family sick!" Ronald protested, "It's bad enough Will's stuck in bed all day!"

Kai squealed, trying to wiggle away from his aunt. "Grelly, stop it!" he laughed. "You like eating snot!"

"But I'm a demon! I think I'll be alright if it only affects Reapers." Ciel protested. "Besides, I haven't had a case to investigate in over a hundred years, right Mum?"

"We don't know if it affects just reapers or not. It might get you sick as well." Grell said simply, still tickling Kai, "And Unnie, darling, if you go and get yourself sick intentionally, I'll not be wearing that nurse outfit you like so much, for you!"

Undertaker's grin never faltered, reaching over to tickle his lover's side. "Come, come, my dear, can an old man not dream, love?" he giggled.

Ciel pouted, moving off his chair to climb into his father's lap, giving his mother a puppy dog look. Kai, meanwhile, started to whine, hiccuping slightly.

"Grell, put 'im down before 'e spews" Eric grunted, his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk.

"Fine, fine, but eat your own snot-balls!" Grell set Kai down, "And you know that look doesn't work on me, Ciel."

"But...Mama..." Ciel whimpered, looking at his father instead.

Kai hiccuped again, looking rather dizzy, staring down at his plate before attempting to pick up his fork. Briella sniggered, flicking her peas at him.

"No buts!" Grell said.

"No throwing food." Ronald said, stopping his daughter.

"Its not food! Its boogers!"

"Mommy... can I go lie down for a little bit?" Kai mumbled, setting his fork down to cuddle into his father.

Eric set his own cutlery down, rising from his seat.

"Gotta go, I should be back sometime t'morrow night if 'm lucky" he announced, moving in to kiss Alan on the lips.

"Eat your peas and you may go do whatever you want, Kai." Ronald said, looking up at his father, "Be careful, dad."

"Call if you're late." Alan said, allowing him a kiss before he left.

"Will do" Eric smirked with a salute, pulling his coat on as he rushed out the door.

* * *

 

The portal to London was a short trip, but arrival made the Scottish Reaper wish he'd brought an umbrella. Rain poured down in buckets, soaking him to the bone in a matter of minutes, trickling down the lens of his blue tinted glasses. He cursed, hurrying up the sodden streets, glancing briefly at the mission statement.

Pedestrians hurried all around Eric, hiding under umbrellas as they ran to find shelter in their destination.

"Oh don't go starting that story again, Marith! You watch too many horror films!" a voice drifted to Eric's ears.

"But it's true! I was in the woods with Samantha and we saw it!"

"It was dark out and you two were drunk and making out."

"But it was there! A big hairy monster! Like a werewolf!"

"Bah, it was likely just a bear. Stop freaking out so much…" the voices faded away as the group of school girls turned the corner and disappeared.

Eric snorted, turning in the direction towards the very woods the young ladies had been discussing, brushing the story off like water on a duck's back. Stepping into the forest, he inhaled the earthy air and regretted it.

His nose twinged, the ugly scent of mandrake dusting his nostrils. He sneezed, swearing under his breath - he'd forgotten about the certain kinds of botany that lingered in these parts. A perfect recipe for his allergies to start up.

Cursing and snuffling, he forced himself to venture onward, not even close to letting a tiny bout of hayfever halt his progress.

Eric stumbled about the woods, tripping over tree roots and the occasional low growing branch; evidently, not many had been in this area for a long time, at least not mortals. Reapers tended to travel higher above the undergrowth, gliding from tree to tree as a means of faster transportation.

But prior to his departure, the supervisor had warned him to stray away from such habits. It appeared, oddly enough, that the other men previously on the case had gotten sick faster by rising to higher altitudes in the forest - naturally, the assumption arose that such a connection was possible. Thus resorting the blond with traveling low and stealthy.

He swore loudly a couple of times, sending birds scattering above the trees, sneezing in a fit every couple of minutes. Yet after hours of trekking through muddy ferns and pointed pine branches, the man finally came upon a small ravine in the center of the glen.

"Scythe dammit, they finally cleared the fuckin' path!" He snarled, snuffling pathetically; by this time, his eyes were watering and his nose a light shade of red.

Taking off his glasses, he rubbing his sore eyes gingering, pausing as a twig snapped from across the ravine. He raised an eyebrow, remaining still as the sound of something large approaching rustled in the ferns. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for his scythe - the stories of the werewolf echoed faintly in his mind, but he paid them no heed.

Perhaps there was a bear after all.

A low growl echoed around Eric, and the unseen creature circled the reaper, drool dripping from large fang-like teeth, dark eyes narrowing in as it surveyed its prey. And then, it attacked, roaring out as it sprang from the brush, claws outstretched as it came down on the blond.

Eric swore, tackled by the unseen force, feeling the creature's reeking breath on the nape of his neck. Twisting underneath the body, he struggled to throw the beast off, rolling over to grab at what seemed to be a large furry muzzle, just in time to stop the animal from tearing his throat out. Using his feet and legs, he threw it off a couple of feet, managing to grab his scythe before scrambling back, panting as he got a first full glance at the monster.

A large, almost too muscular feline-like beast, akin to a lion, furry mane and a two-foot long tail. Yet, it seemed mutant, almost chimera; forelegs held like arms, able to stand (so it seemed) on two legs, paws resembling the once appearance of human hands. Truly, a hideous creature to be hold.

"Wha' the 'ell...?" he breathed.

The creature roared again running around to get behind Eric, its muscles rippling in the dimming evening light. Snarling, it sprang in for another attack, its claws ripping across Eric's chest as it bowled the reaper over to the ground, the force knocking the glasses from his face.

Eric snarled, wincing in pain as the sharp claws dug into his flesh, spraying blood like paint over the forest floor. Landing rough on his back, he coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, vision suddenly blurred by lack of spectacles. He panted, unable to see where his attacker was coming from, his scythe having gone flying the moment he was hit. Scrambling across the forest floor, he fumbled hastily for his glasses - without them, he was virtually blind, and more over royally screwed.

Strong jaws clamped down on his leg, yanking him back across the dirt, dragging him out of the clearing and into the thicket.

Eric yelled out in pain, feeling a couple of bones snap from the lion's strong jaws. He hissed, his breath yanked from his as he was pulled into the thicket. Rolling onto his back, he aimed a kick at the monster's face, hitting it square in the nose.

The creature yelped in pain, dropping Eric and shaking its head, then swatted at Eric. Eric somehow managed to dodge the attack, wincing as the wound his leg burned.

The creature seemed to purr out another growl, stooping over Eric and lowering himself, its jaws opening as it aimed for his neck, and then stopped, its head tilting as a howl broke through the silence. It raised its head and looked back towards the sound. It came again and in a flash, the feline disappeared into the forest.

Eric coughed heavily, blood spilling from the wound on his chest and leg, bones crackling from the impact of his fall. He struggled to sit upright, groaning softly in pain.

"Dammit..." he hissed, eyes watering slightly.

A cold chill ran up his spine, chest constricting slightly. He gasped, trembling slightly, eyes widening as sweat trickled down his clammy skin like rainwater. A silver light shone upon the forest, the shaking man turning to come full force with the face of the full moon.

He screamed, dropping to the ground as a sharp pain ripped through his body, starting at his chest. His heart hammered, almost as if it were to come bursting from his chest, head pounding as his mind fogged and blanked over. Bones shifted, muscles pulsated and bugled. Eric panted, struggling to maintain control, stay awake, but all in vain; his strength gave out, mind closing and vision turning to black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Alan paced outside the temporary supervisor's office, waiting to be let in. Three days…it had been three days without word from Eric, not so much as a text. He's tried calling Eric, and the first few times the phone simply rang until the voicemail picked up…and then, it acted as if the battery was dead—or the phone was turned off. It didn't take Alan long to grow worried, he always worried for his family, and Eric's disappearance set him off quickly.

But he wasn't one to act rashly like his lover—and even his son would. No, he'd do things properly, which led him to speak to the man who had given Eric the investigation…once he was able to get in, that was.

The office door opened with a click, the supervisor stepping out, a look of surprise filtering across his face at the sight of the small Reaper standing in waiting.

"Mr. Humphries? Is there anything you need?" he asked, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"I wish to speak with you, sir." He nodded, "Might I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, though quickly if you may. The Higher Ups are visiting in about an hour, and I must start inspections" the man nodded, beckoning the brunet into his office. "Now then, what seems to be the issue?"

"Eric…" Alan looked the man in the eye, "I haven't heard from him in three days after he left home to start his investigation. His phone is off and I'm getting worried."

"Ah, Slingby... We have become concerned as well for his lack of communication. He set out last Monday and we have not heard a word from him since - I fear something may have happened. But I have already sent out search response teams and none of them have found traces, aside from his discarded glasses and scythe... it is very worrisome in truth. All we can hope for is some more news soon - I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"His glasses? Scythe?" Alan turned on the man, leaning over his desk, "Why didn't you contact me! He's my husband! I have a right to be the first to know these things!"

"Our apologies, Mr. Humphries, but it was disencouraged to contact anyone outside the investigation until Mr. Slingby is found." the man stated calmly. "Now, if that will be all, I am afraid I must begin inspections."

Alan moved into the man's path, a serious look on his face, "I request to have my name added to the search party for him!"

The man was about to protest, about to deny the request, but then stopped, seeing the other Reaper's determination. Alan Humphries was the husband of Eric Slingby, and another party member wouldn't hurt, he supposed.

"Very well. I will see what I can do."

Alan nodded in thanks, "Thank you, sir." Relaxing slightly, he let the man pass and followed him out of the office, hoping he would find Eric safe and bring him home.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the edge of a small creek a mile or so outside London, Eric Slingby was finally coming too. Groaning softly, he slowly opened his eyes, yelping as the bright afternoon sunlight blinded his vision.

He felt like shit, head pounding and body aching in several places. His leg and chest burned with an unseen fire, the wounds in need of cleaning and dressing - hell, he somehow managed to acquire a few new cuts and bruises along his face, arms and legs, his clothes tattered and turned to shreds. Sitting up painfully, he took a gander at his surroundings; a small countryside creek, surrounded by grassy moors and fields, not a spec of London in sight.

He raised an eyebrow; how the hell did he manage to end up all the way out here?

He clutched his head, hissing at his headache; more over, what hell had happened last night? He tried to think back, but for some reason could not remember anything past being bowled over by a bear or something - was he dragged out this far by the animal?

A twig snapped, catching the reaper's attention, though looking around, he saw nothing but a blur of colors, and a moment later, the sound of a voice called out, footsteps, and a dark figure wan over to him. Soon, hands gently touched him and slowly turned him over.

"Slingby…can you hear me?" The voice asked, and soon, more faceless reapers gathered around him before…

"Eric!" Alan's soft but panicked voice cried out, and in a moment, the small brunet was at his side, his gloved hands checking over his gnarly wounds, "Oh Rhea…What happened to you?"

Eric moaned in pain, glancing around nervously as voices filter around him, feeling oddly cornered and confined. Yet, hearing the soft melodic voice of his husband, he perked up slightly, turning his head to stare at the man's blurry face.

"Alan? Is tha' you?" he rasped, throat dry and sore.

"Who else would I be?" he asked, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "I was so worried, Eric…"

"I dun... dun remember... wha' happened..." he rasped, shivering with a sneeze. "Dammit!"

He'd forgotten about his allergies, his nose stinging from the constant fit's he'd been having the night before.

"G-Got attacked by...by a bear...dragged me ou' 'ere, I think..." he wheezed, flopping back down tiredly and rolling over to snuggle into Alan's lap, hands curled to resemble paws almost like a kitten.

"A bear?" a reaper frowned, "This looks more like a demon attack…"

"Four days being missing, too." Another reaper nodded .

"Come on, lets get him to the medical ward." A third man said, helping them pick him up.

"I-I dun remember..." Eric stammered, wincing as he was pulled off the ground. "Ouch! Careful, that hurts!"

"We have to move you somehow. Man up, Slingby." One of the reapers shrugged, helping to move him back to the nearest portal back to the Reaper realm.

Eric coughed and hacked, blood splurting from his mouth, spraying a couple of Reapers in the face. He winced at the irony taste, hiccuping as his body swayed unsteadily.

The reapers and Alan rushed Eric to the infirmary, checking him in, and watching as the medical reapers took him back right away to be treated. Alan followed, never letting go of his lover's hand.

Eric squeezed it gently, though more for Alan's sake than his - he was just plain out confused, dazed, and tired. The doctors rushed into the emergency room, examining his wounds, concluding that the blond must have had an unfortunate run in with a demon. Still, Eric could not help but feel off by the whole situation, yet kept his mouth shut regardless.

After Eric was all stitched up and left alone in a bed, Alan sat next to him, playing with a lock of hair, "I want to know what happened to you…" he whispered.

"Wish I could tell ya... I dun remember a thin'" Eric admitted, reaching out to stroke his lover's cheek. "'M sorry I worried ya..."

He yawned loudly, lifting his head to nuzzle Alan's hand, a short almost purr-like noise escaping him.

"Well…You aren't leaving my sight after this…no more solo investigations…"

"Awwww but tha's no fun!" Eric fake whined, grinning teasingly at his lover. "I jest, sweetheart... but I dun thin' I'll wanna go alone anyways... damn bastards never told me tha' mandrake's been growing around... Fuckin' allergic ta tha' crap..."

He sneeze again, almost as if to prove a point, cussing while resting a hand to his throbbing temples.

"Migrane..."

Alan kissed his cheek, "I'll have the nurses come in to see if they can help you with that… But I know two little balls of energy who have been crying since you disappeared."

Eric sat up abruptly, cursing as his head spun. Holding onto Alan for support, he slowly lowered himself back against the cotton pillows, glancing at the brunet worriedly.

"Damn... how long was I gone fer, fer them ta start wailin'?"

They grew upset on the third night you didn't come home…Ronald's been upset as well…" he sighed and touched his cheek lovingly, "You've been missing nearly a week, Eric."

Eric swore again, sighing in irritation.

"Dammit... I really fucked this time..." he grumbled, picking at a scab on his arm. "Does 'e know I've been found?"

"I text Ronald when they were treating you—stop that!" Alan swatted him to make him stop picking at his wound, "let it heal!"

"But it itches!" Eric complained, gnawing at it with his teeth, his canines slightly sharper than before.

He yelpled, pulling away, a small puncture wound oozing a thin trail of blood down his arm.

"Well what did you expect to happen when biting a scab, idiot?" Alan scolded, "Honestly, you are as bad as a child at times…" he got up and found a bandage.

"But ya love me!" Eric grinned, another purring sound rising from his throat.

"And I have no idea what possessed me into doing so…" Alan said, bandaging the bleeding cut, "Why are you making those strange noises?"

"Wha' noises?" Eric asked, unaware of the soft, gentle hum vibrating from his throat.

Alan sighed, dropping the topic. One, because Eric often joked around in such a way, and two, because the door had opened and their grandchildren rushed in, climbing up onto the bed and clinging to Eric, followed by Ronald.

"Grandpa!" Briella sniffed, hugging him tight.

"You got boo-boos!" Kai pouted.

"A big, bad bear beat up Grandpa!" the injured Reaper pouted, lips quickly reforming into a happy smile, scooping his grandchildren into his arms for a much need TLH, otherwise dubbed by them as 'tender loving hugs'.

"Were ya good fer yer mummy?" he asked, letting them snuggling into either side of him. "Not bein' too sad fer 'im?"

"Mommy cried more than Kai!" Briella said.

"He even cuddled up with Grandma one night." Kai nodded.

"Oi, I didn't cry!" Ronald protested, messing his daughter's hair, but not denying he'd snuggled up with his mother for comfort.

"Awww, baby missed Daddy? Come 'ere, ya wee little mousey!" Eric chuckled, pulling his son into the bear hug, holding him tightly. "Ah, I'm sorry I worried ya so much... woulda come home sooner if I wasn' being busy passed out by a river..."

"I—I was comforting Mum!" Ronald denied, though he knew Eric knew he'd been worried as well, and he hugged him gently, not wanting to upset his fathers' injuries.

Eric leaned back, sighing through his nose, the purring starting up full force again.

"Granpa's funny." Briella giggled.

"Sounds like a kitty cat." Kai wiggled happily.

"I ain' no puss!" Eric pouted, making a face at Kai, who giggled and laughed up a right storm.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!" he chanted, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Mummy, Santa came and made Grandpa a kitty cat for me!"

"That has got to be one of the strangest things you have ever said, Kai." Ronald chuckled, "And, if you don't want Kai thinking you are a cat, dad, you should stop with that strange purring sound."

"Wha' purring sound?! I ain' a cat!" Eric huffed, irritated by all the assumptions and ideas bent around him making impossible noises. "To say of which, did one of ya bring a friggin' cat in here? I swear I hear one - tha's probably wha' yer hearin'!"

"We don' have a kitty, Grandpa…only Mary and Soul…and they are home with daddy." Briella said.

Eric looked even more confused, glancing towards his beloved husband for an answer, any of all kinds. He tilted his head to the side, frowning at a strange vibrating sensation tickling his throat.

"You are making the noise, Eric." Alan shrugged, getting up, "Since you aren't alone, I'll go talk to the nurse about your headache."

Eric frowned, putting a hand against his throat, feeling the vibrations stop and the noise cease. He grimaced, glancing at the twins in astonishment.

"Guess Grandpa's gettin' rusty" he chuckled.

"I like the kitty sound!" Kai giggled, snuggling up to his grandfather, "I like kitties."

"You like all animals." Briella pointed out.

"Be nice ta animals, an' they be nice ta you!" her brother stated matter-of-factually.

"Jus' no bein' nice ta a skunk again, ya hear me Kai? We dun wanna smell stinky again, do we?" Eric said mock sternly.

"No!" Kai giggled. "But it was Mommy who made it mad!"

"I didn't touch it." Ron sighed, sitting down, "Anyway…we were worried about you, Pa…I think Grell was about to use Ciel as a bloodhound to sniff you out…"

"Tha's bad?" Eric blinked, surprised by the notion; he half expected Grell to leave him in the woods after the paperwork he left him. "Damn... Oh damn, they ain' gonna be happy with me about this one... Didnae even get close ta the soul area... Stupid mandrake allergies messed up m' senses... couldn' smell a ruddy thin'!"

"Doesn't matter. Mom complained relentlessly to the Highers about it. You've been taken off the case."

"Mmm…" Eric yawned again, feeling his eyelids droop.

"Sleepy, Grandpa?" Kai chirped, burrowing under the covers with his grandfather.

A loud snore answered him; he giggled, Briella making a face.

"Let him sleep, you two…Grandpa's been through a lot." Ronald said, reaching over to dim the lights a little.

"But he just got unlost!" Briella protested.

"We wanna make sure he don't get lost 'gain!" Kai whimpered, clinging to his grandfather for dear life.

"He wont…you know why? Because he's home safe with you two." Ron smiled at the twins.

"Yup! Don't worry, Mommy! I'll protect Grandpa!" Briella boasted, pulling out her toy scythe she had gotten for her birthday, striking a pose. "DEATH!'

"You've been hanging out with Auntie Grell too much…" Ronald chuckled.

"Have not!" she protested, sticking her tongue out in defiance before burrowing in with her brother, snuggling against her grandfather.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was forced to remain in the hospital for two entire weeks, the latter of which left him bored and restless. Multiple times, he struggled to get out of bed and walk around, only to be shoved back by the many nurses and doctors keeping him under watch.

While there was no sign of demonic taint or even illness in his body, the medical staff were still concerned for his overall health.

For the past couple of weeks, the man had begun to display what could only be described a abnormal behavior, purring and growling on the odd occasion, very much akin to an animal - it struck them as very odd to say the least, and yet they were unable to find or distinguish any diagnosis to this condition.

Yet his physical state improved, and eventually, Eric was allowed to go home with Alan on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Sitting in the car, he purred loudly, eyes half lidded in complete contentment.

Alan, though having grown used to the purr-like noise, was still concerned about it. But as he was not a medical reaper, he trusted the doctors who all said he was fine and could go home.

"The reaper who took over the investigation for you discovered the problem." The brunet stated as they drove home, "Some sort of air-born poison that targets reapers…"

Eric glanced over at him, only slightly awake from a two hour long nap, a loud yawn escaping his throat. Shifting in his seat, he winced at the sting from the wound on his chest, still healing from weeks of stitches and bandages. It, along with his leg, demonstrated the worst of the damages down - even after two weeks of hospital treatment, he was still struggling to recover.

"Wonder why I didn' smell it?" the blond murmured softly, leaning over to kiss the brunet on the cheek, tip of the tongue brushing against his skin in a gentle, loving lick.

Alan reached over, blindly pinching Eric's cheek. "Your allergies likely had everything to do with that."

"Like tha' was any better." the man grumbled, attempting to wiggle free from Alan's grip. "All I wanna do now is ruddy sleep…"

"You didn't get sick. Just mauled by a bear. Count yourself lucky!" Alan snickered, teasing his husband.

"Yeah, lucky ta' be sittin' on m' ass fer two whole weeks" Eric snorted, smirking as he poked his lover's cheek. "Betcha ya were cold without this teddy bear 'ere ta keep ya warm!"

"If you had gotten ill, you'd be out longer and you know it!" Alan said simply, "And I slept just fine after I knew you were safe."

"Awww but ya missed me, love!" he grinned. "Admit, ya missed me cuddlin' ya!"

"Of course I missed you…I married you for a reason, after all!" Alan said, "Doesn't mean I didn't have an easier time falling asleep without you there trying to start things in the middle of the night."

Eric stuck his tongue out childishly, glancing out the window at the landscape moving past at breakneck speed.

Alan's hand slid down, taking Eric's and giving it a squeeze, "I'm glad you are coming home, though…"

"Same 'ere... I missed ya, love" he pecked the brunet on the cheek, squeezing the hand holding his in return.

He would never say it out loud, but he knew well enough that Alan was fine without him; it was he himself who needed the smaller Reaper.

Alan slowed the car and turned into their driveway, turning off the engine. "We have some time alone…the twins are at school and William's well enough to return to work for a few hours…Father's tending to a funeral…and I believe Ciel mentioned he wanted to do some things in Mortal London for a while…" he got out and walked around to Eric's door, opening it.

Eric got out of the car unsteadily, supported by the use of a temporary cane. The man shivered, feeling the nipping chill of fall, pulling his jacket further around him.

"Mmm... I may need a cuddle in bed, if ya wish ta join me." he winked, hobbling limply to the house.

"Just a cuddle. Doctor said you need to relax." Alan said helping to guide his husband into the house and up to their room. "And if you be a good boy, maybe we can do more once you've healed up enough." He smiled, giving the man something to look forward to…and that would hopefully help the man behave and follow the doctor's orders.

Eric purred happily, nuzzling the man's neck affectionately. Carefully lowering himself onto their bed, he pulled the brunet down into his lap, stroking the length of his back.

"Ya spoil me, love" he grinned.

"It's not every day when you are the one under doctor's orders to stay rested." Alan teased, leaning in to kiss his lips, "Let me take care of you for once."

"Mmmm... Does tha' make ya m' nurse?" Eric chuckled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Flopping onto his side, he held the smaller man in a secure grip, peppering an array of gentle kisses along the nape of his neck, collar bone and throat.

He growled softly, inhaling his lover's fragrant scent of lilacs and Earl Grey tea, a shiver of pure lust vibrate up the vertebrates of his spine.

"No, it makes me your loving husband." Alan rolled over in Eric's arms and leaned in to kiss him a few more times, "Just tell me if you need anything, and I'll get it for you."

"Jus' a nap fer now, maybe some water later." Eric hummed, resting his forehead against the brunet's, sighing gently. "I'm a lucky man, Alan..."

"That's my boy…" Alan smiled, holding him close, "Rest up, and get back on your feet soon, my love."

Eric nodded, a loud yawn flying out of his mouth, as he settled down into the pillows.

* * *

 

"Hey, Dad!" Ronald ran up to his father with a big grin on his face. It had been a month since Eric's disappearance and things were finally getting back to normal. And Ronald found himself with a night off work. He grinned and draped himself over his father's broad shoulders, "Lets go out tonight…like we used to."

Eric had been busy filling out a boatload of paperwork, left over from his time off, muttered curses and swears flying out of his mouth.

"Damn ridiculous, givin' work out durin' a bloody sick leave..."

He barely paid noticed to the creak of an opening office door, nor to the sweeping sound of his son gliding into the room.

Yet upon hearing the boy speak, his face lit up, pen dropping from his fingers.

"Ya read m' mind, son." he grinned, reaching up to ruffle the blond's hair. "Gonna leave Daddy with the little monsters t'night?"

"He has overtime tonight, Grell said he'd take them…he's been wanting to for a while now…I think he wants to play dress up again…Briella may not be too happy about that." Ron chuckled.

"Can't imagine she will... Maybe she'll get 'im with the garden hose again if we're lucky" his father laughed, heaving himself up from his chair with a grunt. "Ah damn, 'm gettin' old..."

"You're not old, dad…Mum just gave you a run for your money last night…close the door all the way next time. I don't need to hear you and mum moaning and screaming all night…"

"Ahhh but wha' fun is it if ya can't scare the kids?" Eric teased, popping his back with a groan of relief. "I feel rather frisky t'night... Perhaps yer mum will be up fer 'Round Five'."

"What part of 'I don't want to know about my parent's sex life' don't you understand?"

"Kinda late fer tha' Ronnie, yer a result o' it." he grinned, lazily saluting a receptionist passing by, making his way to the elevator - paperwork could wait.

"That's besides the point!" Ron protested, following Eric, "My being born has nothing to do with how you bang my mom when he lets you! You don't like knowing Will and I are having sex, I don't wanna know about you and mum!"

"But yer mother an' I are jus' sounding out love fer all ta hear! Ain' nothin' wrong with a bit o' lovin'~" Eric sniggered, watching his son's face trun from red to scarlet faster than a set of traffic lights.

Reaching the lift, he slammed his hand on the button, waiting for it to rise as a seething Grell passed them, cursing on about how his chair 'mysteriously' got glue on it.

Ronald opted for the opportunity to ignore his father and address his grandfather's wife, "Grell-senpai! If Briella is pulling pranks, just make her another frilly dress. You know that punishment works best on her. She's such a tomboy."

"No good. She keeps stuffing her brother into them." The redhead muttered.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA WHERE BLACK I WANNA WHERE PINK!" Kai normally quiet voice hollered out, Briella running out after her aunt.

"AUUNNNTTTIIIEEE! KAI WON'T LISTEN TO M- HI MOMMY, HI GRANDPA!" she shouted, waving enthusiastically to her mother and grandfather.

"Are you two giving Auntie Grell a hard time?" Ronald asked, stooping down to sweep his baby girl into his arms and kissing her with a smirk.

"Nooooo" Briella drawled, trying to hide a guilty look upon her face. "Daddy said tha' Auntie Grell is gonna take us out fer ice cweam t'night!"

"'Ey, yer startin' ta sound like yer ol' Grandpa!" Eric chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair as Kai came running out into the open, clad in a frilly black dress and at least half of Grell's make up.

"Look Auntie! I'll be your pwincess!"

"Kai..?" Ronald looked down at his son. "You can't be a princess like that…black isn't your color." He smiled. The boy had always been attracted to dresses and 'girly' things, unlike his sister, and Ron intended to be a supportive mother, despite how some reapers told him that he should be encouraging both his children to conform to the gender-roles set by society. He always told them he had no right to do that as he was their mother, despite being male. The way he saw it, there was no 'gender specific' anything, and that he would encourage his children to be themselves—as long as they behaved themselves. Though controlling Briella's pranks was a bit of a chore. She was a good girl, though, and she always protected her twin brother when other kids made fun of him at school for playing with dolls rather than toy trucks.

"I told Briella that but she won' listen to me!" the boy whined, silver glitter outlining his already snow white eyelashes, making them pop out even more than usual.

The strange color contrasting his dark brown hair was another oddity that made him a target for bullying. Kids often pointed and laughed, and in less than half a year, he had become known in his class as 'Snow Lashes'.

That is, until Briella got into a fight with one of the bullies during recess.

"Well, you know Bri has no taste in dresses… she's all for the slacks." Ronald chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I like black!" Briella huffed.

"Yes, I know, love." Ron kissed her cheek and set her down next to her brother, "Be good you two. Grandpa and I will need to get going. I'll see you later tonight. Promise."

"Awwwww... But Mommy, who will read us a bedtime stowy?" Kai pouted, as the lift arrived at floor 26 of the Dispatch building.

"Daddy might get home in time…or Great-grandpa can…"

"Great grandpa tells fun scary stories!" Briella giggled.

"I like the stowy about the Dollies" Kai chirped. "Great Grandpa said they were his personal treasures! He even said Auntie Grell had a 'face off of passion' with him that night!"

Grell blushed and wiggled, "Ah~ I was so angry with him that night, but oh how he won my heart~"

"But didn' Great Grandpa kiss yer face as a 'sorry fer hurtin' it'?" Briella chimed in.

"Oh, yes, he did~ and many other places." The redhead giggled, "That's why I forgave him~"

"EWWWWWWW!" Kai and Briella yelled, many a Reaper turning head towards the children; Eric let out a bellowing laugh

"You just wait until you are a little older! You'll understand, you little mini-peas!"

Ronald chuckled, "Don't drive Grell too crazy now, you two." He kissed each of them on the head before stepping into the lift with Eric.

"Bye-bye, Grandpa, Mama!" Kai giggled, waving them off as Briella dragged him down the hall.

Inside the lift, Eric chuckled, clapping a calloused hand upon his son's back.

"Cute wee ones... I remember when they were but growin' inside o' ya" he smiled. "Though... dun ever scare me like tha' again... Yer mother tellin' me 'e was pregnant was enough, ya tellin' me yer with twins broke m' brain."

Ronald flushed, shrugging out from under his father's touch, "And I wasn't scared? I had just lost my virginity, William had left me heartbroken, and Mum goes on to tell me I was eating like I was pregnant! Not a happy time for me, you know."

Eric pulled him back into a tight, almost protective embrace, a kiss planted on the boy's head.

"I worried fer ya when I was gone... I never felt so scared fer ya an' yer mother since the day ya were born... I love both o' ya so much. Yer my entire world."

"I know, Pa, I know." Ron smiled, hugging the older reaper tight as the lift slowed to a stop on the main floor and the doors opened.

Eric nuzzled the boy's cheek, a loud purr escaping before he let go, stepping out the lift into the main entrance.

"Dad, you need to stop acting like a cat…it's hilarious." Ronald teased as they walked through the lobby.

"I can't help it... I'm happy!" Eric protested, having grown used to, even fond, of his purring and odd habits. "Weird's yer mother out though... 'S a great tool to stop 'im from nagging me."

"Of course it weirds him out! It's creepy!" Ron opened the door an held it for two reapers walking in before stepping outside.

"Awww ya wound me!' Eric pouted, falling into an overdramatic display right in the main hallway. "Why do you not love fer who I am?"

A few rookie Reapers sniggered.

"Because you are my father and just like Mum, I know better!" Ron smirked, "Come on, Lets go get you a whisky. Mum said I can let you get drunk for once since you have been so stressed lately."

"WHOO!" the blond cheered, scrambling to his feet and thus rushing headlong out the door. "BOOOZEEE!"

Ron chuckled, rolling his eyes as he followed, "Just behave yourself. No bar fights like the last time!"

"Tha' guy was askin' fer it..." Eric grumbled, letting his son catch up. "Dun tell yer mother if I do... I can't deal with scoldin' on a migraine..."

"That guy was a drunken ass. He was about to leave me alone as soon as he realized I was a guy." Ron said.

"Still, he was askin' fer it, tryin' ta hit on m' baby!" the blond scowled, growling slightly as a couple of drunken men, already out for the night, passed them a lewd wolf whistle.

"I'm hardly a baby, dad…I have two babies of my own at home, after all… and I can take care of myself…He was human, anyway, easily evaded."

"I know, I know... I jus' still worry 'bout ya... I miss bein' yer dad..." he sighed slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You are still my dad…you always will be…just realize I'm not that three-year old hiding under the bed anymore."

Eric chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Ahhhh yer always gonna be two year ol' ta me, Ronnie" he teased, stopping in front of a local yet not so crowded pub, music and voices filtering out from the inside.

"Well, that's not going to stop me from a nice glass of scotch!" he said as he approached the bar and slipped onto a stool.

Eric collapsed into the seat next to him, a big grin plastered upon his face. Signaling to the bartender, he whistled him over.

"Oi, a pint o' whiskey fer me, an' a glass o' Scotch fer this strappin' lad 'ere!"

The bar tender got out glasses and poured them their drinks, sliding them over with a nod. Ron picked his up and brought it to his lips, turning around and leaning back against the bar as he watched people go about their own. "Hey…dad?"

"Hm?" the man grunted in acknowledgement, taking a swig from his own pint.

"You should be more careful at work…Mum worries…a lot. He's scared to loose you."

"Worried?" his father raised an eyebrow, glancing over at his son. " How so? I've been behaved..."

"But you're reckless… you are where I get it from… I know Will worries about me all the time. And you were attacked…Mum never told you, but he demanded to be put on the team to search for you…"

Eric blinked; he hadn't expected to hear the last point. "Really?"

"Yeah…but of coursed refused to let me join…I take after you so much I think he worried I'd get myself missing too…"

"Ahhhh, knowin' my genes, ya might, but..." he made a sound of consideration, "Damn... I shoulda guessed. No wonder'e was one o' the first ta find me."

Still, a cheerful smile graced his lip, a light purring rising from his chest.

"Yeah…but…be more careful…I hate seeing mom worry so much…triggering an attack aside, he looked so sad without you."

Eric froze, the rim of his glass barely skimming his lips, attention diverged directly onto the blond.

"Alan had an attack?"

"A small one…it only lasted a few minutes, but yeah…scared Kai, too…Kai was about to fall asleep in his arms….and you know the twins never witnessed it before…" Ron muttered into his glass unhappily.

Eric exhaled, the sigh melancholic, almost angry. To find out that his husband had been burdened by the Thorns in his absence, due to his absence, weighed heavy on his heart.

"'M sorry... I had no idea..."

"He didn't say anything, likely because he didn't think much of it…" Ron turned and rested his cheek on his father's shoulder in comfort, like he did when he thought his father was upset when he was a kid.

Eric just about slammed his fist into the surface of the bar, his eyes blaze an anger worse than any mortal has seen - an anger only towards himself.

"It dun matter! 'E - none o' ya - should hafta be burdened by this! Dammit!"

A couple of patrons paid him a fearful glance, muttering nervously into their shaken glasses, the bar wavering about in a disturbed fashion.

"Dad, please calm down!" Ron pleaded.

Eric's breathing slowed after another minute or so, his whole posture seeming to deflate into something more depressant, silent and guilt-ridden.

"Sorry... Forgot about m' damn temper..."

Ron frowned, and reached over, grabbing a small bowl of pretzel sticks holding it out to him. "Sorry I set it off…"

Eric waved him off, though snagging one or two pretzels from the bowl. "'S not yer fault... More mine fer lettin' my ass get handed ta me."

Ron smirked, "Maybe you are getting old. You should start training more again." He teased.

"Oh really?" Eric smirked, reaching out to tickle the blond in the side, knowing all to well the sensitivity of that particular spot. "Yer ol' man becomin' an ol' fart?"

Ronald squeaked and pulled away, almost spilling his drink in the process. "Yeah! You're what? Three hundred years old? Four?"

"'Bout Three 'undred an' a half... Ain' as old as Grell though!" Eric protested.

"He'd slap ya if he heard you talking like that." Ron smirked, "But still. Your old ad rusty to let a bear drag you off!"

"Oi, I had allergies, may I remind ya!" the older blond pouted. "Ya might wanna get yerself checked out by the way... I actually have quite a list o' thin's I react ta..."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You guys got me tested when I was a kid and had that reaction to that one plant I could never say. We know what I'm allergic to on top of the possibility I may have Thorns sitting dormant inside me…I've gotten along just fine so far."

Eric said nothing, merely downing the last of his drink, slamming the glass on the bar, "Refill" he grunted.

"…Daddy…" Ron rubbed his father's back, speaking low to comfort him, "Don't worry so much…"

Eric glanced over, pressing a light kiss to the boy's head. He smiled, drawing his arm around him, in a light hug.

"Ronnie, wha' the 'ell made ya so sweet? I swear tha's yer mother in ya... Didn' get it from me" he chuckled.

"Hey, You can be sweet sometimes." Ron grinned, "Or, at least bring me sweet things. Like when I got bit by that dog as a kid, you brought me home a treat every day until I got all healed up. Even if Mum kept saying you were letting me spoil my dinner with cakes and things."

"I felt bad fer ya... Plus tha' was m' own fault... shoulda been keepin' a better eye on ya..." he grinned in thanks towards the bartender, starting on his second glass of whiskey. "Now, no more sad tales, let's enjoy the night!"

"What d' ya mean sad? I say getting cakes, cookies, icecream and candy every day as a kid is great!" Ron grinned to cheer him up, downing the rest of his scotch and setting his glass down to be refilled.

An hour passed, then two, drinks piling up on the bar like blocks, one after another.

By his fifteenth glass, Eric Slingby was undeniably beyond intoxicated.

"'Ey, ya know wha' I dun get? Water - who th' 'ell nammeeeeddd it wa-water? Wha' kinda dumbshite name is tha'?" the blond slurred, slumping over onto his son.

"Pa, Yer drunk!" Ronald hiccupped. He was drunk, but no where near as bad as his father, "Nnn—and now I gotta piss 'cuse ya had t'go say wadder." He got up from the stool and took a moment to gain balance before swaying towards the restrooms.

"WADDDER IS FER DUMBSHITE! Th' 'eal thin' 's beer fer fuck sakes!" Eric bellowed, alarming many of the remaing customers. "Awww, wha' th' 'ell areyalookin'a'?"

He hiccuped, slumping onto the counter, glancing lazily at the digital clock on the wall—Alan was going to be pissed.

A sudden ill sensation churned in the pit of his stomach, cold ice sweeping over his veins and nerves. His muscles tensed and contracted, almost as if pulsating. He groaned, head pounding, resting half his face on the side of the bar, relishing in the cool wood as his body shivered slightly.

Something was wrong.

"Hey, handsome." A woman giggled, walking up with another female friend. Both wore dresses too tight for their bodies, and necklines cut low to show off what they had.

"Eh? Whaddya wan'... 'M tryin' ta fuckin'... sleep..." Eric mumbled, a puddle of drool steadily forming from his mouth - he felt so out of it.

"Why don't you come sleep with us? We'll keep you nice and warm. And it'll be  _much_  softer than a bar." The second woman cooed, leaning in and brushing up against him almost lewdly.

"Mmmm... Al'? When didja get breasts?" the blond slurred, leaning back into the woman's embrace. "Damn, Al, I dunno wha' yer doin', but it weirds me out!"

He giggled, tipping over a tad too far; he slipped off the bar stool, falling heavily onto the floor with a thud, dragging the two women with him.

The two women gasped, but laughed it off, "Come on, big boy, we'll take you home." The first one with strawberry blond curls smiled, helping her brunet friend get Eric to his feet.

"Thank ya... Yer very kind" the man grinned, slipping his arm around the woman's waist for support.

"Don't thank us yet." The brunet smirked as they left the pub.

"'kay, Dad, I thin' we should pay our tab and head—home?" Ronald walked out a moment later, looking around for Eric and frowning when he didn't see him. "'ey, Phil!" He rushed to the bar to talk to the bartender, "Where did my dad go?"

"Him? He left about ten minutes ago... couple of birds came by an' scooped him up. Guy was more wasted than a skunk..."

"What?" Ron pulled out his wallet, "Dad owes me some money then…" he grumbled, digging out some bills and pressing them to the counter before hurrying out.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Eric stumbled down the streets, holding onto the women for support. Drool dribbled from his mouth, eyes half lidded and glassy, his mind fogged and unclear.

"Uhhg, he better have pleanty of cash on him… this guy looks too drunk for his own good." the brunet said as they turned him down an alley towards an inn where they already had a room ready.

The sinister moon crept out from behind a lingering cloud, scattering a silver light over the vicinity of Reaper London. Eric froze, his shaking turned tenfold, collapsing to his knees.

A horrible, painful feeling overwhelmed his nerves and senses, a loud groan escaping his throat.

"Hey…what's the matter with him?" The strawberry-blonde asked, and her companion shook her head.

"Maybe…it was too much? Maybe we should take him to the hospital for alcohol poisoning?"

The blond nodded, "Alright, fine…"

Eric moaned, his eyes snapping open to reveal a deep yellow -green glow, pupils shrinking to a cat-like slit. He exhaled, canines appearing sharper than normal, all of his teeth growing pointed. A low growl sounded from his throat; the pain was intensifying - he couldn't fight it off-!

"What the-!" The girls dropped him, backing away as they watched the man transform into a monster like they were in a horror movie. They screamed and turned to flee, their heels hindering their speed.

Eric let loose a horrible roar, muscles bulging, skin stretching as clothes ripped and tore to pieces. A coating of coarse hair, almost like fur, grew out, covering his body in a thick pelt. Hair upon his head grew long, coming around his neck in a wavy mane.

His legs became quadruped proportioned, hands and feet shrinking and expanding into heavy paws as nail become sharp claws and a long fur-tipped tail sprouted from his backside.

Yet his face held the most gruesome of features, twisting and reconstructing painfully into a feline muzzle, whiskers sprouting and ears moving back and out through the man.

When it was all over, the lion roared, lunging fast and vicious after its prey, fangs bared and claws outstretched.

* * *

 

Ronald sighed as he fumbled with his key to let himself into the house, and shuffled in, "Dad? You bloody better be here." he grumbled once he finally got inside.

"He's not, but I am" a familiar cool voice murmured, arms wrapping around the blond's waist. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you tonight?"

"Will…" Ron turned around and snuggled into the embrace, "Iiiii got drunk and lost m' pa…he ran away when I when'ta piss…" he pouted.

"Eric?" William frowned slightly; he hadn't heard the older man come in, assuming he was still out with his son. "You mean he hasn't come back yet?"

"Nnnpe" Ron mumbled , snuggling happily in his lover's arms, "…ya smell good…"

William frowned even more so at the statement, yet brushed it off, passing it as a mere error on his drunk lover's part. Eric was probably still out drinking - it wasn't like the blond to pass up a free beer or two, and Ronald was known for wandering away from his companions when he was drunk and ready to go home.

"Come on" he hoisted the boy into his arm, carrying him over to the stairs. "Let's get you to bed."

Ron grinned, "Naked bed time?"

William sighed, but nodded with a slight smile. "Alright... Naked bed time, darling."

"I love you…" Ron mumbled, nibbling lightly on Will's ear.

"As do I, my love" William purred, lightly kissing the blond on the cheek, carrying him upstairs.

Ron smiled and forced the kiss deeper as they mounted the steps to the second floor and he was carried into their bedroom.

William moaned softly into his lover's mouth, tracing his tongue along the boy's teeth, teasing him slightly. He nudged open the door to the bedroom, pausing for a moment to take a gander; in recent days, Kai had taken to sneaking into bed with them, and he had thought to have seen the child sneaking down the hall about an hour earlier.

"Mmmh? Why y'stop?" Ron mumbled, tracing kisses along William's jaw.

"We may have a little bed bug sleeping with us tonight" William murmured, glancing over at the double bed, gently massaging his lover's head.

"But you promised naked bedtime…" The drunken young reaper whined.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice murmured from the doorway, Kai toddling in to wrap his mother's leg into a hug.

"Kai-bugs…" Ronald sank down and hugged his son close, sitting on the floor.

Kai snuggled into his mother's embrace, wrinkling his nose at the smell of booze coming from the man in waves.

"Mommy, you smell funny!"

Ronald chuckled, "Not as funny as your grandpa."

Kai giggled, patting his mother on the cheek.

"Ewwww, Mommy has been drinking yucky stuff wif Gwandpa!"

"It's only yucky 'f y'are little!" the blond protested, peppering kisses over the boy's cheeks.

"Ewwwwwwww! Mommy, you're giving me cooties!" Kai laughed, trying to squirm away from his mother.

"Mommies don't have cooties! Jus' love for their little babies that should be in beddy-bye times."

Kai buried his face into Ronald's chest.

"I don't wanna go back to bed... Scawy monsters will eat me, an' I had a bad dream!"

"Hmmmm….one second…" Ronald crawled over to where he saw one of Briella's water guns under the bed and picked it up. He shook it to find it full of water before handing it to Kai, "Monsters who lurk in kids' bedrooms are afraid of water. That's why they don't hide in the bathroom. Just squirt them with this and they'll run away from you." He grinned.

Kai lookd at the water gun, then at his mother, biting his lip.

"But... I want Mommy to protect me! Normally Grandpa does, but he's not home!"

"Mommy's drunk…I'll likely pass out soon…"

"Kai... Do you think Grandma would protect you tonight? Mommy needs Daddy at the moment." William murmured softly to the child, reaching out to kiss his forehead.

Kai deflated, pouting slightly.

"Okay..." he mumbled, trudging from the room sadly, making his way into his grandmother's room.

"It makes me sad when my baby's sad…" Ronald mumbled, failing to pick himself up off the floor.

William hoisted him into his arms, tenderly stroking the blond's cheek with his thumb.

"He'll be fine" he soothed. "It's just a phase...We all went through it at least once."

"At least once?" Ron snickered, "Were you a baby twice?"

"The first time was when I was five... the second, right after Undertaker took me in." the man admitted.

Ron blinked, the playful, drunken smile fading, "…Oh."

William ran his fingers through the blond's hair, stroking the soft locks delicately.

"It was during a time of emotional instability for me... It happened not but the first night we arrived from Germany to London..."

* * *

 

_In the depths of the Reaper city of London, a single light clicked on in the west bedroom of a simple flat._

_William sat up, shell-shocked and terrified, clinging desperately to a stuffed stag plushy, His heart hammered and his mind raced, caught up in the grasp of a rather horrifying dream._

_Warm wind floated in from the open window, though the teen remained cold and clammy; the sheets lay tangled about his body like fog, the other end of the bed baring a vacant space. It was obvious that he was not the only one troubled tonight, he assumed._

_Sliding out of bed, sweat trickling down the crease of his forehead, the dark haired youth of fifteen panted and shivered. His hair, freshly cut from months of unkempt growth, clung damp to his clammy skin, soaked in a layer of fright and shock._

_The residue of the nightmare still plaguing his mind, he bit his lip, bare feet padding across the oak floors as the teen made his way over to the master bedroom._

_"Ah, Yes, yes, my dear, I am perfectly aware of what time it is, how much of an arse I am, and that you have classes in the morning. I missed you too." Undertaker's voice drifted down the hall from the kitchen where the old reaper was sitting on a counter with a rotary phone propped in his lap, its receiver pressed to his ear under his long silver mess of hair. On the other end, an angry voice could be heard, but from William's place he couldn't make out any words._

_"Now, now, I know you missed me, darling, you are just upset I spent more time in Germany than originally planned, but I assure you it was all for a good cause of great importance—what's that? No, no, I didn't kill anyone not on the list you passionate beauty, you~" The old reaper chuckled, amused at the other person's words, "Ah, well, you are welcome to try to kill me, but you best wait until you have finished your training. You know I wont go easy on you. Now enough chattering. I need you to come over; I have someone I wish for you to meet." He paused again, "No, please do so tonight…if you do, I'll buy you that darling red colonial outfit you spotted in the store window before I left London, hmm? Great. I'll see you when you get here—let yourself in. the door is unlocked." He hung up and looked at the doorway, smiling at William, "Oh? Did I wake you my dear?"_

_William bit his lip, nervously shaking his head. His body trembled and shook, as if plagued by cold and sickness, the stuffed animal clutched tightly to his chest as he took a step into the kitchen._

_"I-It happened again..." he hiccuped slightly, voice wavering with fear._

_Undertaker nodded and walked over, bringing the teenager into his arms, "You suffered well more than anyone should have ever suffered, William…these things do not go away easily."_

_William sniffled, snuggling warmly into the embrace, trying to ease his shaken nerves._

_The toy slowly slipped from his grasp, falling with a soft plop on the wooden floor; William bit his lip, resting his cheek against the Undertaker's chest. "I feel sick..."_

_"What kind of sick, my dear? Would you like a bucket?"_

_The boy nodded slightly, yet continued to speak. "I'm scared... I feel cold... Like my heart is going to rip out of my chest..."_

_"That is because it has been ripped out, and you are struggling to keep it…come," The reaper scooped William into his arms and carried him into the sitting room, building up the fire after setting William down on the chair, "Young man, I know it's hard—and I won't lie and tell you it'll get easier—it wont. You were abused, and your child was taken from you in the worst way because of that abuse. But over time, you will learn to accept it, learn to move on in your life—you can prove that abusive pig Hans that he was wrong about you. And something that can help you is to have friends to support you. You already have myself, of course. But I want you to meet someone. He's a bit rough, but he's the closest person to your own age here who can start to understand your pain. He's had his own rough past recently—if you two could help each other, I know you both can achieve great things in your reaper lives… will you try for me?"_

_William nodded, pushing himself up to wrap the man in another tight hug._

_"I-I vill... I am trying... B-But, can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone…" he murmured softly, prior to glancing up at the man in curiosity. "Is that someone the one who is coming over?"_

_"He is. Don't mind what you overheard…he just missed me and is angry I was away longer than he originally thought I'd be…and he handles his pain a little more vocally than you. He used to be such a cute shy little thing, too…" Undertaker looked down at William, rubbing his arms in a comforting manor, "You may sleep with me again tonight if you wish, but I can't always be by your side, understand?"_

_Again, the teen nodded, looking down in slight embarrassment. He exhaled softly, glancing at the clock on the wall; 1 AM._

_The door opened, and a slim figure stepped in out of the rain, a red umbrella blocking view of the teen's face until he lowered it, shook it and closed it, setting it aside and stripping out of his coat, "Unnie! You better add nice hot tea to the deal! A loud voice announced. He had short red hair, pale, smooth skin, and the piercing eyes of a reaper behind thin wire-rimmed glasses. His teeth sharpened to points like a shark's. He stepped into the sitting room, running a gloved hand through his red locks, and looked at the handsome young man in Undertaker's arms, "And who's this?"_

_"Grell, my dear, glad you could make it! Of course, I'll get on the tea right away. This is darling William Spears. I brought him back with me from Germany and he could really use a friend. Why don't you two get acquainted while I make up the tea?" The old reaper said, getting up to go back to the kitchen._

_William fidgeted slightly in his seat, suddenly a tad shy and bashful. He glanced up at the redhead, eyes wavering over the mouth of shark-like teeth, almost wincing at the sight._

_How he wished he hadn't dropped his security stuffie back in the kitchen. The boy swallowed nervously, trying to find his voice lodged in the back of his throat._

_"G-Guten tag..."_

_"Oh, I do hope you can speak English, my German is horrible." The redhead said, walking over and flopping back into the chair opposite William, and holding out a hand, "Grell Sutcliff…and don't worry, my bark is worse than my bite. Unnie says we could be of help for each other…and while I don't see how, I trust him more than anything, so I'll try not to bark much." He offered a smile._

_"William T. Spears... and yes, I can speak English" the boy spoke, his accent almost immediately changing from a thick German to a brisk London tone._

_He took the other boy's hand, forcing a smile yet his eyes still bore the unquenched fear and nervousness._

_"S-So are you a second year, too?"_

_Grell nodded, "Yeah…I'm a year older than everyone else in the class, but I only died and became a reaper last year. So I started schooling later than all the others who were turned reaper when they were younger." The redhead explained, not fazed by the other's change in accent. He himself could do such with French._

_William blinked in surprise; only last year?_

_"So... you are sixteen, yes? I was reaped when I was 9... I've been raised in the_

_Berlin Reaper Child Care facility until about a year ago myself."_

_His eyes swiveled over to the kitchen, hearing Undertaker bustle about._

_"M-Mr. Cronus rescued me..." he paused for a moment, raising his voice to shout at the older Reaper in German. "U-Undertaker .. Did I drop Hirsch in the kitchen?"_

_"Yes, yes, fear not, he's safe and helping me with tea and cake! I'll bring him out with me." Undertaker called back._

_"Danke." the boy blushed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "I apologize... I am not well at the present moment..."_

_"He…saved me as well…" the redhead bit his lip lightly, "I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for him getting my arse up and back in class…"_

_William glanced up, surprise written on his face. While he was curious about the other boy's past, he knew better than to ask._

_"If Unnie saved you…you were going through something that makes your current state understandable." Grell said, sitting back and staring into the flames in the hearth, I won't ask what it is, if you don't ask about mine."_

_William nodded, biting his lip as the memories returned. Glanced over at the mantle above the brick fireplace, he cast his sights upon an old picture frame, wrapping his arms around himself._

_**'April? Baby?! Wake up! Please... PLEASE! APRIL WAKE UP!'** _

_Undertaker swept in with a tea tray and William's comfort plushie. He set it down and handed the young reaper the stag before he set about pouring the tea, "Here, I chose a more calming tea…" he said, handing them out and nodding to the slices of cake, "Help yourself."_

_William took the toy gratefully, giving it a reassuring snuggle, smiling up at the Undertaker._

_"Danke, Mr. Cronus."_

_He took a sip from his cup, letting the heat from the tea warm him from the inside out. Already, he could feel his nerves calming ever so slightly, a sigh he had not fathomed of holding slipping from his grasp._

_"There now… have you two spoken? I do hope you can become good friends. William, you will be returning to classes in a few days, and it'll be good for you to have someone you know there." Undertaker hummed._

_William nodded, glancing back at the redhead._

_"I'll help the German boy learn his way around." Grell nodded, "He's cute enough to be seen with me." he added with a teasing grin._

_"Great." Undertaker clapped his hands, "You are also welcome to stay here as well until further notice. If there are no objections, I tend to try to get William here as your room mate at the dorms."_

_William smiled._

_"Danke." he said, curling up further into the chair with a sleepy yawn._

_His eyelids drooped, the struggle against sleep becoming harder to resist by the second._

_Undertaker sighed, "Looks like it's bed time, after all…" he scooped William into his arms like a loving parent would his child._

_William nuzzled into the man's shoulder, humming slightly in his sleep, the stag still clutched tightly in his hand as he was carried off into the older Reaper's room for the night._

* * *

 

William sighed softly as he finished relaying the flashback, resting his chin on his lover's head.

"Will…I'm too drunk to fully appreciate you reminiscing about a time before I was born…" Ron muttered, "I donno how I should react…"

The man chuckled softly, lifting the blond into his arms, carrying him over to their bed.

"Do not fret, my love, it is merely a memory" he reassured, setting the boy onto the mattress. "Get undressed... I will be back shortly to join you."

He moved across the room, eyes set on an old wooden trunk sitting by the window. Lifting the lid, brushing a layer of dust away, he took a peek inside, rummaging about until he managed to pull loose an old yet still in good condition stag stuffie.

Heaving himself to his feet, he shut the lid quietly, briskly walking out the door and down the hall, aiming for the bedroom resting at the end of the upper floor, belonging to his in-laws.

Pushing open the door with a creak, he stuck his head in side, watching as light danced across two shapes, one larger and one smaller, curled up in bed.

Smiling, he crept inside, gazing warmly at his son sleeping peacefully beside his grandmother. Eric, it seemed, was still out - the notion bothered the dark-haired Reaper slightly, but he passed it aside, assuming the man had either fallen on the couch or passed out in a ditch somewhere, drunk as a skunk.

Taking the stuffed animal, he settled it into his son's arms, chuckling quietly as the boy held it tightly in his sleep, snuggling into the velvet-like pelt.

"You can take care of Hirsch now." he whispered quietly, running a hand through the little boy's hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Then, his part done, he turned and exited, remembering to close the door behind him.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came with the slow rise of the sun over the distant horizon, spreading a golden glow over the Reaper Realm.

The bright light, however, soon became the bane of all existence, as Eric Slingby awoke to a painful headache and a freezing body. He groaned softly, clapping a hand to his head, the scent of alcohol and - oddly enough - blood making him feel nauseous.

"Where the 'ell am I...?"

Grass surrounded him on every side, the sound of flowing water trickling in his ears. The sun was high in the sky, indicating noon, as birds chirped and a herd of goats bleated from nearby.

He took a glance down at himself and started; his suit, once a whole piece of clothing, lay torn and shredded, barely hanging to his body. His hair was matted, muscles aching and throbbing, and his mind whirling. Yet, that was not the end of it; blood covered him from head to toe, and the raw taste of iron at the back of his through made him grimace and spit.

Just what the hell had happened last night?

Something poked him at the back of his mind, a sense of eeriness befalling the otherwise still air of the ravine. Something was not right, and as he shivered from anticipation, a foul scent penetrated his nostrils.

Decay, the paling scent of rotting flesh and blood, swamped his nose and mouth, sending him reeling back. He gagged, vainly attempting to shield himself from the smell, rolling over onto his side.

His heart stopped, eyes widening as his breathing took a sharper tone. Lying two feet away from where his body lay rested a severely mangled corpse. Arms and legs torn and twist, ripped open from the chest down, entrails scattered across the length of the creek.

It was horrifying in every single way; the man retched, his stomach lurching as he vomited up the remains of his last meal, disgusted by the sight.

He shuddered, coughing slightly, wincing as he caught sight of another body in a similar manner, lying not a foot away from the first.

Something about the entire scenario seemed off; he felt horrified, scared, even at little angry. But why?

The memories of the night prior came with a sudden hit to his brain…the bar, the drinking, Ronald...

He swore, remembering how the blond had wandered off to the bathrooms, leaving him alone to soak in his pain.

Why was he in pain? Had he been sick? The flashback continued, like the steady reel of a cinematic record, the two whores wandering back into his mind.

His heart seemed to start up again, beating fast, as he nervously glanced over at the two bodies lying in the sunlight - a brunet and a blond.

The women from last night.

Leaving the bar, both clinging to his arm like starving vultures.

Wandered away with him...

They stopped in an alleyway.

The blood on his hands... not his...

Then he felt as if his heart burst completely; his breathing heavy and sharp, panic overrunning as he scrambled to back away from the mess.

"No... I..."

 _The light of the full moon washing over his body._  
  
"Killed..."

 _The transformation, from man to beast, a monster taking the place of the blond, as the women screamed in fright. It lunged, tearing them to shreads, ripping them apart mercilessly_ _as wails and curling cries of pain filled the deadly night._  
  
"Them..."

"No... NO NO NO!" Eric screamed, clutching his head, his mind in hysterics.

His cries caught the attention of a nearby farmer who had been out tending to his flock of goats after finding evidence that a beast—likely a wolf—had been through the area. His flock seemed to be spooked, but none were missing or injured by his count, which was of great relief to him. Wondering if the wolves had attacked a neighboring farm, he hurried along the fields until he spotted two mangled bodies—and a man. One covered in blood, but he didn't seemed to be too badly hurt.

The farmer hurried over to Eric, gagging as he passed the two women—the poor things. It looked like they hadn't stood a chance with the wolves—the man, however, had gotten lucky somehow. "You a'right?" he asked, approaching the reaper.

Eric jumped slightly, trembling at the sight the man, complete gibberish sputtering from his mouth. To the farmer's eyes, it was obvious the Reaper was in a state of shock.

The farmer frowned and looked around, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, seems to me there is not much I can do for your companions…but you I can… C'm 'ear. I'll send for help for these two when we get you inside and clean you up…" the man bent down to help the reaper.

Eric hesitated, fear and worry evident in his eyes. He back away slightly, struggling to find his voice - yet, the harder he tried, nothing came out.

"Come now, I won't hurt you…I'm a farmer, not a wolf." The man teased, "The name's Philip Merson."

"E-Eric Slingby" the Scottish Reaper finally managed, swallowing against the lump in his throuat, accepting the man's hand. "W-Where am I?"

"Just a short twenty minutes outside London." The farmer said, pulling Eric to his feet, "Are ya hurt?"

Eric shook his head, wincing ever so slightly. "No... Jus' sore, I think..." he said shakily. "Shit... I need to get back... M' family's probably shit themselves with worry."

"MobilePhones don't work out here, but we got a land-line at the house you can use after I call the authorities. It's obvious it was a wolf attack, but I'm sure they'd want to question you as you are a survivor…maybe get looked at by a doctor…if you got bit the wolf could have been rabid…"

The mere suggestion made the blond's blood freeze over. He knew by all means that there was no wolf, this was no accident, and who the real culprit was - not to mention, the trouble he'd be in if the Higher Ups found him meddling with 'human affairs'. "No, I can't stay... Give m' word ta the cops, but I have ta leave - m' family needs me..."

"Come, now, I'm sure your wife will understand. It'd likely be things like what you were doing out 'ere last night and if you saw the wolf."

"I dun remember anythin' though... Jus' wakin' up 'ere..." the blond shook his head, knowing better than to tell any form of the truth. "Please, m' husband's very sick! Any worry could do 'im serious harm!"

The man hesitated, "Husband…my mistake…" he sighed, "Tell ya what…leave me a number to give to the police should they need to speak to you and I'll have my daughter drive ya back."

Eric hesitated, but nodded; it was his best bet, and he could always have the girl drop him off right outside London, claiming to live close by.

"Do ya have a piece o' paper?"

"At the house." The man nodded, "I know y'are worried, but this is the best we can do for ya." He helped Eric back to his small farmhouse and let him into bathroom, "Get cleaned up, I'll grab something for ya to wear, and then you can call your husband. In the meantime I'll get the authorities over to the attack site, and get my daughter out of her books." He said, closing the door, "I'll leave the clothes outside the door for ya."

Eric nodded in thanks, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door shut. He slid off the remains of his shirt, staring dully at his blood covered chest. Over and over again, the memory of his slaughtering replayed in his mind - it was just like a century ago, when he had been slaying to save Alan from his unavoidable fate with the Thorns. Only this time, he wasn't killing with reason.

After a few minutes passed by, and Eric had cleaned the blood away, the farmer knocked on the bathroom door, "The phone's free for you to call ahead to your husband so he can stop worrying about you so much. My daughter is also bringing the car around for you."

Eric nodded his thanks, stepping out of the bathroom with a clean white T-shirt and a loose pair of jeans.

Moving over to where the farmer had gestured, he picked the phone up from the cradle, pressing the number to Alan's mobile phone.

Hearing it ring, he waited a moment before speaking.

"Al?"

"Eric! Where the Hell are you?" Alan's voice scolded, "We have been looking everywhere for you and our son has been going mad with guilt for loosing you! Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up with only Kai in the bed with me? You weren't even passed out on the couch like you sometimes do when you get too drunk to handle the stairs!"

The blond winced, knowing all too well the trouble he was in.

"Sorry, sweetheart... I had a rough night... Woke up by a ravine jus' twenty minutes ago. I'm comin' home now, hitchin' a ride back ta 'London'. 'M really sorry, love!"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Alan replied, "What do you mean you just woke up by a ravine?"

Eric swallowed, biting his lip nervously - he couldn't just tell Alan that he mauled and murdered to innocent women, all without any control or knowing.

There was also the concern that Reaper kind in general held a stigma against other 'lesser breeds', were-creatures included, often for their brutal violence and savagery.

No, he could not - would not - let anyone know about this... not even his family. He couldn't loose them, not now, not then, never again - once had been horrible enough.

"I dun have any memory aside from leavin' the bar... I woke up by a ravine a righ' mess..."

"Ron said you left before him while he was in the men's room…How could you get so drunk that you'd not only not remember the night before and wake up who-knows where…but also leave your son behind! Honestly, Eric. What am I to think of you? Just—just get back home. You're in trouble with William, too. He's covering your shift for you."

Eric cringed, already not looking forward to the lecture and overtime he would have to face for his consequences. "I'll be home soon..." he murmured softly, hanging up the phone with a sigh.

The drive back was a quiet, almost eerily tense one, Eric said naught but a word to the girl chauffeuring him to the edge of London, stopping right outside a small coffee shop.

"I'll be fine from 'ere... m' place is only a couple o' doors down." he said.

Waiting until he was certain the car was out of sight, he turned into a dark alleyway and portaled home, mentally preparing himself as he opened the front door.

"Dad!" Ronald was the first to rush from the sitting room, pulling him into a hug, "I was so worried!" he pulled back and punched his father's arm, "Don't go running off like that again!"

Alan stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. The twins had been taken out by their great-grandfather for the day, and William and Grell were at Dispatch.

Eric wrapped his arms around his son, nuzzling into his soft hair with a happy purr.

"Sorry, love...I didn't mean ta wander off like tha'..."

He glanced up at his husband, moving to the side to approach the brunet.

"And Will says I'm reckless…" Ronald muttered.

Alan kept a steady gaze on his husband, "Just what were you doing last night?" he asked, "And don't you dare lie. I got a call from the bartender…you left your jacket on your barstool—and Ron didn't see it. He told me you ran off with two women."

Shit...

Alan knew about the women - Eric sweated; what was he supposed to say? That he brutally murdered them about ten minutes later?

"I dun know... I told ya, I dun remember anything aside from leavin' the bar... As fer them, fuck if I know."

"Eric, please! I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something." Alan said, letting his arms fall to his side.

Ronald but his lip, feeling uncomfortable…his parents were starting to fight—he hated that.

"I ain' hidin' nothin'." the man replied stubbornly.

Alan narrowed his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall and he headed to the stairs, "Fine, don't tell me. I thought we were past the whole secrets thing, Eric…" he muttered as he disappeared.

Eric growled slightly, sensing an insult behind the brunet's words.

"Alan!" he called out, but then sighed, knowing it was futile.

He glanced down at his son, stroking his cheek comfortingly. "'S alrigh', little one... Yer mother's jus' pissed a' me fer gettin' lost on ya..."

Ron shook his head, "It's more than that this time…this isn't like the time you lost me at the zoo…" Ron sighed and looked down, "The Bartender told me last night that you had left with two women. He made no secret as to what kind of women they were either…I didn't tell Mum, though, because I had hoped he had been wrong…"

Eric's heart sank slightly, yet he struggled to keep control over the situation - no need for unwanted suspicions about something that obviously (as he so dryly noted) never happened.

"I have no idea who they were... Didn't want 'em near me - they jus' draped themselves over me, offered ta take me home... Was so pissed I had no idea wha' was goin' on anymore... Dun remember anything after tha'..."

"You should have waited for me, dad! I would have taken you home!" Ron insisted.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" the man insisted, exhaling wearily, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back.

Ronald let out a small vocal huff of air and hugged his father, "Just…no more disappearing on us…"

Eric chuckled softly, nuzzling into his son's hair, purring loudly. Leaning over, he held Ronald close, drawing his tongue and licking his hair, much like how a mother cat would her kitten.

"Dude—what the hell?" Ronald gasped and scowled, ducking out of his father's embrace, "Did you just—lick me? Gross!" he complained, touching his wet spot in his hair.

Eric growled slightly, yanking the blond back, his expression relaxing and purring starting up again as he resumed his 'cleaning' of his 'kitten'.

"Dad! Stop! This is disgusting! Uhg, I'm going to need a shower after this." Ronald wiggled.

Eric merely rested his cheek on his son's damp hair, face almost cat-like content; his purring, loud and clear as a bell, vibrated through his chest and out into the house.

All that went through his head was, 'My kitten, my baby.'

"I think you are still drunk…" Ronald muttered.

Eric frazzled the boy's hair even more with his teeth, moving over to resume his licking, touching on the shell of the boy's ear.

"Dad!" Ronald's face flushed and he wiggled harder, stumbling away, "Save it for Mum! If I wanted to be-whatever that is I'd go to my  _husband_!"

Eric whined slightly, pulling a face the same of a cat that had been thrown into water - pouting. A soft, almost pained mewl escaped him, as he stared sadly at his son.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm a grown man—and you are not a—dog!"

Eric growled slightly, the idea of being compared to a dog irritating him. Then he blinked, face turning beet red with embarrassment, mentally slapping himself.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Alan set out the dinner on the table and sat down in his chair, "Bri, stop terrorizing Soul and sit down to dinner." He smiled as he watched the little girl chasing the dog around the table.

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Sit or no ice cream afterwards."

"…Yes, Grandma…" she pouted.

Eric had been napping for the past half hour, only to awaken to the smell of his husband's cooking. Drooling slightly -for he had since obtained a love for anything meat - he slipped out of bed, wandering down into the kitchen, only to be giggled at by his two grandchildren.

"Wha'? Wha's so funny?" he yawned, unaware of the suction dart stuck to his forehead.

"Nothing gwampa!" Briella giggled.

"You have a little something on your face, dad." Ronald said as he cut Kai's ham into small bites for him.

"Huh?" Eric crossed his eyes, trying to see before spotting the handle of the dart. "Oi... wha' have I told ya about shootin' me with darts while I sleep? Remember - only ta Grandma."

He sniggered, leaving the dart in place, moving over to kiss his husband on the cheek.

For the past couple of months, things had been a little more than tense between him and Alan - ever since that night, the brunet had been rather stern with him, sometimes edgy. Eric said nothing, not wanting to accelerate the problem even more, convinced that the smaller Reaper would snap out of it eventually.

Yet, he could not control his transformation, while always happened around nights of the full moon. He had one close call with Ronald, the blond having heard him roaring at the night of the full moon, only to think of it as a bear.

He'd taken to observing lunar charts and calendars in secret, jolting down the days when the moon's cycle would come full circle. On those nights, he snuck out, traveling either deep into the forests outside of mortal London or underground, transforming in peace and letting his beast side roam the night. So far, he had gotten away without mauling anyone.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help matters with his family.

Alan said nothing, pulling free the dart and sitting down. He took up his knife and cut Briella's ham for her, "Sit down to dinner, Eric."

The back door opened and Grell stumbled in, "Oh good, supper!" he threw off his jacket and sat down.

"Rough day at work?" Ron asked.

"Messy day…and I couldn't even enjoy it." The redhead huffed and glanced at William who had had the day off, "There were more Werecreature attacks last night."

William snorted slightly, chewing at his own food.

"It's been a mess - those vile creatures are just as bad as demons. Mauling everything in sight, so reckless and savage - one should think they would put a pest control on them by now."

"But they are still people most of the time." Ronald protested, "They are only monsters under the light of the right moon."

"It's enough." Grell grumbled, "The mess they make in those few nights each month rival that of what demons do freely."

Eric went silent, trying to ignore most of the conversation, his appetite suddenly dispelled. Playing around with his food, he paused as Grell's voice floated up from the other end of the table.

"And what do you think of all this Alan?"

"Ronald has the right idea—they are still people, some good, some bad—they will be judged and collected when their time comes, but the ones who do not seek to control themselves during the night are no better than demons." His eyes slid over to William, "You yourself have a werewolf friend, yes? And he is one of the few who had gained control over himself. He is no longer a beast. But so few even try to do as he has done."

William nodded, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Indeed - though while my friend has some control, not all werecreatures do. Sometimes, they loose control completely, and become the monster entirely, or so the rumors go..."

Eric tightly gripped his fork. "William, whatever were to happen if one of our own fell to such a curse?"

"If that happened... then the unfortunate result would be extermination. Society does not look kindly on such occurrences, and it is in there best interest that the names of Reapers not be tarnished by the violence and savagery of monsters."

"Which is why we must find and take care of whatever monster is causing such a mess in this area!" Grell huffed.

Eric swallowed thickly, his blood turning to ice; the fear that harbored in his heart was nothing compared to the panic and tension that swept into the room. His skin turned cold and clammy, sweat coating his forehead - he felt like he was going to be sick.

No, he was sick, very sick - sick from a curse that could never be cured, and of which could send his entire life and family spiraling downwards.

Fed up with the talk, he slammed his hands on the table, pushing his chair back against the wall. Trembling, he stood, turning to leave.

"Eric?"

"Gwampa, what's th'matter?" Briella asked with a mouthful of food.

"... 'M gonna lie down... Dun feel well..." the blond muttered, holding one hand to his stomach, the other against his head.

Kai jumped off his chair and ran over to his grandfather, holding up his stuffed kitten toy. He had countless stuffed animals and he loved them all, one never knew which ones he'd carry with him each day. "Minnie will help you feel better!"

Just as Eric was reaching for the small white kitten with a bright green bow, the phone gave a shrill ring.

Ciel got up from his seat, wiping his hands while moving over to the cradle sitting on the counter. Swiping the phone, he clicked the receiver on with his thumb, resting it lazily to his ear.

"Hello?"

A young girl's voice answered back cheerfully, "Hello? Is Eric there?"

The blue haired boy pulled a face, eyes swiveling onto the blond Reaper. He knew well enough of the tension between the man and his husband had been accelerating for the last couple of week, especially with Eric's disappearances.

"Eric? It's for you." he called out, moving to stand off to the side, intent on listening in on the conversation.

The blond glanced up, confusion written on his face as he took the phone, answering nervously into the mouthpiece.

"Hello?"

"Eric? Oh good. I was slightly worried you had given us a fake number with how you had been so insistent on getting back home to your family! Oh, sorry—this is Jane, remember me? The Farmer's daughter? I drove you back to London."

"Jane? Oh, righ'! Yeah, I remember." the blond laughed, moving into the sitting room. "Yer father find anythin' out? Tha' was a nightmare."

"Eh? No. The Police didn't want to talk to you either, obviously. But the wolves haven't been caught yet… two nights ago Pa lost half his heard of goats. He and some of the other farmers out here are forming a hunting party—anyway, That's not why I called you. I was cleaning out my car and I think I found your wallet."

Eric blinked in surprise.

"Wow, thank ya very much! Tha's real nice o' ya! Have no idea how I left it there..."

"Probably fell out of your pocket—and it's important, I'm sure you have been missing it. Listen, I'm heading into town right now, anyway—meeting some friends at the Library if you want to meet me there so I can give it back to you. I'd be there in about fourty-five minutes."

Eric bit his lip; he needed his wallet badly (he had been wondering where it had run off to - though most of his identification in there was for mortal purposes), but at the same time, he still felt on edge and ill from the conversation prior at the dinner table.

Still, he needed the fresh air.

"I'll be there, if ya can wait a bit by the entrance... I ain' gonna stay long, under the weather, see..."

"Of course. I'll meet you there, Eric!" The young woman said cheerfully before hanging up.

Eric hung up the phone, setting it aside on the table before grabbing his coat, cursing to himself as he stepped out the door.

"Eric, would you—" Walking into the room that had the phone in it, Alan stopped and looked around. He hadn't seen his husband walk back through the dinning room to go up to bed and lay down…

"Eric?"

"What happened?" Ciel wandered up beside his adoptive brother, peering at the front door with a slight frown.

 _'So he did leave..._ '

"Ciel…do you know where Eric went?" Alan asked, his gaze lingering on the phone, "It was on the house phone…he couldn't have been called into work…they would have called his mobile…"

The boy shook his head.

"No, that I do not... As for who called him, it was some woman..." he stated, moving past to pick up a book sitting on the side table.

"A woman? Who?" Alan frowned, slowly sitting down, thoughts he didn't want making themselves known. Eric's been acting oddly, sneaking out at night, disappearing for hours at a time, keeping secrets…The man's nearly stopped completely with trying to tease and coax Alan into having sex with him each week, and between the caller's being female, and remembering that Eric had left the bar that one night with two women…was Eric…having an affair? Was Alan not enough to keep him happy anymore? Alan's gut twisted painfully, his heart aching; was it because of his Thorns?

"Oh Rhea…"

Ciel, sensing distress and pain, turned to the Reaper in concern. "Alan?" he asked, moving to kneel in front of the man.

"What if he's…not happy with me anymore..?" he whispered, "He's always liked Women before he…decided to pursue me… and with how he's been acting…" he looked at his adoptive brother, "What if he's sick of taking care of a ill-fated husband?"

Ciel frowned even more so at this proclamation, resting a hand on the upset Reaper's knee.

"Do you really think he would leave you?"

"I…had never understood why he wanted me…knowing I am dying…and…and knowing he could have any girl he wanted. Maybe he just realized that as well…"

Without another word the boy stood, his mind set in stone. Something was up, disfiguring and corrupting the one place he had been able to call home in over a century, and he was damned if he was going to let it fall apart.

"I shall be back... There is something I need to check up upon in mortal London..."

The next second bore him gone without a thought of reconsideration.

From the doorway, Ronald stood frozen, having heard the conversation. Was his father cheating on his mother? No! He wouldn't…couldn't! They…they were a family. "Mum…are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Alan turned around and gave a small smile, "I'm fine…" he nearly choked, standing, "Would you mind taking care of the dishes tonight? I'm going to go lay down…I have a bit of a headache."

"What's going on?" William asked, coming up behind his husband, frown gracing his face as he caught sight of the worry in the boy's eyes.

"I'll…get on those dishes, then…" Ronald said, turning to walk into the kitchen, knowing full well William was following him. He turned on the hot water and poured in some soap before gripping the edge of the sink.

William in turn leaned against his husband, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his front.

"Something is bothering you, liebe... what is wrong?"

"My dad's…been acting really strange lately…hasn't he?" he whispered.

William pressed a kiss to Ronald's neck. "Is that what worries you?"

"What if…what if he and mum leave each other?" he choked out, gripping the edge of the sink tighter, "What if Dad leaves us?"

William went silent, unsure of how to respond; his own father had died when he was young, leaving his mother alone to care for him and his siblings. While his poor mother did grieve over a broken heart, she still held strong, knowing she had to be there for her children, until William and Richard died a year later.

"I am here for you, love, no matter what happens... As is your entire family."

Ron turned off the water and turned around, hugging his lover, "But what if they do break up? What if Papa moves out?"

William ran a soothing hand down his back.

"What matters most is coping - no matter what happens, we will get through it together."

"But…it's always been my greatest fear…mama and papa splitting up…when they fought when I was a kid…"

"I know, liebe... But remember that they will love you the same."

Ronald hugged William tighter, "…Still going to need my Mou-Mou…" he muttered, referring to his favorite childhood toy mouse he still kept hidden under his pillow on their bed.

William pressed a reassuring kiss to Ronald's forehead, trailing to his cheek then jaw to finally meet his lips.

"And Mou-Mou will be there to help you, too, as will I" he murmured softly, nuzzling the peach soft skin.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Jane leaned against the wall outside the library, looking up at the sky, a pile of books in her arms and a content smile on her face.

Eric watched her from around the corner, exhaling softly before brushing of his jacket by the arms and making a small attempt to smooth his sleep-mused hair.

Stepping out into the evening sunlight, he strode in a casual fashion to the girl, calling as he went.

"Oi!"

She turned her head and smiled when she saw him, "Oh good! I was wondering what was keeping you!" she pushed herself from the wall and hurried down to meet him, digging in her bag for his wallet.

"Tryin' ta find m' coat at home" the blond joked, smiling slightly.

Ciel had followed Eric's scent from the house all the way down to the edge of mortal London. Crawling amongst the shadows of the rooftops, using them to hide his presence, he watched the scene below with curious and concerned eyes.

"You just misplace everything, don't you?" she giggled, "Ah-ha! Here it is. Sorry, my bag is a bottomless pit when it comes to finding things, here." she handed him his wallet, "You should be more careful with that—leaving it in my car—unless you did so knowingly." She teased light-heartedly with a wink.

Eric chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ahhh... Not really, miss. M' husband woulda skinned me alive." he chuckled.

"Too bad…You're cute." she sighed, handing over the wallet.

Eric took it gratefully, grinning lazily at her with a slight salute.

"Thank ya, miss... Yer very kind. Now, I have ta get back home, so-"

"So inviting you for tea would be a no? My friend who I was meeting had to cancel."

"...Wha' kind o' tea?" he asked; if it was at a tea shop, then perhaps he could pick up some for Alan as a gift to help ease the tension between them.

"Whatever kind you want." She smiled, "There is a small café just down the road here. they have the best tea selection I've ever seen. They even sell blends people can take home." She smiled, "Come on, It'll be fun, and it'll mean I didn't waste all that gas driving out here just for a silly old wallet."

"Alrigh', but jus' a couple o' minutes, ya hear?" he chuckled slightly, moving to follow her down the street.

Ciel growled softly from his perch up above, scurrying across the eaves troughs to keep up with the supposed affairing couple.

A low growl sounded behind him, a snarly meow catching his attention. hunched up behind him, a scruffy stray brown cat with deep blue eyes - odd enough for any animal - glared daggers at him, tail swishing in anger. Ciel growled in irritation, having a long standing hatred for felines and especially territorial ones.

The cat hissed in response.

Distracted, the dog demon and cat began to face off in a circling match on the rooftops, the cat launching itself at Ciel's face, scratching violently. People on the streets winced and glared at the two screeched and snarled like rabid animals.

In the midst, Eric had wandered out of sight with the girl.

* * *

 

Alan sat in the sitting room near the front door, his arms crossed, and in no mood for games—especially Eric's. His eyes stayed fixed on the old grandmother clock sitting upon the mantle of the fireplace, the hands ticking away the seconds, inching their way to half-past midnight. Ciel had come back—covered in cat scratches, and Grell fretted over him as he explained what he'd been doing, or rather, what he had seen.

Eric swore as he ran down the street, a small box of red velvet tea in his coat pocket. A couple of minutes turned into a couple of hours as the girl had managed to find every and any little excuse to keep him there. He finally had to lay it down - nicely - that no, he was not interested, and two, he was married and already extremely late on getting home, and left in a haste - only to find the buses had stopped running around half-past eleven.

Tripping over the front steps, he pushed open the front door, slipping inside before locking it and turning around to come face-to-face with his rather angry husband.

"Alan? Sorry I'm home late."

"Oh? Are you late? What are you 'late' getting home from, is what I'm wondering." You couldn't even tell us you were leaving? What in Rhea's good name has gotten into you, Eric? What happened to needing to lay down? To not feeling good?"

Eric groaned mentally, not even close to knowing how serious the argument was, seeing only as another one of his husband's irritated moments.

"If ya must know, I dropped m' wallet while out in London an' this kind youn' lass found it fer me." he said. "I still feel like shit, worse off now than before if it makes ya sleep better t'night..."

It was true - his head had begun to ache halfway through the night and he was beginning to pale slightly.

"A lost wallet?" Alan repeated, "And it took that long to hand it over? How fool-minded do you think I am, Eric Slingby?" Tears pricked the corners of the brunet's eyes.

Being called a liar prickled slightly on the blond's nerves, but seeing his husband tremble, he pushed it aside.

"Al? Honey, wha's worng?" he asked in concern, moving to wrap his arms around the man and hold him close to his chest.

"Don't—touch me!" Alan snapped, smacking his hands away and walking to the stairs, "And don't bother joining me in bed."

Eric stared as his husband pushed him aside, brow furrowing and eyes narrowing a smidge - something inside twinged, a small spark of irritation to add on to the prickle in his nerves. His headache was worsening, and it wasn't helping matters in the slightest.

"Wha' was that fer? I was only tryin' ta help!" he exclaimed, only to shake his head. "Know wha? never mind, 'm too fuckin' sick an' tired ta deal with it right now. Ya wanna be pissed, go be pissed, ain' m' fault if yer PMSing."

Alan slammed the door behind him, locking it for good measure before curling up—alone on his bed.

Ronald swallowed, having witnessed the fight as he'd gotten up moments before Eric had gotten home to get a glass of water, and he stepped out of the kitchen, into the hall, "Why can't you just tell the truth?" he said in a low voice.

Still trying to cool his uneven temper, Eric turned to his son, giving him an odd look.

"Wha' truth? I told 'im exactly wha' I was doing!"

Ron looked down at the small glass of water in his hand, "Dad…I'm only going to ask this once…and I want the truth…are…are you cheating on Mum?"

"Wha'?!" Eric stared at his son incredulously, the comment stroking another match against his temper. "No! I would never do tha' ta Alan! Wha' the 'ell gave ya tha' idea?!"

"You've been acting oddly, dad! Disappearing for hours—sometimes all night, running off with women…keeping secrets. It's not hard to figure out—and I know mum has done the same. He knows…so…so why? Why are you hurting us?"

Oh... oh dear.

Eric groaned slightly, understanding the issue more clearly. All those times he had snuck out when the moon was ripe in the sky, to fall under the curse he had been given... they thought he had...

He shook his head; even now, he couldn't say it.

"I can't tell ya... Ya wouldn' understand..."

"You're right…I don't understand…I thought you loved Mum more than anything…" Ronald choked out.

"I do!" Eric exclaimed, beginning to feel frustrated with his overall argument. "This has nothin' ta do with it!"

"If you aren't cheating on him, then what is it? What have you been doing? Why are you running out to meet with young women?"

"I'm not, I... Look, jus' drop... I ain' dealin' with it anymore t'night..." the man groaned, clapping a hand to his pounding forehead, leaning against the wall.

What day of the month was it again?

"Dad…daddy, please! I hate seeing Mama sad…I don't want our family falling apart like this—I can't loose you or mama again. Please…just tell me what's going on! I'll help…"

Eric shook his head, almost huffing slightly. "No, I can't have you gettin' involved... 'S too dangerous, too-" He froze, body becoming familiarly tense. His breathing became labored, as if his chest threatened to collapse, his eyes catlike, glowing as the silverly light of the full moon broke into the room.

Shit... shit!

Without a word, he bolted for the door, bursting through it before taking off to the backyard, aiming for the woods lining their property. He couldn't, wouldn't let it happen there - he would not risk the life of his kittens and his mate.

"Dad? Dad! Come back! Y-You're acting like a bloody child, you are!" Ron yelled, running after his father, using his reaper speed to catch up.

Eric panted, snarling slightly in a feral manner, slowly feeling his senses and mind slip away. Hearing his son approach, he swore loudly.

"G-Go ba-baaack!" he somehow managed, before letting out a loud bellow. "GET AWAY!" His fangs grew longer, muscles bunching and growing larger as his clothing started to strain and ripe, hair turning to a mane as a fine layer of coarse fur sprouted along every inch of his arms, legs, chest and back.

"D-Dad..?" Ronald froze, witnessing the change happening in his father as he turned from a loving man—into a beast—a lion? The mane of hair gave that much away. But—how? He trembled slightly and took a step back, twigs snapping under his foot.

The newly formed werelion snapped it's head towards the boy, an ugly snarl forming on it's face. Claws bared and drool dripping from its fangs; it roared, collapsing into a hunting stalk after the blond. No longer was Eric there; only a monster in his place.

"No…" Ronald paled, "Dad…daddy, it's me—your little mouse—your son!" He pleaded, trying to help any of his father's consciousness that may still be there. He wouldn't fight—he couldn't. This was his father! There was no way he'd be able to fight back… His mortal blade—his knife would be one thing, it wouldn't do any lasting damage at all to Eric. But he was in nothing but his orange bathrobe—completely naked underneath as he usually slept in the nude unless Briella or Kai wiggled their way into his and William's bed. He didn't carry his knife on him at night. He could only summon his scythe—and that would kill Eric.

He took a few more slow steps back, his bare feet sliding in the dirt, "Dad—please…"

The lion snarled, tensing before pouncing at the boy, claws outstretch, ready to take down it's prey.

"No!" Ron screamed, turning to flee, but he wasn't quick enough; screaming as he felt the sharp sting of claws rip into his back and down his leg before he found himself pinned to the ground.

The lion snarled, it's jaws barely inches from the boy's neck, as it tore and ripped at the soft flesh and skin, blood splattering onto the ground.

"No—Dad—STOP! Gharhghh!" Ronald screamed and cried, starting to cough up blood as he fought to get away, hitting and clawing at the werelion's face, though his attempts grew weaker until darkness began to take him.

_Dad, please…_

His body went limp and collapsed under Eric; as still as the dead.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning spelt a huge headache and yet another awakening in a spot of sunshine for Eric. Groaning, he slapped a hand to his head, cursing slightly at the migraine and bright light blinding his eyes. He paused, smelling something oddly, horribly familiar.

Blood.

Pulling his hand away, he gaze in silent horror at the slick coating of red covering his entire hand, arm and body. The sickly taste of iron return to his tongue, the mere essence making him gag and spit.  _'Shit_...' His heart clenched, turning to ice, the memories once again slowly returning. Alan, the fight, Ronald...

_Ronald!_

Whirling around, he felt his mind go blank and numb at the terrible sight that lay before him. Ronald lay upon the ground, dried blood coating his skin and caked into his hair, the dirt and his shredded robe soaked in crimson. His body was twisted and broken, deep cuts marring his once perfect skin. Ronald's eyes were closed behind broken glasses that barely hung on his face, and there were no signs that he was breathing.

It was as if the world had come to a complete stop, time itself frozen as the ground beneath Eric's feet seemed to crumble away and swallow him whole. He knew who was responsible, he needn't even ask. "No...  _NO_!" He screamed, clutching at his head, letting out an almost inhuman screech.

He had killed his own son.

 

* * *

 

Back at the house, Briella was the first to awaken, grinning as she ran into her brother's room and fished him out of his collection of stuffed animals, pulling her sleepy-eyed twin brother with her to their parents' room, surprised the door was already open. Ignoring it, she and Kai rushed in and hopped up onto the bed.

"Mama! Daddy! Sunny-morning time!" The girl giggled until she spotted Ronald's empty spot.

Kai spotted the lack of their mother as well, and he wiggled William's shoulder to wake him, "Daddy…daddy, where's mama? Did Mama have early work time 'gain?"

"Mmmm... Good morning, sunshines" William yawned slightly, rolling over to pull his children in for a morning kiss. "Your mutti is up already? Not snoring away like a log?"

Kai giggled.

"Logs don't snore, daddy!" Briella giggled. "Maybe Mama got excited! Grandma said he'd make us chocolate Pancakes today!"

William chuckled, sitting up with another loud yawn. "Well then, maybe Mommy is in the kitchen!" he smiled. "As for logs snoring, some do... your mother, Grandpa and Grell."

The twins giggled and climbed off the bed, "Lets go get Mommy and Pancakes!" Kai laughed, jumping up and down while hugging his stuffed frog toy.

The two pulled on Will's arm until he followed them.

Yet upon arriving into the kitchen, the three were rather surprised to find it empty. Not a trace of the blond was found or seen, aside from the open door of the farthest cupboard, close to the sink. William frowned. "Ronald mentioned getting a drink last night... But he didn't return to bed soon after..." A rather knotted feeling stirred in his gut, his mind and heart telling in desperately that something was not right. The air was tense, almost suffocating, as if something very, very awful had occurred.

"Daddy…where is Mummy?" Kai asked, the smile falling from his face.

"Broken glass!" Briella stated, pointing to the floor near the back door into the yard, which was open a crack. The glass shards and water spread across the floor as if the glass had been carelessly placed on the edge of the counter and had fallen.

William frowned more so, moving quick to examine the mess. From the looks of things, who ever had dropped it had been in a rush.

Alan came down into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, "Have an accident, Spears?" he mumbled, seeing the broken glass, "Use the vacuum to get all the glass…no need for little feet getting cut."

William blinked slightly at the dull tone in the man's voice. "Alan...?" he sensed an air of hurt and anger around the brunet, yet refrained from voicing his concerns. Something must have happened to rile the normally calm man, but whatever it was, he did not know. Instead, he focused his thoughts on his missing husband, and chewed his lower lip in worry.

"Yeah?" Alan asked, moving to gather things for breakfast.

"We can't find Mama." Kai said, hugging his frog.

"Mommy wen' missin'!" Briella chirped, jumping to climb up on the counter.

Alan turned around, "Ronald's gone?" he asked in alarm.

Kai nodded. "Daddy said that Mommy never came bad to bed last night." he explained.

"Spears…you lost my baby boy?" Alan asked, trying to keep a calm face.

Briella giggled, "Mommy's a baby boy?"

"He's my baby boy. Just like you will always be your mama and daddy's baby girl. Even when you're big." Alan pointed out, then sighed, "Kids…go wake up Auntie Grell and tell him to make you breakfast. Your daddy and I are going to go find your mama."

"No need, I'm up…Unnie woke me when he rolled atop me." Grell muttered, walking down. "What's all this about finding Ronnie?"

"Spears lost Ronald last night somehow." Alan grumbled, walking out the door.

The first thing that hit him was the reeking smell of blood. The air was thick with it, as if a massacre had occurred right before their very eyes and was left to rot in the sun.

"Spears…" Alan looked over at his son's husband, summoning his scythe, a painful twist of worry settling in his heart, "You smell it too…don't you?"

William nodded solemnly, his scythe standing tall and sharp by his side. "... I'll check the front, you check the back" he said before rushing over into the yard, desperately searching for his husband.

The brunet nodded and walked towards the fence along the backside of their backyard, beyond which was a thick wooded area. The sickened smell of blood grew stronger, and Alan, hoping that some animals had gotten into a fight, hopped over the wooden fence and held his scythe at the ready, following his nose deeper into the wooded area. He stopped, seeing a figure in the distance; crouching among the trees—light falling over golden hair.

"Ronald!" Alan sighed out in relief, hurrying forward.

Eric had since moved to his son's side, bloodied fingers gently stroking the boy's cheeks, a sorrowful expression upon his face.

As Alan drew closer, he found himself not looking at Ronald—but Eric, "Eric? What are you doing way out here—have you seen Ronald?" he called out as he approached, right before he realized Eric was holding something—no, some _one_.

He sped up.

Eric leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his baby boy's forehead, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He froze, hearing footsteps approach, glancing up in time to see his husband burst through the trees, eyes going wide. "Alan... I-I..."

"Ronald!" Alan ran over and fell to his knees, shaking head-to-toe as he took in his son's state, "Oh Scythe-almighty….wh-what happened? Ronnie! Ronnie!" he sobbed, gathering the young man into his arms.

Eric said nothing, his head lowered in shame and anguish, unable to find the words to tell the truth.

"Ronnie…Baby…my baby…please…please open your eyes! Come back to mommy! Please!" The world faded to black around Alan, nothing else mattered—only that his baby would show some sign of life—anything. He couldn't smell death—but he was too emotional to pay attention to that fact; too worried. "E-Eric….our b-baby…why won't our baby open his eyes?"

Eric remained silent; biting his lip as tears slowly trickled down his face. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Finally, one thing slipped from his mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"It—It's not to late! It can't be! Fate can't be so cruel! We…we have to get him to the Infirmary!" Shakingly, Alan Got up, still clinging to Ronald's broken body, "We have to!"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Eric repeated over and over again, shivering slightly. "Please forgive me..."

Alan halted in his steps, turning to look up at his husband, "Eric…What…don't tell me you did this…" he choked out, finding Eric's wording strange, and hoping that the man simply meant that he'd been too late in running to their son's aid. That had to be it! There was no way Eric would ever harm Ronald!

But Eric merely shook his head shamefully, sad eyes bearing guilty truth at Alan like shards of green glass.

"Eric. What do you mean—did…did you try to save him from what happened and fail? What attacked him? Was it a demon?"

The amount of guilt and fear in Eric's eyes was enough to tell him the complete truth.

Alan stepped back with Ronald, staring into those guilty green eyes, "Eric…what did you do..?" he whispered, "Why? He—he's our baby boy! It—it's like I don't even know you anymore…"

Eric's swallowed, his clenching in pain. "A-Alan, I-I'm sorry-"

"You attacked our son?" Alan asked in a tone too calm to the situation, "How? How could you do this much—damage to him?  _How_  could you hurt our son!" his tone mounted to a scream as he held Ron tighter, "Rhea! What if you've killed him?"

"I-I didn't mean to-! I-it was an accident, I never meant to... I ... I-"

"Who—are you anymore? Certainly not my husband—Ron's loving father…" Alan turned and ran through the trees, carrying Ron in his arms, "Spears!"

Pain stabbed at Eric's heart at the brunet's words, yet upon hearing him call the older Reaper's name, he paled, fear and panic filling him. His heart pounding in his chest, he bolted, running off into the woods, away from the house, and the life he had.

"Spears! I—I found him…" Alan cried as he burst out of the woods and leapt over the fence back into the yard, "Get the car!"

William came running, turning pale at the sight of his husband. Running to the brunet, he made a noise of pain and sorrow, gently taking Ronald's hand into his own, pressing it to his cheek, eyes wide and entire being almost hysterical.

Alan looked up at William, tears of intense pain rolling down his cheeks, "We—we need to get him to the infirmary…" he choked, "I can't—I can't loose my baby…"

William nodded vigorously, a tear or two of his own sliding down his face. Moving fast, he ran into the garage, starting up the car before pulling out into the driveway.

Alan climbed into the back with Ron, "Hang in there, baby…don't—don't leave us…"

 

* * *

 

The drive to the hospital was long and grueling, though in reality it only took five minutes. The moment they entered, doctors and nurses rushed in on the scene, taking Ronald from his mother's arms into immediate surgery. The brunet collapsed into a chair in the waiting room.

How? Why?

"Eric…" he grit his teeth and tightened his fist. Their family was falling apart—Ronald could be dying—by Eric's hand. Eric had been cheating on him (He was sure, at this point), and his personal stress had caused an increase in smaller attacks. Alan bowed his head, as if in prayer. "Death…take me, not…not my baby…please…"

William had long since moved down the hall, too anxious to wait in the waiting room, taken to pacing outside the operating chambers, leaving Alan alone with his thoughts.

Hours passed, each tick of the clock becoming more and more painful by the second. Finally, day turned to night, and at 12:30, the doctors finally emerged from the operating room.

The head Doctor, looking exhausted, called over the two men waiting for news, "Mister Humphries, Mister Spears…" he waited for the two men to approach, "I have some good news, bad news…and worse news." He said, adjusting his glasses as he looked down at the clipboard in hand.

Alan took a deep breath, and grabbed William's hand to brace himself for whatever the Doctor had to say.

"We ran tests on Young Knox's wounds, we had thought they were from a demon, and hadn't wanted any infection to have more of a chance to taint his blood. It turns out they are not demonic and he is free of any tainting that would cause changes in him, demonic or otherwise. We were able to operate normally after that, and he is in a stable condition, and signs look good for his healing. I would estimate that at this point, if he continues the way he is going, that chance of relapse and possibly death is at only a ten-percent." The man said, starting with the good news. He took a deep breath and continued, "However, Knox has unfortunately fallen into a comatose, and there is no telling how long he'll be out."

He paused again to let it sink in, "Worse than that, however…" he looked down at Alan, "It seems the theory upon his birth had been correct. Ronald Knox carries Thorns of Death within him, and the trauma his body underwent proved too much. It triggered his first attack while he was under the knife."

Alan felt his knees give out and he fell to the floor, "N-no…no…not my baby…"

William felt his heart shatter at the news, the one thing he and his husband has desperately hoped would never happen - the dreaded Thorns of Death. Feeling Alan collapse beside him, he knelt down, wrapping his arms around his suffering mother-in-law, sharing his pain.

"I'm sorry to have had so much unfortunate news…" The doctor said gently, "He's…been set up in room 420. As his mother and Husband you have full visitation rights…"

William nodded, lifting Alan to his feet. "Thank you. I'll take Mr. Humphries to see his son..." the man said, gently comforting the brunet.

Alan cried silently as he was guided by his Son-in-law, until they reached the door and saw Ronald laying in his hospital bed, an IV drip, attached, and his skin pale against the white pillow propping him up at a slight angle. With a verbal cry, Alan rushed to the bedside, taking his son's hand in his own, "I—I'm so sorry, Baby…" he sobbed.

William watched the display with sadness, taking his place beside his lover, grasping his other hand. Nothing could be said or done to change his mood - he was numb, almost dead on the inside. And it was likely he would be that way until Ronald woke up again.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed without any sign of Eric, and Ronald stayed unmoving in the hospital. Briella and Kai had grown incredibly upset, and they were near impossible to get to go home when they visited Ronald's bedside, each curling up on either side of Ronald and clinging to him, waiting for him to move. Which of course, he never did.

Alan dropped the twins off at school and hurried over to the Hospital, spending all his time off work at his son's bedside. He hurried to Ron's room and sat down, rearranging all the stuffed Animals that Kai had brought from home to help his mother get better faster. He then rubbed Ron's cheek with his thumb, humming a lullaby.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, the door to the room opening with a creak as a tall, slender figure stepped inside. Clad in scrubs of medicine blue, shoulder-length blond hair tied back tight, the man's piercing green eyes bore a spark of cunning mischief and intelligence. Clipboard in one hand, flicking a pen in the other, the nurse paused momentarily, spotting the brunet sitting in the chair close by.

"Oh! My apologies, I wasn't aware anyone was in here this early!"

Alan looked up at the nurse, "No, It's fine. I can move if I'm in the way of your job…" he looked at his son, "Especially as you are attending to my baby boy…"

"Your son? Ah! Right, right, you must be the mother... you are...Alan Humphries, correct?" the man asked, as if trying to remember something long forgotten.

Alan nodded, looking up at the blond, "I'm rather surprised you didn't refer to me as 'The guy with Thorns'. Most nurses know me by my illness rather than my name unless they have tended to me enough times."

The man laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'd imagine that's painful enough. But I remember you - LondonAcademy, Classroom B36, Humanism, middle row, third seat? I sat next to you, don't you remember?"

The brunet blinked, thinking back, "That was a long time ago…sorry, I'm afraid I've forgotten. I never had paid much attention to anything other than my books and the lecture in classes…" he frowned, "Oh! Didn't we get partnered up for a small project?"

"Human Souls vs. Animal Souls? Yes! I was your partner for that!" he grinned, showing off a rather dazzling smile.

Alan gave him a small smile, but soon returned his gaze to Ronald, sighing as he brushed a lock of golden hair from his face, "Sorry…I'm a bit distracted…what was your name? Alex…something?"

"Alexander Gillison" the man chuckled. "And do not worry, it's completely understandable. That being said, I am very sorry for your pain - this is truly something I would not wish upon anyone, especially a sweet person like you." He moved towards the bed, pulling out a stethoscope, placing it upon Ronald's chest. "Vitals seem good... a little slow, but functioning well... I'll still have the doctor look him over again, poor little guy."

Alan took a deep breath, "His father and I are to blame for this…" he said sadly, "I passed Thorns onto him…and now he'll suffer it the rest of his life…I've cursed my own baby boy…" He'd been holding in so much over the past week, and Alexander seemed so easy to talk to that some of his thoughts started to spill from his lips.

"Hey, hey... It's no one's fault, and certainly not yours" Alex scolded lightly, moving to take a seat next to Alan, resting a comforting hand on his back.

"No…it is…I'm his mother—I'm supposed to protect him…and look…he hasn't moved in a week! The only sign of life that has come from him since he was a-attacked was during surgery when he had his first Thorns attack!" he paused, "And Eric…Eric hasn't shown his face at all since I found him holding our son's nearly dead body in his arms…"

Alexander frowned slightly, his brows furrowing. "But he's his father though, ain't he? Shouldn't he at least be here with his son, or is he too busy with work?"

Alan grit his teeth, "…He hasn't even been to work. He ran off as soon as I started rushing Ronnie here for help…he—he left." He wasn't going to admit that Eric had been the cause of Ronald's condition…he couldn't admit it, even to himself. He could barely admit that his husband had left him—likely running off with some woman.

"Oh... I see" Alex nodded solemnly, moving his hand to rub small circles onto the brunet's back. "I'm so sorry."

"I…had thought our family meant everything to him…myself, our son…our grandchildren…It seems…I was wrong…" he looked at Ronald, taking his hand. "He's found something more important to him… And Damn it!" he let out a rare curse, "The twins are going crazy! Their mother in his 'sleeping beauty sleep'…their grandfather having 'disappeared', I never see them smile anymore—they are only five!"

Alex merely hushed the smaller Reaprer, encouraging him to let it out and cry if he needed to. Inside, he couldn't help but smile - it was so hard to believe his own luck. Here, running into a face he thought he'd never see again, a face he had only dreamed of seeing once, and now to find that he was single...

Hours past, the conversation between Alan and Alexander continuing well into midday and then some into the afternoon.

Alan gave a small laugh, due to something Alaxander had said, despite everything, the nurse had helped him feel much better, and he turned back to adjust Ron's blankets, as he'd done countless times that day. But this time he spotted the clock. "Oh—is it that late already?"

"Hm?" Alex glanced over, blinking in surprise at the time of 10:30 PM written on the face of the clock, the sky outside having darkened behind the curtains hours ago. "It seemed I'm working overtime, my shift ended hours ago" he joked lightly, smiling over at Alan. "I apologize, it seems I have kept you later than I ought to have."

"No, no! Don't worry about it, Alex." Alan smiled, standing, "I was glad for the company—as is Ronald, I'm sure…" Though, skipping lunch had not been planned."

"Indeed... Know what? Let me make it up to you" the blond smiled. "I'll take out for something to eat then walk you home - it's dark out and few places are open, but I know this really nice establishment in the city that runs only at night - the owners are friends of mine. "

"I don't know…" Alan stated as he stood up, soon realizing his did feel a little weak from lack of nutrition, "I do live only five minutes away. You don't have to go through such trouble.

"No, no, I insist! Plus, it would give us a bit more time to catch up - I haven't seen you since our days at school" Alex smiled, offering his hand to the brunet. "What do you say?"

Alan looked the nurse up and down before sighing in defeat, "Fine, since you insist. It'll be nice not to cook for once—I'm sure my father has seen to it that the twins have been fed and are in bed…"

"I'm sure he has - from what you've mentioned, he seems like a very nice man." Alex helped the smaller man to his feet, guiding him out of the room after saying on last goodbye to the comatose Ronald. Clocking out, the blond spared a moment to grab his coat before leading Alan out to his car. "This place has an array of food, from French to Italian, so if you have an irking for something, there's no limit from what to choose from!"

"It sounds lovely. Thank you." He slipped into the car and buckled up, "Too bad we didn't get to be friends at school…"

"Indeed, but there is always time now, isn't there?" he said, starting up the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"There is, but there are plenty of times back then I could have used a friend. I was so focused on school work, and I only had Eric to talk to…sometimes I had something I didn't want to talk to him about." The brunet sighed as he watched the city pass by.

The other man reached over, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. "It's awful, what he did to you... I don't know how anyone could be so cruel to play with a such a beautiful heart and soul."

"He did love me…once…" Alan muttered, "I simply meant back before I fell for him when it was all one-sided on his part."

"Ah, I see" Alex nodded, pulling up beside a rather well-groomed establishment, piano music playing from inside. "Here we are!"

"This…seems a bit fancier than I was imagining." Alan commented, looking out the window.

"It looks more homely on the inside trust me" the blond chuckled, parking the car on the side of the street. "The only downside is the parking meter, but it's late and this one doesn't require payment after 9:00."

"We should still try not to loose track of the time again." Alan said, a slight tease to his tone as he climbed out of the car.

"But where is the fun in that?" the jest was return as a mischievous smirk crossed Alex's face.

"Fun can't always be had the night before I must wake up early to make breakfast." Alan smirked, "It'd do me no good to be tired. I'd miss out on properly spending time with Briella and Kai.

Alex laughed, climbing out of the car before moving to wait for Alan. "Your grandchildren sound adorable."

"They are." Alan smiled gently, thinking about the two little balls of energy his son had brought into the world. Light in the darkness that was wartime. "Briella's a very strong girl. Very mischievous. She knows what she wants and won't stay quiet about voicing her displeasure about anything…Kai…is such a gentle thing…shy with a big heart for everything that lives."

"Big heart, eh? He should go into humanism when he gets older." Alex joked, guiding the man from the car into the restaurant. A place of warmth and wooden walls, the smell of various foods and spices floated about, creating an authentic aroma. Standing by the front, a tall, dark-haired Reaper approached, smoothing out his aprons and rolling his sleeves.

"Ciao, how may I be of service tonight?" he greeted, voice thickly laced with an Italian accent.

"Not much, Carlo, just a table for two if you would be so kind" Alex replied with a smirk, leaning up against the podium as if he owned the place.

The Reaper, who had been busy flipping through menus, glanced up, his face almost immediately breaking into a wide grin. "Ah, Alexander! Good to see you again!" the man shouted in a loud voice, though ignored by - obviously regular - customers, used to this sort of occurrence.

"Hello there, Carlo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" the blond flashed a grin of his own.

"Too long, too long" the Italian agreed, shaking his head in almost shame. "Table for two, si?"

"Indeed, for me and my companion" the other man smiled, gently nudging Alan into view; Carlo, as he was so named, regarded him with an air of curiosity.

"Ah, and who might this be?"

"Alan Humphries," Alan greeted, extending his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, Alan! Honors student, yes?"

"I…I was…years ago…I'm just a Dispatch officer now…" Alan blinked in surprise.

"Ah, but I have heard quite the story about you, no? You are one of London's Star Reapers after all." the man chuckled, moving to another room, gesturing for the pair to follow.

"You flatter me. I've done nothing more than my coworkers have." Alan flushed, not used to such praise.

The man led them to a table off to the side, open but private enough to give them some space from others.

Alan followed, looking around at the interior; he and Eric hardly ever went out to eat, becoming parents had made dates harder to come by.

"I will be back shortly with the menu." Carlo stated, leaving the pair alone to their own devices.

Alex made the first move, pulling out the chair for his companion, a happy smile upon his face. He could hardly believe this was happening.

Alan blinked at the unexpected act of courtesy, "You really don't have to do that, Alex." He said, but took the seat regardless.

"Eh, what harm does a little manners do?" he teased, slipping into the seat across from the brunet.

"I know we both come from a time of chivalry," Alan stated with a sigh, "But it reminds me of when Eric would take me on a date…"

Alex felt like grimacing, but refrained. "Romantic?"

"Hmm?" Alan looked across at him, wondering what he meant, "Eric was very romantic when he felt like it, yes."

"I see... Sorry, I did not mean to pry." the man said, catching himself with an embarrassed blush.

The brunet waved him off, "How about you? Anyone special waiting at home for you?"

Alex shook his head. "Naaah, haven't had a partner for at least a year now. My last boyfriend of six years decided to break it off... went with someone else. Been sort of drifting ever since then, you know? Just waiting for the right one to come along."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" The brunet sighed, glancing over the menu.

"Its fine, I got over it ages ago. So, thinking of anything special?" the man asked, waving off the brunet's sympathy.

"Special?" Alan asked, glancing up, "Oh, do you mean off the menu? I'm not sure…what would you suggest?"

"Me? I personally like the roast chicken, it's very nice with a lemon sauce."

"I'll try that, then." He smiled, "I don't eat out much, it always takes me a long time to choose something otherwise."

"I think you'll like it, though the portions can be very big... Normally, I come here with friends and we share a couple of plates between ourselves" the blond ran a hand through his hair.

"I see," Alan lay down the menu, "Then we can request a second plate and split it in half."

Alex looked up in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to make it awkward..."

"It's not like we'd be sharing a plate." Alan laughed. "Of course, I'm used to little hands eating off mine."

Alex laughed, leaning back comfortably in his seat. "Aaaah, must be nice having kids. Wouldn't have minded some myself, but Jeffery didn't want any. Too damn scared of pregnancy and too lazy to adopt."

"Pregnancy is an extremely low success rate among reapers, and Adoption is a long, difficult process." Alan pointed out, "My bloodline just happens to have a strange…something about it…" he muttered, "As a nurse, I'm sure you know well of how rare purebloods are…yet, my father's a pureblood, I am, my son, and now my two grandchildren."

"Indeed, it's a very peculiar cycle. I actually partook in a study on that - apparently, fertility rates in purebloods increase with each generation - not only in pregnancy, but also the ability to fertilize others. You mentioned you have a son, but any others or is he your only child?"

"Ronald's my only child…but we hadn't tried for any more after him…he was unplanned as it was. I made sure Eric used protection after that…especially seeing as we almost lost Ronald when he was born."

"Oh my... That's terrible. I would have had a heart attack if it were me" Alex shook his head, giving his order to a rather amused waiting waiter.

"My Thorns didn't help at all, either…" he sighed, pausing when the waiter came and took their order, "It's devastating that my Son inherited that curse…which means my grandchildren also have a chance at having it…"

Alex reached over to pat him comfortingly on the arm, yet instead caught his hand right over Alan's cheek, gently cupping it. He froze, face going beet red, embarrassment flooding him. 'Shit!'

Alan blinked and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry, it was accidental..." the man stammered, thoroughly flustered.

"This…you don't see this as a date, do you?"

"What? No, no, no, no! It was an accident, I assure you!" the blond held up his hands in defense, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Good," The reaper relaxed in his seat, "I'm nowhere near ready for that…I…I still can't even accept that Eric left me…"

Alex reached out again, this time actually managing to pat Alan on the arm. "It was not your fault, nor should you blame yourself for it. He lost the greatest thing to him, and if he doesn't know it, then he's a right bastard and a fool. And...I'm always here if you need anything or want someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Alex." Alan smiled and then sighed, "It's strange…I normally keep these kinds of things to myself…I hate bothering people with my problems…but with you it's easy to start talking…"

The man hummed, an almost chuckle rumbling from his chest. Not deep and rough like Eric's, but smooth, more velvety and rolling, like the richest of chocolates. His words, too, though laced with a slight Oxford spice, varied in difference by a slight jump or touch between sentences depending on the conversation and topic at hand, for that matter. Right now, in his time of compassion and sympathy, his regards were given with an air of calm gentleness and reassurance, washing off his tongue, over Alan like warm water in a scented bath.

"It's…surprisingly nice…" Alan added, looking down at his hands, "Talking like this…"

"It is. I can't remember the last time I've felt so calm" Alex smiled, watching as the waiter returned with their meals.

Alan thanked the waiter for bringing them their meal and looked back at Alex, "Have you been stressed?" he asked casually.

"A little bit, mostly from work - we've been having a lot more sick Reapers come in. All getting plagued by the same damn thing from that one area. You know, Section 517 of London? The one everyone has been falling ill from if one so much as steps a foot into the perimeter."

Alan nodded, "Eric had been assigned investigation there, he didn't get sick, but he had been attacked…went missing for a few days…William, my son's husband—and my boss, also had been there, got sick…"

"Ah, I remember him. I treated him when he came in - threatened to give me overtime if I so much as gave him a vaccine. Rather stoic, isn't he?"

Alan laughed, "Yeah, when I found out that he had been the one my little Ronnie had been secretly seeing I had no idea why…they are so different." He sighed, "Made it easier to hate the man when he left Ron heartbroken and pregnant…"

Alex formulated an odd look. "What...? Why would he do such a thing? I mean, I have heard praytell of him being a stick up the arse, but..."

Alan shook his head, "From what I could gather at the time, Spears had a vendetta against purebloods, and As Ron had been so used to hiding the fact that he was one, he hadn't told him yet…I think Spears felt betrayed. Of course, it was too early at that point to know Ronald had the twins growing inside him. We found out about that later. I also don't know how, but things worked out between them."

"I think I heard about it, actually... My friend was looking over your son one day... apparently, the day before, he was told you and your husband were dead. He was distraught; I think he almost offered himself out of sadness and pain. Anyways, the same day, Spears went to Ronald and made mends... apologized and I heard he even cried like a baby when Ronald almost killed himself. Either way, from what my friend said, Spears was there to support your son... almost as if they never fought. It was almost as if they could share each others pain."

"He's still not good enough for Ronnie…but he's what makes Ron happy, so I support them." Alan sighed, trying not to get upset over the idea of Ronald being so hurt he could have killed himself.

"Not so fond of him I am guessing?" Alex said after taking a biteful of chicken.

"I like him just fine. He's smart, responsible, takes good care of the people around him, whether it's at home or in the work place…but Ronnie's my baby, and he's stolen my baby away from me. When Ronald's upset, he goes and curls up with Spears rather than me…I miss when he was little…"

Alex chuckled softly. "I think all parents miss when their babies were but little babies... For me, Jeffery was almost like a child at heart. He used to snuggle with me, too, when he was upset or had a particularly hard day at work..." he sighed slightly.

"I think he should have waited until he was fifty before starting to date—seventy before getting serious like he's been! Though I wouldn't trade the twins for the world." Alan muttered.

"Mmm," Alex made a noise of agreement, glancing out at the window.

"I'm sorry…this must be boring to you." Alan offered.

"Hm? Oh, no! No, not at all! I apologize, I had something on my mind. Do not worry - remember, I am here for you if you need me." he smiled.

"I'm afraid I have never been very social," Alan sighed, "It's alright if talking about my family is boring you. They are just really all I can think to talk about…Trust me, my work is even more boring. I don't get much field work due to my illness."

"No, no, I love hearing about your family! They sound like a wonderful bunch - it makes me envious almost. You have so many loving people in your life - it's to come by that for Reapers in general. As for me, well, all I generally see are injuries and other ailments from morning to night - a bit gruesome to talk about, too."

"But you have the chance at saving lives…my job takes them away, and can be just as gruesome." Alan pointed out, "I had wanted to get into medical, but hadn't scored high enough to be admitted into the Medical Programs."

"Save lives or end them... The medical ward isn't the most angelic nor the most pure thing others make it out to be. More than once I've been ordered to cut the cord on patients... It gets to a point where death is better than letting them suffer..."

Alan shook his head, "All I do is take souls. I couldn't do anything for Ronald when I found him…found him like he is…It's people like you who saved my baby boy, even if you can't save them all, you save who you can."

"I try" Alex managed a small laugh. "I makes me feel like I'm doing something right... something I was destined for... which is odd, considering I used to be a fisherman."

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Briella took her brother's hand and pulled him down the dark hall. Alan wasn't home yet—they had already checked their grandparents' empty room. And William was working late, leaving that room empty as well. So the twins hurried a little further down and snuck into their Great-grandfather's and Aunt's room, padding over to the large custom coffin that the two used for a bed and the little girl climbed up before helping Kai up. They then crawled over atop Undertaker and she reached out to touch his scarred cheek.

The silver haired man stirred, blearily opening his eyes to see the toddlers resting on his chest, staring at him with saddened green eyes. With a warming smile, he took them into his arms, rolling over to lay them between him and his redheaded wife, Kai wriggling to snuggle close to his chest. "Can't sleep, little ones?" he purred softly, gently running his fingers through Briella's hair.

Briella shook her head, "We're worried that Mommy won't wake up…and Grandma hasn't come home…or Daddy…" she looked up at him, "How come we can't go spend the night wif mommy?"

"Your mommy needs his rest... But do not fear, he will wake up soon enough and you will be in his arms once again." the man murmured. "Your grandmother must be visiting him still... and Daddy is at work. But Old Unnie is here to protect you, little ones."

The girl gave him a determined look, "Not scared! I'm strong and can scare away scary things!"

A tired chuckle sounded from the redhead, "That you are, Bri…but Unnie's right…your mommy will be home soon enough. He's a resilient young man…"

Kai squirmed out of his great grandfather's arms, moving over to his aunt. "Auntie Grell..." he asked suddenly. "Where's Gwampa?"

Grell hugged the boy, sadly, "…I don't know, darling…we haven't seen him since before you mommy got hurt…" he stroked his fingers through the boy's hair, "Grandma Alan seems to know more, though…"

"I-I heard Gwandma talking to Daddy... H-He said Gwandpa hurt Mommy!"

"Why would Gwandpa hurt mommy? Gwandpa is Mommy's Daddy! Daddies only love, not hurt!" Briella protested.

Kai bit his lip; he didn't, couldn't believe that his beloved Grandfather had put his mother in such a terrible state. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and a moment later spelt a loud bout of wailing and sobbing from the child.

"It wasn't Gwandpa!" Briella pouted, snuggling into Undertaker.

Grell sat himself up, rocking Kai gently, "Shhh, shh, I'm sure you misheard…maybe he said that your grandpa was going to go find the thing that hurt your mommy?"

The boy shook his head. "Gwandma said 'I can't bewieve Ewic would do that to our son... How could he almost take Wonnie's life away?'"

"But he wouldn't!" Grell comforted, "Eric loves your mommy so much, just like your daddy loves you two… Come here, look at me, Kai…" Grell said, tilting his chin, "Do you think Grandpa Eric would hurt your mommy?"

"No..." Kai sniffled, cuddling into the redhead. "I miss Gwandpa... What if he's lost an' lonely an' scared out dere?"

Grell sighed, "Then I'll send my Unnie out to find him, how about that?"

"Really? You'll do that, Gwampy?" Kai exclaimed, turning to his Grandfather with hope shining in him eyes.

Undertaker chuckled. "I will my dear, and I shall drag him back home again."

"Yay! Gwandpa's comin' home!" the boy cheered, pausing at the sound of the front door opening and Alan's voice floating up from downstairs. "Gwandma's home!"

Scrambling up and out of the coffin, Kai toddled out of the room, cheering happily. "I'm gonna tell Gwandma the good news!"

"Wait, Kai-!" Undertaker sat up, placing Briella in her aunt's arms before following after the boy.

Alan opened the door and turned to Alex, "Thank you, you didn't need to walk me to the door, you know."

Alex waved it off, smiling at the brunet. "Ah, I guess my manners got the better of me, so used to doing it with friends—"

"Gwandma, gwandma! Guess what?" Kai giggled, running up to the man, hugging his legs with Undertaker in tow; the silver haired man paused, giving Alex an odd stare. Spotting the man, Kai gasped, moving to hide behind his grandmother.

"Kai..? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Alan bent down and picked the boy up, kissing his cheek.

Alex smiled slightly, bending down to eye level with the child in Alan's arms. "Hey there, little guy!"

Kai gave him a wary look, shyly nuzzling into his Grandmother whist wrinkling his nose. "You smell funny, like medicine!"

The blond chuckled. "I guess I do-I'm nurse!"

"...You're a nurse?" Kai stared in amazement. "So... You wear a dress then like Auntie Grell does for Gwampy?"

Alex laughed. "No, no, I don't wear a dress. Only scrubs, little man."

"Alex is one of the nice people making sure your Mama is getting all better and can wake up soon." Alan told him.

Kai gasped. "Really?!"

Alex smiled, watching the display between Grandmother and grandson. Seeing the brunet smile, holding the little boy in his arms, made his heart warm.  _'That could have been us..._ '

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Blinking, Alex snapped out of his daydream at the sound of a snappish growl. Glancing over, the nurse found himself doing a double take, staring face to face with the looming, legendary Undertaker. "I-I..."

"Father," Alan sighed and looked up at Undertaker, "This is Nurse Alexander. He gave me a ride home from my visit to Ronald."

 _'Father_?!' Alex's jaw stood agap, his mind reeling.

"A ride home at this hour?" Undertaker narrowed his eyes, almost glaring at the man. "And what else have you been doing with my baby, my dear Alexander?"

"Nothing, sir! I just took him out to dinner and brought him back!"

"Oh really?" the elder's posture suddenly resembled that of a snake ready to strike. "Are we certaiiinnn?"

"He is." Alan cut in, stepping in front of his father, "Father…I know you never got to do the whole parent thing and raise me because of how mum kept me hidden from you, but honestly, Alex is simply being a helpful Gentleman. It's not like he took me on a date and kept me out after curfew."

Undertaker gave one last glare towards the nervous blond before slinking off into the living room, collapsing into one of the chairs. Alex cleared his throat. "Well... I should probably head out. Early shift tomorrow. I hope you had a good time through."

"Yes, thank you, Alex. Maybe I'll see you again when I go to see Ronald." He nodded, shifting Kai on his hip and closing the door before turning to go into the living room, "Father?"

Undertaker, sitting fuming in his chair, glance up at his son. "Yes, little one?"

"What was that all about?" he asked, sitting down and rocking Kai to sleep, the poor little boy being so tired that he was already starting to drift off with his cheek resting on Alan's shoulder.

"... Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about..."

Kai hummed slightly. "Gwandma...Gwampy said he's gonna find Gwandpa an' bring him home again!" The boy giggled, cuddling happily into Alan. "We can be a family 'gain!"

A sad look dawned on Alan's face, and he hugged the boy. Oh how he did wish they could be a close family again…

Undertaker, seeing his son's sorrow, reached out, gently guiding the man into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the brunet, he pressed a kiss to his head, resting him against his chest like a father would a child. Like he had done for Grell, and for William years before.

They sat in silence, and once Alan was sure Kai was fast asleep, he finally spoke, "…I'm not so sure our family can be mended…" he said in a low whisper.

"Sshhh... It's going to be alright. I have no idea why he decided to do such a thing, but Eric is a right bastard for toying with your heart and breaking the spirits of his child and grandchildren... I can tolerate many things, but one I cannot stand is harm in any way shape or form to my children. Still... I cannot help but feel there is another reason behind all this..."

"I don't understand it…everything was so perfect…and then all of a sudden…he starts sneaking around and—and hurting Ronnie? I couldn't believe it, but he insisted it had been him…he hasn't even gone in to visit Ron in the hospital…"

"What happened after you brought Ronnie to the hospital?"

"What do you mean? I took Ron to the Hospital, and he was taken into surgery…and had his first Thorns attack…William and I already told you and Grell that."

"My dear, I was referring to your husband" the Undertaker corrected.

"O-oh…" Alan looked down at the messy hair atop Kai's head, "…I've no idea…I haven't heard from him…and when I tried calling him—I found his mobile phone sitting in our room…"

The silver haired man said nothing more, merely rubbing his son's back.

Alan sighed, "…I can't blame him if he wanted to leave me…taking care of me every time I have an attack…I just wish he could have said something, rather than keep me in the dark about it…but…what he did to our son…" he hugged Kai a little tighter, almost thinking the boy was his Ronald.

Pressing a reassuring kiss to Alan's forehead once again, Undertaker stood, carrying the brunet in his arms. "Come my dear, time for bed" he announced, moving towards the stairs.

"…I'm not a child, I can put myself to bed…" he muttered.

His father ignored him, walking up the stairs and into the man's shared bedroom.

Once Alan was laid down on his bed, and he tucked Kai in next to him, sitting on the edge and pulling off his shoes, he glanced at Undertaker, "…I wonder…what went wrong…how our marriage crumbled so quickly…"

Undertaker sat next to him, sighing gently. "Son... Not all marriages last and neither does love. You could meet someone you think is the most amazing and bloody right person in the entire Realm, only to later learn what a ghastly horror they turn out to be..." he trailed off, his old mind wandering and getting lost in his past…

* * *

 

_"Vincent, come here, darling."_

_A young Undertaker heard his mother call for him, and he pushed himself up off the floor, picking up his favorite toy, a wooden duck with wheels, before running over into the next room, looking up at his mother with a wide smile upon his seven-year-old face, "Yes, Mama?"_

_His mother—a beautiful reaper with long brown hair and a fair, gentle face—smiled down at him, stroking his identical brown hair which fell freely around his face, almost reaching his shoulders. The woman was a strong independent woman, having raised him alone as her husband had been killed by a demon before she had given birth to their son. He was her world—and she was his._

_She turned him around and held his shoulders so that he could look at their guests from Germany, "Darling, this is Mister Krause, and his son Hans. Hans is a pureblood reaper just like you." She said gesturing to the tall imposing German and his son, who looked to be around fourteen._

_"Hello!" Vincent grinned, holding out his hand to the two Germans, "I'm Vincent Cronos!"_

_"Hans Krause, first year student at the Berlin Academy, son of Chlothar Krause, heir to the Krause name." the older boy said in curt, sharp manner, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "He's seems cute enough."_

_"…Cute enough for what?" Vincent asked, looking at the older boy curiously, and then up at the two adults._

_His mother lifted her skirts as she kneeled down so that she was closer to his level, "Darling, Mister Krause and I have been talking for some time…about you and Hans."_

_"What about us?" he asked again, rocking back and forth on his heels and toes, holding his toy duck's pull-string._

_"Well…" she sighed and pushed his hair back behind his ear, "You know how I had married your daddy?"_

_"Gave you the shinny ring." He nodded._

_"Yes," she laughed, "He gave me my ring…and you." She kissed his temple and looked over at Hans, "We have talked about you and Hans getting married like your daddy and I. You two would make a smart match once you are older. And being both purebloods, chances are you two would have luck on your side of having a child of your own to raise."_

_"…Would I be the mommy or the daddy?" Vincent asked after some thought. He'd grown up knowing that reaper men had just as much of a chance at having a child than a woman had, so it didn't much cross his mind over the fact that they were both boys._

_"The mutti - vatti and your mutti have agreed that I vould be the vatti and you the mutti. But you vill make a vonderful one, and a beautiful bride." Hans smiled at him, the gesture warm and friendly._

_"…'Vatti'? 'Mutti'?" he looked up at his mother for help, and the woman laughed._

_"They come from Germany, sweetie. He's saying he plans on you mothering the child you two make together. Though—" she glanced at the German boy, "Vincent is still a male, Hans, he will be your husband, as you will be his. Two grooms. He'll only take on the title of 'mother' as is his right being the one to carry the child to term."_

_"So I'll be like you, Mum?" Vincent asked, and then smiled, "I don't care which one I am, both sound fun!" he looked at Hans and walked over to him, taking his hand and smiling at him, "We can be really good friends!"_

_"Ja!" the other boy laughed, grinning widely. "Ve vill be the best of friends!"_

_"Come on! I'll show you my favorite spot!" Undertaker grinned, leading the older boy by the hand out to the vast backyard._

_Vincent's mother chuckled, "They seem to get along well. This will be the best match for them." She smiled at Hans' father._

_The man chuckled, watching the two children with an air of contentment. "Indeed, they do. I believe they fit vell together." he said._

_Outside, Vincent pulled Hans to his favorite part of the garden, and he pulled off his boots and socks, sitting down on a short dock and dangled his feet in the water of a small pond, watching the fish swim, "Mummy said this is the spot Father had given her the shinny ring. So I like this spot the most." He grinned, "Do you have a Mummy waiting for you at home, Hans?"_

_Hans shook his head, sitting on the old wooden dock next to Vincent. "Mutti passed away when I was small... Vatti has been the only one taking care of me." he said._

_"My daddy's gone too…Never knew him…" he leaned back, propping himself up with his arms and looking at Hans, "Maybe that's why you'll make the better daddy and I the mommy when we grow up to be big strong reapers!" he grinned and let out a giggle, "What kind of games do you like?"_

_"I like all game, but mostly football" the other grinned. "I'm the best football player in my neighborhood! Vatti says that's a good thing, because it means I am strong!"_

_"I like playing cricket with the other boys who live around here. They say I have a good swing, and Mum says that it can help me later when I learn how to use a scythe." He grinned and sat up, grabbing a stray stick floating in the water and swinging it like a sword, "I also can fence! But people don't like dueling with me because they say I cheat… but I don't! I just take advantage of opportunities!"_

_"That's a good thing - it means you are a good fighter!"_

_The younger boy grinned at the praise from his future husband. Arraigned marriages were common at the time, and he wanted to make the most of his. He wanted to please his betrothed and he wanted to grow to love and be loved by him._

_Hans, in turn, smiled and took the boy's hand, gently guiding him to his feet, just as he had seen his father do to his mother years ago. He would become a man, like his father said, strong and powerful to protect his family and all that mattered to him. He would protect Vincent, his beloved bride._

* * *

 

_Vincent smiled as he dashed out of his bedroom and down the hall. His long hair tied back in a ponytail flying behind him. The brown locks longer and going down his slender but muscular back. Today was the day—at last, Hans was coming to visit again. The older boy—now a young man, hardly got a chance to go to England, and it had been two years since his last visit. Vincent was a young student of fifteen, and a bright young lad, staying at the top of all his classes. And Hans—Hans had graduated and became a full reaper, age twenty-one._

_The boy skid to a stop in the Entry Hall of his family home, just in time to see the door start to open. His heart began to race when he spotted Hans' handsome face._

_Hans mounted the steps to the old Cronos home, a bouquet of white roses held in his hand. In the other arm, a gift box, carrying a beautiful string of lockets he had forged with his own bare hands. Vincent had always mentioned that he so enjoyed getting homemade gifts, so the man deemed it proper that he follow his future husband's wishes. Seeing Vincent smile upon opening the door, he moved forward, taking the boy into his arms. "Liebe... How I have missed you so."_

_The boy slipped his arms around the man and rested his cheek on his shoulder, "Hans, I've missed you terribly, I hope your travels faired well." He lifted his gaze, blushing ever so lightly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek like he always did when greeting him. However, he did wonder if his betrothed would have minded if he had changed it to his lips, instead—they were both older, now, and Vincent did have the urge…_

_"Fair travels, but it was the thought of you that kept me going..." without another word, he turned his head to the side, capturing his lover in a soft, passionate kiss._

_Vincent melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing into it—this was their first real kiss. Over the years, Vincent had truly fallen in love with the older pureblood, and he was truly dedicated to him. When the other students in his classes began to grow interested in one another, he stayed true to Hans, turning down the invites on dates he'd received by both genders. He reached up, touching Hans' cheek._

_The man, no longer a boy, smiled, holding the soft hand in place with his own. Taking out the gift box, he presented it to the brunet, softly stroking his fingers through his hair._

_"What's this..?" Vincent took the box in his hands and opened it, his eyes widening at the beautiful charms that lay inside, "…Hans…"_

_"I made them for you myself," the brunet said. "I apologize for taking so long, but-"_

_"I love them…they are gorgeous! I'll treasure them always—no matter what!" he gently set the box down on the nearby table and hugged Hans tighter, "I love you, Hans."_

_"As do I, liebe" the man murmured, returning to relaying a slow trail of kisses upon his lover's cheeks, neck and lips. "My darling..."_

_Undertaker took the flowers from his lover, moving over to slip them into a vase, "Mother has been incredibly busy as of late—You know how she's a Doctor, well, we have been having an increase of Angel problems, from what I hear, and she works overtime every night…so we have the place to ourselves…" he blushed lightly._

_Hans moved in behind his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, kissing the shell of his ear. "Only if you wish it so, mein liebe~" he all but purred._

_"Why wouldn't I?" He turned around and looked up at the reaper, "Besides, I'm promised to you, and I'm not a child anymore… Young, yes, but I'm almost sixteen! And in the Human realm girls are married off as young as twelve. I see nothing wrong with spending the night alone with my betrothed. Our parents have our wedding set for right after I finish school, and I've advanced faster than the others…I'll be taking my exam early, so we'll be wed earlier." He pointed out._

_"Just being sure that you are comfortable, liebe..." Hans hummed, wrapping the boy into a tight hug, smashing their lips together in a hungry, almost fiery kiss._

_"I am…with you, I am…" he gasped into the kiss as they stumbled back against the wall. Laughter, smiles…his mother told him that it was all better than gold…and Hans always brought him the best smiles._

_Picking the brunet up into a bridal position, Hans carried him up to the boy's bedroom, peppering a couple more kisses on his neckline. "Liebe...Oh my liebe..."_

_As Vincent was pushed down onto his bed, he pulled Hans with him, grinning ear to ear as he met his betrothed's gaze, "My dear, beloved Hans…"_

_It wasn't long before Vincent's cries filled the room as Hans made love to him ever so gently, but greedily._

* * *

 

Undertaker shook the memory from his mind and looked at his son with a small smile, leaning in and pulling him into a strong embrace, "Love isn't always forever as stories like to say they are…but doesn't mean that there are no Happy endings… You are one of my happy endings, my dear, as Ronald is one of yours, and the twins are his…just remember that." He tucked the brunet in next to Kai, "For now…rest up, my darling boy, Tomorrow's a new day."

Alan smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, Father."

"Good night... My darling son" Undertaker whispered, leaning in to place a gentle parting kiss on the smaller's forehead. Lightly gliding from the room, flicking off the light and closing the door as he went, the elder swept back to his own bed, where his lover and granddaughter lay asleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Days passed by, and still there remained no sign of life in Ronald, until early one morning, when he had his second attack, nurses swarming his bed to help him through it safely, though he remained dead to the world around him. After he was safe again, a doctor put in a call to William to inform him of Ronald's condition. Alan had happened to overhear the conversation, and he insisted upon leaving work with William to go check on his son himself. William, after a moment of hesitation, agreed, signing both him and Alan out for the day, leaving their paperwork in the hands of Grell and a couple of other Reapers.

Word had gotten out somehow about Eric's violent act, many a fellow Reaper and co-worker were shocked and upset by the news. Eric had always been a rather popular face in the office, particularly with Collections and General Affairs; to hear that the man had tried to near murder his own flesh and blood sent many reeling with horror. It hadn't taken long for stigma to settle in, Eric's name soon becoming mud amongst workers and neighbors alike. Virtually any mention of the sordid Reaper was taboo, as was the idea of seeking out his person and attempting contact with him of any kind. Word eventually reached the Higher Ups, the Council soon releasing an issued wanted price on the man's head, for both his crime and his abandonment of duty to the will of souls.

Clocking out, William adjusted his glasses with his scythe, glancing over at his companion who had clocked himself out just a moment before.

"Lets go…" Alan said, hardly sparing the man a glance as they headed for the family car. He hopped into the driver's seat and waited for William to buckle up before turning on the car and pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

 

Ronald lay in his hospital bed, still paler than usual, a monitor recording his vital signs after the particularly rough Thorns attack. Thorns had only just awoken within him, and the doctors hadn't thought he'd have another attack for some time, but were unfortunately proven wrong.

The room was silent, save for the quiet series of beeps coming from the equipment. But Ronald wasn't alone. He had been moved into a new room on the ground floor, one near the gardens, which his window overlooked. And a nurse had opened the window to let him have some fresh air, unknowing that the young man would get a visitor.

Weeks had long past since the day of Ronald's injury, the day Eric's life fell to shambles. Left without a home or place to go, the man was left to wander the woods and countryside, straying as far away from Reaper London as he could. He was a right mess; hair tangled and unkempt, beard growing out, clothes dirtied and torn in several places. To most of whom he had passed in his travels along mortal London, he was the very image of a deranged 'hobo'. Still, he paid humans little heed, keeping to himself and his troubles, wandering about aimlessly in a semi-state of regret and numbness.

Then came the rumors. Upon lurking about by an old bar downtown in his attempt to hopefully forge some food (though, in reality, the man would most likely be taken in by booze... as he had nights and nights before, drowning out his guilt in liquor), Eric happened to eavesdrop on a pair of fellows indulging in a meal outside the canteen.

"Oh yes, have you heard?" one man, rather portly and short, spoke through a mouthful of chicken (oh, how Eric almost drooled at the sight).

"About the Knox boy? Aye, indeed I 'ave... Poor bloke, cripes he got 'imself a right nasty condition..." his companion, a slim and rather tall middle-aged boomer, replied, taking an amble sip of his mead. "Terrible, terrible, and such a shame, too, for such a young one to die such a tragic death..."

"Just like his dear mother" the tall man nodded solemnly.

"Indeed, like poor young Humphries."

Eric felt as if someone had poured cold ice water upon his heart, his breath taken away by shock and horror. 'No... Please, no!' Without another thought, he bolted past, startling the two gentlemen yet ignored their shouts at his retreating person, his head set on returning to the Realm, despite the price and law against him.

Sneaking low and in the shadows, the man moved swiftly and stealthy to the city's main hospital, where his son lay comatose for over a month and a half. Out of all the changes that had occurred since his cursing, the only notion Eric seemed to enjoy was a heightened sense of smell. The ability to sniff out any kind of desired scent from miles away was indeed the most helpful to his situation, aiding the man with the hunt for food and a suitable resting area for long, cold early autumn nights.

Using his nose, he managed to locate and sniff out the painfully familiar scent of Ronald, on the first floor (thankfully; a climb would have been most unwelcome in broad daylight). Wandering about the side of the building, he came across the room in which his baby was being held, the window left almost suspiciously open. Pushing aside his instinctual feeling of uncertainty, he pushed the frame up, slipping into the room without much of a sound.

Ronald lay on his back in his bed, his head resting to the side so that the sun's warm rays fell over his face through the window. To the world; he was dead. Trapped within his sleeping mind. But he was all too aware of the shadow that blocked those warm rays of light and the soft footsteps slowly approaching his bed—as if uneasy. Oh how he wished he could open his eyes, to see who would come through a window. The door to his ward was closed—he had heard it close, and he had been left alone again. So who had come to see him?

Eric swallowed heavily, cautiously approaching the bed, as if frightened by the still body lying underneath the blankets and sheets. Ronald looked like a doll, lifeless and made out of porcelain, and it was that stillness that scared Eric the most. From even a distance, the crude, almost cruel outline of thorny vines interweaving just barely from his wrists could be seen, the essence of the beginnings of a long, harsh disease - a disease that would one day take both his lover and his son away forever into eternal sleep.

Thorns of Death.

Kneeling down beside the bed, inches away from the blond's head, Eric swallowed once again, trying to clear away the lump in his throat. Reaching with a shaky hand, Eric gently stroked the soft blond hair, his voice a bare whisper in the silence. "Ronnie? Are you there? It's Daddy..."

Daddy…Eric…Ronald wanted to wake up, even more than when his mother, his husband, even his children came to visit. He had so many questions. He didn't blame his father. He remembered what had happened…Eric had begged him to leave…and he hadn't. It hadn't been Eric's fault. But still—he had turned into…a lion? It made sense, but didn't at the same time…

Eric shivered, carefully brushing his fingers over his son's soft cheek, his eyes sad and riddled with self-angered guilt. "Oh my baby...I'm so sorry...Daddy is so sorry... I t-tried...tried to k-keep you all safe...f-from me..." To know that the Thorns, Ronald's destroyed future were by his own doing and fault tore relentlessly at Eric's heart. Leaning over, he collapsed beside his son, weeping into his hands uncontrollably.

' _No…no, it's not your fault, dad…you tried…you tried to save me but I was too stubborn…don't cry_ …' of course, Ronald's words were trapped within his mind, not even reaching his tongue.

Eric hiccupped, raising his head with shaky breaths, trying to calm his nerves. Tears stained his otherwise filthy cheeks, as he gently hold of one of the blond's hands. "Every full fuckin' moon... I-I can't s-stop it... couldn' cont-trol it!" he swore vulgarly, a tear trickling down his face, splashing upon Ronald's fingers.

A twitch.

Ronald's fingers twitched ever so slightly in Eric's hand when the tear fell upon them. It gave Ronald hope…if only he could open his eyes…

Eric paused, staring as his son's fingers moved slightly in his hold, his breath hitching in his throat. "Ronnie? Baby...?"

Long, silent moments ticked by until finally, Ronald was able to move his head slightly, not much, but enough.

Voices approached the door, and the handle started turning, on the other side, Alan and William, being accompanied by a nurse that had been assigned permanently to Ronald's care—Alex.

Eric had leaned in, placing a kiss on the blond's forehead, before the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. He froze, glancing up at the door, hearing Alan's worried voice from down the hall. Standing, he spotted a closet off to the side, it's door open a smidge. "I'll be back in a bit, little mouse..." he whispered to his son, moving fast and silently to creep into the hideaway, his weight having dropped since his departure and making it easier to squeeze into tight spaces.

The door opened not a second later, and Alan was the first to rush through the door to Ronald's side, taking his hand in his own, and his gaze lingering on the thorn-vine-like marks on his wrists—so very much like the ones covering his own body. "It's too soon for your second attack…it's only been a month!" he protested gently to the boy. He looked up at Alex, "How bad was it?"

"Rough, but not as bad as the first - still, it was enough to frighten at least half of the staff including myself." the blond admitted, moving to stand beside the brunet, resting a hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

Inside the closet, Eric fidgeted, uncomfortable with the cramped space, yet forced to remain still and watch the display before him. His eyebrow rose at the sight of the blond, the closing space between him and Alan imposing as a slight warning signal in his mind.

"I'm fine, Alex…Just worried…Thorns are slow-moving, and they are slowest when they first make themselves known…yet Ron's had two attacks in two months? That's too fast for this stage in the illness…" Alan said, subconsciously leaning into the nurse. He glanced over at William who stood at Ronald's other side, a solemn look upon his face. "I'm sorry, William…I had wished Ronald had been safe from all this—that you would not know the pain I know Eric had felt knowing I had this illness…"

William said nothing, merely kneeling beside his lover's face, gently stroking the soft blond lock, just as Eric had done.

Silence fell in the room as they all focused their attention of the sleeping blond, and then, Alan sat down in a chair, "I don't know how much longer we can stand this…I can't believe Eric would do this…and he hasn't even come to see if Ronnie's okay—not once…"

From inside the closet, Eric bit his lip. Oh, how he wanted so bad to burst out of the closet, to prove the claim wrong, to prove that he cared, that he was sorry.

Seeing Alex once again invade Alan's space, far too close for comfort, he twitched, an uneasy feeling welling inside of him.  _'Who the hell are you and what are doing to me mate_?!'

Alan looked up at Alex, and reached over to take his hand, "Promise me you'll call the second he wakes up?" it was something he had asked before, but he couldn't help but repeat the request.

Alex chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunet's cheek. "Of course, darling!"

Eric's breath seemed to hitch and steal away, his heart slowing to an almost stop as nerves and blood turned to ice, his face paling over. Eyes went wide, in disbelief, shock, horror, and pain at the sight before him. Something ached inside, a terrible pang of the heart as the horrible realization set in. No...no! He didn't want to believe, couldn't believe it - yet, deep down, he knew the truth and that in the end, it was by his own doing. All he could do was watch as this new man slowly took over his lover's life, pushing him away to the side like a spec of dust to a broom.

Alan's face flushed, "A-Alex!" he protested, touching his cheek where he'd been kissed. Since meeting the nurse, Alan had been slowly growing closer to the man. He was alright right there to support him, and to care for Ronald. Thinking back, Alan didn't know when they had turned from 'this is not a date', to 'So, how about I pick you up at six? It's a date'. In some ways, it felt too fast for Alan…but his father had been right…sometimes love doesn't work out, but that doesn't stop all happy endings. Maybe moving on was the best thing for him.

Eric felt as if something inside of him cracked, pain squeezing at his heart like a python, draining the life from his very being. Sorrow, anguish and anger flooded him, at himself, at Alan, at this man making a move on his beloved husband. In the depths of his pain, the Lion grieved silently, watching helplessly as bit by bit, his entire life was stolen away.

Another fifteen minutes ticked on by, and finally, Alan stood up, "We should take lunch and return to work, William… If we stay out too much longer we'll both get overtime and won't be able to come back tonight."

William nodded, though reluctant to leave his lover's side. Standing, he brushed his pants off, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, pausing as a rather unpleasant smell wafted through the air.

"Thank you, Alex, for taking care of Ronald when we can't be here for him." Alan nodded to the nurse, then reached over to brush Ron's hair with his fingers, "My sweet baby boy…please wake up soon…"

Alan glanced at William, "What's that look for?"

"Do you smell that?" the man inquired, pulling a face a kin one of distaste and irritation.

"Smell what?" Alan rolled his eyes and bent over to kiss his son's head, pausing as the smell drifted up to his own nose. "…How long has it been since Ron's had a sponge bath?" he asked, glancing at Alex.

"Just this morning, why?" Alex asked in confusion, before the smell finally hit him. "Ugh! Oh, that's disgusting! Probably one of the newbies forgot to clean the bedpans again!"

"I hope you see that it's fixed…" Alan sighed, opening the window wider to help air out the room before the three of them left, closing the door behind them, and missing that tears had started to run down Ronald's cheeks.

The boy had tried so hard the whole time to awaken himself, and the tears were that of frustration. His fingers twitching again.

From inside the closet, Eric's soft, quivering sobs could be heard, though only to the boy lying still in bed.

Time ticked on by, and Ronald finally—finally managed to open his eyes, the blur of bright light burning them and forcing them closed again with a groan of protest.

Eric had since left the closet, his eyes slightly red and puffy, moving back to his place beside his son. Resting his head on his arms, a mourning expression upon his face, he paused and tilted his head to the side at the sound of a small groan. "Ronnie..?"

"D—addy…" Ronald croaked out, trying again to open his eyes, slower so that they could grow used to seeing again.

Eric's head shot up, scrambling as he took hold of his son's hand, his breathing heavy and sharp. His son, his baby boy was waking up!

Ron's fingers twitched in his father's hold, "…Daddy…don't…go…"

Eric bit his lips, leaning forehead to kiss the boy on the cheek, thanking the Gods for letting his son come back to him. "Oh Ronnie... Ronnie... Yer awake... It's okay, Daddy's here..."

"…Not…not your…fault…" he husked out, he wanted to say more, but his dry throat was limiting him greatly.

Eric, however, shook his head. "No... It is... It's my fault. If only...I had been more careful... more honest..." he lowered his head in shame.

"Daddy…" He gave his father's hand a weak squeeze, "honest…yes, but…" he paused, swallowing in attempt to wet his throat, "…it wasn't you…you aren't…a monster."

Eric swallowed thickly, gazing at his son with sad eyes. Despite everything that had happened, that had come between them, Ronald still forgave his father. His baby understood.

"Why…did you leave home?" he whispered.

Eric was about to answer when the sudden click of a doorknob made him freeze.

Ronald slowly turned his head to look at the door, swallowing again to wet his throat.

Eric's grip on his son's hand tightened just a mere smidge, knowing it was already too late by the time the door swung open, a familiar blond sauntering inside.

Alex looked startled, seeing not only Eric in the room, but seeing Ronald awake. "Well…this is unexpected…." He said, closing the door behind him, "You smell horrid, Slingby."

"So I gather," the older man growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the blond. "Nice to see you again, Gillison." The words, though a greeting in another meaning, were spat with venom and distaste, as if acidic to the tongue.

"Now, now, lets not have any hostilities. This is a place of healing, after all. Besides, you are a wanted man. I only need to alert others as to the fact you are here, and you'll be facing the courts faster than you can blink."

Eric glared at him, yet said nothing more, focusing his attention once again on his beloved son. Gently stroking his hair, he did his best to reassure the newly awakened blond, paying little heed (or trying in vain to) to the opposing man on the opposite end of the room.

The nurse walked to the sink and filled a paper cup with water, offering it to the young reaper, "You've been out for a long time, I'm sure this'll be welcome?" He helped Ronald sit up and drink.

"…Thank you…but don't think I approve of you putting the moves on my mum!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Know about that, do you?"

"Just because I couldn't move or speak doesn't mean I couldn't hear."

"I dun like what yer pullin' here either... I dun really know who ya are or what ya want, but stay away from m' Alan!" Eric warned, gently tugging his son away from the blond.\

"I think it's up to Alan on whether or not I stay away from him, and like it or not you son is under my care, and I'd appreciate it if you stop man-handling him. You've hurt him enough."

Eric snarled, canines sharper than the average man's - since his first transformation, his teeth had become slightly sharper, almost into pairs of fangs.

"You have quite the temper, haven't you? No wonder Alan's moving on so quickly. I had thought it'd take months to get to this point with him. I wonder…have you ever raised a hand to him? Obviously you have no problem with violent acts upon your family."

"My Father is not violent! He's never hurt anyone!" Ron cut in.

"Anyone but you?"

"Father tried to save me, nothing more, so sod off you git."

Eric felt his hackles rise, his temper rising to almost climatic points. He gripped the side of the bed, an expression of loathing on his face. "Alan... I have never once raised a hand against Alan or my family!"

"Yet you put your only son in a coma." Alex leaned in so that only Eric could hear his second statement, "The son that should have been mine." The air in the room seemed to still, Alex's gaze suddenly becoming icier, more sinister.

Eric stared at him, unease settling in the pit of his stomach. "The 'ell are ya talkin' about?"

"Can you deny it? Look around you, Ronald just awoke from a coma after an attack you, yourself admitted to. You had everything. You took everything from me when you stole Alan away, and now you have thrown it all away… You can't blame me for picking up the pieces of Alan's broken heart. I can give him what he needs."

"Like hell ya can!" Eric just about roared his anger at its spiking point. Yet, deep down, some part of him knew the other blond was right. Alan had been extremely hurt and torn by his 'betrayal', even more so when Eric had refused to return home after the attack on his son or so it seemed. When he thought about it, Alex was right - he had thrown his life away, tossed his future into the garbage out of cowardice and fear. Was he really what Alan deserved?

"You showing up again will only hurt him more." Alex continued, fixing Ronald's pillows so he'd be propped up more comfortably, "I suggest you leave, and don't come back. I won't be so quiet next time I see—or smell you."

"No!" Ronald cried out, holding his father's hand tighter, "Daddy—don't go!"

Eric clenched his fist, torn between two halves. His family, his Alan, meant the world to him... His baby, little Ronald, was worth more than money could buy, more than words themselves could say. And yet... all he seemed to do was put the ones he loved through more pain... Taking Ronnie's hand, he knelt down beside him, a saddened look upon his face. He reached out, slowly, running worn and dirtied fingers over the boy's cheek, comforting him one last time.

"P-Papa…no…"

"You realize, Ronnie, that your father is a criminal. If he stays with you he'll he taken to jail for what he did." Alex cut in.

"No! It wasn't him! I'm a witness! I can—"

"Can…what? He confessed his crimes against you. You, poor boy, are emotionally compromised. You do not remember things correctly. An  _unfortunate_  result of such a traumatic betrayal from the man you called 'Father'."

Eric started, his head shooting up to glare angrily at the man. Just what was he trying to pull?

"Don't give me that look…I mean no harm. I just want whats best for  _my_  Alan."

Eric didn't believe his words, not in the slightest - but what choice did he have? Looking at his son, he reached out, pulling the boy into a firm yet gentle hug, stroking his hair with shaky hands. Resting his chin on the mop of soft blond hair, he exhaled, a tear slipping down his cheek, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see Ronald again. "Be safe..." he whispered.

"Dad—dad, no…" Ronald begged in a rough whisper, clinging as best he could to the man in desperate need of a shower. "Don't go…please don't go!"

Eric held him tighter, shuddering slightly as his heart seemed to rip even more into two. "I love you... My sweet baby..." he choked, burying his face briefly into the boy's hair, trying to get all he could from this final moment. "Dun... Dun ever forget Daddy..."

"Dad…"

"Oh, he won't forget his father…until the day he dies." Alex hissed and leaned into Eric's ear again, "But are you sure you are the father he'll remember?"

Eric said nothing, delivering one last kiss to Ronald's cheek before pulling away, moving towards the open window. Pausing for a moment, he glanced back. "Ya can say all ya wan'... Ronnie ain' no idiot, not like ya... He knows his heritage, and should you forget, it'll be yer own damn downfall..." Turning back to his son, he gazed at him with loving, sorrowful eyes. "Take care o' yerself, little mouse... Daddy loves you... I always have an' I always will..." Without another word, he slipped out the window and was gone.

"D-dad—no—wait!" Ronald watched helplessly as the man disappeared. He whimpered, and turned a tearful glare onto Alex, "Why'd you do that? What did my dad ever— _ever_  do to you?"

"Everything... He stole the most precious thing from me, and now, I have it back."

The blond scowled, "My mother is not a 'thing'! He wasn't stolen! You can't steal a person—he chose my dad!"

"Because I never had the chance to show him what I had to offer! Your damned buffoon of a father stepped in my way before I had any opportunity!"

"…You are a really pathetic man." Ronald said, voice low with warning, "And a sore loser. And don't you  _ever_  insult my father. He is far greater of a man than you can ever hope to be."

"Great? Ha! The only 'great' thing that man was ever capable of was learning to speak proper English!"

"How dare you." Ronald growled, moving to get up and punch the man square in the jaw, but soon finding his body was too weak to do much, let alone stand, walk and land a proper punch. He could hardly lift himself from the pillows propping him up.

Alex seemed to smirk. "Having trouble, little one?" he cooed sickly sweet, casting a sideways glance towards a needle sitting on the nightstand. "Now, now, we can't have you moving much. Your body may... paralyze itself."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. You aren't fooling anyone! I'm telling Mum everything!" his fingers twitched with rage at not being able to do more than talk at the nurse.

Alex made a face. "Ooohhh... That might be a problem... You see, Ronald..." Walking over to the side of the bed, he grabbed the needle, filled it with a drug, and with lightning speed, stabbed it into the blond's neck. "We cannot have that either. As much as it pains me to do this as your step-father, I'm afraid your mother cannot hear the truth... Think about it from this perspective..."

He knelt down towards the blond, expression softening. "You see... I have no idea if you have heard during your comatose state, but your mother is on the brink of death itself. Since your father's betrayal and your fall into sleep, your poor mother has been suffering a stage of harsh and deadly attacks from the Thorns of Death. From what the doctors have been saying, any amount of stress or shock, any at all, could trigger another attack... a final one. One more little twinge... and he falls into eternal sleep. You wouldn't want to do that now would you? Cause the trigger to put your poor, grieving mother to rest forever, after he has been so stricken by the news that his poor little baby boy has been burden the same curse as he doth don?"

Ron gasped, reaching up to fight Alex, but the drug was too quick in affecting him, "You…lie…Bloody git…" He struggled to keep his eyes open, trembling with the effort.

"Sweet dreams, little one..." the man hummed, running a hand through the boy's hair. "When you awaken, you shall find yourself rather... swollen tongued~"

The Blond made a noise of protest, but finally the drug won out and he slipped back into sleep, slumping against the pillows.

Alex simply continued to stroke the boy's hair until he was certain he had drifted off, moving to fluff the pillows before leaving, closing the door behind him with a cunning smile.

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Alan walked into the hospital early the next morning. He hadn't been able to visit again after work due to overtime, but he didn't have work until later that day with the late shift, leaving him time to go visit his son and Alex. William had the early morning shift, and they had agreed to simply exchange places at the office and at Ronald's bedside when the time came.

The twins, having no school on a Saturday, ran strait down the halls and into their mother's room ahead of Alan. Alex usually watched the twins while Alan left for work and before William got out of work, or vice-versa.

The brunet walked over to Alex's desk in one of the offices, greeting him with a smile, "Good morning."

Alex looked up from his desk, smiling slightly. "Good morning!"

"I brought you some breakfast. I know you were working late and had to come back in early." He held up a paper sack, inside which was some of his home-made muffins, some eggs, and bacon. He set it down on the man's desk and leaned against it, "How's my baby doing?"

"Cheers!" the man grinned, reaching into the sac to pull out a muffin, sinking his teeth into it. "Good news - Ronald's awake."

As if on cue, a loud squeal and cry of joy sounded from the blond's room down the hall, shouts of "Grandma, come quick!" soon to follow.

"He is—when did he—Ronald…" Alan turned on his heel, hurrying out of the shared office and down to Ronald's room, his heart nearly stopping when he say Ronald sitting up in bed, hugging the twins to him as they clung to him tight, never wanting to let go of their mama. The blond had tears on his cheeks as he hugged him, but his movements seemed sluggish and weak.

"Ronnie…" The brunet hurried over, sitting on the edge of the bed and joining the hug, "My Little Mouse, your back…finally, you're back…"

Alex stood in the doorway, smiling at the little family, his eyes drifting over to give the blond a flash of a warning glance.

Kai cuddled into his mother, burying his face into his chest, sniffling. "Sorry Mommy... We twied to find Gwandpa, but he never came home!"

Ronald held his children tighter. He couldn't speak; literally. Whatever Alex had injected him with had taken the ability away. He kissed Kai's forehead, and then Briella's cheek, not knowing how to convey what he needed to say. Though he shot a glare at Alex.

"Mama, are you okay? Did Gwampa really hurt you?" Briella asked and Ronald shook his head.

"I knew it! I knew Gwandpa wouldn't really hurt Mommy!" Kai cheered.

"Poor boy's rather confused," Alex explained in a low voice to Alan. "He awoke last night, but it appears that your husband's attack affected not only his physical state but also his brain and his mental state. At the moment, he has no ability to speak and his functions are slowed and dulled - though I believe we can blame the last one on the Thorns."

Ronald shot the nurse another glare, gathering his son in his arms as Briella pulled away and dug through her pockets.

The little girl pulled out a squished and wilted flower, "Kai and I gotted you this!" She said, holding it out, "So you can get better and come home! Aunt Gwell said Flowers help!"

Ron smiled and took the flower from her before pulling her into a hug once more.

Alan stood up, combing his fingers through Ronald's hair before walking over to Alex so that they could talk about Ronald's condition. "It won't be permanent…will it?"

"That I do not know... I shall run some more tests, but hopefully it should clear up soon... Though, I think the mental state will be more of an issue. At the moment, he is thoroughly convinced his father is an idol and the mark of innocence, the poor thing - the trauma has affected his memory state."

"He's always looked up to Eric…they were close his whole life…It must have only added to how traumatic the betrayal was…" Alan sighed and glanced back at Ronald. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"For now, just play along, slowly ease the truth back into his mind. Too fast may confuse him, but we must take care not to tarry either - slack will end up making the issue worse."

Alex looked over at the blond, smiling at him with a faux kindness.

Ronald twitched and swiftly, though slowly, extending his middle finger at the nurse, holding it firm. He wasn't mad. He wasn't mentally unstable. And he would not let this man make him doubt himself—and he wouldn't let the man have and deceive his mother.

"Ronald Oliver!" Alan gasped, having turned around just in time to see his son flip off the nurse.

Alex stared at the boy, an eyebrow raised. Inside, he was howling with laughter, at the stupidity of but a mere child. 'Really _, boy? You think you can do anything now?_ '

"Ronald, stop acting like a child. This man has been taking very good care of you in the past month. I know you hate hospitals, but that is no excuse." Alan stated, walking over to the bed.

Ronald opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

"Mista Nurse is nice!" Briella nodded, "You'll see, mama!"

"Yeah! Gwell said he might be our 'new gwandpa'! We'll have two gwandpas then!" Kai piped up.

Ronald's heart nearly stopped. No…no! This was way too soon for that, even if it was too late to save his parents' relationship…it had still only been a month according to everyone! And this man of all people? No. No he would not stand for it!

Kai crawled back into his mother's lap. "Mommy? You okay?" he asked, tugging on the blond's gown.

Ronald held his son and daughter, inwardly fuming at the whole situation and his lack of being able to do anything…if only he could get a pen and paper… Resting his chin on Kai's head, he looked out the window, wishing his father hadn't run off.

Alex moved forward, resting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I know this is hard on you... But you will get better, I promise." Such empty words they were.

Ronald reacted at the touch, elbowing the nurse in the face, managing to hit his nose surprisingly hard. Sure, it was a childish thing to do, but what else could he do? He grabbed the man's tie when Alex was distracted by the pain, and he yanked him forward, glaring his silent threat into his eyes.

"Ronald! That's enough!" Alan scolded.

Alex barely held himself back from swearing as the blond's elbow collided sharply with his nose, blood spurting out down the front of his face. He gagged as the boy yanked him by the tie, staring straight into angry green eyes, blood dribbling down from his chin to the floor.

Kai and Briella fell back against the bed, startled by their mother's suddenly violent actions, the little boy letting out a loud bout of crying while his sister merely stared terrified at Ronald

Ron didn't back down. Alex needed to know how serious he was. This was his family, and this man was not what was best for his broken-hearted mother—his mother needed to know the truth about Eric.

"Ronald! That is quite enough! What has gotten into you?" Alan hissed, helping Alex up and handing him a handkerchief as he fixed his tie, "I'm so sorry, Alex…"

"I-It's fine" the man muttered, hissing slightly at the sting. "I've had worse, trust me..."

_'You little brat...'_

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up…" Alan said, guiding him out of the room, leaving Ronald and the twins alone.

Ronald grit his teeth, gripping the sheets covering his legs as tears of frustration welled up in his eyes and began to fall.

"Mommy...?" Briella tried, easing her brother into a sitting position.

Ronald sniffled, and looked up with tear-blurred vision at his children and he held his arms out. He wanted them to understand…

Sniffling, Kai and Briella edged closer to their mother, falling into his arms and cuddling close. Briella whimpered, reaching up to catch a single tear falling down the blond's cheek. "Mama? Why are you cryin'?"

 _'Little mouse? Wha's wrong, love? 'Ere, come ta Daddy, tell me wha' got ya springin' a leak..._ '

Ron hugged them close, silently choking on his tears as they turned from frustration to pain as he remembered how his father would always make things better.

"I really do apologize, Alex. Ronnie's never acted this way before…not even when he was going through his early teens…" Alan said as he helped Alex with his bloody nose in the nearest supply room.

"Ah... It's no big deal. A lot of patients tend to lash out at times, more so when I am around." he joked lightly, chuckling slightly. "Ack... Doesn't make it hurt less, though."

Alan brushed a lock of hair from the nurse's face, "I'll have a talk with him about it. There is no reason for his actions against you."

Alex smiled warmly at the brunet, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the man's cheek. "Leave him be to cool off for now." he advised, resting his forehead against Alan's, relishing in the warmth shared between them.

"He's like his father…he broods, rather than calms." Alan shook his head.

"Mmm... He'll calm down eventually, I am sure," Alex hummed. "I may request some therapy for him, just to help ease him back on track."

"Thank you, I just want what's best for him…" the brunet looked up at Alex, "I'm sure he'll come around. He's only just woken up, after all."

"I believe he will. I have hope" Alex smiled, daring to brush a loose strand of hair from Alan's face.

Alan blushed and looked out the open door, "Eric hurt us all…Ronald most of all…I fear what it's done to Ronnie in the long-run…"

"Shhh," the blond soothed the brunet, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. "It's alright, everything will work out fine in the end."

"…I hope so…" Alan slumped forward, resting his forehead on Alex's shoulder, "I can't loose my baby too…"

Alex blinked slightly in surprise, yet braved wrapping his arms around the smaller man, softly caressing his back.

Alan stood in the embrace in silence, the seconds ticking by unnoticed. But finally, he pulled away, "I should go see him…it's been a month since he's been awake…"

Alex nodded, fixing his glasses briefly before guiding the brunet out back into the blond's room, an arm around his waist.

Briella looked up when the two reentered the room, "Gwandma! Mama won't stop crying…an' and he won't tell us why he's sad!"

Kai merely whimpered, constantly trying to dry his mother's eyes with his coat sleeve.

Ronald only hugged his children tighter, hiding his face into their shoulders.

Alan pulled away from Alex, hurrying over and stroking Kai's hair, "Your mama can't talk right now; Nurse Alex said it's because of what happened to him, he's likely frustrated." He sighed and lifted Ronald's chin, "My little mouse…it'll be okay, I promise." He kissed his son's forehead.

A knock sounded out of the blue, a familiar grinning figure standing in the doorway. "Mind if I come in to see my grandson, my dear?"

"Gweat Gwampa!" Mommy's awake but sad and can't talk!" Kai pouted, rushing over to the Undertaker and pulling on his robes, "I think he misses Gwampa."

Undertaker scooped the little boy up into his arms, strolling over to the bed like a ghost. "Sad? We can't have that now; no we can't!" Sitting on the edge, the silver haired elder leaned in, reaching up to cup his grandchild's face, long black nails brushing against the skin. "Come, my dear, tell old Undertaker what troubles you." he soothed, bangs falling to the side to reveal a pair of ancient yellow-green eyes.

Ronald's eyes moved over to Alex, narrowing.

Undertaker took a sideways glance towards the blond, saying nothing but throwing a sharp look the man's way - he understood the boy's dislike. He himself was not pleased with the man's advances on his eldest son, going from 'friends' to 'boyfriends', or so it seemed. Pulling the blond into a hug, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring softly so only the youth could hear him. "It's alright, little mousie... I don't like him either..." He paused for a moment to run a hand through Alan's soft brown hair, coaxing him slightly.

Alan leaned in with a sigh as the twins crawled around,, finding more comfortable places to sit as they watched the older men hug.

"We need Gwampa." Briella said, "He is funny and always makes things happy!"

"Yeah, like when he set his beard on fire!" Kai giggled.

"That wasn't funny." Alan sighed, "His jokes about it afterwards were."

"An' Gwandpa hasn't twied to smoke 'homemade cigarettes' since!" Kai concluded with a giggle, his sister laughing against her mother. "He used a lighter an' lit his hair on fire too! It went WHOOOOOSSSSH!"

Ron gave a small smile at the memory; ' _Dad…we need you to come back home to us…_ '

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Eric ran through the woods, cursing as a branch managed to snag him by the shoulder. Behind him, a series of howls and pants echoed, wolves darting back and forth between the trees, their yellow eyes glowing with hunger. His scythe long lost months before; the blond was completely helpless to face the wild animals, his state having worsened in the month after visiting his son. The wind nipped at his skin and chilled his bones, body slowly becoming thinner and more worn as time went on, the man's strength waning.

Coming into a familiar set of trees, he felt a horrid tingle in his nose, a disgustingly recollecting scent overpowering the damp forest - mandrake. Sneezing, he tripped, sending himself spiraling down into a ditch, the wolves not but ten feet from his body.

The sounds of shouts sounded, and the wolves halted before turning tail. Men rushed out of the trees and Grabbed Eric, holding him up, "Is this the one?"

A figure holding an umbrella low, his face shrouded by its shadow smirked, "It's been a while, Slingby." He raised his head and umbrella so that the light could find his face, a triumphant look in Alex's eyes, "You were quite difficult to hunt down."

Eric groaned slightly, stirring as he was lifted from the earth and ferns, glancing up to see the face of one of his now most loathed enemies. "Wha' do ya want...?" he growled slightly.

"I need to ensure you do not interfere with my relationship with Alan, and seeing how loyal your son is to you, he's turning out to be problem enough without having to worry about you. I simply wish to remove you permanently from the picture before I move on to poor dear Ronnie. He's still in the Hospital, you know…still in my care. And the poor dear seems to have lost all ability to speak." He purred.

Eric's head shot up, staring in shock and anger at the man before him. Emotion churned inside of him, at the thought of his poor Ronnie, his poor baby, having to deal with this slimeball, and what the monster had done to him. "You... you bastard." he snarled, struggling against his hold. "Ya son of a bitch! Wha' have ya done ta m' baby!"

"Nothing lasting, just an experimental drug I'm testing on him. He's grown so weak he can't resist the injection anymore. I don't have to work fast, which is good. It means that the needle doesn't go into anything that would cause him more pain. But I need to find some other way to keep him quiet… there seems to be some dangerous side effects he's been having…it triggers attacks once a week…strange how Thorns react to things, don't you agree?" he laughed, "Just today he had two attacks. One from his injection, and the other from the stress and shock of finding out just how close Alan's gotten to me—how much he's forgotten about  _you_."

Something inside of Eric snapped. With a strangled roar, he tore away from his captors, breaking the arms of two and sending a third flying. Lunging at the infuriating man before him, his eyes shone with a burning anger - this was his family, his son, that the man was hurting.

His Alan...

"Temper, temper. Honestly," The nurse smirked as he took a simple step back and chains were thrown around Eric, "Do you really think a werecreature has any chance of returning to a normal life?" he smirked, seeing a glimpse of shock on the lion's face, "Oh yes, I know all about it. You see, I recognized the injuries you left on your son right away. Now, these fine men run a circus and a freak show. And they had lost their werelion some months back. They need a new one." he laughed "You should thank me. At least this way you know you won't be able to hurt anyone more than you have."

"You-!" Eric started to shout before a gag was shoved into his mouth, a roar and a growl sounding through the muffling rag.

"C'mon, get 'im in 'ere!" one of the men, a burly middle aged short fellow on the slightly overweight side snapped, his companions (two lanky teenagers, by all appearances) scurrying to yank the creature back, fear evident in their eyes.

"S-Sir, this one seems rather bitey..." the first, a redhead, stammered.

"Blimely, 'e's a right nasty piece o' work!" the second, a brunet, commented, grunting with every tug of the rope.

"Don't worry, Slingby, I'll take good care of  _my_  family. My Alan, my grand children…Seems I can't win over your son, but there is always a chance I can replace him with a son or daughter of my own." Alex smirked, "Have fun in your new life~" he taunted.

Eric snarled, bristling with rage, yet unable to do anything more than flip the man the bird, along with any other rude and offensive gesture he happened to know (which, in saying, was a lot, surprisingly enough). Somehow, his strength and endurance was not enough to spare him another chance of escape. Thrown into the back of what appeared to be a boxcar, the man struggled with his chains, withering violently as the door rose up to close, encasing him in darkness.

His muscles bunched, snapping the chains to pieces, the metal flying across the car as his arms sprung free from their bounds. Quick as lightning itself, he tugged vicious at the gag around his mouth, tearing it off with brutal force, though leaving behind a streak of painful red around his face. Working to break the binding around his legs, he scrambled upright, teetering as the car gave a sudden jerk, the sound of a rumbling engine starting up nearby. Eric's eyes widening, a low growl sounding from his throat - no, no!

Racing towards the door, he pawed at it desperately, trying to find a means of escape, yet his effort were sought in vain. In a last resort, he lunged, flinging his body towards the iron wall, ramming it with all his might - not even a dent.

Hours passed, the truck and boxcar rumbling across roads and highways, cars and other vehicles zooming past, Eric all the while trying to free himself despite the danger of a moving crate and the injury he was inflicting upon his own body.

Finally, by late nightfall, when the stars were out and the moon danced just inches away from the tip top of the sky, the car finally came to a stop. Eric, bruised and battered, having given up a long while prior, lay sleeping on the floor, only to be jerked awake by the sudden halt. Lifting his head, blinking blearily, he squinted through darkness and crooked glasses, trying to see. Voices sounded, muffled and quieted, footsteps approaching the boxcar.

A sudden clang made him jump, the door opening with a heavy creak of gears and metal hinges, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Eric braced himself, bunches his muscles and limbs like a crouching cat, ready to spring free to freedom—only to be caught in a blast of magic on his way out, immobilizing him from head to toe, like a living statue. Shifting his gaze to the side, he caught sight of two figures - a small, cloaked stranger - a woman by her stature - holding a wooden staff and the un-amused pot-bellied man.

"Figured 'e'd do that. Nice work there." he grunted, throwing a half-baked praise to the cloaked woman, a magician or mage of sorts (he assumed the second, no normal mortal could perform such a tightening spell). The two boys from earlier moved fast, wrapping him in a sort of binding chain, tougher than the first, sealing him from moving at all.

In the moonlight, and free from movement, Eric could full see most of his captors in full view. The fat man, possibly the leader from what he could gather, was short and beefy, bearing shoulder-length wild graying hair, curly and mused, and a thick handlebar mustache. His clothing, the colors of a kindergartener's finger painting (red, yellow and blue) contrasted brightly; trousers, a waistcoat and jacket, classy shoes and a starred top hat to complete the suit. The two teens both were clad in more casual, normal wear; a simple arrangement of brown trousers and vests, hiding white workshirts and a small black bowtie each.

The redhead, the elder of the two, bore spiky hair (gelled in a typical fashion) and freckles on each cheek, brown eyes staring irritatedly at the blond. His companion, slightly meeker, wore his in a low ponytail, staring back and forth between his brother and their newest werelion. The ringleader snorted, giving Eric an un-amused glanced, before turning on his heel, shouting out into the distance. "Joker!"

"Wha'?" a young man with orangish-red hair stepped out of a tent, looking warn out. he rubbed the back of his neck with a robotic hand attached to his forearm, replacing his missing hand. He was shirtless and looked as if he had been getting ready to turn in for the night. His eyes moved to Eric, and a sad look appeared on his face, "…A new one?"

"Yeah, another one to add t' the lot... Ruddy bastard's a pain 'n the arse though." the man grunted, pushing past the man with a limp - a weak leg, it seemed - heading further past an array of tents and trailers. "Fit asshole 'ere with a collar an' put 'im away... I don't want anymore shit from 'im tonight!"

Eric glared in his direction, seething.

Joker sighed, "…I hate that man…" he looked up at Eric, "…I'm sorry ta have ta be the one ta welcome ye to the new Noah's Arch Circus. My suggestion would be to do as ye're told an' cause no problems. At least then ye'll get a tent space rather than a cage…there's no escaping either way."

Eric grunted, the only thing he was able to do whist being frozen. Slowly, without moving a single muscle, the mage set the blond down, just in time for the brothers to come running back, handing something leathery and suspicious to Joker.

Joker sighed and approached Eric, taking the collar and fastening it about his neck, "These thin's don't come off…we all have one. It's a type of homing device, keeps us from leaving…can't take them off, either. Shocks us if we try."

Eric snorted, ignoring the man's warning, reaching up to touch the device around his throat. Almost immediately, a jolt of electricity shot through his nerves, causing him to yelp and collapse to the ground, sparks flying from his muscles.

"I warned ye for a reason." Joker held out a hand to help him up.

Shakily, Eric took it, hoisting himself up with a grunt, his yellow-green eyes shining in the darkness. "Fuck." he swore. "Dammit all ta 'ell..."

"Trust me, this is Hell." Joker said, leading Eric through the maze of tents, "We are all trapped here. The Ring Master is the only free man here. Though some are loyal to him—most, really."

"Ring master?" Eric question, grunting as his muscles twitched. "Wha' is this, some sort o' prision or somethin'? I thought ya said this was a circus..."

"It's both." Joker said simply, opening the door to a cage, "And this is your cell…until ye prove yourself enough to get a tent."

Eric, however, stood still, giving the man a disbelieving stare that clearly read, "If you think I'm going in there willingly, you've got another thing coming".

"Suit yourself. I'm only doing as I'm told so I don't get another shock today. I'd rather be in bed by now."

"...Wait" Eric called him back, glancing around at the other tents. "Ya know damn well by now that a lot o' wha's probably in 'ere's no human... so wha' about ya? Mortal?"

"…I was…in the time of Queen Victoria, "They take humans sometimes, change us into something else…this circus used to me mine, and it was taken from me. I don't know what I am now. I just know I have been alive far too long."

"Change?" Something did not seem right with that statement, a feeling of uneasy settling in the pit of Eric's stomach; this place, the entirely, seemed to speak of nightmares and danger untold, and to be truthful, he was rather nervous.

"Change." Joker nodded. "Some here were humans, some reapers, demons, angels…all o' us have been mutated somehow."

"Shit..." the blond breathed. So it seemed like he wasn't the only one of his kind to be trapped in here.

"I'm guessing you are a werecreature…he always has neck collars for those…get used to your other form, he has ways of triggering it without the light of the full moon. You'll retain your mind, though, It's safer for everyone that way, at least…"

Eric snorted, his mood and patience spent and gone, leaving him exhausted and in no mood for another fight. At least not for now - there was no way in all of Hell that he was going to stay here. Not willingly, that is. "Bastard's damn lucky I lost m' scythe..." he growled, more so to himself than to Joker, as he slowly made his way into the dark cage.

"I wish ye hadn't…a scythe could cut these collars off us and we'd be free to go…" Joker said, closing the cage door and heading back to his tent.

Eric exhaled, glancing around the space of the cage; wide and rather empty, with old wooden flooring and iron bars, it was the face of traditional circus flare. There was no bed, only a single mat upon the floor, no pillows and blankets to accompany. With a groan, the blond lion slumped forward, collapsing onto it, a feeling of defeat settling over him. What now?

A sudden sneeze caught his attention, his head snapping up to glare over at a darkened corner of the cage. His eyes narrowed. "Who's there...?"

"I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you…says Oscar." A quiet, shy voice pipped up, a small figure turning slightly and a pair of yellow, slitted eyes settling on him, "W-We'll be quieter…S-says Emily."

"What?" The man pulled a face of disbelief, sitting up and looking over with cautious intention. "... Show yer face... But before you do, answer this; what creature are ya?"

"Sn-snake-man…" the voice nearly whispered, clearly haunted by the title as he crawled out of his pile of hay and into the dim moonlight which glinted off silver snake scales on his cheeks. His silky white hair was a mess, and he was shivering, wearing only a pair of tight shorts, hiding none of the patches of scales adorning his body. Two actual snakes were curled around his shoulders, their eyes trained on him. A leather strap was about his ankle, looking to be the came as the collar around Eric's neck. The young man looked to be about eighteen, and wore a vulnerable, saddened look upon his pale face.

Eric regarded him with an air of suspicion, sniffing to detect any traces of demon, angel or another supernatural scent.

The boy shrank away against the bars, "We'll be good…promise, insists Emily." He said, holding up his hands as if to show he meant no harm; his fingernails a dark black.

Eric's green eyes narrowed further; a demon? And yet, he could detect no threat nor aggression from the boy. To be honest, he doubted the rather sorry looking fellow could even fight at all. "...Keep to yer word?"

The boy nodded, seeming to cower under the glare of his new cellmate.

Eric, by this point, had realized that the boy would indeed stay true to his word, though he still impulsively kept his guard up. Shifting on the mat, he lowered his glare, beckoning the boy to come to him. "Where's yet coat, boy?"

"Don't have one…says Oscar." He responded, hugging himself for warmth as he stood up and took a step closer to Eric.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "No need ta be shy... I dun have m' scythe."

The boy only bit his lip and looked down, one of the snakes about his shoulders hissing softly into his ear, encouraging him, "I-I have always been shy…says Emily."

"Oh fer-!" Getting to his feet, the tall blond lumbered over, an annoyed huff escaping. Grabbing the boy by the scruff, he yanked him back, throwning him down upon the mat. Removing his jacket, he tossed it upon the shivering form. "'Ere. Keep under tha', I dun need it - fair warnin', it may smell a wee bit. Haven' bathed in a while, sorry."

The boy yelped, but settled sown into his new spot , pulling the warm jacket around him more, "Th-thank you…says Emily." He blushed and glanced up at the man, "I-I'm Snake…says m-myself."

"Eric Slingby." the man grunted, plopping down beside the boy. "So... how'd ya end up in this elledged hellhole?" It was but a feeble attempt to start conversation, but by this point and state of exhaustion, the blond no longer cared.

Snake sighed, "Smile and Black disappeared…and we were alone again until we found Joker, Doll, and Beast again…but…but they were here and Ringmaster saw me and took us too…" he trailed off, looking at the black tips of his fingers, "…I had never known I was half demon…I thought I had always been human…says Oscar."

"I take it they're yer friends?" Eric asked, busying himself with vain attempts to redo his braids; his hair had since fallen out of it's normal style, now lying messy and long, touching his shoulders and framing both sides of his face.

Snake nodded, "They…had rescued me once…now we all need to be…" he looked up at Eric, "…I…I can help, Mister Eric…says Emily."

Eric shook his head. "I wear cornrows close ta the scalp... normally. Hard ta do-"

Snake nodded and curled up into himself, looking at his bare toes, "Why'd they take you..? asks Oscar." He asked after a moment of silence.

Eric paused for a moment, a saddened expression befalling his face. "...I wasn' taken...I was given. By the same bastard who stole m' husbsnd... m-m' family..." Oh, how he missed Alan so. His heart panged for the brunet… To hear his voice, feel his embrace, his love... He wanted his love...

Snake's eyes widened, "Took you from your special someones..? asks Emily" he seemed to hug his snakes.

The man nodded, a bit glumly, his former sharp tongue and attitude having vanished into thin air.

Snake bit his lip, "Maybe he'll come for you…" he whispered, voice barely audible.

But Eric shook his head. "No..." he murmured. "'E won'. 'E's all but fergotten me by now. Bastard took 'is heart... mine's jus' a fuckin' mess now."

Still, part of him hoped that the little brunet would come for him; take him into his arms, hold him, tell him that he was loved again. He missed him, and to remember Alex's words now...  _'He's all but fergotten you now_...' It made his heart just break a little more inside.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Ronald bit his lip as he lay in his hospital bed, a scrap of napkin clenched in his hand. He had stolen one of William's pens at his husband's last visit, having been denied a pen or pencil for weeks. Alex always made sure he couldn't communicate with his family, and so he did what he could. He used the pen to write his family a letter and hid the pen in the vase of flowers Grell had brought him. Now he'd only have to slip it to someone when Alex wasn't around.

William strode down the hall, a large pet carrier in his hands. Ronald had been oddly restless lately, but for whatever reason, his husband could not tell. So, to help bring some ease and comfort to the blond, the dark haired Reaper brought Mary with him on his daily visit after work. Perhaps a little comfort from his beloved pet would do some good. Knocking on the door, William eased his way into the room. "Good evening, liebe. I brought you someone special." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned into to present his love with a greeting kiss, fiddling with the lock on the carrier. The rabbit slowly crept out into the open, sniffing along the bed before taking notice of Ronald, hopping almost immediate to him as her instincts as a therapy animal came into play.

Ronald, still unable to use his voice, smiled as she hopped into his lap and lightly leaned on his chest as she sniffed his cheek, her fur tickling his soft skin, drawing out a small silent laugh as he snuggled her, stroking her long ears. Mary always knew how to cheer him up when he wasn't feeling that good, both emotionally and physically.

William smiled, kicking off his shoes, moving to lie beside his lover on the bed, peppering sweet kisses upon his cheek and jawline.

Ron turned his head, distracting his lover with a kiss as he slipped the napkin into his suit pocket, hoping William would find it later when Alex wouldn't be around. He then pulled back and mouthed 'I love you.' to his husband, meaning that and so—so much more. He missed him and their children, he was homesick, he trusted Will and hoped he'd find the note, he hoped he'd help save Alan and regain his trust in Eric…wherever he was.

William pulled the boy close, resting their foreheads together, gazing into matching ringed green eyes. He missed the blond just as equally, and longed for his return - at the moment, Alex was preoccupied with Alan down the hall, giving the two lovers a moment of peace. But feeling the blond slip something into his jacket, he frowned, reaching in to pull out a wrinkled napkin, writing scrawled in small print. "What's this?" he inquired, squinting to read the long message.

Ron bit his lip, sending a worried glance at the door, dreading the arrival of the nurse as Will opened the napkin.

_William,_

_I'm sorry I stole your pen, you may have needed it for work, but I needed a way to communicate with you and the family. Alex has an annoying habit of stopping me from any attempts I try._

_Alex can't be trusted. Not with me, and definitely not with Mum. You need to help keep him away from him! Please. He's not just trying to replace dad. And Dad is innocent. He had been trying to save me but I had been too stubborn to listen to him. He wasn't cheating on Mum, he was disappearing to protect all of us, and now Alex is driving him away. He did come see me, I spoke to him when I first woke up before Alex started drugging me to keep me silent and weak. I think whatever he's injecting into me is also setting off my attacks so often._

_I'm not crazy. Alex just wants people to think I'm mentally unstable because of what happened to me. Dad's been_

The note cut off, due to his needing to stop writing as someone had walked in on him and he hid the letter hastily.

William's eyes widened as he read, his hand slowly curling into a fist upon his lap. Setting the napkin aside, he glanced over in his husband's direction; Mary was nuzzling the blond's cheek. "Ronald..."

Ron continued to stroke his rabbit's ears and down her back, but swallowed and looked at William, hoping his faith in his husband's complete trust of him was as strong as he hoped.

William leaned back down, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist, pulling him close. "Show me the marks where he vaccinated you" the man almost demanded, an unreadable look upon his face.

Ron tilted his head to the side and reached up to pull his hair out of the way. Countless small red dots covered the area near his hairline behind his ear. Ronald, of course, didn't know that the marks were there, but he showed his husband the spot anyway. The other side of his neck had been injected as well as few times and held the same marks.

William stared, gently tracing over the dots with gloved fingers - they looked rather irritated - anger blazing in his eyes. " _Das verdammt Hurensohn_!" he snarled, slamming a fist against the wall behind the bed. As if on cue, footsteps and floating voices echoed down the hall; William growled, clutching the blond closer, almost possessively, drawing the blankets further up over the boy's shoulders.

Ron grabbed the napkin, shoving it in Will's pocket again, leaning into his husband and holding Mary close.

Alan's light voice laughed, the sound drifting into the room before he appeared with Alex, the nurse's arms around his shoulders.

William lessened his glare, knowing fully well that all out aggression would not do, especially with Alan in the nurse's presence. He, too, had been warned of Alan's fragile state, and thus wished to prevent any chances of disaster from occurring. Instead, he merely kissed his lover reassuringly, rubbing his back soothingly.

Ronald hated seeing Alan with the man in any way, and he turned to hide his face in Will's shoulder.

Alan smiled, pulling away from Alex and hurrying over to Ronald, reaching out to stroke his hair, "Hey sweetie, feeling any better?" he smiled at the rabbit, "Mary's missed you these past months. I'm sure she's just as glad to see you as you are her."

The rabbit cuddled into her owner's chest, nuzzling him happily, her eyes half lidded in contentment. William faked a smile, though inside he was seething, seeing how much this load of - what he could now deem as - lies was doing to his sweet little blond.

"Still unable to speak?" Alan sighed sadly, "Alex, are you sure it's temporary? I'm getting worried…"

Alex sighed, moving to the end of the bed, retrieving a clipboard attached to the edge. "We are worried about it as well... The doctors are considering running a couple of more tests to see what is wrong."

Ronald stiffened at the announcement, but Alan smiled, "Please do. I just want what's best for him…"

Alex smiled. "Of course. He is your son after all."

Ron looked at William, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Alan nodded, "Thank you, you are so good to us."

"All I want is for you to be happy my sweet-"

"GRAAAANDDDMAAA!" a chorus of two voices echoed down the hall, Kai and Briella running into the room. The little girl made a face.

"Ewwwwwww, Mama and Vatti are being lovey-dovey in bed!"

"And whats wrong about that? You two were born because your mommy and daddy fell in love." Alan laughed.

"Yeah, but we dun wanna see it!" Briella made a retching noise, sticking out her tongue. "'Cept Kai-buggy, cause 'eeeeeee's a fairy!"

"I am not! I'm a pwincess, there's a difference!" the boy defended, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Gwandma lookie!" the girl interrupted, shoving what appeared to be a flyer into her grandmother's face. "Circus!"

"Can we go, can we go?" Kai bounced around, "Daddy! Tell Gwandma we can go!"

William chuckled slightly. "That's up to your grandmother to decide."

"I don't know…" Alan sighed, reading the flyer. Circuses had always been what Eric took children too…it made him start to miss the man.

"Pweeeeeeeaaaasseeee?" both the twins gave the man puppy dog eyes: their deadlist weapon.

"Fine, if you two promise to behave and bring back some cotton candy for your mommy. He loves the stuff."

"Yaaaaaaayyyy! You hear that, Mommy? We get to go to the ciwcus!" Kai cheered, climbing on the bed to cuddle with his mother. "Gwandma is taking us to the ciwcus!"

Ron smiled, letting go of Mary so that he could pull his son into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Kai giggled, snuggling into his mother, beginning to chatter away aimlessly about his week and how Alex helped him and Briella catch a giant fish for dinner.

Alex now, however, shuffled quietly up to Alan. "Alan... Come with me for a moment..."

"Of course. Briella, you make sure your mommy stays out of trouble, okay?"

"Mm!" The girl ran to join her brother in Ron's lap.

Alan smiled and followed Alex out of the room, "What is it?"

"... I know what happened to your husband after he left. That circus... I was walking down through London the other day, and happened upon two men working there as acrobats. They spoke of a new addition, with wild blond hair and a cocky air to him; said he joined them on account of a new little fling he had with one of the other performers - a freak show member, I think..."

Alan's fingers twitched, his stomach knotting and his heart aching, "Are…are you sure it's Eric?" he choked out.

Alex nodded solemly. "I ask for the name... Eric Slingby."

Alan doubled over, breathing hard and clutching at his heart, "No…why…would he?"

"Alan!" Alex cried out, rushing over to his partner's side, pulling him close. "Alan, talk me! Are you alright?!"

Alan looked up at Alex, "It's not thorns…just…hurts as much…" Tears pricked his eyes, the situation with his husband finally feeling all too real.

Alex stroked his hair, a sad look upon his face. "Sshhh... It's okay. It's not your fault. That man had the most perfect thing in the world, and he threw it all away for something worthless. He's a bastard, and you deserve so much better than that."

"He was my life…we created our lives together… I had given up when I was told I had Thorns, and he showed me I had so much more than just death ahead of me…he was my strength to fight my attacks…to not let it take me from my reaper life yet…"

"I know, I know... Shhh, everything is going to be alright" he soothed, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll help you now... everyone will. We are all here for you Alan."

"…He couldn't even tell me…he just ran off with this person, not even thinking to tell me anything…why he stopped loving me…why he can abandon our family…"

"What he did was a sign of cowardice. He left because he didn't care, because he wouldn't care. It was all just a little fling, another looong one night stand for him. When he was finished, he left, just like he used to will all the women of the Dispatch."

Alan sat down on a padded bench in the Hall, hugging himself, "But he took me as his husband—we have a son…"

Alex hesitated, sitting next to Alan, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder. "I guess... It just wasn't enough for him..."

Alan sat in silence a moment, lost in thought and heartbreak before turning and hiding into Alex's hold.

"...If you wish, I will accompany you to the circus with your grandchildren, in case you fear to see Eric again. But be warned, do not let him get to you. You are strong - show him that you are stronger than him; make it known that you are not below him, not something to be toyed with, and that damn it, you are far better a Reaper than he will ever be. If he wants to reconnect, don't let him - he doesn't deserve you or your family. You all deserve better than this."

Alan slipped his arms around Alex, taking a shaky breath, "Come with us…"

Alex nodded. "Of course, sweetheart" he murmured, helping Alan to his feet.

"Thank you…" he took out a handkerchief and dried his eyes, "I'm sorry…this…loosing Eric like this is just…"

"It's awful, and understandable. You have every right to grieve, love-"

"Gwandma? Why are you cwying?" Kai whimpered, suddenly standing before the two men, his eyes wide with concern.

Alan put on a small smile, opening his arms for the little boy and picking him up, "It's alright, Kai, I'm…just sad your mommy can't come home yet. Isn't it lonely without him home?"

The boy nodded, "Gwampa too!"

Alex almost growled; Eric's name was really starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to slap the memory for the man from the child's mind; he really wished the boy would stop talking about him over and over again.

"Gwandma, when is Gwampa coming home?" Kai asked.

Alan sighed and kissed Kai, "…I don't think he is…"

The boy's eyes widened, "Wh-why not?"

Alex sighed, leaning down to eye level with the boy. "I'm afraid... Your grandpa didn't want Grandma anymore..."

Alan and Kai's eyes both widened.

"Alex! No need to say something like that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated..."

Alex sighed, turning to comfort the little boy who had started crying. "Shh, shh…it's okay, love…"

"Gwandpaaaaa!" Kai wailed, burying his face into Alan's shirt. Alex sighed gently, rubbing the boy's back.

"Kai…Kai my darling, it's okay, shhh…" Alan bounced him on his hip, knowing the pain his grandson was feeling.

Alex wrapped his arms around both, pulling them into a comforting hug, murmuring soothingly as Kai was somehow passed into his arms. Holding the little boy, he cradled him affectionately, watching as his sobs quieted and his consciousness fade, falling asleep comfortably in the man's embrace.

Alan watched Alex soothing the boy, "…You'd make a good parent…" he mumbled.

Alex didn't miss the comment and blushed, smiling slightly at the brunet. "If only..." he murmured, rocking the sleepy boy back and forth.

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Undertaker hummed a soft, yet creepy lullaby as he tucked Ciel into his bed, kissing the boy’s forehead fondly. The young demon had been helping him search for Eric all weekend, and had worn himself out. The boy had fallen asleep in his adoptive father’s arms as they returned home empty-handed—again.

Grell had been on a late shift, only returning home in time to see his lover carrying their son upstairs. With a smile, he crept after them, sneaking into the room with the stealth of a lone wolf, a soft smile upon his face.

Ciel yawned in his sleep, rolling over to snuggle into his father's arms, sighing contently.

Undertaker chuckled, “Very well, if you don’t want daddy to leave you…” He kicked off his boots and slid into bed next to Ciel, letting the boy curl up into him as he stroked his long nails gently through his hair, “You’re such a good boy…”

"And you a good daddy, my love." Grell all but purred, slinking over to the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes, sliding in on the other side of his son. "Any luck?"

Undertaker shook his head, “I’ve never had this hard a time finding information…it’s like he vanished off the face of the earth.” He sighed, leaning over to kiss his wife’s cheek. “How was work, my dear?”

"Tiring - Will was on edge all day, like something was bothering him. I think he knows something... but I can't seem to get a word out of him. It's just like back in 1890 - he was a cold stone, hiding himself underneath a shell of ice and pain."

“That’s not good…think something happened with Ronald?” he mused, tapping his lip.

Grell shook his head. "Only that he's getting worse, and no signs of improvement." the redhead muttered, a sigh of weariness escaping. "I suppose we can only wait, lest I get an answer from that man." Ciel moaned softly, twitching as if disturbed in a nightmare.

Undertaker sighed and hummed another short tune to help ease Ciel’s nightmare, waiting for him to calm before addressing his wife, “William’s been through a lot, as you well know—being his best friend, after all. And he’s already had enough heartbreak…if he feels he’s loosing his lovely little wife—oh! Don’t tell my grandson I called him that. He’d likely throw something painful at me…like a rock.” He chuckled, “Anyway, if Will thinks he’s loosing Ronnie-boy…loosing a lover after loosing a child…it’s a pain that will never fade, even after you move on…it only adds to the pain already sitting in one’s heart…” he trailed off, his old mind dragging him back once more into his memories.

* * *

 

 _Vincent grinned to himself as he sat in a carriage, traveling through the reaper German countryside to the mansion that was home to his future husband. It had been a few months since Hans had visited him in_ _England_ _, and he had a surprise for him._

_The carriage pulled to a stop and the driver climbed down, opening the door and extending a hand to help the pureblood down, which he gladly took._

_He walked up the stone steps and rang the bell, soon finding the door being opened by a butler who smiled at him and let him inside, announcing that he would let master Hans know he has a surprise visitor._

_As he waited, his young reaper eyes wandered about the grand entry hall, taking in the vastness of it all. He came from a rich family himself, but his mother had them living in a smaller home. Hans’ home was a bit overwhelming. And one day…he’d also be able to call it home._

_Hans had been up in the study, preparing a stack of reports for his next late afternoon shift the day after. Hearing the doorbell ring, he paused, quill stopping mid-sentence, eyes drawn from the page to the door. Hearing voices, he sighed, pushing back his chair, glancing forlornly at the portrait of his late father, resting on the side of the desk. The man had contracted the Thorns late last spring, and with the help of a demon attack the week prior, the man was dead within an hour of early Monday from injury and illness. Hans missed him terribly, and his death struck him hard. Becoming distant and stunned, he wandered around the mansion aimlessly, never talking, barely eating, until finally he resorted to locking himself away into his studies, consuming himself with work._

_His father had been his idol, a man of perfection and talent. He was pureblood himself, born from two Reapers with little to give, but a lot to offer the world with a child of the rarest blood and power. Adler had been strong, smart, and smooth in his techniques, tactics, even written word. In truth, he had been, to many eyes, the embodiment of the perfect Reaper. Hans wanted to be like him, to follow in his father's footsteps. To become the perfect Reaper, to succeed, and rise above all others no matter the cost, no matter the consequences. All that mattered was his goal, his meaning, reason...and purpose. He would make his old man proud, become the very thing he wished upon him from the moment of his birth. Be the best, do only the best, and become the best. For himself, for his Dispatch, and for his husband. For Vincent._

_Climbing the stairs, he paused at the sound of the familiar laugh-like voice floated up from the front hall, and a grin threatened to split his face. Rushing into the foyer, he smiled kindly at the sight of his beloved, standing tall and proud, like a delicate stallion. Still, something was different; his suit seemed to be smaller on him, hugging him particularly around the middle._

_Hans tilted his head to the side, curiosity filling him._

_“Hans!” Vincent grinned and rushed over to the older reaper. He hadn’t received any news of his future father-in-law’s passing, and was quite unaware of the fact that his happy front would possibly be inappropriate. He took his lover’s hands in his own and tenderly kissed his knuckles, “I’ve missed you, so…I have so much to tell you!”_

_Hans smiled warmly, drawing his lover into a gentle hug. "Of course, my darling. I have missed you so very much!" he chuckled, leading the brunet to the sitting room._

_“Is your father at work?” He asked as they sat down, the butler swiftly setting out fresh tea for them, “I have news that I know he’d like to hear as well.”_

_Hans's smile fell from his face, the man slowly easing into the seat next to Vincent, his expression unreadable. "...Vati is dead."_

_“Wh-what?” Vincent asked in shock. Hans’ father had become like a father to him as well, though he hardly saw the man. “How? He’s…such a good reaper… Oh Hans! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!”_

_Hans hushed him, pulling him into his arms. "Shhh... It's alright. He's... He's not suffering anymore..."_

_Vincent hugged his lover tight, “And I was hoping this would be a happier visit…Hans…” he pulled back and looked up at the man, taking his hand and pressing it to his rounding belly, “I’m already carrying your child…”_

_Hans's eyes widened, his mouth agap in surprise. For moments, he couldn't speak, couldn't think. Then, he smiled, a silly grin upon his face. "This is... wunderbar! Simply wunderbar, Vincent!" he laughed, tugging the man back for another tight (yet gentle) hug. Untangling himself, he slid off the couch, moving until he was kneeling in front of the brunet. Gently, pushing his shirt open, he leaned in, pressing a loving kiss to the other man's stomach, stroking it gently. "Has he moved yet? Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything, liebe?"_

_“It has, though not much. It first happened on the travels over here. They wouldn’t let me use a Portal, after all. Mum was worried the effects of the sudden transportation would hurt the baby so she arraigned for me to travel the mortal way…she said I should be with you from now on. I actually found out my condition when I was getting my physical check-up for my final exam…and they bumped my exam up for me so that I could take it when it wasn’t a risk to the baby…and they are transferring me over here before marriage.” He smiled, stroking Hans’ soft hair, “But I wouldn’t mind a slice of cake.”_

_Hans chuckled, pausing a he felt a smidge of movement brush against his palm, a warm feeling arising in his chest like the embers of a fire. "Which cake do you prefer, liebe? I shall have the staff vhip it up immediately and a room made up - unless, of course," he teased lightly, "you vish to lay with me at night~!"_

_“Chocolate strawberry swirl, please.” Vincent smiled and gave a small chuckle, “I know we are not yet husbands, but…given the circumstances, I doubt anyone would object to our sharing your bed…” he leaned in to kiss his soft lips, “Besides, Mum is pushing for the wedding to happen before our baby is born.”_

_"And so it shall be - I am glad. I wish to have you in my arms sooner than later, liebe" the man purred, calling for the chef._

* * *

 

_Vincent tied his hair back with a white ribbon and he looked in the mirror. He wore a smart white tailcoat and top hat with a soft purple sash and vest. White roses adorned his hat and lapel._

_“Vincent, dear, are you ready?” His mother asked with a smile, “Your groom is waiting for you.”_

_“Yes, Mother.” He turned from his reflection, grinning ear to ear as he walked his proud mother to the Hall where he’d finally wed his Hans. His hand running over his rounded Belly. They’d be a perfect family after they said their ‘I do’s’. The music started and his mother led him down the aisle._

_Hans stood by the altar, dress down in black from head to toe, a happy smile upon his face as the music played. Spectators watched eagerly and wedding parties shone with happiness and tears of joy for the young couple. And yet, in the back of his mind, something seemed wrong._

_Vincent bent down, kissing his mother’s cheek as she tearfully wished him the best and pressed her son’s hand into Hans’. She then took her seat and the couple approached the altar where the service started._

_Hans smiled gently at his lover, as the priest approached the altar to begin the service._

_“…And do you, Vincent Chronos, take this man as your eternally wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live your reaper lives?” The minister asked after Hans had said his ‘I do’._

_Vincent smiled, turning to look at his groom, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently with the back of his fingers, his other hand resting on his belly, “I do…a thousand times over.” He gave a little giggle._

_“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss yo—“_

_The service was very suddenly interrupted as the ceiling near the doors caved in, a white holy light shining in the center of it._

_Hans reacted first, shielding Vincent with his body, feeling the man's belly press lightly against his back; it only spurred his desire to protect his lover and their baby. From the top of the building, feathers of snow white fluttered down, like the dandruff of the heavens, as its messengers soared into the cathedral. The angels cried, coming forth in group of twelve or more at once, their intentions and purpose unknown but not their threat to the couple standing right at the edge of the altar._

_The room was full of reapers, but very few of them were of a career that allowed them scythes at their disposal, and they began to run for the exits, being unable to defend themselves. Angels and Demons both were races of power. Having the ability to fight as just themselves. Demons often relying on their claws and teeth, Angels their power to bend light into solid, flaming weapons. Reapers, however, only had their scythes when fighting on a supernatural level, and so few achieved the ability to summon one, and therefore have one. It was why Dispatches around the world were always so understaffed._

_Those who did have a scythe, summoned them, moving to defend all who couldn’t in hopes that they would escape safely. And Vincent, even being as new and inexperienced as he was—not to mention his condition—summoned his own. He didn’t plan on running into battle. He had his baby to think of, of course. But he did want to be able to defend himself if needed. The great scythe materialized in his hands and he held it at the ready behind his husband._

_The angels dove in, striking and stabbing mercilessly at any and every Reaper they could reach. Hans snarled, tensing the muscles in his arms in legs. This was a moment of triumph, one he could not fail._

_“Hans…” Vincent knew he couldn’t get Hans to try and run. The man was loyal and protective, “be careful…our baby needs his or her father.” He said, backing away, “I’ll try to get out the back to protect them.”_

_As if to show it's fear, the baby kicked nervously, searching for some means of reassurance from it's mother. Hans grit his teeth, slashing and cutting viciously, bent on holding the wave back from reaching his lover. Unfortunately, the midst of his attempt to attack a lone angel, a group of two turned their sights upon Vincent, charging headlong at them._

_Vincent rested a hand on his stomach, trying to calm his unborn son or daughter as he rushed towards the door, his hat falling from his head. He reached the door and grabbed the handle, twisting it and yanking it open, finding it a heavier door than he had anticipated. The door refused to open quickly, and he panicked, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see the angels chasing after him._

_"Filthy creature! Unclean, you are! That child, a mark of your disgrace!" the angel screeched, swooping over the terrified Reaper. Grabbing him beneath the armpits, she lifted him up into the air, flying to the ceiling as more angels swarmed around._

_Vincent gasped, swinging his great scythe up to cut off one of the angel’s wings, but another angel grabbed the long handle, yanking it from his grasp just as the baby gave a painful kick to his side, causing his grip to falter. The scythe fell to the floor below, clattering against the hard stone floor._

_“Hans!” he cried as he struggled to break free._

_The German glanced up, his eyes widening at the sight of the angels swarming around his lover. A tall, slender male, shaggy white hair and purple eyes, flew towards the helpless pregnant Reaper. With a cold glare and ill intent, he reached out, slamming his hand upon the brunet's stomach, a white light shining from beneath his palm._

_The baby thrashed about, withering as a searing pain enveloped Vincent, a fire burning him from the inside out._

_The young pregnant reaper screamed in pure agony. Every hint of the usual laughter in his voice gone to the cry of pain and fear._

_No—no, not there! Not the baby!_

_But he was powerless to stop it, burning flames of holy light filling his body, searing the child within him and finally bursting from his eyes and mouth, choking off his screams. The baby within him stopped moving completely, and his hair began to bleed out a pure white, yet his fingernails charring black as coal. His skin unnaturally paler than before, he was dropped from high above, his body crumpling as it hit the ruined pews below. His body remained unmoving, his consciousness having left him before he’d hit the floor._

* * *

 

_Days later, Vincent moaned, stirring at last and opening his eyes, blinking at the bright light overhead in the sterol hospital room. Once his eyes adjusted, he turned his head, spotting a familiar blurred figure sitting next to him. “…Hans..? What—what happened?”_

_The brunet seemed to sit stiffer than usual, his head bowed and shoulders slouched as he clutched Vincent's hand. Hearing his lover's voice, he glanced up, eyes slightly reddened from obvious crying. "Vincent..." he croaked, moving to wrap the now silver haired Reaper into a hug._

_Vincent slipped his arms around the German, his mind trying to think of why he was waking in a hospital—they had been at their wedding—they had become husbands and were about to kiss, and—_

_Something was wrong. His belly wasn’t pressing against his husband as they embraced. Vincent’s breath caught in his throat, his hand moving to his flat belly. He began to tremble. “H-Hans…what…our—our b-b-“_

_Hans refused to look at Vincent. "...She's dead."_

_“N-no…no…NO!” The young reaper started to hyperventilate, hugging his arms around his flat belly, “No!”_

_Hans stroked his back, pressing amble kisses against his lover's forehead. He knew it wasn't Vincent's fault, and kept telling himself that. Still, it didn't take away the pain and suffering he had from losing their little one. "...She's one of them now, a little angel in heaven." he murmured, gently running a hand down the bandages covering the silver haired boy's stomach._

_“But—she’s ours…she’s our baby…I—I can’t even hold her?” he clung to Hans, “This…this isn’t how things were supposed t-to be…H-Hans—My L-love…please…this is a dream—please tell me this is a bad dream!”_

_Hans bit his lip. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Vincent. They had to remove her from your womb before she tore herself out...I don't know what they did with her afterwards..."_

_Vincent broke into uncontrollable sobs, mourning the loss of the child he’d carried and had protected for nearly eight months. He felt…as if he’d never smile again._

_Hans paused for a moment, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a single, tiny, fluffy white feather. Placing it in Vincent's hand, he closed his fingers around it, stroking his knuckles delicately. "...This came from her—she had a set of tiny wings. You would have loved her..."_

_They both would have. Hans closed his eyes, the memory of seeing the baby scream loudly as she was pulled from her mother's belly, flailing in attempt to override the pain befalling her tiny body as she fought between turning Angel and staying Reaper. Brown hair in the midst of becoming a golden blond, eyes shifting between green and purple, wings already formed at the back. The moment she was free, special staff whisked her away; nothing could be done, so it seemed, even if she remained Reaper, the scarring and wings would remain, becoming a mutation on her behalf. A few moments later, he heard the cries cease._  
  
_Vincent held the feather gently, bringing it to his lips and kissing it—the only thing left of their baby girl. He’d never let the feather go…never loose it—it was his baby… His tearful eyes looked over at the side table where his glasses, and his collection of lockets sat. He reached over, taking his favorite locket—the one with a rose carved into it—and he shakily opened it and placed the feather into it and closed it. The locket gave a small glow of white light as he did so. “…We’ll nev--never loose you—forget you, our darling baby girl…” he choked out._  
  
_Hans held his lover sadly, preparing himself to become the bearer for more bad news. "Vincent...your mother..."_  
  
_He looked up at Hans with wide tearful eyes, a painful twist in his gut. No…don’t say that something happened to his beloved mother…_  
  
_"She was hit while trying to get to you... They brought her here but... It's not looking good. I'm so sorry Vincent..."_  
  
_“…No…not mum too…first your dad, then our—our—and now my mum? He took a deep breath, “Where is she?”_  
  
_"Just down the hall... Room 19..."_

_“Please! Can…can we go see her?” he looked down at the locket in his hand, “…if she’s as bad off as you say…I…I can’t handle loosing my daughter and mother both without seeing…at least one of them…”_

_Hans nodded, understanding his lover's pain. Reaching out, he scooped up the Reaper, cradling him gently in his arms. Turning, he exited the room, carrying the boy down the hall to the room where his mother lay in a weakened, fragile state._

_Vincent had grabbed his glasses as he was picked up, and he slipped them onto his face, but he still clutched the locket safe in his palm. His eyes fell upon his mother—his good, strong mother looking so weak and frail. “M-Mama…”_

_"V-Vincent....?" The woman struggled to open her eyes, smiling slightly as she caught sight of her son lying comfortably in his lover's arms. "My baby... I'm... so glad... y-you're safe..."_

_“Mama… he reached down to take her hand, “How…how can you keep smiling?” he sobbed lightly. He could see it. As a reaper, he could see death when it was taking someone—and it was surrounding his mother. It wouldn’t be long at all…_

_"Ssshhh, sh, it's all right, my little one... Everything is going to be alright." she whispered hoarsely, reaching up weakly to cup her son's cheek. "My little Vincent... I l-love... you..."_

_“M-mother…” he swallowed as his lover laid him down next to the dying woman, and he snuggled into her as he had when he was a child, “You—you can’t go…not now…especially not now…I need you…”_

_"I must, Vincent... My time... is up..." she broke off into a heavy coughing fit, her small frame curling into itself as she heaved. "...Andrew... Is waiting for me..." She wrapped her thin arms around her son, nuzzling his hair. "My baby... Mama... will always... be w-w-ith...y-y-you..." Her voice trailed off, her breathing becoming shallower._

_“Mother—mother no! I—I hate death! Why…why must it be so cruel?” he cried loudly as his mother slipped away in his arms, leaving only a corpse, soon to turn to dust. “No! H-Hans—!” he turned around, clinging to his husband tight. His love—his Hans…was all he had left in the world._

_Hans wasted no time, wrapping his arms around the mourning Reaper, cradling him close. "It’s alright." he soothed. "She's at peace now... with our daughter..." 'Please, watch over her, Father, and our baby...Watch them forever...'_

_Vincent grieved long into the night, until he fell asleep in his lover’s arms, tears still streaking down his cheeks._

* * *

 

Undertaker felt tears pricking at his eyes from the memories as he raised turned to gaze at his wife—his beautiful Grell who had long drifted off to sleep. He reached out, stroking his red locks fondly, “I never expected to be happy again…never expected to have a real smile return to me…” he whispered, kissing his cheek.

Ciel whined softly in his father's arms, having since been scooped into a comforting hold by both his parents. Nuzzling into the man's chest, it brought back a painful reminded of what once was and what could have been - his daughter, long since presumably dead, and his ex husband, dead by five years to date. Still, like with all wounds, time healed his aching heart - he had a life now, a family of his own, a wife and beautiful children and grandchildren to hold dear to his heart. Grell murmured something in his sleep, cuddling their son closer, his arms and legs twitching slightly.

Ciel whimpered again, withering slightly as a single, long since forgotten word by most escaped from his mouth. "E-Elizabeth..."

Undertaker sighed. The boy had been dreaming of his long lost Elizabeth—‘Lizzy’, he believed the strong young girl had preferred to be called. She had been a cute young thing, but surprisingly handy with rapiers. She could best her brother and her father in one go. He chuckled at the memory.

It made him wonder what had happened to the bright young girl so ahead of her time in the Victorian age… Ciel never knew what had happened to her…maybe some real closure would help him let go of his past, as Grell had helped him let go of what he had once shared with Hans. It wasn’t natural that Ciel—even having been unnaturally turned demon—was trapped for hundreds of years as a young boy of thirteen. And Undertaker knew two things. He wanted the boy to be able to grow and discover the world…and that the past was holding him back.

Silently, Undertaker slipped out, waiting for Ciel to roll over and cling to his adoptive mother before he left for the Library. The Library was full of records, from the present going as far back as the beginning of time. Each record held a person's memories, their deepest darkest secrets.

Anyone could get lost in the rows and rows of records, but Undertaker knew exactly where to look. He hurried passed the shelves and found the early 1900’s quickly. From there, he located London’s section and spent only a half hour of searching before he found her name printed in gold along the leather binding, along with the date she was born and found her end. He took it down off the shelf and found a chair to relax in, opening the book to release the records for his viewing.

The book's record's flew out, displaying the young girl's entire life from start to finish. Her death, by the unfortunate crash of a carriage into a ravine, should have been the end; and yet, to the Undertaker's surprise, the record continued. As he watched, his eyes widened.

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

The day was a warm sunny day, a cool breeze drifting across the grounds of the circus, making the walls of all the tents ripple gently as Snake walked out of the mess tent carrying two plates of breakfast. He found his way to the cage he still shared with Eric, and he climbed up into it, sitting down and holding out one plate to the werelion. Since Eric had been bought into the circus, he and Snake had become close; best friends—or even brothers in a way. And though Snake had a hard time speaking up for himself, even in casual conversations, they did enjoy each other's company.

"B-best eat before Ring Master comes to force you into Lion form and…and Beast comes to 'train' you for her show…says Oscar." he said in a low voice.

Eric grunted slightly, rolling onto his back, shielding the light from his eyes. "Ngh... No, tell 'em I dun give a ruddy damn, too tired..." Ever since he had joined the circus, Eric had undergone harsh and rather tiresome treatment, ranging from random changes into his Lion form to training non-stop with the animal tamer, Beast. Beast, though she treated all the creatures and animals like her children (as opposed to most of the otherwise more humanoid tier members), was bent on disciplining and carving each and everyone of them into skilled, obedient little puppies. Something Eric was having no part in, much to her dismay and the Ringmaster's irritation. Still, he was improving, bit by bit.

Snake shook his head, "They'll hurt you more, says Emily…" he crawled over to him and started to rub and massage the reaper's shoulders—a talent he was good at, and often used for by the ringmaster himself. "I don't like that…and…and today we open to the public…they'll be harsher with you if you don't listen…says Oscar."

Eric snorted, but relaxed, purring softly as his expression changed to one of contentment until the sound of footsteps made him twitch, his head lifting to see a familiar figure run up to the side of the cage.

"'Ey, Blondie! I got yer belt~~~!" A girl of about 15, just a couple of inches taller than Ciel had been; short brown hair to the shoulders, bangs parted to cover over the left eye, the right a ringed combination of yellow-green - just like Eric's. Reaper eyes.

Glaring half-heartedly at the girl, Eric leaned forward, reaching out of the cage, the child merely laughing and dancing away. "Nope~!"

"Ya wee wanker, gimme m' belt back! I need tha'! Doll!" he growled, though his tone was playful. Despite the food he was getting (not very good quality or quantity, but better than being hungry on the streets as before), the man was still loosing a fair bit of weight from the vigorous training; it grated on Ringmaster's nerves, as Eric in his lion form was starting to look more like a giant stray cat rather than a strong beast.

Doll stuck her tongue out, waving the belt around like a propeller, gloating at the elder Reaper. "I won it fair an' square!"

"Ya cheated!"

"You don't know how ta play cards, ya ninny!"

Snake bit his lip, "You're being mean to him, Doll…rubbing it in that you have what you don't need and what he does…says Oscar."

But Eric waved him off, watching the girl dance around with glee. "'S fine, she's jus' havin' a wee bit o' fun... Besides" he cracked a wicked smile. "I still have 'er teddy~!"

Snake sighed, "You should still eat…says Emily." He picked up his own plate and began to eat, sharing his food with his two snake companions.

Eric shrugged, grabbing the other plate, digging into whatever mush had been served as food for that morning—he wasn't picky. Still, part of him was excited for the opening day; a chance, perhaps, to see Alan again. Their grandchildren had loved the circus since the age of three, and every year, the two of them would travel out to mortal London to see a show for a day or two. Just maybe, he could find Alan and patch things up. Escape from this prison, and find a way to free his friends in the process. It was his last chance, his last hope to be free from this hell they called 'captivity'. Everyone in the circus was mistreated, unseen by the public eyes but behind curtains told another story of the Big Top. Brutal beatings, isolation, deprived of food and water for days on end, cramped and often filthy living condition (they only bathed a couple of times a week and as a public bath), and no freedom for most of them. They couldn't escape, trapped as prisoners until someone came to rescue them; which, of course, never happened.

Doll clambered up to the cage, squeezing her way in, plopping down on the floor next to Eric.

"Do…do you think your family will come and see you?" Snake asked the lion. Eric had often spoken of his grandchildren and son…and his husband. It made the shy young man sad for the reaper. But then again, everyone in the circus had a hard past, either it being depressing in itself—like his own—or like Eric's, being separated from loved ones. Snake didn't know which was worse.

Eric frowned slightly. "...I hope so. I wanna see Alan... I gotta make things right with 'im" he said. Doll blinked, listening to the man's conversation, turning to flop against him, trying to snag his breakfast.

"W-we'll help look to see…says Emily." Snake promised.

"Thank ya... Tha's very kind o' ya" Eric smiled, just as Joker approached the cage.

Snake nodded and finished his breakfast, "We have to go get ready for the show…says Emily." He said with a wave before hurrying to change into his performance outfit.

Eric groaned slightly, giving Joker a pleading stare, as if to say 'please don't let me go out today'. Doll giggled, clambering onto the man's back, like a daughter to father.

"Don't give me that look. It's not my call and you know it." Joker sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his fake hand. "And Beast needs you today."

"Ugggghhh... But I ate some bad shit!" the blond whined, hugging his stomach, faking a look of discomfort.

"You ate the same as all of us. And it's better than goin' hungry like last week." He pointed out, "Come on."

Still whining like an overgrown child, Eric hauled himself to his feet, Doll clinging to his back like a baby monkey, he lumbered out of the cage, blinking as the sun shone brightly upon his face. Following Joker down the row of tents, he shivered slightly from the cool morning air, many of the other members out and about.

* * *

 

"Circus!" Briella giggled, wanting to run through the gates into the colorful fair, though Alex held fast to her hand to stop her.

Alan chuckled, "We have to buy our tickets before we can go in." he smiled, shifting an excited and wiggling Kai on his hip.

"I wanna see the Big Kitties!" the little boy cheered, craning his neck to see over the crowd. "Lions an' tigers an' panthers an' cougars an' bobcats an' cheetahs an' leopards an'…"

"Okay, okay, we can go to see the big cat show today." Alan said, ruffling the boy's hair as the line shortened and they found themselves at the ticket booth. "Two adults and two children, please."

"Yes siree, right away!" a young man with spiky blond and black hair grinned, finishing around behind the counter for a moment before pulling out two pairs of tickets.

"Mista, are you a clown?" Kai chirped, pointing at the man.

He laughed loudly. "No, little buddy, I'mma knife thrower!" he chirped, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Cool! Hey! Hey, Mista! Can you teach me?" Briella chirped.

"Ah, ya might be a little to small just right now... But maybe, when yer older!" the man grinned.

"Wha's yer name?" the little girl demanded, clambering on top of the counter, glaring at him with a pout.

"Dagger!" the man laughed. "Ya got some spunk in ya, kid. I like you!"

"One of us gotta! My brover's a fairy." She grinned, "I wanna be strong—like a knight!"

"Bri, get off the counter." Alan laughed.

"I told you! I'mma pwincess! Big difference! Fairies have wings and sparkles!"

Dagger, if possible, laughed harder. Clutching his sides, he leaned forward on the counter, grinning at the family. "You know, little guy, we have a princess here too."

"Really?" Kai perked up, his eyes round with interest, "Does she play with the big kitties?"

"Sometimes - there is one kitty she likes to play with; a great, big lion! He's part of her act, if you are here to see the evening show as well. You might see her today though wandering about - maybe with the big kitty!"

"Yay!" he cheered.

Briella sighed and reached out, tugging Dagger's sleeve, "When's your show? I wanna see the knives!"

"Whoa, there, tiger!" Dagger laughed. "My show ain' 'til this evenin', with the Big Top Finale!" He checked his watch. "Ah, damn, my shift is up."

"Can you walk with us?" she asked with a grin, "I like you!"

"Now, now. I'm sure he has lots to do today. The performers here all are at work. This is how they make money to support their families." Alan chuckled, "We can go see his show, though."

"Naw, it wouldn't be too much trouble - I don't really have anythin' better to do!" the man chuckled, removing himself from his seat, exiting the stall. "OI, PETER! GET YOUR CANN OVER HER AN' MIND THE RUDDY TICKETS, YA BARMY OAF!"

"Yay!" Briella hugged the circus member's arm.

"Ella's got a crush~" Kai teased.

"I do not!" Briella shouted, her face turning pink at the cheeks. Dagger chuckled. "I could give ya a tour of th' circus if ya want" he said, glancing at Alan.

"Yes, please, that would be very kind of you." Alan smiled, setting Kai down so he could walk with his sister and leaving his own hands free…until he took hold of Alex's hand. He was so used to doing so with Eric, he didn't even think about it.

Alex blushed slightly, giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze.

Alan blushed, realizing he'd just grabbed onto the nurse's hand, but didn't pull away, "You two stay close. No running away, now." He chuckled, "Your mother and father would be mad at me if I lost you like Grampa tends to do when he takes you out."

"We will~!" the twins chimed, strolling over with the first tier member, chattering away happily.

Alex turned to Alan, smiling at him; he had something special planned for brunet, but he wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity - namely, after cutting the ties with the blunder of a blond, Eric.

Briella smiled up at Dagger as he showed them around; the exotic animals (Which is where Snake had his show dancing and charming dangerous snakes from around the world), the main tent, a few other shows…and finally, the large cats, where Beast, a woman clad in leather and holding a whip, stood, a large, but thin looking lion at her side on a leash.

Kai gasped in happiness, scrambling over to get a close look at the beast, his eyes shining with glee. This had been the moment he was waiting for, to see his favorite animals up close.

The lion wore an almost bored expression upon it's face, it's wavy mane ruffled and fluffed up. Yet, upon seeing the little boy approach, it stood stiff, eyes widening in shock. Then, to the tamer's surprise, it lunged, desperately fighting in attempt to break free of the leash, loud calls and roars bellowing from its mouth.

"Back! Down!" Beast scolded, flicking the whip at, but not hitting, him. She knew this wasn't a normal cat, and Eric would be even more injured from her lashes once he changed back.

Briella screamed, clinging to Dagger and Alan gasped, taking chase of Kai, "Kai—no!"

But Kai merely stared in wonder at the gigantic lion; something about him seemed familiar but he couldn't place what.

Before Beast could flick the whip again, Eric charged, bounding over to the boy and knocking him down, covering him in an array of happy licks.

"KAI!" Alan cried, only seeing the lion pounce his grandson. He sped up, running to the lion—and seeing the boy laughing as he was licked by the over-sized cat. He gasped in relief, holding a hand over his pounding heart and breathing hard.

Eric purred loudly, wrapping the boy up with his forepaws, soaking him with happy licks. He had missed his grandchildren so much, and now, seeing for the first time in over three months, he was overcome with joy to finally be able to see them again.

"Beast—what's gotten into him; acting like that?" Dagger asked, hurrying over and eyeing Eric.

"Why's it trying to eat my brover?" Briella gasped.

"Good kitty!" Kai laughed, patting the giant cat's head, sitting up to cuddle into its mane. Eric purred louder, audible enough to the company around him, his green eyes seeming to smile warmly at the little boy.

The scene had drawn a crowd, questions starting to bombard the animal tamer.

"It looks so thin and starved."

"Are you sure it won't hurt anyone?"

"It must be hungry."

"Don't you feed it?"

Alan stepped forward in caution, sliding his arms under Kai's armpits and pulling him from the Lion's grasp, holding him close as he backed away.

"We feed him a lot. He was like this when we got him" Beast defended; the statement said truth, Eric being incredibly skinny when he had first arrived at the base camp.

Eric whined as Kai was pulled away from him, pausing as he glanced up; his eyes widened, mouth parting slightly at the sight of the brunet before him, gazing at him in slight fear.

Alan.

Scampering up, the lion raced after the man, purring loudly whist pushing his muzzle into his hand.

Kai giggled, "He likes me, Gwandma!"

Alan backed up until he bumped into Alex, "It's a dangerous animal, Kai, even if it's been trained."

Alex nodded, though giving the lion a rather reproachful glare, of which Eric returned with an equal dose of loathing. Snorting, the blond lion suddenly pulled a rather wicked expression. Sauntering about, he moved close to Alan, brushing against the brunet, marking him as 'his'.

"He reminds me of Gwandpa!" Kai suddenly giggled.

"Don't be silly! Gwandpa isn't a giant Kai-eating cat!" Briella said from behind Dagger

"But look!" Kai insisted.

Eric purred happily, still marking a rather terrified Alan, earning a furious glare from a red-faced Alex. Then the crowd yelped in shock. The lion reared, standing on his hind legs, moving to rest both paws on the smaller Reaper's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and cheek.

Alan gasped in shock, his heart rate speeding up again.

Briella suddenly ran forward, grabbing onto the lion's tail and pulling, "Get off Gwandma!"

"Little girl, no!" a woman in the crowd cried, and a few men hurried forward to grab the little girl.

Eric winced slightly, yet tried to ignore his granddaughter, instead focusing on his lover. He felt him shiver and quake beneath his hold, thus resorting to a comforting lick on the cheek.

Briella cried out as she was grabbed and pulled away, "No! I can fight it! Don't let it eat my—let go!" she kicked and wiggled.

Eric continued to nuzzle Alan, being as gentle yet as meaningful as he could be in his gigantic form. He leaned closer, purring softly into his ear, his breath tickling the man's neck.

Beast grabbed the leash and pulled, "Get off the man! What's gotten into you? I'm so-so sorry, sir! He—he's new but usually so well behaved!"

Eric struggled, whining once again, throwing Beast a pleading stare.

Beast blinked, "Don't look at me like that you big baby!" she looked around, Spotting Snake, "Hey! Snake! Get over here and help, would ya?"

Snake looked up, his golden gaze sweeping over the scene, and realization hitting him—this was probably his family… He hurried over without a word and Beast held out the end of the leash, "Take 'im back to his cage—and find Eric. You're the only one he listens to, after all." She huffed, clearly giving up on taking care of the situation.

Snake nodded and took the leash.

Eric's whisker's twitched, as he pushed his nose against Beast's hand, pulling a kitten-eyed expression. He knew, regardless, he was in for a load of trouble once night fell and the circus closed - nothing could free him from his punishment, not after this little display.

But his family...

Snake pulled him out of the crowd and back to the privet area guests were denied access to. He then removed the leash and hung it up, "Eric…" he turned to look at the lion, "That's your family…isn't it..? Asks Emily." he asked and sighed, taking off the witch-enchanted tags from his collar that forced him into the lion form without use of the moonlight.

Eric shivered, feeling his body shift and tense, muscles bunching and contracting as the light of the morning sun fell upon his golden fur. A low moan of pain escape from the depths of his throat, echoing out across the campsite, as the beast changed back into a naked man. Eric sighed softly in relief, leaning wearily against the side of building, waiting to regain his strength.

Snake reached into the nearby costume tent and pulled out a pair of slacks and an open-front shirt that seemed about Eric's size, holding it out to him, "You can go talk to them this way…and not scare them…they don't know you are a werelion, right..? asks Oscar."

Eric shook his head and accept the articles of clothing, slipping them on with ease. "No, they dun... But I dunno... I'm iffy about tha' asshole tha' Alan's with..."

"But—this is your chance…they can get you out of here…they are your family…I—" he blushed, "I can try to distract the other man…says Oscar."

"Tha' would be helpful... I wanna talk ta Alan, alone." the man nodded, moving back to where Beast and the others were.

Snake nodded with a small, hopeful smile. He took Eric's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Eric smiled, patting the boy on the back - Snake reminded him so much of Ronald at times. Shy and often reclusive, but with the same gentle kindness and sweet temperament.

Once Eric was dressed, Snake took his hand and led him back out so that they could catch Alan before they moved on.

Alex sighed slightly; ever since the lion had left, more 'big cats' made their appearance; a leopard, two pumas and one very large, rather sinister looking tiger that sent chills down his spine. Kai was ecstatic, wandering about from animal to animal, happily observing them. Finally, Beast started to pack away the cats, calling out to Alan as she did so. "'Ey! Think ya can help a lady move this all back? I just need someone to hold the treat bag."

Alan blinked and sighed, "Very well…Kai, Briella, stay close….Alex, watch them, please?" he requested.

Alex blinked, but nodded, beckoning the two children to his side. Beast lead the man back into the otherwise forbidden and private area of the circus, far but not far enough as to expose the true horrors that lay within. Vanishing around a corner, leaving the brunet alone, she gave a signal to Snake, who then urged Eric to walk forward. The man swallowed nervously, running a hand through his hair before approaching the brunet from behind a tent. "A-Alan..?"

Alan turned around, his eyes widening, "Eric..?"

Eric was thin, very thin. The open shirt, Alan could plainly see his ribs, his abs and muscles burning away to nothingness. His hair was limp and greasy, grown just past his shoulders, out of its usual style, and his goatee had turned into an almost beard (he needed a shave). Cheeks were sunken in, and dark circles shrouded his glasses-less eyes, as if the man had not slept in days.

Alan stared at him in shock before finally getting over it and shaking his head, turning away, "…So you did come here…"

Eric, however, moved forward, striding over to Alan in a haste, attempting to wrap his arms around the brunet. He wanted to apologize, to tell Alan that he loved him. To tell him the truth.

Alan took a step back, a look of upset anger on his face, "Don't you dare, Eric Slingby! Don't you dare touch me as if nothing happened! What happened? I thought family was the most important thing to you!"

Eric pulled away slightly, expression confused, even a bit hurt. "... Wha' are ya talkin' about? Of course m' family is the most important thin' ta me!"

"Then why did you leave us? Our grandchildren—our son…me? Why did you attack and put our son in the hospital? He's still there! He looks to be there a long time! He's weak, and can't speak and…and he has Thorns, Eric. He is dying and he has attacks more than I do! And where are you while our baby is suffering? Here at a circus with some little…someone who's not me!"

Eric was even more confused, a small ache starting up in his chest as the guilt settle in again. Despite the fact that half of the accusations being thrown at him were indeed false, they hurt more than anything being spat from the mouth of the one - only - person he loved most. "A-Alan... Wha' are ya talkin' about...?"

"I didn't want to believe it—but here you are, just as I was told you'd be. Who is it? Who could make you forget your vows? Your family?" Alan was crying, "Are they worth all this?"

"Alan, I have no idea wha' yer gammerin' abou'!" Eric cried out, his face riddled with desperation, heart quivering with each baring second. "Who the fuck told ya I left ya?! I haven' been seein' anyone, believe me!"

"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Why haven't you even visited Ronnie? Why did you leave?"

"I was thrown in 'ere! And I have been ta see Ronnie! I saw 'im about a month 'r so ago!"

"Thrown in here? By who? What's keeping you here? I see no chains or cages keeping you."

"T-This..." Eric reached up, moving the collar of his shirt down, showing what appeared to be just a decorative collar, one teenagers would often where as a sort of style. Nothing special about it, so it seemed. "As fer who, why dun ya ask tha' blondie asshole?"

"Alex? He's a nurse. He's been taking care of our son! He's been very supportive to all of us—where you should have been."

"Alan-"

"No lies, Eric. Answer me yes or no. You left us?"

"I-I... I didnae... I..." he sighed heavily. "I didn' leave ya..."

"WRONG! You left! You haven't been home in over two months, Eric! Let's try again. You attacked our son, putting him in the hospital?"

"I-I... Y-Yes..." Eric stammered, his heart racing, the ache growing.

"And you are living here at this circus?"

"Y-Yes, but Alan-!"

"And…" tears rolled down Alan's cheeks, "You don't love me anymore…why? Is it the Thorns? Are you finally tired of taking care of your sickly husband?"

"Wh'a-? No! No! Tha; isn' true, Alan! I love ya, I love with all m' heart! I love more than anything else!" Eric exclaimed, tears of his own forming in the corners of his eyes. For Eric, crying was rare, unless he was in immense pain or other reasons - actually, as of late, he seemed to have shed tears alot. This may have well be one of the few times he ever cried in front of his husband, but it was the first that Alan had seen the man looking so pained, dejected.

"Then—then why, Eric?"

"I-I had ta! I had ta keep ya safe! I was tryin' ta protect ya an' Ronnie!"

"Protect us? From what? From who?"

Alex's words echoed in the back of Alan's mind. ' _Do not let him manipulate you_.'

"Do…you really want to be in our life at all…or are you trying to make up excuses to make me feel better about being betrayed by the man I love more than anything?" Alan whispered.

"Of course I wan' ta be in yer life! Alan, I love ya! W-Why is this so hard fer ya ta believe?" Eric whimpered, his voice starting to crack from frustration and the agony of seeing his husband slip further away from him.

"Because you aren't. You aren't in our lives anymore. You are here. We haven't moved—you could have come home at any time."

"I can't! I can't leave! They won' let me leave, Alan! I'm a prisoner here... please..." he started to reach out, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Dun do this ta me... I beg ya, believe me!"

"You said you saw Ronnie a month ago…why not come home then? So much of this makes no sense, Eric. I can't handle these—these lies! I-I'm sorry, Eric…You moved on…maybe I should do the same…"

Eric's heart seemed to stop, his eyes going wide as tears seemed to flood the lower lids. No...no! This couldn't be happening, shouldn't be happening! He knew what Alan was about to say... but he didn't want to hear it.

"I—" Alan set down the bag Beast had handed him, turning back towards the main area of the circus, "…Don't let the twins see you…They'd only get upset when you don't come home with us."

Eric tried to speak, tried to say something, anything - yet, his mouth seemed to be malfunctioning, throat clogged up. His heart crumbled in his chest, with every step Alan took, the tears falling at last. It was over; his life was officially over. There was no hope left for him, just an empty abyss, a dark future left living in this prison until his body gave way and he died, working until his last moments as but another slave to the Ringmaster. His family, the ones he cherished most, were lost from him forever, and he would become but a barely noticed memory left off in the distant past as time went on. A choked sob escaped before he stop himself.

Alan dried his cheeks before he found Alex and the twins again, "Come on…lets go find something to eat…" he suggested, taking Briella's hand.

Alex glanced at the brunet, a worried expression crossing his face at the sight of the tear streaks upon the man's cheeks. Gently wrapping an arm around Alan, he leaned in, whispering words of comfort.

Alan got the twins hotdogs and a soda to share, setting them down at a table to eat before he turned to look at Alex, "You were right…he's here…"

Alex drew the brunet into his arms, stroking his soft brown hair. "Shhhh... It's alright. Did he confront you?"

He nodded, "He did…"

"Are you alright? Did he come at you in any way?" Alex asked, his voice concerned.

"He stayed back…when I told him not to touch me, but…I thought…I thought he'd be the Eric I loved…but nothing he said made any sense…"

"It's alright, Alan. You know the truth, you've done all you could." the man reassured.

"But…He's my husband…I made a vow to him…"

"But has he been true to you? Is that really what you want in your life?"

"Oh Alex…I know you mean well, but…He…he was more than just my husband…he was my first…" he sighed and sat down on a bench, "I'm half-pureblood. My mother had been a human, and she raised me until I died—or, my human half died. It had always been a mystery of how I became a reaper because I hadn't been turned. The reaper assigned to collect my soul showed up to find me already a reaper, standing confused over what had been my mortal body…we only five years ago discovered the reason for it. But…when I had died, I had only been fifteen." He looked up at Alex, "I hadn't even so much as had a crush on anyone yet. And then I entered reaper school, and focused on my studies…I didn't even make any friends, I stayed quiet and to myself…until Eric began to mentor me…he became my first friend since I had died…and then, I fell in love with him, and we had a son—and he made me his husband…I feel like…I only know love because of him. He is my love. Romance—parenthood…its all because of him."

Alex gave him an almost saddened look. "I... understand. I felt the exact same way about Jeffery. He was entire world, my heart for six years... But then it came crashing down. It hurt for a long time, but then... I had to move on; and it got better for me. I met someone more special, someone amazing... I met you, Alan."

"Me," Alan nearly scoffed—something he never did, "You met a man with a broken family and a broken heart…a man who is slowly dying under the gaze of everyone around him…if you give me your heart to mend, it'll only be broken again. I could die today—or in a few years…any attack could be my last. Lets face it—I'll die a single parent—knowing my only child will suffer the same death as mine."

"No, you won't" Alex stated firmly, moving to standing in front of the brunet, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Alan... I don't care if you are dying. I don't care if you are broken to pieces, with a broken family - you are everything to me. I want to be there for you, no matter what happens. It isn't about me, it's about you... and I... I love you..." He moved again, sinking down to kneel before the man on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. "Alan Humphries..." he started. "I know it's been a really rough time for you... and I know the pain you feel is unbearable. But I want to be there for, to rebuild what has been broken and taken, and to give you a brand new life... Will you marry me?"

"Alex..!" Alan gasped. He hadn't expected this…not at all. And he fingered the simple band of gold that represented his marriage to Eric—it's matching ring having not been on Eric's finger, he had noticed. He swallowed thickly, "I'm…still married to Eric…"

"We can take care of that... Please Alan." he smiled hopefully at the man. "Give me a chance..."

Alan bit his lip, feeling hesitant. He'd married before and his husband left him…but then again…Alex was suffering from a broken heart just as well… slowly he nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed, his cheeks burning. Eric didn't want him—and Alex did. Maybe…he could still live out a happy life with someone to help support him through his attacks. "Y-yes…"

Alex smiled, a feeling of victory overwhelming him. He paused, sensing a presence looming nearby, watching his every move; glancing over, he almost smirk, seeing none other than Eric Slingby watching them between the tents. His face was one of heartbreak, agony and despair; his hand clutched at his chest, his crumpled heart taken and stomped upon. A single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Ooo! Pretty!" Kai said, spotting the shinning ring. He ran over, climbing onto Alex's back to get a better look at the ring in the little box "It's shinny!"

"Wha's it for, Mista?" Briella chirped, sitting on Dagger's lap.

"I-it's tradition for someone to give a ring to someone they wish to marry when they make the proposal, Alex asked me to be his husband…" Alan blushed.

"So…like how mama and Daddy are husbandses? Is Mista Alex our new Gwampa?" Kai asked.

Eric could barely take anymore, his heart bleeding from the inside out. Choking slightly, he remained still, unable to move or speak, forced to watch the little display.

"What's gonna happen to Gwampa if we have New Gwampa?" Briella asked, "I miss Gwampa…"

Alex looked to Alan to explain; no way was he making that mistake again. Instead, he busied himself with gently removing the ring from Alan's finger, replacing it with his own.

Alan looked a little sad a moment, "Eric will always be your grandfather, and he'll always love you." He reassured the twins, "He's in your blood, and nothing can change that."

Kai glanced to the side, his attention capture by something - or rather, someone - standing farther off in the distance. His eyes widened, drawn to the supposed sight of his Grandfather retreating back into the camp, a sorrowful expression upon his face.

"Kai! I'mma eat your chips if you don't want them!" Briella called, reaching over into the boy's basket of chips.

"HEY!" the boy yelled, clambering back to his seat, grabbing his bowl. "Mine! Eat Mista Dagger's!"

"No! Mista Dagger needs his food so he can throw his knives right!" she hugged the man tight, "And he's cooler than you." She stuck out her tongue at her brother."

"You just like 'im cause you LOVVVVEEE HIM!" he laughed, shoving the rest of his chips into his mouth.

"I do not! I'mma strong in-ind-pent knight! I don't need lovy-dovy icky kissing boys to take care of me like fairies do!"

"..Pwincess!"

Dagger chuckled. "So ye wanna be a knight?" he asked, grinning at the little girl.

"Yes!" she grinned up at him, "I want to be strong and save people!"

"And I'm sure ye'll do a fine job of it!" Dagger grinned, ruffling her hair.

She giggled and wiggled happily, then sighed and slumped against him, "Are you happy throwing knives here? How'd you get this job?"

Kai sighed and slipped off the bench, running back over to his grandmother, "Briella's annoying…" he complained.

"I am not, yer annoyin'!" Briella shouted back, hugging onto the knife thrower.

"No, you!"

"No fighting, you two. You promised your Mama you'd be good today. You don't want your mama to be sad, do you?" Alan sighed, scooping Kai into his arms.

The twins deflated slightly, Kai hugging his grandmother tightly. "We're sowwy, Gwandma..." he sniffled, hiding his face in the brunet's shoulder. "Please don't tell Mama, we don't want Mama to be sad no more!"

"You can still take your mama cotton candy in the hospital to make him happy again." Alan assured them, kissing his grandson's temple.

"Wha' about some cookies fer Daddy?" Briella chirped. "Annnnnd, we can bring Mista Dagger home for them, too!"

"Cookies, yes, Mister Dagger, no." Alan said.

"But he's not happy here!" She protested.

"He never said that!" Kai said.

"His eyes did, when I asked! We can take him home and save him and he can be happy and find a job he likes!"

Dagger laughed once more, leaning back casually in his seat. "Yer very kind, Little Miss, but I can't leave" he smiled, though this one didn't seem to reach his eyes as before.

"And why not? I can save you!" She pressed.

"Ella, Sweetie, things aren't as simple as that. He likely has a contract here." Alan smiled.

"Eeeeyup" the man said, ending the word with a pop of the mouth. "A long, never-ending contract~"

Briella frowned, "I don't like that." She paused, "I can stay with you, then!"

"No, you are not running off to join the circus! You are only five!"

"Five-and-a-half!" she protested, "And I'm older than Kai!"

"By only half an' hour!" the little boy protested, pouting at his sister.

"Still older!"

"So what?" Kai huffed. "Stuuupid birthdates... Why'd Mommy halfa let dumb ol' Ella be borned first?!"

Alan laughed, "Trust me, Your mama wasn't 'letting' her be born first. She just came first. Your mama was just happy to meet you both at last, because he already loved you so-so much! Both of you."

"Kai probably smelt stinkier though!" Briella teased.

"You both were pretty stinky. I know—changed your nappies enough." Alan smirked.

"I wasn't too stinky... was I, Gwandma?" Kai gave the man a worried glance. "Pwincess' can't be stinky!"

"All babies have stinky moments. Even your mama was when he was a baby."

"Mama was never a baby! He's too big!" Kai said

Alan laughed again, "Your mama is my baby. That's why he calls me 'mama' and I'm your 'grandma'."

"Was 'e Gwandpa's baby, too?" Briella asked.

"…Yes…your grandpa is your mama's daddy." Alan said, feeling a pang of loss once more.

"Gwandma?"

"Yes, love?" He looked down at Kai.

"Ummm... Never mind." the boy mumbled, nuzzling into Alan's shoulder. "I wuv you, Gwandma!"

"I love you too, my Kai." He smiled, cradling the boy close to his chest. Yes. Even if Eric left him…he still had his son…he had his grandchildren.

* * *

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Evening fell over the circus, the entire attraction becoming a display of colorful lights and lanterns, displays put away as the Big Top arose with the sound of laughter and hushed voices. It was time; the final show was about to begin.

It started with small acts from performers who had bigger shows in other tents throughout the day—including Snake's dancing with his serpent friends, and Beast's taming her large cats., then came Dagger's show, which excited Briella quite a bit as she watched. Then came the acrobats above; Doll heading it all. But Briella wasn't watching as she turned to her brother, "Lets go see Dagger!" she whispered. Alex was watching them, and Alan had gone to get them some fresh popcorn.

Kai, however, threw a worried glance to his sister. "B-But the final act is gonna come on soon, and the big lion is gonna come back with the pwincess! An' if we leave, Gwandma will get mad an' then Mama will get mad, then Daddy-" Still, the prospect of exploring did sound like a fun idea, and it would give him a chance to find Grandpa. He was certain he had seen the man wandering the circus earlier.

"We can be back before the lion pwincess, come on!" his sister took her brother's hand and pulled him out of his seat. "And maybe you can see the lion pwincess up close!"

"Really...?" Kai considered the possibility, the temptation growing too strong from him to resist. "...Okay... But if we get caught, it's youuurrr fault!" he chided, slipping off his seat to follow his sister out of the tent.

"Its always my fault." She said, rolling her eyes, "Cuz I am the fun one and you are the cute one." She tugged him along and out of the tent.

"I like being cute." Kai grinned, toddling after his sister.

"Good! Because I'm not the cute one! This way!" she pulled him alongside the large tent, looking for a way into the back where Dagger would be.

"You know where we are going?" Kai huffed, trotting after her.

"To the back where the circus peoples live!" she grinned, finding a fence of rope and wooden posts which proved all too easy to duck under and find herself on the 'employees only' side of the circus grounds.

"B-But aren't we not allowed back here?" her brother whimpered, nervously climbing under the fence after his sister. A stale smell slowly started to waft through the air the further the two progressed, wandering amongst rows upon rows of tents. Soft voices arose from around on corner, Kai grabbing his sister before she could go further. "Shhh!" he whispered, pointing to two figures striding past in the distance.

"He's been in a damp mood all night... I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Get Beast to coax him a bit, something might have happened... He might be falling ill..." Joker and Dagger, both wearing a look of concern upon their faces stook inside a tent, the flap half open.

"Dagger's voice!" Briella said happily, following the voices to a tent that seemed to be a medical tent. There were things in it that the twins recognized from the hospital, at least. She peeked in the tent's door flap, biting her lip as she looked around.

"What happened?" Joker asked, hovering over a particular bed, a light shining from the side table.

"I have no idea... He just sort of... fell to pieces this afternoon. Came back to his cage in tears..." Dagger replied, leaning over a form lying curled up underneath a thin blanket. "Ringmaster found out about his littl' display this morning... The beating was brutal... Look at these bruises, tha' ain' gonna heal fast, Joker..."

Briella slipped into the tent, her brother grabbing her wrist and shaking his head, but she ignored it, walking further in until she was able to see Dagger, Joker, and… "Grandpa?" she gasped, seeing Eric on the table.

"Hn?" Dagger glanced around, only seeing a row of beds and tables, tools and other devices. He cringed inwardly, moving to pet the sedated Eric, a sad look in his eyes. He knew what was coming to the blond, as did Joker... but there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Eric whimpered softly, flinching as a hand delicately stroked his side, unable to move or speak.

Dagger hushed him, pain swirling in his eyes, as he bit his lip and leaned forward to murmur soothing words to the blond. "Joker..." he looked desperately at the redhead. But the man shook his head solemnly. "We can't do anything... It'll only be worse for both him and us if we do..."

"I thought I tol' ya to both wait outside" a voice growled. Footsteps echoed across the tent, a lone figure hobbling over to the table. The shadows parted to light, revealing the old and grizzly face of the Ringmaster. He stared haggardly at the tier members, an angry fire blazing in his eyes - they would be punished for their insolence.

"S-Sir, please, reconsider-!"

"No. The bastard decides to be a pain in the ass and run about, then I'll ground him down like a lead weight!" the man snarled, shoving Joker aside. He approached the table, looming over the blond; Eric stared up at him weakly, almost silently pleading for mercy. He had no idea how he had gotten upon the table; last he remember, he had run back to his cage, overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow of loosing Alan and his family. He'd settled on the mat, letting loose his tears until sleep overcame him and he drifted off for a couple of hours.

It had been the sound of the cage door opening that woke him, and in his groggy state, he saw the fuzzy outline of the Ringmaster approaching. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a sharp pain hit him in the side, blurring his senses and vision until it was nothing but black. Everything else afterwards was a mess of pain, fuzzy images, and screams of agony he could only assume were his own. Now here he lay, in dazed state, awaiting his next punishment.

Reaching into his pocket, the Ringmaster pulled out a needle, the inside filled with a simmering white liquid. "Hold him still!" he barked, waiting a moment before jabbing the end into the man's stomach. The scream wrenched from Eric's throat was deafening, the man desperately struggling, withering against his bonds, Dagger and Joker forced to hold him still before he hurt himself. The bleached blond bit back a whimper of his own, feeling bile rise up into his throat at the impurity of it all, while Joker merely glared at the elder.

"This is sick" he spat. "Disgusting, above wrong-" He froze as the end of a long knife was pointed at his face, right between the eyes.

The Ringmaster seethed. "You'll keep yer trap shut, lest you want the same ta happen ta you!" He lowered his knife, giving the man one last stare before storming off, leaving both tier members alone with the gasping Lion.

Briella had ducked under a table, hugging her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why..? Why had that man hurt her grandpa? Why was Dagger helping such a mean man?

Kai had also witnessed the scene, having gone in after his sister, and he crawled over to her, hugging her tight.

Eric whimpered more so, the area around the injection turning an angry shade of scarlet.

"Le-lets go get Gwandma and new Gwandpa…they'll help Gwampa!" Kai whispered tearfully.

Briella shook her head and hurried out from under the table, wanting to save Eric herself, running strait over to the table Eric lay on, Kai right behind her, pulling on her shirt in protest, even as she jumped and pulled herself up onto the table. "G-gwampa!"

Dagger and Joker jumped, the former's eyes widening at the sight of the two children. "Little Miss?" he breathed, watching as the girl tearfully crawled over to her weeping Grandfather, falling into his arms with her brother, burying their faces into his bare chest.

"Gwandpa...Shhh...We are here, Gwandpa" Kai tried, snuggling into the man, trying his best of offer comfort.

Eric sobbed, trying to escape the pain in his middle, the agony in his heart, and weariness of his body. Holding onto his grandchildren, he took a shaking breath, trying to compose himself. Dagger looked at Joker.

"Who was that mean man? Why he hurt our Gwampa?" Briella cried, looking at Dagger.

"He—ye two can't be back here!" Joker snapped out of his stunned state, "If the Ringmaster catches ye—" he shook his head, not wanting to think about it, "No, ye have to get out…go pack to your parents. Where are they? The big tent? 'Ere, I'll take you back, and—"

"Not wifout Gwandpa!" The twins cried at the same time.

"Dagger and I'll take care of him—promise. But he can't leave—we can't leave. Please—before he refuses to let you two leave, too!" He picked up the crying girl who kicked and cried, wanting to stay with Eric.

Kai gave Dagger a frightened look, clinging desperately to his Grandfather; Eric panted, slowly calming enough to press a kiss to the little boy's head, rubbing his back reassuringly. He felt odd, almost sick, his insides on fire.

Dagger bit his lip, reaching out to take the crying Briella from Joker, bouncing her gently in his arms. "Ssshhh, shhhh, don't cry, it'll be okay, I promise" he soothed.

Joker took Kai, "It's not safe here—we promise we'll help him best we can…he's yer grandfather? Then maybe ye two can help him, just not right now." he soothed, "Come on, Dagger, lets get 'em to the other side 'fore Ringmaster comes back."

Together, the two performers carried the children to the other side of the divider, setting them down at the entrance of the big tent. It took some coaxing, but they got the twins to listen, watching them as they ran hand-in-hand back into the stands where Alex was sitting. Then they disappeared back to their side before  _they_  got caught by the Ringmaster.

Briella and Kai flung themselves into Alex's lap.

Alex jumped slightly, startled by the two children. "There you are! Where in the world did you two wander off to?" he scolded lightly.

"W-We found Gwampa!" Kai sobbed.

"A mean man was being mean to him and hurting him!" Briella added tearfully.

"You gotta help save him!"

Alex's face paled, his expression suddenly stoning over, becoming blanker than a sheet of paper. "What?"

"A big fat man with an ugly meany-face stabbed Gwampa with a really  _big_  needle!" Kai said.

"And Gwampa was crying really loudly! But we can't save him… we aren't big enough…but! But you can! Pwease!"

"Pwetty pwease! We want our gwampa back!" The twins looked pleadingly up at the nurse.

But Alex merely glowered, cupping his hands over the childrens' mouths. Leaning over, he hissed faintly into their ears, his voice suddenly menacing and cold. "Now you listen here, brats...You are not to say a word of this to anyone. It is not your business, you do not need to spill any beans, do you understand? If you tell anyone else, I swear I will reap you!"

The twins' faces both paled, looking up at him with a mix of fear and confusion…this man was nice…and Grandma really liked him, so why was he being mean?

Alex growled once more. "Do I make myself clear?"

"…You won't help gwampa?" Kai asked, his voice muffled.

"Like hell." the man growled. "He got what he deserved."

"Gwampa's nice!" Briella scowled, narrowing her eyes and pulling back from his rough hand.

Alex almost snarled, thoroughly fed up with the favoritism. "You keep your mouth shut brat, before I sew it shut!" he hissed.

Briella gasped and pulled her brother away from the man, hugging Kai to her like she wanted to protect her younger twin from Alex.

"Why are you being mean to my sister?" Kai scowled, "I—I thought you were nice!"

"I am... Until you want to get on my bad side. So listen up - you keep your trap shut, and nothing will happen to Grandpa, got it?"

"Great-gwandpa can stop you!" Briella said, "He's the stwongest! And…and Daddy too!"

Alex merely snorted. "I doubt it... I know many of the High Council, who will gladly take my side."

Briella gave a swift, sharp kick to the man's shin, "You meanie!"

Unfortunately, at the exact same moment, Alan decided to come back, just in time to see Alex wince as the girl bruised him hard on the leg. "Briella Anne Knox-Spears!" Alan scolded, "Why on earth would you do that? Apologize to Alex right now!"

"B-but, gwandma, he—"

"Briella." Alan crossed his arms best he could without spilling the popcorn tub in his hand.

Briella merely scowled, glaring at Alex, who gave her a faux innocent look.

"…'m sowy I kicked you…" he pouted, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay. Now, let's enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?" Alex smiled.

* * *

 

Back in the medical tent, Dagger made his way back to Eric, pausing at the mouth of the tent. Joker bumped into him. "The hell?" the man complained, staring over the knife-thrower's shoulder. Eric lay upon the table, right where they had left him, whimpering and holding himself in attempt to ease the pain. But not alone. Hovering over him, the sorceress from the night of his arrival, the Ringmaster's favored pet. Her aged face hidden by her hood, a smile was all that could be seen, tender and gentle. Her wrinkled hands cupped the suffering man's face, stroking hid cheeks delicately, lovingly.

Shyly, Snake walked up behind Dagger and Joker, his gaze focused on the old witch—the whole reason none of them could leave, and all of them were no longer human. She acted like she was a prisoner as well, but they all knew better. The shy young man trembled at the sight of the old hag. He was a half demon—born by a human, but always carrying his demonic father's potential. A potential the witch had discovered and forced to the surface.

Because Snake had always been the way he was, unlike every other member of the circus who had, for the most part, been human when they were first picked up, the witch found him useful. His blood was stronger than those forced into becoming reapers, angels, demons, and many other creatures of the immortal world. He was used as a device to hurt and change his fellow circus members. And Everyone knew what was going to happen when the witch sent for him…

But this time, the witch seemed to be coddling over the lion, stroking his face whist tutting over his hair - lightly scolding him for his braids. Eric glanced up are her, his bleary eyes hazy and glazed over with pain - and yet, something about her was familiar. He knew her very well indeed, and yet he couldn't place how or why. Slowly, as she gathered his torso into her arms, humming a soft tune, he drifted off, unconsciously burying his face into the crook of her elbow.

Laying him back upon the table, the old witch silenced, leaning over to press a kiss upon the man's forehead. Then her head turned towards the trio, the faint of glow of blue eyes appearing from underneath the hood. She reached out with a crooked finger, a magical force beckoning the group forward.

Snake gasped as he felt the familiar pull. He shivered, never liking to be close to the old witch, he instinctively reached out, grabbing Dagger's arm as they were moved, settling not even a foot away from the woman.

The woman merely stared at them, not saying a single word, as she always had been. The witch almost never spoke - in all honestly, none of the first tier members had heard her talk outright before. Yet, it was almost as if she didn't need to; her actions and aura gave away much of what she would say, wanted and needed to express. Right now, there was a quiet demand of why they were there.

"R-Ringmaster told me you needed me…" Snake squeaked in nervousness, "S-says Oscar."

"We were charged wi' keepin' an eye on 'im tonight." Joker stated.

Eric wore a peaceful expression, seeming to purr and smile when the old woman ran her fingers through his hair, mewling like a kitten. Dagger eyed her suspiciously, convinced that she was once again performing some sort of spell over the lion. The witch turned her head towards Snake, a low hiss sounding from under her breath. Turning back to Eric, she grabbed her staff, lowering a hand down to brush over his chest to his stomach; a faint glow slowly emitted from her palm, steadily becoming brighter. Her lips pursed. Recoiling, she turned to Dagger and Joker, motioning for them to pick up the blond. She slowly shuffled past, waiting for Snake and nodding for the other two to follow.

The three did as they were 'instructed' in silence, not wanting to be cursed—again. The woman's curses weren't by any means, tame, nor quick. Joker had suffered one for fifteen years at one point.

The witch led them back to her own tent, slightly bigger and more spacious than the rest. She opened the flap, slipping inside; shelves and chests lined the walls and floors, a cauldron sitting by a small crafted fire, purple ooze bubbling from its depths. A table and a couple of chairs sat off to the side, books and vials of peculiar liquids covering the surface. Moving to the back, the woman stopped before a cot, motioning for Eric to be set down.

The three exchanged glances, confused, but did as they were told.

The moment Eric was laid down, the woman covered him with a thin blanket, the Lion still purring softly in a dreamless sleep. Watching him for a brief moment, the witch sighed gently, shuffling over to the fire pit. Taking a seat next to the cauldron, she eyed it thoughtfully, stirring it twice before lifting the spoon. Her eyes fell upon Snake, and with a jerk of the head, she beckoned him to her side.

Snake bit his lip and walked over, his fingers twisting nervously together. Oscar and Emily both moved onto Joker's shoulders, knowing that it wasn't safe for them near the witch. She'd possibly use them as potion ingredients and then they couldn't be there for Snake.

She waited for Snake to approach, before reaching out. Grabbing his face, she squeezed his cheeks together, parting his lips as she brought him close to her. Taking the spoon, she brought it to his mouth and tilted it back, letting the foul-tasting potion slid down his throat. Pulling away, she sat back, awaiting the results.

Snake coughed and sputtered, choking slightly at the taste. The potion starting to take affect as soon as it hit his stomach, making it churn. He sank to his knees, coughing and shaking before his body began to change…his bones shifting and shrinking. He gave a startled cry, his voice changing until he disappeared into his clothes.

Big golden eyes looked up at the witch through tears as she bent over, picking him up, watching his tiny and naked body shiver. Snake had been de-aged into that of an infant; a helpless baby boy with wide snake eyes and patches of scales. He whined, starting to cry.

Dagger was the first to snap out of his shocked state. "WHAT THE SHIT?!" he yelled, ducking only just in time as a sharp spell was aimed at him.

The woman glowered, a frown gracing her lips; she shook her wand threatening at the man, whist bouncing the baby in her arms. Casting her sights on the child, she walked over to one of the many chests lying about; opening the lid, she rummaged about momentarily before pulling free a rather old looking plaid baby blanket. Wrapping Snake up in a tight swaddle, she rocked him gently, shuffling about the room in her wake.

"N-Now wait a minute! When…when ye turned me inta a woman fer fifteen years, tha' was one thing, but this…This is going too far!" Joker spoke up. He and Snake had grown close over the years, and he had started to have feelings for the shy young man, but he hadn't wanted to push him. But now Snake was a baby…

The woman rounded on Joker, firing off a spell before the man could react. A bright light blinded Dagger for a moment, clearing away to reveal a shivering fox kit where the juggler once stood.

Dagger's eyes widened as he stooped down to pick up the two Snakes and baby fox, not daring to speak his mind or ask questions.

Joker yipped shakily, shivering against the cold air of late fall. The baby fox with a missing paw sneezed, giving a half-hearted glare to the witch. The woman ignored him, carrying the baby back to the cot where Eric lay at rest. Slipping the child between his arms, she watched for a moment as the blond shifted in his sleep, instinctively holding the baby close.

Snake's cries settled back down to whimpers, settling into the reaper's arms, finding his thumb to suck on tearfully.

Eric purred softly, warming the baby with his body heat, leaning down to begin licking the child's hair, akin to what a mother cat would do with a kitten - like what he had done to Ronnie. The woman stood, shuffling away, exiting the tent to leave the four members alone. Dagger swallowed, making sure she was fully gone before strolling to the bed, watching the display in curiosity. Gently, he set Joker down, watching as the fox kit crawled on his belly towards Snake, nosing his way into his arms with a small yip.

The baby calmed and his tearful eyes fell on Joker, a grin suddenly spreading across his face as he grabbed onto the Fox's nose. His memories had quickly faded back into his subconscious, but there was something about Joker that he liked…and he wanted to play with the kit.

Joker yelped, wriggling slightly, trying to free himself from Snake's hold, licking desperately at his hand. Eric stirred slightly, puffy red eyes opening to find himself in a strange room. He frowned, wincing as the memories returned along with the throbbing pain in his belly. Where the hell was he? Hearing a soft giggle, he glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of the small baby and fox bundled up in his arms. "Where and when the fuck did I get pregnant?"

Dagger nearly laughed and shook his head, "The old Witch was up to no good again." He explained, "Say hello to Joker; who had too big a mouth," he pointed at the kit, "And Poor Snake, who…well, we have no idea why she de-aged him like this…but she put him in your arms and left."

"Snake?!" Eric stared at the child, wincing as he started to shiver again. "...Poor wee thin'... C'mere..." Pulling the baby closer, he covered Snake with the blanket, Joker's head poking out like a little orange puff ball. He sat there for a few moments, his heart whirling, eyes saddened and downcast. "... 'E's just like Ronnie..."

Dagger sat on the edge of the cot, "…You have a family, don't you?" he asked. He hadn't talked to Eric much before, and was unaware of the man's situation, "You're a father…and a grandfather. I can tell by how ya hold Snake…and I think I met yer grandkids…they were upset when they saw ya…"

Eric nodded solemnly, laying on his side, watching the baby snuggle with the fox. Joker seemed to purr, pausing to let a loud yawn escape before curling up, falling asleep. "Kai... and Briella. M' little grandbabies...Their mother is m' son..."

"They are beautiful children, strong, too." Dagger nodded, "I spent a few hours today with them…Briella insisted…I think she could sense that theres something unhealthy about this place…she tried to get her family to steal me away home…" he frowned, "…Which means…Mist'r Alan…is yer husband…" he glanced up at Eric, "What was That Alex feller doin' with your family? I didn't like the aura coming off him at all…it's dangerous…with an air of power about it."

Eric's eyes saddened more. "Used ta be... 'E cut off our marriage t'day... I-I couldn'... I can't..." he shuddered, shaking his head in despair of it all. "I love 'im, but... 'E's made it clear that 'e wants Alex now... Tha' I betrayed 'im... 'E believes the lies... It hurts... So much..."

"You talked to him? Did you tell him what happened to you? I mean…I know how Werecreatures are looked down upon—but he has a right to know! Eric…I was there when the guy proposed. Your Alan…he hesitated more than once. He even mentioned you—well, not by name so I didn't know who he was talking about…"

But Eric shook his head. "Alex has 'im wrapped 'round 'is finger... I can't even get 'im ta believe a word I say... It's over, 'e's won...'S a long story." he added.

"He's only won if you let him! Dagger insisted.

Eric turned his head away. "... 's nothin' I can do anymore...I can't even return ta the Realm..."

"Do ya really want that man taking care of yer husband? Your son and grandchildren? Come on, man. Don' let him take your life! No one wants to rot here for eternity with the Ringmaster's abuse and that old hag's curses! There's ways out…people's gotten out before…"

Eric glanced at him. "Whadd'ya mean-" he broke off with a groan, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. "Nnngghh... What the 'ell did tha' bastard do ta me...?"

"No clue…we never know…we just know it hurts like hell, and can sometimes…change us physically."

Eric froze, his expression taunt and stony. "Whadd'ya mean, 'change us physically'?"

"I wasn't always like this." Dagger said, letting a pair of white wings grow from his back, "I was human, once-upon a time. Most of us here used to be human… and now none of us are. Beast's a vampire—she has a special lotion type thing she has to put on in the day to protect herself from the sunlight. Doll's been turned into a reaper—or what we say is closest to a reaper…she has the eyes for it. Joker—we don't quite know what he is…apart from a fox right now…no idea how long that spell will last. Snake was the only one untouched of all of us…because the witch could use his blood and venom to twist and change us further, or add parts of him to her potions…"

Unconsciously, Eric pulled the sleepy baby closer, breathing inwardly as the pain inside of him slowly dulled. "Shit... Goddammit..." he swore, anger boiling in his veins. "If I turn into a warty ol' toad, I swear 'er head is mine! Did she hex me too?"

"Hard to tell…she did something to you, but…she seemed to act differently with you than everyone else…"

"Wha'... do ya mean?"

"…She…kept petting ya…" he shrugged, "Like you were her pet or something."

Eric frowned slightly. "...I dunno wha' it is… But I fell like I know 'er... I jus'... can't remember where 'r when... Jus' tha' I know 'er really well... An' like I wanna reassure 'er, tell 'er everythin' is alrigh', tha' I'm fine, but I dun know why!"

"Well, It ain't because you used to be her familiar. That cat was creepy as fuck…buggy eyes that were blind but seemed like it could see ya. It died or something about five years ago, though…you know, when all them demons broke free of hell and stuff? Yeah, it disappeared then and we think its dead…"

Eric shuddered. "Alan used ta have a cat like tha'... Stupid wee twat ate m' socks."

Dagger sighed and looked at Snake who had fallen asleep, hugging Joker. "You know…I don't know about Snake, because the kid never speaks…but Joker's been quite smitten with him for a few years now…I hope his being turned into a baby isn't lasting or anything…"

Eric nodded, gently stroking the baby's hair, his eyes softening at the child. Joker snuffled, pressing his nose into Snake's shoulder, content with the warmth between him and Eric. "I hope so too... Cutie, though... Reminds me o' when Ronnie was a wee babe, wrapped up 'n his 'blankie'. Scythe, I miss 'im... 'E's the only other one who knows what I am... I'm scared fer 'im. I think Alex is doin' stuff ta 'im..."

"…All the more reason to not give up on escaping…if anything…you could save yer son." Dagger said, "We all want out…we'll help ya, everyone will as long as you promise to send help back for us once you are out…" he whispered.

Eric nodded, yawning slightly. Exhaustion was finally overriding him, as his eyelids began to droop, a soft sigh echoing from his lips.

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Ronald groaned, rolling over in his hospital bed the next morning, feeling insulted by the sun's rays shinning into his room…until he realized that his voice had actually made a sound. He gasped and sat up (Still with a little difficulty), pressing his hand to his throat, lips parting. "Ah…"

His voice, weak and scratchy from lack of use for so long, but it was his voice. His eyes flickered over to the door. Alex had shown up in the middle of the night and had re-injected him again. So it wasn't as if it was wearing off. No. It was more like he was strengthening against the drug. His eyes lit up at the thought.

A knock sounded from the door, his husband's voice floating in from the other side. "Ronnie? I've brought our little bundles of joy for a visit."

Ronald grinned happily, "..C-ome'n" he managed to say slowly in his cracked voice.

The was a pause for a moment, then a sudden bang as the door burst open, the twins rushing through with their frantic father on their tails. Climbing onto the bed, Kai and Briella wailed loudly, tackling their mother into a hug while William approached at a slower, more gentle pace. "Ronnie..." he breathed.

Ron smiled, hugging his babies close, "..M-ssed t'lking t'ya…" he almost cried, kissing them both on the foreheads.

"And we missed you, love... Has Alex stopped coming at you?" William asked, kissing the blond on the cheek. He had since tried going to Head Office about Alex, to stop the rumors and put an end to his terror, but all in vain. Turned out that Alex had a number of friends on the High Council, all of which took his side. There was virtually nothing William could do to help his husband or his father-in-law.

He almost lost his job and got arrested for his 'interference'.

Ron shook his head, "Th-ink 'm getting' immuned t'it." He sighed.

The twins' giggling fell quiet at the mention of Alex.

William glanced at them, then at Ronald. He frowned; something was up and he knew it - there was an uneasy feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. "Kai...? Briella?"

Kai opened his mouth, but Briella shook her head, holding his forearm.

"…T-ll M-Mama wh'ts w-wrong…" Ron said, turning them to face him.

"Briella kicked Mista Nurse." Kai said.

"Cause Mista Nurse is a big meanie an' wouldn' help cryin' Gwandpa..." Briella murmured sadly.

Ron was on alert; "D-dad? Wh're?"

Kai snapped his hand over his sister's mouth; and his own. He didn't want to be reaped…

But Briella was determined; she didn't care that the scary nurse was being a meanie face. Grandpa was in danger, and he was crying, which was always a bad sign with Grandpa. "Circus!" she shouted, muffled slightly through her brother's hand; she pushed it away. "Go 'way, Kai! A fat meanie face stabbed Gwandpa in the tummy wif a biiiig needle, and it turned a bit red an' then Gwandpa started scweamin' an' cwyin'!"

Ronald felt his heart race. The machine measuring his heart beeping a little faster. His father…was in trouble?

"B-Bri! Mista Nurse said he'd reap us if we told!" he cried.

"I dun care wha' Mista Nurse said! Daddy will protect us!" Briella declared, clinging to her father, who wrapped an arm around her and her brother. "Gwandpa looked so sad... an' skinny!"

Ronald gave a weak, but angry growl. It was one thing for Alex to be manipulating Alan…for him to silence and keep Ronald sick in the hospital—but to threaten the lives of his son and daughter…that was going too far, and he would not stand for it!

Kai whimpered, moving to cuddle into his mother, sticking his thumb into his mouth - a habit he had when he became nervous.

Briella looked at her mother, "Pwease, Mama, we halfta save Gwandpa! 'E's hurtin', an' we hafta save Dagger, too!"

"Dagger's her new boyfriennnddd." Kai muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"'E is not!" she protested.

"I would hope not! You are way too young for boyfriends or girlfriends! Both of you." Ron said, his voice growing stronger, though still quiet, "And if you think for one second I'm going to let my daddy suffer, you best think again."

Briella perked up, as did Kai. "So... You'll help save Gwandpa?" she looked between her father and mother, William nodding in response.

"Yes. Grandpa will be coming home." Will smiled, though seething inside at the news of Alex threatening his children. It was the last straw; the man had gone too far.

"...And Dagger?" Briella added hopefully.

"I'm tired of you tawking about your boyfriend! Daddy! She was tawking 'bout him alllll night!" Kai complained.

"Not my boyfriend!"

"Is so! An' you went on an' on about 'he's sooooo handsome!' an' ya wanna kiss him all smoochy-woochy!'" the little boy said.

"I never said that! Daaaad! Kai's lieing! Boys have cooties!"

William merely shook his head, moving to tickle his daughter instead.

"Can we watch TV wif Mama?" Kai asked.

Ron nodded, "Go grab me the remote, Kai." He said and the boy did so, both twins settling in on either side of their mother as he flipped on the TV and started to flip through channels to find something kid-friendly.

" _-and today, we have a special presentation by the Noah's_ _Ark_ _Circus troupe!_ " The TV blared out as he flipped.

Ron paused, "Isn't that the one you were at yesterday?"

Kai nodded, and Ronald, worried for his father, lowered the remote so they could watch the news cast—at least for the one story.

" _For many years, this circus has been running shows up and down the country side, going as far as North of Edinburgh to the coastline of Wales. But it seems as if a bigger demand is in store for the troupe - recently, the head showman, Ringmaster Jonathan Stroke, has signed off on a contract for a tour across other international borders, including those on American shores. Yes, folks, the circus has officially announced that they will be crossing over to the city of New York for a cross-country tour in the United States starting the first of December - only a month and a half away. Until then, the show will remain in_ _Great Britain_ _until next Saturday, when they take off first to_ _Scotland_ _'s capital of_ _Edinburgh_ _then to the beautiful sights of_ _Paris_ _,_ _France_ _!_ "

Ronald gasped loudly, the sound hurting his throat slightly, "They can't! We have to get Dad out of there fast!"

"Look, there's Kitty!" Kai yelled out abruptly, poking hastily towards the screen. Sure enough, the familiar figure of a gigantic lion (though slightly thinner and raggad looking than the twins could remember), lying down beside Beast, something pink and wriggling curled up in his paws.

Ronald's eyes widened. No…no…why did he look so thin and malnourished? He had no doubt that it was his father. Sure, it had been dark, and he'd been attacked and ripped apart, but he just  _knew_  that it was Eric.

"That kitty attacked Kai!" Briella said, "Gwandma thought he was going to be eated!"

"No he didn't! He was a friendly kitty cat!" Kai protested, as the reporter began to speak again, now standing outside the enclosed area around the lion.

" _There have been some speculations, however, with regards to animal treatment. Rumors have been flittering about in retrospect over the supposed usage of drugs and medicines on the animals, some concerned activists claiming hold evidence towards enhanced senses, steroids, heightened reproduction, and hormone imbalances. Now, big cats such as this lion behind me, are the main concern, believed to be the primary targets of the abuse, but this guy has - as I have been told - been ill since he arrived, so not sure if its just speculation or truth. But, today, the Ringmaster has allowed up back stage and in a few moments, this big guy is going to be removed from isolation since arrival and into a shared pen._ "

The camera shifted, showing a trailer backing up, loud growling coming from inside the back of a large box car, something clawing and attacking the inside in attempts to violently escape. The lion's ears twitched, his head rising to give a forlorning glance towards the car. Pulling at the chains holding the door shut, the old wood creaked, falling away as a pair of familiar yellow-green eyes glared out at the crowd from the darkness. A striped tail flickered, sunlight sprinkling through the small holes in the car to reveal patches of orange and black fur. Eric went on full alert, blinking as Snake was taken from his arms, cage wall springing up left and right as Beast left the pen with the baby, chewing her lower lip in worry. Glancing over, he twitched his tail, watching warily as a massive tiger lumbered out from the trailer, a loud roar sounding from his mouth.

'Shit...'

" _Well, I was wrong, it seemed - a tiger, not a lion_!" the reporter laughed nervously, glancing between the two cats. " _And this big guy is from_ _India_ -"

" _Russia._ " one of the man grunted, moving past with a crate.

" _Russia, right, my mistake again, ahahaha! Anyways, it looks like these guys are getting along nicely_ -" Quite the opposite, as the camera veered over to show the lion and tiger hissing and spitting, hackles raised in aggression as the two started to circle one another.

"No…No! Get him away from my dad!" Ron hissed in the closest thing to a scream his weak voice could manage.

The twins looked up at their mother, confused looks on their face. "I don't see gwampa, Mama…"

A loud snarl and a gasp sounded from the television set, the crowd erupting in a flurry of screams as the tiger lunged at the lion - taking him by surprise - dragging him down into the dirt. The cats hissed and clawed, yowled and bit, fur and blood flying as wounds were drawn and opponents weakened. Finally, it came to a standstill, the dust clearing to reveal the tiger pinning the exhausted lion to the ground, scruff clamped tightly in its jaws and in a very awkward position. The crowd gasped, mothers covering their children's eyes (William had taken to shield the twins from the view just in time), the tiger growling in victory.

" _O-Oh... Oh my..._ " the reporter was aghast, her face turning white as a sheet. In the midst of his humiliation and shame, Eric whined slightly.

"What's going on?" Kai complained, unable to see through his father's hand.

Ronald trembled, unable to look away, his eyes wide in horror as he watched helplessly. Finally, he managed to fumble with the remote, switching the television off, "K-kids…why don't you run and ask a nice nurses for a kids movie…"

"Mommy?" Briella looked at him, worried over how upset her mother seemed to be. But she took her brother's hand and they left.

Once they were alone, Ronald turned to William, "That lion—he's my dad!"

William took the blond into his arms, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. "How can you tell?" he asked, his voice slightly shaken - he, too, was horrified by the display.

"Because…he was a lion when he attacked me…he had told me to run back to the house but I didn't and he changed…That's him…I know it is."

William stared at his husband in mild shock, swallowing thickly before nodding, pulling the Reaper close against his chest, doing his best to comfort him.

"He's a werecat…that's why he kept disappearing on us…he was trying to protect us…and now he…he's…" Ron hid his face in his husband's chest, "And I'm trapped here and can't help him!"

The dark haired Reaper froze, sputtering. "But- That's-... How?!" he exclaimed. "How could we have not noticed?! Why didn't anyone say anything?!"

He shook his head, "I couldn't speak…and ran out of time when I wrote you that letter…Will…Will! Please…You have to get him out of there! He looked so…sick! And that tiger—" he shook his head again, "Please!"

William silenced him with a kiss, gently moving from his lover's lip to his cheeks, removing two unforeseen tears. "Don't fret, my love. I'll do whatever I can to get him out and home as fast as possible. I don't know what Alex is playing with, but I can damn well make sure he keeps away from the family. I'll go about seeing him tomorrow— you'll be coming of course. I can sign a waver allowing you permission to be dismissed from hospital - I do not trust you here alone with Alex." His watch beeped, a low groan escaping his throat following a set of slightly colorful German curses. "Early shift - someone called me in..."

"It's okay…" Ronald gave him a small, helpless smile, "Go to work. I'll be fine here for a few more hours. But take the kids in case…I don't want them near Alex, even if I'm around…I can't do much because of whatever it is he injects in me. I'm not much protection for our babies."

William almost hesitated, glancing over at the door. Alan was currently with Alex, providing him with a distraction for a few hours. However, Alan would most likely want to leave before dark, taking the twins with him. He didn't want to leave Ronald alone with the obsessed madman of a nurse. "... Do not let him hear you speak under any circumstances, do you understand? I cannot have him doing anything more to you." he said to his lover.

Ronald nodded, "As if I would give the bastard a reason to jab me with more needles…" he rubbed his sore, infected neck, littered with injection marks. "Don't worry about me."

But William shook his head. "I do... All the time" he murmured, reaching out to stroke his lover's soft hair before fetching their children.

"I wanna stay wif Mommy!" Kai whined, wriggling free from his father to clamber up beside his mother on the bed. "Stinky Alex wen' home already, wif Gwandma! They were doing kissy faces..."

"…Are you sure?" Ron asked with a frown. He knew he was soon due for another injection from the corrupted nurse.

The little boy nodded. "I sawed them leaving, eating their faces like mawww maw mawww!" Kai mimicked kissing, slobbering and salivating like a dog. "It was yucky gross! An' then they got into Mista Alex's car an' drove off!"

"…Mum…didn't even come in to see me..?" Ron asked, a little hurt by the thought.

William wore a troubled look, even more so as his son nodded, curling into his mother's lap.

"They were sayin' mushy stuff to each other!" Briella scowled. "Ewww!"

Ron sighed, "Go with daddy, you two. I don't want you around Alex, and he might come back."

"He's a meanie butt-face!" Briella said and Kai gasped.

"Daddy! Mommy! Bri said the butt-word!"

"You just said it too, Kai!"

"Alright, alright, come along" William slowly gathered the bickering children, leaning in to press a kiss to Ronald's cheek. "Be careful, love." With that, he left, the twins still squabbling down the hall.

"…You three be careful…" Ron sighed after they left him alone. He lay back down in his bed, wondering how he could help his family…he was so useless! He needed to talk to Alan…he just needed Alex to not be around when he did so…

But then again…Alex was out…maybe he could do more.

The blond pushed himself up, removing the wires and tubes that were attached to him, and he slowly moved to get out of bed. His movements were shaky, and as soon as his feet touched the hard floor, he collapsed, unable to support his own weight.

There was no wheel chair in his room, either. And crawling on his belly like a snake through the hospital was bound to attract attention. "Shit, I'm an idiot…" he huffed, finding himself trapped on the floor next to his bed.

A bird fluttered in through an open window, chirping away merrily, settling itself down upon Ronald's head.

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours passed, leaving Ronald alone on the cold floor, no nurses walking in to check on him, no visitors. Three hours had never passed by so slowly for the blond as he began to hope he didn't have another attack. He wasn't hooked up to the monitor that would alert the staff that he was having one.

Finally, he heard the door open, and he turned his head to watch two sets of feet step in.

Alan gasped, "Ronald?" Where was his baby? Why wasn't he in bed? "Alex—where is Ron?"

Alex frowned, his brow furrowing as he rounded to the side of the bed, his eyes widening at the sight of Ronald on the floor.

Alan followed him, his eyes going wide. "Ronnie! How—what are you doing down there?" he rushed forward to pick his son up, helping him back into the bed, "Why would… How long have you…" he sighed, kissing Ron's cheek lovingly, thinking that Ronald couldn't answer his questions.

Alex sighed, walking over to his fiancé's side, running a hand through the boy's hair. "We have something special to tell him, don't we darling?"

Ron leaned away from the nurse's touch, hugging his mother, who was smiling.

"Yes, we do…Ronald." He waited for the blond to look up at him, "I know you aren't going to like this news, but…try to remain mature about it, my little mouse?"

Alex smiled, wrapping an arm around the brunet as the smaller man lifted his hand, displaying a shiny, beautiful diamond ring.

Ronald's eyes widened as he was unable to keep himself from gasping. That was not the ring that matched Eric's… A small, distressed noise escaped him—unnoticed by Alan. Who had looked up to smile at Alex—until Ronald grabbed his hand and pulled the ring from his finger.

"Ronald Oliver!" Alan scolded.

Alex frowned slightly, but not enough to be noticed by his smaller partner. Reaching over, he gently plucked the ring back from Ronald, resting it in the palm of Alan's hand. "I think he just wanted to see it" he teased lightly.

Ronald glared at the nurse. Did the man have to be so close to Alan? Did he have to touch him? And that ring… Ronald nearly shook from holding back the rant he wanted to scream.

Alex smiled, almost cruelly, intertwining his fingers with Alan's.  _'Yes, you little brat. I've won_.'

Alan slipped the ring back on his finger, "I'm going to go talk to the doctors…Ronald, like it or not, Alex will be your step-father soon…you may as well grow up and give him a chance. Right now would be a good time to start getting to know him. I'll be back in a bit." He stated, walking to the door and disappearing.

Alex took a seat beside the blond, a smirk apparent on his face. "So... How are you feeling, 'son'?"

' _Don't call me that._ ' Ron thought, biting his tongue to keep quiet. William was right, after all, Alex couldn't know he got his voice back. So he glared at the man.

"Awww, come now, I just want to get to know my new step son... It'll make your mother very happy~" he purred, slinking to sit upon the edge of the bed. Leaning over, he grabbed Ronald's face, digging his nails into his cheeks. "Now you listen here, brat. There is nothing you can do anymore. Your buffoon of a father, the shit-for-brains of a cat, is gone. He's locked away safely, no means of escape. And what do you know, the place has even assigned him a mate~ Maybe even a few cubs in the future, they are quite selective with... breeding there animals. Only the finest blood brings in the best money in terms of pedigree~"

"Tch." Ron grit his teeth. Shut up….why couldn't the man just shut his damned mouth?

"Haven't you heard? The circus breeds its own animals... or rather, supernaturals. Mixed breeding is all the range now, you know... just think of what could come out of it. Bigger, stronger, faster creatures. Reapers mixed with demons, vampires with angels, the works. Now, now... don't get too angry. I hear Daddy was one of the top choices - Scottish blood is very powerful in Reapers, and even rarer to come by, at least for them~"

"Shut it, ya bloody git!" Ron cried out, unable to hold back as tears pricked his eyes and he lunged forward in the bed at the nurse—freezing as he realized his mistake.

Alex's eyes widened, his jaw dropping at the sight and sound of the blond's voice, worn and cracked from lack of use but still there. "You-!" Lunging forward, he slammed the man into the bed, turning him onto his front to examine his neck. "Surely I gave you medication!" Indeed, he cursed at the sight of a tiny hole, still red and raw from the night before. "How are you talking?!"

"Gah-!" Ron gasped in pain, his head hitting the headboard. "Grroff me!" he gasped. There was no use hiding it now.

Snarling, the man removed himself from the blond, standing up from the bed to begin pacing back and forth. Shit, if he could talk, then he may start blabbing to Alan... and he could not afford to have that happen. Not this far into the game, anyways. An idea struck in his head, as he whipped out a mobile phone from his pocket. Checking the halls to make sure that Alan wasn't going to come back anytime soon, he dialed a number and waited as it rang. "Hello? Yes, may I speak to Jonathan, the Ringmaster, please?"

"What are you—stop!" Ron tried reaching to snatch the phone away from the nurse.

Alex held the phone out of his reach, merely stepping away from the bed with a smirk. "Ah, hello my friend!"

"This had  _better be a damn good reason fer ya t' call me_ ," a grizzly voice growled from the other end over the speaker. " _I'm busy at the moment_."

"Watching cats mate?"

" _Shut yer trap, 's the only time o' the year we can get a load o' them in heat. An' I'd rather kittens be born in Spring than winter. Less hassle and less chance o' some o' them dying from cold an' illness, carriers an' cubs_."

"I see... Now, about that Scottish lion I gave you...?"

" _'Bastard'? Scrawny fucker, been gettin' thin an' now the asshole's slippin' through the bars o' his cage. Lovely breed though, good girth and structure and nice speed. Reaper, righ'?_ "

"Yes, indeed. Now, who was he paired with again...? Some sort of leopard, right, Italian or German?"

" _Russian, ya git. An' it was tiger, ya moron. Strongest o' them all, good muscle power, strength an' endurance. 'E's also a Reaper - woulda paired 'im with Snake, but I ain' sure how far we can take this yet. This is just a test_.  _Plus the witch pulled another stunt wi' Snake._ "

"Russian? Surely? Isn't that much for a first try?"

" _Maybe, but the possibilities are too much to let go. Strong bloods, they are - combined, we could have a superpowered creature. Enhancers used of course_."

"Good, good... I knew I was right to leave it to you. Now, his assigned mate... you plan to breed them, yes?"

A snort. " _No shit. Ain' tha' what I've been sayin' fer the past five minutes?! Bastards already wen' at it... well, more like Vladya did. The fuckin' lion gave in not even after too minutes... lazy."_

"My dad's not some livestalk to be 'bread' with anyone!" Ronald cried out, nearly falling from the bed, "If I get any siblings it'll be with him and mum!"

" _Who the fuck is tha'_?"

"No one, now... You mentioned something about lowering the immune system for carriers... why is that?"

" _Tha'? So they dun' reject the fetus! Fuck, I've had too many Reapers reject demons an' angels rejectin' Reapers, mainly cause o' the werecat gene... They get heightened again after birth, but til then we get shit like pneumonia an' measles, all kinds o' shit... ya can' win with medicine, I tell ya_."

Ronald threw himself from the bed, grabbing the phone before he hit the floor—hard. "You leave my dad out of this and let 'im go! The Bastard had no right 'givin'' him to you or anyone!"

" _Who the hell are ya_?!" the Ringmaster roared back. " _It ain' yer damn business what I do with my animals_!"

Alex reached down, yanking the phone from Ronald's grasp. "Sorry about that... I just have someone here who thinks that the lion should be pulled out of the program before something should happen."

" _Probably too late now_ " the Ringmaster growled. " _They let them loose while I was away this morning_."

Alex blinked. "One more thing... What do you do if something should happen - oh I don't know, say... the lion came down with something. His immune system has been lowered, I am guessing?"

" _Yes_..."

"So, what do you do then?"

" _Tough shit. We can't get a doctor in, an' even if we did, they wouldn' be able t' treat 'im_."

"... I seeee..."

" _Wouldn' be the first time. Had with a bunch o' them, particaluarly Reaper cats... fetuses strangely draining their carriers of energy until they drop dead, literally. Any illness would screw them over big time_."

Alex nodded, reaching into his pocket to finger with a small vaccine...a new drug in the making.

Ron yanked on Alex's leg with a hiss, "I want my dad back!"

Alex merely chuckled, hanging up as he reached down to lift the blond back up onto the bed. "Now, listen closely... I need you to keep your trap shut. If not, then... well Daddy will be in for a world of pain... A  _lot_  of pain."

"I want my dad back." Ronald repeated, "And I want you to stay away from my mother—and my children!"

Alex smirked. "No." He stood. "Remember... Any words against me, and it's bye-bye kitty cat. What happens if Daddy ends up pregnant? What will you do then, little one? Alan could never take him back then, he wouldn't want him - who would, after seeing the pure evidence that their lover has slept with another?"

"Against his will!  _You_  are practically having him raped, you filthy bastard!" Mum'll believe me! He'll know I'm not lying! He always knows!"

"Oh, really?" Alex's grin fell to an ugly snarl. "And who is he going to believe after seeing his worthless excuse for an ex roaming about with a new baby? The man can't even defend himself... and if I recall mentioning to you, any attempt to get by me, and Daddy will suffer greatly."

"My mom's not an idiot! And Dad's not weak! You are just a selfish, jealous coward!" Ron snapped, "I'll get dad back—and then you'll wish you never laid a single finger on mum!"

"Not weak?" Alex laughed sourly. "Then, my friend, why was he about to be plowed under by another? He gave in, your heard, only after a few minutes... his strength is waning, and with this new information..." He grinned nastily. "I can do anything. I can cause him pain, illness, anything I wish. Are you sure you want that to happen?"

"You'll have to get past me, first." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"That won't be a problem" Alex smirked, glazing his composure over as Alan came back down the hall.

"The doctor said no one's been in here for three hours, so it can't have been longer than that." Alan stated as he walked in, "I hope you two have been getting along?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alex; "Very much so," Alex grinned, moving to kiss the brunet on the lips. "Alan, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Alex." He smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the hall, closing the door.

Alex led the man into a small enclosed room, helping him sit in one of the chairs. "Now, I don't want to scare you... But we are starting to see some not so pleasant changes regarding your son's mental state."

"What…what do you mean, Alex? He seems perfectly fine to me…other than being a bit childish when it comes to you. But…I'm sure that's just because he misses Eric…"

"It's not just that... Recently we've found him up and about, 'talking' to his 'father' …a lamp. On top of that, he's been coming up with the most abnormal ideas, and hearing people tell him things..."

"I…haven't heard of him doing any of these things…and I'm sure William would have said something if he had…" The brunet said, not wanting to believe that his only child was acting so…crazy.

"It's not often, just mild spells at the moment... But he tends to have them during the night or early morning for some reason."

Alan bit his lip, "I…don't understand what could be causing it… It can't be the Thorns…they attack the heart, not the brain…"

"... We think it's the trauma. Actually, we are 99% certain it is the trauma... His father's betrayal, the attack... it's all coming back around as we feared... I'm so sorry Alan."

Alan sank a little in his chair. His normal proper posture leaving him as he looked down at the floor, "…Is there…anything that can be done?" he asked, then stiffened, "Wait…you said he's 'talking' to a lamp…he has gotten his voice back?"

"Well, not exactly... All we've seen is a cross between grunting and mumbling... but he has said one eligible word - 'Dad' - over and over again, mostly when referring to the lamp."

"But…that at least is good, right? He's not a mute like you thought? He's getting his voice back?"

"Slowly but surely." the man nodded with a smile.

Alan found himself in a mix of emotions… his baby was getting better in one way…but…he was possibly loosing his sanity?

Alex patted his back reassuringly. "We will do everything we can, my love."

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

The cry of a baby echoed through the grounds of the circus. Snake, tangled in his baby blanket wiggled and protested in hunger, tears clinging to the patches of scales on his chubby cheeks.

Eric groaned softly, rolling onto his side to face the screaming baby, blinking tiredly. Since the day of the humiliating incident (being mated with was nothing sort of horrifying), the lion had taken to remaining in his cage, keeping to himself without so much as showing a glimpse of his face towards the others. The tiger, his 'mate', had been moved into Eric's cage, but then removed a couple of days later for a showing. He hadn't since spoken nor attempted to socialize with his new companion, something preventing him from speaking up. Was it fear? He sat up, wincing as his head spun and his stomach churned, a soft whimper unfurling from his throat. The past week had been awful for Eric, feeling ill and weak and just out right exhausted every time he awoke from sleep or a nap. His body was heavy, sluggish, as if each and every germ was fighting its way in to infect him. Reaching out, he scooped the wailing baby into his arms, bouncing him tiredly against his chest. Outside, moonlight from the waxing crescent filtered into the cage, the stars twinkling in the night sky - It must have been well past midnight.

"Mmmhn…" Snake gave a moody moan, scrunching his face before looking up at Eric, reaching a hand up to yank on his beard that was far more than simply scruff at that point. He was a baby, yes, but a part of his mind remembered being grown up…he remembered faces, and Eric was one he liked. Seeing a look of distress on his dirty face upset Snake more than his empty stomach did, and he wanted to comfort the nice, sad man.

Eric blinked, his mind foggy and out of sorts, offering his best of a weak smile to the baby. Then he grimaced, a loud hiccup escaping before he lunged to the side, throwing up out between the bars of his cage. Pulling back after a few moments, he shuddered, leaning back against the mat that served his bedding, the only update being a thin quilt to cover himself with as the days became shorter and colder. His breath fogged, breathing slow and labored, as he felt something shift against his side. Glancing down, he jumped for a moment before relaxing, recognizing the petite outline of Doll curled up against his side, fast asleep. Beside her, a small bottle of milk and a note written in the messiest scrawl:

_Fartbreath McFluffy, Cause he will be hungry and killing your ears. Love, Doll_

He almost snorted, gently looking at the whimpering baby in his arms. "Hungry again? Sorry 'bout tha', wee one... Not feeling so great m'self..." he soothed, grabbing the bottle off the floor.

"Nn…" The baby took the offered milk, suckling it from the bottle as his big yellow eyes gazed upwards at Eric. His hands moving to help hold the bottle.

Still no one knew why the Ringmaster had had the witch de-age Snake like she did. But the man had been pleased when he saw the little snakeling. Some worried that Snake would be sold along with any breeding successes, others had thought he'd exploit Snake as an attraction—well, in a different way than the exotic dancing the shy young half-demon had always done.

Joker, however, had annoyed and amused the Ringmaster when his condition had been discovered. And he'd been locked up with the petting zoo animals. Who were all, save for Joker, normal baby animals.

Eric watched as Snake drank his fill, a soft smile lining his face. Yet, his eyes were sad, like drops of glass emerald on a sunken face (food was becoming less and less available). Rocking the child, he gently removed the bottle, lifting Snake to rest him on his shoulder for burping.

The baby cooed as he was moved, catching a grip on blond hair, and eventually burping, snuggling into the reaper's shoulder.

Eric chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to the infant's head. Snake reminded him so much of Ronald, if only a bit shyer and more quiet as a baby. Feeling him cuddle against his shoulder stirred up memories of Ronald, his family, and of Alan. A familiar ache simmered in his heart, a heavy sigh emitting from his nose. He missed them so much - even just thinking about them hurt. He had tried to find means of escape, to contact his loved ones, but all attempts were but a fruitless waste. He was loosing hope fast. Glancing out the window, he stared up at the starry sky. Were they thinking of him, or had he been forgotten already? It pained Eric to admitted it, but the latter was probably correct. Not a word nor a sign from anyone since he saw them on opening day. Maybe Alex and Alan were right - perhaps he was better forgotten. Something wet landed on his arms, and he looked down to see a small splash of water dotting his skin. More followed, the tears rolling down his cheeks without control.

Snake stirred and lifted his head, looking at the droplets of water; reaching out and touching his cheek, as if to dry them. He blew bubbles on his lips; a habit he had gotten into when he was trying to comfort someone.

Eric blinked, the baby's tiny hand brush against his cheek. Hearing the tall tell sound of bubbling, he smiled, moving the baby to rest securely in his arms. "Wee tyke." he murmured, gently stroking the infant's head. "Lookin' out fer me, are ya?" His comfort was short lived, as the return of queasiness welled up once again, his inside churning and turning against him. Biting back a groan, he carefully lowered himself back down onto the mat, resting Snake against his chest.

"Rarah-bruuusa…" The baby babbled before yawning and laying his head down.

Eric rubbed his back, breathing sharply, trying to ease the nausea swimming inside of him. Doll mumbled something in her sleep, rolling over to snuggling into Eric's side (he had, from an early start, learned that she often preferred to sleep with others and thus snuck into others' beds when given the chance). "G'night, wee ones." he murmured softly.

* * *

 

It was causing Alan much worry…Seeing Ronald's sanity deteriorate before his eyes. Alex had given Ron his daily medications and the boy had fallen asleep quickly. And the following day, Alan walked in to seeing Ronald cowering under his sheets, talking in an incredibly weak voice about the shadows. And things only got worse each day. William's attempts at bringing Ron home were constantly denied due to the blond's behavior.

Of course it wasn't natural. Alex had started slipping Ronald yet another one of his untested injections, which were causing him to suffer hallucinations. And each day they got worse until the quiet halls of the hospital was interrupted by the sounds of his screams.

"GET AWAY! BY RHEA'S GRACE GET IT AWAY!" Ronald screamed over and over, thrashing in his bed and seeming to attack the air.

The doctors and nurses glanced at each other in worry, the sounds continuing to filter down from what had become known as the 'haunted room'. Striding down the hall, Alex moved past, a group of specialists right behind him. His lips drawn into a thin line, eyes blazing with determination, he quickly reached the room of his soon-to-be step son, pushing the door open with a creak. "Make it fast... He may put up a fight if you try to coax him." he said to the various white-coated men and women flanking his sides.

Ron was thrashing on his bed violently, to the point of actually causing himself harm. The cords and tubes had been ripped away, bruises covered his arms and legs from hitting things, and he'd somehow managed to give himself a long, thin cut over his left eyebrow, blood trickling into his hair. He was completely unaware of Alex and the others in the room with him. His attention focused on the shadows his mind had invented.

Of course, his fighting what was not there caused difficulties for the specialists as they attempted to subdue him, wrestling him into a straitjacket.

Alex watched the display with a solemn frown, though inwardly cheering with glee. This was it, this was the end of all his troubles - well, aside from the two other children, but nothing a little memory drug couldn't fix. As for William T. Spears, well... he already had something special in mind for the man; a little accident waiting to happen during his field work, come a day from now. It was heartbreaking, but nothing he couldn't manage to comfort. Watching the men take Ronald away, he changed his tone to something more somber than before. "I'll...I'll let his family know..." he said quietly, one of the men nodding as he walked past.

Alan had arrived for his visit to Ronald early, and was walking down the Halls with one of Ron's favorite treats in hand, but he abruptly dropped the box of chocolate cookies as he spotted his son, struggling in a straitjacket and gag as men in labcoats escorted him towards the exit. "Wh-What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Sir, please step out of the way, he may lash out." one of the men stated, his arm band reading 'Realm Insane Asylum'.

"Lash-? This is my baby boy you are manhandling!" Alan snapped, trying to push through the group to get to his son, "He needs his rest! Not…not to be…no! You can't take him!"

"Sir, step away!" the man snapped again, as his colleagues moved to pull Alan back, letting him go past and disappear with Ronald.

Alex heard the commotion and cursed, rushing down the hall to find Alan struggling against the doctors and nurses holding him back from going after the men. "Alan!" Reaching his side, he removed the man from the medical staff's hold, pulling him into his arms. Outside, he briefly caught sight of the asylum truck driving down to the highway - no going after it now.

Tears started to run down Alan's cheeks, "No…" First he lost his husband…and now his son? The Realm Asylem had a strict no visitor policy—his little Ronnie was gone… "No…not my baby…not my baby, too!"

Alex hushed him, stroking his hair, holding him close for comfort. He knew what was coming, and had already thought up a valid excuse and response.

"You—" Alan suddenly pushed Alex off him, "Why didn't you stop them? Why did you let them take him?" he demanded.

"I had no choice! It wasn't my decision!" Alex defended. "He was getting worse, to the point of inflicting self harm upon himself! There was nothing else I could do!"

"He's my baby…" Alan choked, "I already lost my husband…and now my son?" The brunet lingered a moment before turning and walking back out of the hospital.

"Alan!" Alex chased after the man, gently catching his arm. "Listen to me. It wasn't my choice - head office decided it was time to move him to somewhere safe - he was endangering his own life. We tried everything - I tried all I could. Please, listen..."

"They should have talked to me! I'm his mother! If the hospital can't take care of him—then maybe it was time to see if being at home in a familiar setting would help! I have taken care of him since he was born an—" a burning, stabbing pain in the brunet's chest cut his rant short, and he gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest, "Ah-h!"

"Alan!" Alex's face went white as a sheet, as he dropped beside the brunet, gently pulling him into his arms. Cradling him silently, soothing when necessary, he cursed - not at the Thorns, but at Ronald. How dare the boy make things hard for him, to having to resort to these measures. His Alan, poor delicate little Alan - it pained him to see his love in such despair. "Shhh... I am here, my love."

The brunet continued to gasp, coughing a few times until blood appeared on his lips. Feeling weak, he collapsed in Alex's arms.

Alex wasted no time, rushing him into emergency, calling doctors left and right to assist him.

The news came as no shock, but it hurt regardless to hear - the Thorns were almost right at Alan's heart. One more attack, and it would be all over.

* * *

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

"I smell stinkyyyyy!" Kai cried out, "Daddy! Make me not stinky!" He, Ciel and Briella had been out together, and had come across a very unhappy skunk.

"You're always stinky! Make me not stinky first!" his sister said, tugging on William's shirt.

William sighed, rummaging about in the kitchen with Grell, trying desperately to grab any can or jar of tomato juice they had. The redhead, who was currently scolding his son, gave a snort. "What did you three do, hit it with a stick and play cricket? Come on, outside we go!"

"It was Kai's fault! He wanted to pet it!" Briella said.

"You threw a rock at it! I was trying to make it feel better!"

"Then it got mad at Ciel, an' he got mad at it an' then they fought and Stinky sprayed us!"

"His name's 'Pinstripe', not 'stinky'!"

Undertaker chuckled, "No matter. Its bath time for all little stinky-babes."

"He's not your pet!" Briella and Kai continued to bicker.

"An' Stinky!" Briella proclaimed. William raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Stinky the skunk? We brought him home an' now he's our pet!" As if on cue, the sound of feral growling between two animals could be heard from the living room.

Undertaker's laughter grew louder as he fell out of his chair, "They brought it in the house!" he chuckled with glee. Ah~ My great-grandbabies bring the best laughs!"

A yelp sounded, and a moment later, a rather irritated skunk waddled into the kitchen, a whimpers and very smelly Soul in tow. She padded over to William, throwing him a pathetic look while he gagged from the scent.

"Look, Gweat Gwandpa, Pinstripe likes Auntie Grell!" Kai chirped, watching as the skunk began climbing up the unwary redhead's leg.

"If this thing sprays me you three are grounded!" Grell gasped, freezing like a statue, "And it better not get fresh with me! Unnie!"

The old reaper giggled, "Don't worry m'dear! It's only a skunk. Why I bet it—" he paused, hearing the phone. "Well~ I'll be getting that." He hopped up and skipped off to answer the phone, "Stinky residence~ where pet skunks are all the rage! How may I help you?"

"I-Wait… What?" the voice of a rather confused doctor sounded, his tone bewildered and confused. "S-Sorry, I was looking for a Mr. Cronos, must have dialed the wrong number…"

"Awwww, Pinstripe's kissing Auntie!"

"GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Undertaker sighed, "You young reapers today need to learn when someone is in a good mood and are joking…and if you wouldn't mind, call me 'Undertaker' I don't use 'Vincent Cronos' anymore…I haven't for centuries."

"Yes, well... Mr. Undertaker... I'm afraid I have some bad news..." As the doctor spoke, relaying the unfortunate events of the past couple of hours, time seemed to grind to a halt for the ancient reaper.

His son…whom he'd only just found…was one attack away from death…and his grandson…locked away in the Asylum… The phone dropped from his hand, clattering to the floor as his happiness seemed to crumble around him.

He'd loose his child…again. And his grandson…

Undertaker trembled as he his past came back to haunt him once more…

* * *

 

_The death of his mother and child had hit Vincent rather hard, and he'd spent close to a year grieving, his husband being his only source of comfort. He was a changed man. He never smiled, never found joy… laying silently in bed hour upon hour, even as Hans left for work._

_But Hans had also changed; since the ruin of their wedding, something inside of him hardened. He was there for his husband, but slowly became distant, almost cold by nature. He never outright attacked or snapped at his husband, but neither did he say much to him at all._

_Vincent's eyes moved over to Hans as he entered their room, readying himself for bed. "…How was work..?" he asked numbly._

_"Fine." the man said curtly, removing his coat and shoe, moving to the side of the bed._

_The younger sighed. It had been over a year…maybe Hans' coldness was due to how he hadn't yet moved on. The thoughts had plagued him for weeks. Slowly, he moved over, slipping his arms around the older, gingerly kissing his ear._

_Hans blinked, seeming to snap out of his stupor for a moment. He twisted his body, pulling Vincent into his lap, gently holding him close. Like he always did every night. "Something troubling you?"_

_"I miss you…" he whispered, "Hans…my love…"_

_"Miss me...?" Hans glanced over in confusion before sighing gently, running his fingers through his lover's long silver hair. He had not told the other of the real reason his hair had turned such a color. The moment the angels had tries to purify their baby, some of their power was sent through to the mother. In the process, marring the Reaper blood that ran through his lover's veins - mixing it with that of an angel's._

_Vincent nodded, "Where have you gone to? The you I loved…I…I want to try again…try to make best of what happened…we can never get her back, but…."_

_Hans nodded. "I... Apologize. This whole incident has been hard... I understand that. But... I don't vant to push you if you are not ready."_

_"It's been a year… we…we should hear little feet running around…"_

_"...If you wish it so, then I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." Hans smiled, the first time in months._

_He nodded, "I want us to be like we should…loving parents…bringing a tiny little bundle of love into the world…"_

_Hans rubbed his back. "After dinner, my sveet?"_

_The younger nodded, giving a small smile and kissing his husband._

_After that, the couple tried for months, unable to get pregnant. And it didn't help Hans' coldness at all. "Vhat ze hell are ve doing wrong?!" he growled on particular night, talking a swig from a bottle of Scotch upon the nightstand - Hans had recently taken up the unfortunate habit of drinking, often times to ease his mind off of stress. Unfortunately, it also shortened his temper and made him more agitated than before._

_Vincent shook his head, "I…I don't know…" he stated, looking down at his most recent test results he'd gotten from the doctor. Negative. Just as all the rest. He was loosing hope again, it was if they were being punished! "Maybe…we are just not meant to…" Letting the paper flutter to the floor he fell back onto the sheets, reaching over to touch Hans' hand._

_The German tensed slightly for a moment, but relaxed, letting the alcohol take its course. He growled softly, cursing at the misfortune of it all. They had tried everything - intercourse, drugs, even old wives tales. Nothing. "Nein... We just aren't trying hard enough."_

_"What else is there? Hans… we've tried everything. Maybe I was damaged in the attack…maybe we are just not fated to have a child… we have a better chance than most reapers because we are both already purebloods, and still, nothing!"_

_"Nein!" the man suddenly rounded on his partner. "It is not enough - vill not be enough! Ve must keep on trying!" Something boiled inside of him, a rare emotion of distaste and spite. This was unfair, too cruel to be true - something was to be at fault for this._

_Was it Vincent? Had the angel blood marred with him too much._

_Startled, Vincent backed away, holding his hands up, a fearful look on his face, "H-Hans…you've been drinking…just…settle down…"_

_The man growled, his appearance suddenly less soft, less welcoming, more violent and akin to that of a bear's._ _Danger in the making._

_The younger stepped back, "…I…I'm sleeping in a guestroom tonight…you need time to sober up." He turned to leave the master bedroom._

_Hans watched him through narrowed eyes - his could feel it, the tension between them. And he did not like it one bit._

_"Good night, Hans." Vincent said, opening the door and padding out and down the long hall to find another bed to sleep in._

_Hans growled, falling back against the pillows. Vincent had changed, no doubt about it - his beloved husband had been warped by angels, and there was nothing he could do to help him. It broke his heart._

_Another month passed and Hans' addiction to the bottle got worse, and Vincent spent more nights alone in a room down the hall. Hans' temper had also increased, and it frightened Vincent. He loved the man, but…he wasn't the man he'd married. He wasn't the man he loved._

_Vincent sat in the room he'd adopted as his own, holding a framed picture of his mother, "What should I do..? Mum…mum, I need you…"_

_The sudden slam of a door caught his attention, heavy footsteps and voices arising from downstairs. "...Angel transformation gone wrong..."_

_"Indeed. We must take care of him immediately. Where is he?"_

_"I believe Hans said upstairs."_

_Vincent's head snapped up. What was going on? Who was in their home? He set the portrait of his mother aside carefully, standing up and moving to the door, opening it and stepping into the Hall as two men appeared. He started towards them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded._

_"That's him - grab him." one of the men stated, his partner moving towards the youth at a quick pace. Before Vincent could react, his mind fuzzed over. Numb and cold sensations ran up and down his veins, his body seeming to freeze and grow limp. The world slowed in a haze of kaleidoscope dreams, colors blurring and darkness setting him. All from a dart sticking out of his back._

_When he awoke, he found himself in restraints. Strapped to an examination table in a blindingly white room. "Wh-what's…where am I..?"_

_"Realm Insane Asylum." a cool voice interjected, a figure stepping out into the light. A doctor clad in white, wavy black hair slicked into a style, thin glasses upon a thin face, and fingers long like spider legs pushing them up his nose._

_"What? Why?" Vincent tugged at his bindings with a grunt, "Do you realize who I am? When my husband finds out—"_

_"Finds out? He was the one who recommended you come here. He - along with many others - have noticed unusual behaviors and changes. Angelic behaviors."_

_"The only changes that has happened to me is that my mother was killed, my child killed, and my husband getting drunk every night! Unbind me!"_

_"Unfortunately, that is not the case." the man continued. "You see, you lack of interest in reaping has caused a major concern to your teachers, your husband, and the High Council. You do not seem to understand the workings of our society anymore, along with interacting with humans beyond what is necessary."_

_"What…what are you talking about?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't a student anymore…he'd graduated. And he did his work! As for interacting with humans…he'd not set foot in the human realm since before the wedding…_

_"Do not try to hide it, Mr. Cronos. Lying is not appreciated here."_

_"I'm not! Nothing you said is true!" he insisted, "You have been misinformed!"_

_"We get that a lot - do not fret we will take very good care of you" the man waved him off, removing himself from the room with a slam of the door._

_"No! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" But only silence was left to greet him._

* * *

 

Undertaker finally snapped out of his stupor, a tear rolling down his cheek as he stooped down to grab the phone and hang up, slowly making his way to the kitchen where his family was still bickering about the skunk. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "…I…I just received…some bad news from the doctor about R-Ronald…"

The entire group paused, glancing over at the man in curiosity. Never before had any of them seen him look so down, so saddened - it was almost heart stopping. To see the man before them, so cheerful and full of laughter, wear such an expression of sadness and despair.

Grell was the first to speak and break the ice. "Unnie?" he asked softly, moving to gently touch his husband's face.

Kai and Briella wore expressions of pure fear, the skunk even watching in anticipation as the children and their father waited to hear the news about their mother. William's heart seemed to freeze, his mind already knowing what the man was about to say. Ciel could only watch, a sinking feeling residing in the pit of his stomach.

"Ronald…has just been emitted to the Realm Insane A-Asylem…" the answer came on a broken voice. And then his knees gave out and he fell to Grell's feet, hugging his legs and sobbing into them.

"Unnie!" Grell knelt down, taken his lover into his arms - he could be the strong one when needed. Right now was one of those times, his husband sobbing and whimpering into his chest.

"Dad...?" Ciel wandered over, giving his father a worried stare. Even as an Earl, he barely had ever seen the man fall so out of character, to something more serious. Even in moments like a fall of the Campania and WestonCollege... it was terrifying now more than ever. The boy grit his teeth - something was definitely not right. He needed to do something about it.

Behind them, a whimpering Kai and Briella tearfully begged their father on what an asylum was. But William couldn't seem to answer let along move at all - rather, he had fallen into an almost frozen state, his mind reeling and his heart aching. Ronald had been... Slowly, his eyes rolled back, the shock too much for him to withstand, as he collapsed into a dead faint on the ground, his children screaming in fright.

His Ronald had just been stolen from him forever.

"Daddy!" Kai screamed, falling to his knees and shaking William's shoulder. "Daddy! Wake up!"

"Where's Mommy? What happened to Mommy?" Briella cried, not knowing what to do or where to go. Her father was…sleeping suddenly? And great-grandpa was crying…and… Aunt Grell was trying to help him… She ran to Ciel, clinging to him.

Ciel picked her up with ease, moving swiftly to William's side. He checked the man's pulse, his breathing, everything; the last thing the twins needed was to loose their father as well. He knew that feeling well enough. "It's alright... Daddy is just sleeping." he said calmly.

Kai wailed, cuddling into his father's side, 'Pinstripe' sniffing the man with curiosity. Soul, upon seeing her owner collapse, howled with worry, busying herself with desperate attempts to awaken the man; licking his face, nuzzling him, anything she could do. Whimpering, she pulled back, moving instead to comfort the sobbing son lying against William's chest. She licked his cheek, settling down to rest her head in his arms.

Undertaker sobbed, clinging to Grell desperately, "No visitors…no one…not even family…years upon years…maybe forever…my grandson…why…why had they…Fuck!"

Grell soothed and hushed the man, cursing silently to himself. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, his jaw set and firm. Ronnie, his sweet little baby brother, technically his grandson (not really - he refused to be called a grandma in his prime)... gone. He would not stand for this - he simply wouldn't. Neither would Alan- Alan! Where was the man? Grell glanced up at the phone. He, along with the rest of the family, knew of the brunet's fail and fragile state... the news of this would-!

"We can't let them keep him there…that place…it destroys minds, not fixes them…" Undertaker whispered, pulling back to look at Grell, "…they can be paid off…they will take anyone if given enough funds…and then they work to destroy them... I…I spent nearly seventy years there before I got out…" he took a shaky breath, "I got lucky…"

Grell nodded, biting his lip. "Yes... We must get him out of there as soon as possible. We'll... We'll pay any amount it takes. Even if I have to work extra shifts, no breaks at all -! I-If... if it lets Ronnie come home again..."

"You don't understand… they don't take bribes to get out…only in…and once you are in, you are in for life. Being used as lab rats all while they break down your walls of sanity…I'm out…because I escaped…alone…they couldn't come after me because I was in there illegally…" he looked over at the twins and William, "…We need Ronald back…"

Grell nodded, pausing with wide eyes at the sight of William lying still upon the floor. "Will!"

"Daddy won't wake up!" Kai cried, "He's like Sleeping Beauty…mama needs to come and cootie-kiss him up! Lets go find mama!"

"But we gotta save mama from that…that 'asslm' monster!" Briella cried with a hiccup, hugging Ciel.

Ciel rubbed her back, a fire blazing in his eyes. Gently setting the girl down, he moved towards the window. "Mother." he addressed Grell. "Put father to bed... Don't let anyone come into the house."

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked incredulously.

"I've got some business to attend to" the boy replied, his voice dark and sinister - it scared Kai slightly.

"…Don't go making trouble." The redhead stated, knowing that the boy was a man when he grew serious about things. He was also strong and could take care of himself. "This family doesn't need any more shocks. I'll take care of things here."

With that said, Ciel transformed, taking on his demon form of a blue-furred dog. Leaping out of the window, he took off, aiming for the back woods behind the house. It seemed as if the old guard dog of England would rise again - to put an end to this nonsense.

* * *

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Ciel bolted through the trees, a dark blue streak amidst oak and pine. He sniffed around, searching for a familiar scent. If he was going to solve the mystery, he may as well start from the beginning. Alan had mentioned countless times in his pining that Eric had wandered into the woods after his attack on Ronald... and then ended up in the circus. Perhaps if he could retrace the man's steps, he could discover something.

The woods held many scents, but all traces of Eric had long faded and been washed away by rain. It had been too long.

Ciel cursed - this was no good. He would have to find some other means of finding information. There was mention of him joining some circus... For some reason, he got a nauseous feeling in his stomach, reminded of a once circus he had joined to solve a mystery for the Queen, years ago... A circus of dark secrets, curious notions... and a princess of acrobatics he had betrayed. His heart twitched slightly at the memory of her, but for whatever reason, he could not fathom it. Now that he thought about it, this new show had a similar name... but no, it couldn't be. Could it? Shaking his head, he cursed to himself and ventured on. These thoughts were not worth his time. Sniffing more around the base of a small tree, he paused, freezing as a presence made itself known to his person. Something was watching him.

There was a small girlish giggle, "Well, aren't you a cute puppy!"

He whirled around, growling in an almost feral manner. "Who's there?!" he snarled, his voice coarse and rough, much different that what it normally was. Something tickled his nostrils, the smell of something sweet and pure - his eyes narrowed.

Angel.

The giggle came again and there was a flash of light, a being stepping into the clearing. "Awe, don't be grumpy. It's not cute at all!" the light faded and an angel with curly blond pigtails and an old fashioned girl's dress (which had been in style when he was human, but now-a-days it was known as 'lolita') stood, smiling at the puppy. "…I never knew you became a demon…I thought you were dead—Ciel."

Everything seemed to grind to a halt; the world, time, even his own heart. This was-! It couldn't be-! But it was. Elizabeth Midford, his once fiancée, love of his life and heart and everything in between. Here, standing before him, smiling and giggling. Alive. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. All he could do was stare; stare and long for the winged girl before him. Even as he transformed back into a boy. "E-Elizabeth..."

She placed her hands on her hip and leaned forward, a frown tugging her lips, "It's still 'Lizzie'!" she insisted, "Honestly, Ciel! Do you ever listen?" Her smile soon came back and she ran, flinging her arms around him, "Oh Ciel, I've missed you!"

"L-Lizzie..." It was her, it really was her. He could hardly believe it; slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. "Oh, Lizzie!"

"That's more like it!" she kissed his cheek, "Did you miss me?"

His face flushed a burning ruby red, steaming seeming to rise. But he calmed, a faint smile doting his face. "Only forever and ever more, my dear." he murmured, inhaling her scent, being, everything. He never wanted to let her go.

She took his hand, "You're so sweet!"

He smiled at her - this had to be a dream. It was so wonderful, so enlightening to finally have his Elizabeth back with him. "What happened? I-I know you died in an accident but... all this time... I could have found you again... Oh, Lizzie..."

The girl smiled and shook her head, "I don't remember. I just…woke up an angel. Death is funny…don't you think? You think it's the end but you have a chance to become something else!"

He nodded, recalling his own 'death'. "Where have you been all these years?" he asked curiously, almost habitually sniffing her neckline - a canine trait he had unfortunately inquired. It drove his mother nuts- Mother! Grell! He glanced back at Elizabeth, remembering why he was out. To find clues, something to aid him on his hunt. Yet, as he stood there, a splash of water hit him on the nose. Rain. He cursed, glancing up at the greying sky with narrowed eyes. Just perfect.

"Where else do angels sleep?" she pointed up to the clouds, "But I come down a lot. I met this girl. She's adorable! Just like a doll! I visit her a lot when I can."

Ciel chuckled, running a hand through the girl's hair. Feeling more water splash upon his bare back and face, he silently swore. He knew he would have to get home soon, lest he smelt like wet dog for the rest of the night. "The weather is turning foul..."

The girl's wings moved up, sheltering them. "It's just rain." She giggled. "Come on, we'll find someplace dry."

"Here, come with me" he stated, gently guiding the winged girl to the house.

She nodded, clinging to his arm, "I'm so happy you're not dead, Ciel!"

"And you, I." He smiled, happy for the first time in months. Since his family's fall to pieces, all he could feel was tension and pain. Now, with his lovely Elizabeth by his side, he felt all his stress melt away. Entering into the house, he called out for Grell. "Mother!"

"..'Mother'?" the angel looked at him questionably.

"In the Down-stairs bath!" Grell called out, "Giving the twins a tomato bath." He'd taken his husband and William both to their beds. But the twins did need to be washed up, regardless of what had happened.

"Adoptive," Ciel explained, already mentally preparing himself. "a mother and a father." He led her down the stairs, sniffing slightly as the smell of tomatoes filled the air. It was only then that he realized that he had yet to bathe himself, still smelling of skunk - his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Er... Pardon my smell, we had a run in with a sku-" He was cut off as said animal lumbered past, a new pink ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. "-nk..."

"Oh how cute!" Lizzie giggled, "And don't worry, Ciel! Your demonic stench is far greater than skunks! You smell like Hell!"

"Thanks." he said dryly, moving to where Grell was struggling to bathe a squirming Briella.

"I don't like iiiiit!" Briella complained, "It feels grose!"

"Then no more getting sprayed by the skunk!" Grell said simply, dumping more on the little girl's head.

"This isn't what princesses do!" Kai whined.

"No, but its what stinky little children and dogs do!" Grell said, glancing over at Soul who was sitting happily in the bath as well, "And Ciel will be doing so as well."

Lizzie giggled.

Ciel grimaced, moving to hide behind Elizabeth. Kai took noticed. "Oooooh, look Auntie! An angel!"

Grell blinked, "Angel?" he turned around, his eyes widening, "Ah! It's you!"

Ciel swallowed, gently nudging the girl forward with him.

"…You know me?" Lizzie asked.

"Ah, right…you met boring brunet me... I was dear Angelina's butler for a time. You put me in a rather innocent white dress! Red would have been so much better!"

"He was Auntie's butler." Ciel explained.

"Tsk, Ciel. If you were going to run out to get your old Girlfriend back from the dead, you should have bathed, first! Now strip down and hop in!"

"But, Mom-!"

"No buts! You're a big boy—don't make me strip you myself!" he lowered his gaze, "We have enough problems to worry about right now…"

Ciel paused, nodding solemnly. "How is father?" he asked, pulling off his shirt, his face beat red at the thought of changing within his ex-fiancée's presence.

"…He's not in a good place right now…memories of what happened to him there – where Ronnie is right now…I think they are haunting him. Ron's his grandson, after all…and he'll likely be suffering the same. But he'll be back to normal, I'm sure. No doubt with a scheme to break Ronnie out. It's William I'm most worried for…"

"I know... The shock was too much for him... I cannot see any good coming out of this..." He was torn - he wished to see his father for the night, yet did not want to leave Elizabeth's side. "May we go see Father after here?" He glanced over at the girl kneeling beside the tub.

"Once you are no longer smelling up the house." Grell nodded. He sighed and looked over his shoulder, "…got to figure out what to do about that skunk…"

"Pinstripe!" Kai insisted.

"It's a wild animal, Kai, not a pet."

"Yes he is!" Kai chirped. "My princess pet!""

"You have to ask your father and m-just make sure William is okay with it…"

"When Daddy wakes up! Can we sweep wif Daddy tonight?" The twins pouted at their aunt.

"That's not up to me. That's up to you and your daddy… but…I think your daddy will like that. He misses your mommy very much."

"I miss Mommy." Kai murmured sadly.

"Auntie? When's Mommy coming home?"

Grell looked down and picked Briella out of the bath, moving her under the separate shower to wash her off, "…I don't know…"

"…What's happened?" Lizzie asked, biting her lip.

Ciel glanced over at his mother, then at Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to relay the recent events to the young angel.

As Ciel spoke, Grell washed and dressed the twins, as well as Soul then he turned to dump tomato juice over Ciel's head and wash him up.

Kai ran over to Lizzie, grinning up at her, "You're pretty!"

Lizzie smiled, leaning down to pat the boy on the head. "And you are just too cute! I want to dress you in ribbons and laces!" she chimed happily.

The little boy hugged her tight, "Can we keep her?"

"Yes." Ciel said without thinking.

"Oh, Ciel! I knew you loved me!" The girl cried out.

"Yay!" Kai grinned.

Briella pointed at the angel. "No touching me with lace or ribbons or—girly things!"

The angel pouted slightly. "But you'd be so cute with them!"

"I'm a knight! Kai's the fairy!"

"Princess!"

"Same thing!" the little girl shot back, toddling over with a loud yawn. "Ciel, carry me!" she demanded sleepily at the boy.

"Kinda busy, Briella." Ciel sighed as he was washed down with tomato juice.

Grell groaned, "…Need Eric back…" Everything was so chaotic. Eric was good at juggling things like this.

"Eric?" Elizabeth asked with sudden curiosity.

"Gwampa. He disappeareded. But Kai and I found him! But the meanie-face won't let us save gwampa!"

"... What does he look like? Because there is a man... at this circus I know..."

Ciel perked up, turning to stare full on at Elizabeth.

"Gwampa's big! And strong!"

"With shaggy hair braided on the side!"

"And a beard!"

"But they were mean to Gwampa!"

"When did you see Eric?" Grell asked.

"At the Circus with Gwandma!" Kai said.

"But Gwandma didn't see. Only we did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"B-Because Meanie-face said he'd reap us!"

"B-But then Mommy found outted b-because Ella's a big mouth!" Kai wailed.

"But it's twue! That fat meanie face stabbed Gwandpa in the tummy wif a needle an' tha' made Gwandpa cry lots and lots! I had to tell M-Mommy!" the girl retorted, tears starting to fall down her face to match her brother's.

"Mommy got wreally sad!"

Grell finished dousing Ciel in tomato juice and stood up, washing off his hands, "Ciel, shower off, you're done. I'm taking the kids up to the kitchen. We'll discuss this later, but for now…I think we all need chocolate cookies to help calm down. We need to wait for Alan to get home at any rate."

The boy nodded, moving towards the shower. It seemed that Elizabeth knew about Eric's whereabouts, and about the circus. Every time, so he had heard, Reapers tried to approach, they fell ill, as if something was keeping them back from getting into the private tents. Those that did, were never heard from again. He would have to ask her later, if she knew anything.

"Lizzie picked up Kai, "I'll also make you a pretty flower princess crown. So no more tears, okay? We'll help you save your grandfather."

"Rweally?" the boy asked with a sniffle.

She nodded, "I don't like that circus, either. It's dangerous there. If your grandfather is there—then it's because he was captured by the Ringmaster. No one joins, and everyone wants out."

"Gwandpa looked really sad... He was crying. An' then we saw the circus 'gain on TV... A Tiger was doing bad things to a lion that looked like Gwandpa! It was big kitty!"

"…Mating season…" she growled, the feathers on her wings ruffling.

"Mating what?" Ciel asked, wandering up from downstairs.

"It's not a topic for innocent ears." Lizzie shook her head as they all moved to the kitchen.

* * *

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

After the twins had gone to bed with their father, Grell, Ciel and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table. A newspaper was laid out before them. "Now then... Lizzie... You mentioned something about a circus...Eric... and a mating season. What is that?"

She took a deep breath, "This circus…they do experiments on their members. Turning them into…other things. Into reapers, angels, demons, vampires, werecreatures…and then they mutate them twist them into whatever the disgusting ringmastser pleases. And Every year, around this time, they force them to 'mate' with each other. To create children in which they sell into slavery, or as pets, or whatever on the black market."

Ciel stared at her, his face unusually blank and calm. But his eyes bore another emotion; rage. "You said you saw Eric then...?" he asked, glancing at his mother.

"Possibly. They have this new werecat—a lion, I think. I haven't talked to him but I heard he's super homesick…missing his mate and kid."

"Elizabeth…how do you know all this?" Grell asked.

"Call me 'Lizzie'. And I know because I sneak in when I can. They have my girlfriend trapped in there!"

Girlfriend? Ciel looked at Elizabeth, feeling his heart sink a smidge. Of course, how could he be so foolish - of course she wouldn't have waited all these years for him. He could barely hear the rest of the conversation.

"...And last I talked to her, she told me the lion's name was Eric. But...he was put into the breeding program..."

Grell frowned and nodded, "Seems like it very well could be our Eric. I'll have to look into it…or have Unnie-darling do so…he's the older and more experienced one, after all."

"You don't understand - they can't escape! They wear shock collars to prevent them from disobeying, and if that doesn't work, the witch goes after them! She's the reason humans in there turn into reapers, angels, anything! That strong and powerful. But the ones on the breeding program are held under tight security, especially the 'carriers' like Eric."

"So Unnie  _and_  I will go in." Grell shrugged. "I'm skilled at fighting, and Unnie's a legend from centuries ago. Have a bit of faith."

"Just... try to be careful. He may be in a fragile state... I'll go with you - I have to rescue Doll!"

Hearing the name, Ciel froze, his face going pale. No, it couldn't be... could it? No, no, just a coincidence, right?

Grell hummed, "…can you fight for yourself?"

Lizzie smiled and suddenly two foils made of holy light materialized in her hand, "Very much so."

"Good. I don't want to have to be responsible for you."

"You won't!" Elizabeth giggled.

* * *

 

His pants wouldn't fit. Eric almost snarled out of pure frustration, trying desperately to button his trousers when the latter would not fully reach. He tugged at them again, hissing and spitting quietly, finally managing to clip them together, feeling the fabric fit tight around his waist. He huffed, growling softly, before turning his attention to Snake.

"Bababaah!" Snake was in a good mood, having found a caterpillar, which was tickling him as it crawled over his arms.

Eric's soured mood vanished at the endearing sight, a smile gracing his lips as he sat down beside the baby, watching him play. "Sweet wee one," he chuckled. "Yer making me into a lazy butterball of fluffy. C'mere, you!" He picked up the infant, cradling him in his arms. Outside, the Ringmaster watched attentively - Eric ignored him.

"Da." Snake pipped, reaching out to grab the lion's hair with a giggle before he was distracted again by the bug that had found it's way onto his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at it.

Eric smirked, poking the baby's nose before leaning back, resting against his bed - something he had been doing as of late, being confined to his little miniature prison. Resting Snake on his stomach, he put a piece of straw in the boy's hair, scolding him playfully. "See? Yer making me fat an' ol' and lazy... Yer ta blame." he tickled the child with a grin.

The baby started to giggle, before he finally sneezed, curling into a ball as he did so.

"Cute." Eric chuckled, gently stroking the infant's head.

"Yer really lettin' go, aren't ya?"

Hearing the Ringmaster's voice, the man narrowed his eyes, glaring over in his direction. "Wha' the 'ell are ya blabbing about?" he snapped.

Snake stuck his fingers into Eric's mouth, laughing.

Eric gently removed them, pressing a kiss automatically to the baby's forehead. "Not while Daddy's talking ta the asshole, Snakie."

"Assa-ah!"

The ringmaster only smirked, "Why, moving on. Forgetting your old family. It seems you already have replaced your son with the Snake boy."

"Wha'?! The 'ell are ya goin' on about?! I haven' replaced anyone!" he snapped.

"Snake's not yours. And he belongs to me. He's my property. I just let you hold him. Yet you are calling yourself his 'daddy'."

"I-I... 'E belongs ta no one! Snake belongs ta Snake! An' 'e needs me! 'E's just a wee baby! I dun see ya taking care o' 'im!" he grunted slightly as acid rose slightly in his throat - something he had been experiencing as of late. "I got better question fer ya. Wha' the 'ell have ya done ta me? I'm getting fat and sick as a dog! I thought I had pnuemonia this morn!"

The man laughed, "You aren' too smart, are ya? Didn' ya watch yer mate at all?"

Eric snarled. "Wha' the 'ell does tha' mean?! Jus' spit it out!"

"I lowered yer immune system is the only thin'  _I_  did t' ya."

"Wha' do ya-" He froze, his face paling over ten shades of white. "No... no, t-tha' can't be!"

He snickered, "What does it matter? Yer husband left ya. He's marrying another, and from what I hear, planning a kid 'r two."

Eric's heart clenched, distress evident on his face. "Yer lyin'... Y-Ya have ta be... I-I can't be... He... I..." A loss for words, he looked down at himself, then back up again.

"Face it. No one wants ya. No one wants ya kid, neither. I believe I 'eard 'im on th' phone. Later, I 'erard 'is family paid fer 'im t' be tossed in th' asylum…because 'e wanted ya back. Now 'e's gone. I'm all ya got."

Eric could only breathe, the action labored and shuddering. It was all to much - the news, the unwanted baby, Ronald- Ronald! "NO! NOT M' SON!"

"Should I have bought 'im, then? I had the chance." He smirked, "Would have made a nice addition. I hear 'e's third-gen pureblood. Think of what I could get out of 'im with experiments an' breading. Wan' me t' save 'im? I probably can, ya know."

Eric snapped out of his stupor. "You touch m' baby boy, an' I'll kill you! Dun touch 'im! Dun... dun..." He didn't want to subject his son to torture, nevermind this crazy lunatic. But what other choice did he have to set his son free? "...How long will it take..?"

"So nice t' have daddy's blessin'." He smirked, "No tellin' 'ow long. It's a illegal trans-action, after all, t' get someone out o' that place. Oh, and ya have a visitor…"

Eric gave him a confused glance, holding Snake tighter. "Who?"

Snake gave a gasp and blinked, confused.

The Ringmaster waved his hand, "Oi, ya can see 'im now!"

Eric kissed him on the head, murmuring reassuring words to calm the child. He glanced up, eyes widening as a raged snarl of a lion ripped from him. "You!"

The ringmaster smiled, "Alex 'here's got somethen fer ya. Now excuse me as I go ta get that transfer ready." He walked away.

Eric snarled, staring at the man that had long since ruined his life, love... everything. "Ya asshole! Ya did this ta me! What more d'ya want?!" he growled.

"You, out of my family's life." He took out a vial and attached it to a needle for injections, "You, your brat, his husband…" he reached in, grabbing Eric's arm and jabbing the needle in, injecting the drug quickly. "You are such a selfish, cheating git, after all…and your son's quite lost his mind…his husband…well, he's totally lost it and has gone criminal…well, by the end of today he will have."

Eric cried out in pain, wrenching his arm from Alex's grasp. Falling back, he felt his eyes water as a stinging sensation developed, his shirt slipping open to reveal his barely visible bump of a stomach to the Reaper. "W-Whaddya mean?!"

"A set-up for William Spears is already in motion. And your son…" he chuckled, "Well, lets just say I don't know if that drug I gave him to cause paranoia and hallucinations is permanent. I gave him a lot, too."

"Ya son of a bitch!" the lion roared, struggling to get upright. "Dammit!"

Alex laughed, "Oh, and one more thing…" he grew serious, "If you ever see Alan again—if you dare utter a single word about any of this…you'll kill him. He's one attack away from death. Finding out Ronnie-boy's at the asylum was too big a shock. You still love him, right? So don't fucking kill him trying to ruin  _my_  happy life!"

Eric's heart seemed to stop. All the fight he had in seemed to fade away to nothing. Biting his lip, he lowered his head, feeling tears start to come. There was nothing he could do now. It was over, he lost. He rested a hand upon his lower belly. This was all he had left now.

Smirking, Alex turned and left.

Snake looked at Eric, blowing bubbles on his lips.

Eric whimpered at the misfortune of it all. That was it - he was never going back home. Any hope infused in him had vanished to nothing, leaving him bare and dry. Even if he did see Alan again, would the man really take him back, especially if he knew that Eric was having someone else's baby? And what about Snake - the little one needed him.

The baby grabbed his shirt in one hand, starting to suck his thumb as he gazed with a worried expression at the man he was starting to think of as his 'daddy'.

The pain seared through Eric's vein, a cry wrenching from his throat. The air seemed to shimmer, the sun blocked out as a shadow fell over the blond. Glancing up blearily, he caught site of the witch hovering over him, her face barely noticeable from under the hood.

"Whaddya want now...?" he murmured, his spirit long since dissolved. He jumped slightly as a hand was placed upon his stomach, the elder's palm glowing slightly. Then it moved up, first over his heart, then his forehead. The pain faded away, leaving him warm and fuzzy inside. He blinked in confusion. "Wha' was tha'..." He cut off, having glanced up to see the woman's face from under the hood. His eyes widened. It couldn't be... could it? Somehow, it made sense, but he couldn't remember why... "M-M-" She cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. Blue eyes shone with happy tears and a smile graced her lips. Without another word, she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning, walking away back to her tent. Eric stared after, in shock and awe. Then, slowly, he smiled, looking down at the baby in his lap. "'Ey, c'mere. I wanna show ya somethin'..."

"Eh?" the baby tilted his head, drool running down his chin.

Taking the baby's hands, he rested them upon his belly. "Feel tha'? Tha's yer little brother or sister." He may have lost his family, his husband, everything he had. But he still had this, this little piece of happiness.

The baby giggled, wiggling until his foot escaped the blanket.

Eric chuckled, watching the child play around. "Cutie. Yer gettin' big on me, Snakie!" he smiled. "Soon yer gonna walkin' an' talkin' like before... wonderin' if ya can crawl ya. Can ya? Let's see if ya can..." Picking up the baby, he set him down on the floor, moving a few feet away before crouching down, holding his arms open to the child. "C'mon, Snake! Come ta Daddy!"

"Ahhgbdu." Snake wiggled pointlessly on his belly a moment, reaching out to Eric before, suddenly, his legs came together, morphing together into a snake's tail from his waist, down. Leaving his diaper behind, he wiggled, his front half crawling like any normal human or reaper baby as he made his way to the man, smiling as he finally reached him.

Eric blinked, catching the baby in his arms. "...Well tha's one way ta do it."

Snake giggled as he was scooped up, catching sight of his tail and suddenly becoming interested in it. He cooed as he reached out, grabbing it and sticking the tip of his silver-scaled tail in his mouth.

The lion chuckled, gently stroke the soft downy silver hair. "Whaydda say we go visit Joker, hm? I'm sure 'e's lonely without ya."

The already happy baby seemed to light up even more at the mention of Joker, gasping excitedly.

"Ya like tha'? Yeah, let's go see 'im" Eric grinned, moving to unlatch the door. He poked his head outside, squinting against the bright sun; it had been a while since he last went outside. Looking left, then right, he made sure there was no sign of Alex or the Ringmaster before going out.

* * *

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

"William, I think we need to talk." Grell said as he and the mourning reaper walked along the rooftops on their way to a collection, "I know you miss Ronnie, we all do, but we can find out how to get him out. First though, we need to help Eric…I know where he is and that it's against his will. I was going to talk about this to Al, but…finding out what another shock could do to him…it seems our numbers are limited to you, Unnie, Ciel and myself."

William had been walking in trance, sunk deep into his depression, when Grell's words caught his ears. Glancing over at the man he had come to know as a brother, he blinked in surprise. "Eric's at the circus, isn't he?"

Grell nodded, not bothering to ask how he knew. Their family's communication had been severely lacking ever since Eric started to disappear on them. "I'm not sure which would be harder…saving Ron or saving Eric…from what I have found out about the circus' true nature."

"Beside letting animals go at each other like beasts?" he muttered dryly.

"More like forced to go at each other like beasts."

William nodded. "We saw what happened to Eric. They broadcasted it on live television."

Grell's eyes widened, "They didn't! Did they?"

"Yes... and there's more..." A soft voice spoke up from high above, a light shining as the familiar form of an angel girl fly down from the clouds. She tapped down upon the roof, her face grim and set; Elizabeth looked at the Reapers.

"More than you already told us?"

She nodded. "E-Eric.. He's expecting now..."

"What? No way! But Eric's…" Grell gasped

"They lowered his immune system…" she said, "It makes reapers more likely to get pregnant, but it also makes them incredibly weak and ill…which means the pregnancy could very well kill him."

William grit his teeth. They were running out of time. "How long does he have?"

"I do not know...Werecats generally have shorter pregnancies... around 3-4 months. It's already happening as we speak...What do we do?"

"He'll be too weak to help get Ronnie out…" Grell hummed, "We'll need all the help we can get, and we can't have Alan knowing so soon after such a big attack…so, we have to get Ronnie out first, he can then help us with the circus…but we have to move fast. I talked to Unnie this morning. He's already working out a way to get Ronnie…"

William nodded, his attention fully set on getting his husband free. It was all he could do for the boy at this point - yet frustrated him to no end, only being able to sit back and watch. "But... What should happen should we be too late? What will the Ringmaster do with Eric?"

He had overheard Alex talking on the phone with the man a couple of weeks back.

"He sells the children for profit. Eric would return to being used for shows."

"Sells the children?!" He couldn't imagine the idea, let alone anyone having to go through with it. Although Eric didn't look it nor act it, he had a soft spot for children, especially the younger ones. If the baby was taken away- He paled slightly. "I get it now... Wait, how did you find out? Have you seen him?"

"My girlfriend Doll is stuck there. Right now is the hardest time to sneak in to see her, but she sends me messages when she can."

The Reaper nodded, swearing slightly. "Eric looses the baby, he'll be crushed... and die literally from a broken heart. I know what's its like - nothing can replace a lost child, not even another. It's the same thing that happened to me all over again - to break his spirits."

Grell frowned and hugged William, "Which is why we need Ronnie to help get Eric. Having his son there will help calm him."

"If we aren't already too late... You saw what happened to me, Grell. If Undertaker hadn't been there for me, saved me, I would not have survived past the pain and grief. We have to get him out before the baby is born... but more so, Ronald out before the asylum has a lasting effect on him."

Grell nodded, "Let's get this last collection done and hurry to get Unnie's plans underway."

William nodded, as Elizabeth took to the skies again, leaving him to run after his partner. Overtime would not do at all, not in the slightest.

Grell hurried on ahead of Will, dropping down as he summoned his chainsaw.

That was the first thing William noticed. The next was the horrible sight of dead Reapers lying upon the floor, at least twenty of them.

Grell stood frozen in shock, "What's…" each reaper had the same mark on their bodies. A hole. One that looked exactly like it was made by William's scythe, not a demon. "Will…I don't like this…"

William couldn't answer, only stare in shock. How did this happen?! He swallowed thickly.

Limp bodies and torn limbs... all looking as if worked by a chainsaw. A weapon held by a rather aggressive redhead. No, no... this was not good. A sudden force knocked them down, William landing on top of Grell into a puddle of blood the demon flying away until it was but a dot in the sky.

Moments later, the sound of footsteps surrounded the two. "How disgusting." A voice hissed, "Seize them!"

Hands reached forward, ripping William's and Grell's scythes away before they were stood up. A fellow Dispatch supervisor glared at William, "Why'd you do it, Spears?"

"W-What?! We have not done anything!" William defended.

"We got a call from one of these poor men…they said you turned on them and started attacking…and that Sutcliff soon joined in."

William paled. What? What was going on. "I-I believe you are mistaken! Sutcliff and I have only arrive just now! We came upon this-"

"Sutcliff has a criminal record. But you? You were the last man I expected this from…why? Is it because of what happened to your husband? William…I know its hard news to deal with but—this isn't…" he shook his head, "Take them away."

William grunted as the men began to forcefully drag him and Grell away, the redhead struggling with a yelp.

Something clicked in the back of his mind - they were set up. Someone planned for this to happen, and he had just the irking of who. 'Alex...' He growled, struggling to break free from the hands holding him. "H-Hold on! You are making a mistake!"

"No, you made the mistake, Spears…" the man shook his head in disappointment.

"No-Wait...STOP!" He wrenched free of the men's grasps, panting and disheveled, staring hard at the Dispatch supervisor. If he didn't speak up now, the consequences would be severe. Especially for Grell. Yet he knew nothing could be said at the moment to save them from punishment or free them of their false accusations. But... "If you are going to blame anyone... Do it upon myself" he braved. All of his honor, reputation and position, none of it matter. Not in the light of justice, "Grell is but and innocent victim - it was I who is to be punished, not him."

"W-William!" Grell gasped.

The men all froze and looked over at their boss. "Sutcliff clearly had a hand in this."

"Yes, but it was my fault by which he did... I-I... convinced him..."

"How so?"

"Will…" Grell stood stunned. But he knew why William was doing this…With his past, Grell'd likely be given the death penalty in court.

"...I slipped him something into his drink last night. We were at home, no one else was there. The pain was too much... I couldn't handle it anymore. But I couldn't do it alone..." he turned to Grell, staring the redhead straight in the eyes, silently pleading him to play along. "Forgive me, Grell, for the wrong I have done upon you..."

"…You had just said you needed to talk! You made tea…" Grell gasped, bringing forth his acting skills, "Is that why my head's been fuzzy all day? Will—you were a brother to me!"

William could only lower his head in mock shame, though inside, he smiled, knowing that the redhead would get away without harm.

"Will…what about your children? Ronnie's gone! Didn't you think about them?" Grell asked with less acting and more seriousness.

"...They will be fine. They have... they have you, and their grandmother."

"This isn't fair to them! They are only five!"

The other supervisor sighed, "Let mister Sutcliff go. Take Mister Spears to be locked up and await trial.

The officers nodded, dragging William off.

"…Will, you idiot…" Grell whispered as he watched them leave.

"This isn't over for you either, Sutcliff. Despite being let off trial, as of now... you are a wanted criminal of the Realm." The supervisor gave him a hard stare. "I suggest you pack up and leave for the mortal world before I change my mind about letting you go."

Grell's eyes widened, but he nodded, turning on his heel and hurrying away—back home to his lover.

"UNNIE!" Grell screeched as he burst through the doors of their family home, "UNNIE! WE HAVE A—Oof!" He tripped over Mary who he hadn't seen sleeping in the middle of the floor. "Sorry, Mary…" he pushed himself up and ran to Undertaker's shop attached to the house with a door to the Mortal realm. "UNNIE!"

Undertaker sat lonely upon a slender coffin, his head bowed and hat off to the side. No sound of laughter, no crazy smile to greet customers. In fact, he hadn't been doing much at all that day, after-

"UNNIE!" Grell disrupted his thoughts, flinging himself into his arms, "It's horrible! William was just arrested for murder! An-And I'm now a fugitive of the realm!"

"I know..." he said in a hoarse whisper. "They came to the house... took Ciel away..."

"They…what?" Grell didn't think that anything could have made their family's situation worse… he had thought wrong. "They…they took our son?  _Why_?" he growled.

Undertaker shook his head, looking up at Grell for the first time since he'd arrived home. His eyes were red, puffy, as if he had been crying. "They think... because of what happened... your 'involvment'... that Ciel was somehow corrupting you - 'he is a demon after all!'... I've only just got the twins to stop crying. Oh Grell, our son-!"

"…They want a murderer…they want a fugitive…they can get one." Grell hissed, clenching his fists, "Arrah!" In a spurt of anger, he turned and kicked in the door to a closet, "Why? Why is this happening? What is turning fate against our family?" he cried out, tears starting to run down his cheeks, taking his makeup with it. "Eric, Ron, Will, Ciel…" he looked back at his lover, "We'll have to go into hiding—but first we are getting our loved ones back. Mad or not! We'll start with Ronald—tonight. Will if possible as well. The jail is right next to the asylem… Where did they take our son?"

"The libratory... To be 'humanely' destroyed..." How bitter and cruel the words of mortals sounded now - he had tried desperately to fight the officers off, to reach his son... only to be forced to watch him get dragged off, screeching. It broke his heart. "And what of the twins? We cannot leave them here alone and their Grandmother is in no shape to watch them without support... I do not trust Alex."

"Lizzie…we'll have her take them. And we put Ciel first, then Ron and Will before going to get Eric…Al…Al's safe for now…" he pulled his husband into his arms, "I know you are suffering right now, darling, but…but I need you to be strong and by my side—if we want any hope of saving our family…please…I…I can't loose what we have."

Undertaker hesitated, then nodded, his jaw set and fist clenched. "Yes, my dear... Come let us go out and get our children!"

* * *

 

Ronald lay in a brightly lit room of white, his eyes wide as they watched a fly buzz around the light bulb high above his head. He wore a white hospital gown and a straitjacket. Nothing else. His feet bare and his glasses confiscated. Time had been lost to him. He had no idea how long he'd been in that room. Hardly noticing when he slept or ate. The light was never turned off and there were no windows in his small padded room the man who fed him never spoke, either. But Ronald didn't care. He couldn't tell what was real or in his head anymore.

The sound of the heavy door being unbolted and the squeaking whine of hinges caught his attention and he turned his head to look at the blurry sets of feet that entered. "…Is it dinner already?" he asked in a monotone, his face void of expression.

"Get 'im gently, 'e's fragile ya gits!" a gruff, familiar voice sounded from the doorway. A blurry man of short stature and slightly overweight size, his grizzly hair hanging loose down to his shoulders, a scowl upon a middle-aged face. The men moved fast, fearful of any sort of struggle; Ronald was grabbed and passed about like a mere ragdoll, each of the medical staff pulling him from the room out into the hall. The Ringmaster smirked. "Hello there... ya must be Bastard's little boy."

Ronald lifted his gaze to look at the man, unsure if this was really happening, a dream, or a hallucination…most likely one of the later two. He tilted his head, taking in what he could of the man's features, "…Yer ugly as Fuck."

"And yer not such a fuckin' flower yerself." the man growled with a twitch of the eye. "But tha's not the point—yer free from 'ere! Set loose, able ta leave...with me. Yer beloved Daddy's made a deal...I save ya, and ya come with us. A little gig on the road, dun ya think?" He shrugged, turning on his heel, motioning for the men to follow with the blond. "We jus' came from Scotland, a real gig of a show. Now we're on the way ta Paris, then America! Ya get ta see the world with me-!" They came to the entrance, a large truck carrying an open boxcar waiting by the door. Something was clipped around the boy's neck - a collar. The Ringmaster spoke again. "So, how 'bout it boy?" He gave a nasty grin. "Wanna run away with the circus?" Not waiting for a response, the men threw the blond in, the doors to the car coming up and slamming shut.

Dream. It had to be. He was asleep and missing his father so he was imagining some ugly circus owner was taking him to see his dad…if it was a hallucination he'd be seeing monsters by now. So, he didn't fight it. Laying down in the darkness of the boxcar Darkness…it was nice.

Soon, he found himself asleep—really asleep, though dreamless as time passed by without notice—until light was shed upon him once more and he opened his eyes to see that the doors had been opened.

Voices filtered in from the outside, the sound of trucks roaring and seagulls squawking, water crashing in waves against stone and concrete. Ships as big as city buildings sitting docile in the tempered waters, bobbing up and down like little bath toys.

"Bring him out! I need 'im on the ship now!" The Ringmaster spat upon the ground, hobbling over to a small crowd of sailors mingling about.

Slowly, a couple more trickled in, gently coaxing the blond from car like one would an animal. A leash was attached; the Ringmaster snorted. "Don't bother. He can't run away even if he tried."

"Oh…you're still here, ugly…" Ron muttered as he was moved along the docks. Of course he couldn't run away…even in his dream he was in his blasted straitjacket. Why couldn't he escape the blasted thing? He hated it…he had an itch on his nose and was unable to do anything.

A huge ship stood tall and strong, bobbing up and down in the waves of the ocean, its horn blaring against a sheet of oncoming fog. Leading the boy up a small ramp, they entered a compartment normally used for storage - in this case, the circus members. It was horrible - dark with dim lighting, smelling of an old barn of animals. Creatures and beings of all kinds lay crowded about in cages, males and females, big and small. It was like a prison; the men continued through, past rows of cages, moving into a section labeled  _'Carriers - handle with precaution: they bite'_. Reapers and more, pregnant and some not, lay about, though thoroughly ignoring the blond.

Eric had been trying to sleep; he normally was unbothered by bumpy car rides, but since becoming pregnant, even the slightly jerk could make him upchuck. So he lay whimpering on the bed, trying to ease the queasiness - it didn't help that his pants were digging further into his waist than before, having grown since the week past ever so slightly. To add insult to injury, Snake had been discomforted by the ride, and now lay wailing in his arms.

Ronald was moved down through the cargo hold, gasps and stares following him. A new member? None had heard of the ringmaster buying another poor soul. And the poor boy already looked…broken. His reaper eyes dulled, putting up no fight as he was carried over the shoulder of a large man.

"'ey what cage ya want this one in? they are all occupied." The man asked the ringleader.

"Didn't ya hear me on the way 'ere?! I said in the one by the lantern an' window! With the man an' baby!" the man snapped. Eric glanced up, squinting through the darkness - since Alex's visit, he found that his vision had becoming rather impaired, blurry and almost hazy. Hearing that someone was going to join them, he groaned loudly, cradling Snake in his arms.

The man moved to Eric's cage and unlocked it, sliding it open and shoving Ron in. quickly locking it back up again.

Ron groaned in pain, having hit his head rather hard on an iron bar of the cage.

Eric jumped slightly, holding Snake tightly while placing a hand protectively upon his belly. A snarl sounded before he caught sight of a familiar head of blond and black hair. "Ronnie...? Is tha' really you..?"

Ron blinked craning his neck painfully to look up at his father. His eyes widened and began to water as his throat choked up; "D-daddy..?"

"Ronnie...!" His son, it really was his beloved son; he could hardly believe it, as his own tears welled and began to fall. Shifting slightly, he opened his free arm, inviting the blond into a hug. To the boy, his father had changed; his hair, once well groomed and kept, lay loose about his shoulders, long and wavy; his goatee, in retrospect, had become a a full fledge stubble, the beard having been forcefully cut every odd month due to infections. His face was thin, sunken in, as were his arms, legs and visble ribs - and yet, oddly enough, his stomach was slightly rounded, an odd sight on his otherwise skinny and sickly appearance. Yet the worst was his eyes - once bright and shining, they now stood milky and clouded, very much like one would observe on someone loosing their sight.

Struggling, Ron managed to push himself up, hurrying into his father's arms, hiding his face in his shoulder. Even more he wished the jacket had been removed from him. he wanted to hug him, to find comfort and help comfort—he remembered what he'd seen on the news, and he knew his father needed comfort as much as he—if not more. "Dad…daddy…I…this is real? You're not a…a lamp?"

"Why the flyin' fuck would I be a lamp?" the man laughed shakily, nuzzling his son tearfully before glancing down at Snake, who had since calmed and was cooing curiosly at Ronald. "Dun repeat tha'!" He glanced at the straight jacket, moving to fumble with the belts. The article sprung free, Eric throwing it off his son before cuddling him again.

Ron wrapped his arms around his father, "B-because all the other times I thought you were here with me, I was told I was talking to a lamp…" his gaze went distant, "The Nurse injected me with something and I start loosing my mind…I never know which is reality…Mum and Will…they stopped coming to see me…usually I only see white…and shadows…I don't like the shadows…they want to hurt me…"

Eric frowned, anger boiling at the thought of the nurse, what he had done... Instead, he hushed the boy, kissing him gently on the cheek. "'S alrigh'... they're not real, Ronnie. Jus' yer imagination. I'm here now, baby... It's okay..."

"Don't leave again…promise you won't leave again…" he repeated over and over, as if stuck on the thought. His mind skipping like a broken record. And then, all at once he stopped, finally taking notice of the baby in his father's arms, "…Baby?"

"Hm? Oh... yeah. I gotta introduce ya ta two.. This is Snake... It's a long story..." He broke off into the tale of what had occurred since he last saw Alan at the circus in London, from the treatment to when the witch cast her spell to finally the breeding program - but hesitated when thinking of his condition; he was scared of what Ronnie would think.

Ron's eyes fell to Eric's belly, "…It's not fair…little siblings should come from you and mommy…not that nasty tiger on the telly…"

"'E... It wasn't 'is choice. These collars, they mean we belong to the Ringmaster... But 'is... He's controlled by 'im. I've spoken to 'im... 'e knows 'e's done wrong. A Reaper... only a trainee from Russia."

"Doesn't matter…yer my dad…you need to be with mum…need mum away from the nurse… I miss my own babies…Will…"

"I-I...I miss Alan! I miss 'im so much... But... I can't... It hurts... An' now... I'll never get 'im back..." He choked on a sob, biting his lip. "I miss everyone..."

Ron hugged him, "He stole Mum from you…from everyone…and I don't know why…he's the reason you're here…isn't it? He's the reason I was locked away in the white room…why I see what's not there…I don't even know if the fly was real…"

Eric nodded, wincing as the boat started to rock, leaving shore. Clutching his stomach, he breathed in sharply, trying to find the pail or bucket he had been using earlier.

Ron slipped Snake from his father's arms so that he could be free to get sick. After all, he was a mother—and he knew what it was like. "…I don't like it here…we should find a way out and go home… he muttered, feeling sleepy and curling up with Snake. "I want to be home…"

Finding the pail at the side of the cage, Eric grabbed it, heaving heavily into its depths. Leaning back, he groaned, falling back against his pillow.

"Hey... P-Pass the barf bucket..." another caged man, a Reaper, asked shakily. Eric slid it over, the redhead catching it with fumbling hands. "Thank you." he managed, before lowering his head.

Running a hand over his belly, Eric sighed wearily, looking tired and depressed. "Now I know how yer mother and ya felt..."

"And Will…way back before me…when he was in Germany…" Ron muttered, "I can't believe Grell's jealous of it… the baby part I can understand, but the sickness? Not wanting that ever again…twins are enough for me… Kai…Briella…I…I hope they're safe…That blasted nurse threatened their lives…"

Eric snarled, the sound feral and animalistic. "Tha' bastard... I wanna rip 'im ta pieces!" Wheezing, he bore a look of pure rage, mingled with hurt and heartbreak. Suddenly, it vanished, replaced with a look of sorrow and pain, a tears sliding down his cheek. "Ronnie... 'm scared..."

"You aren't alone, daddy…I'm here…even if not all here mentally anymore…sometimes more than others…" he shook his head, "But I'm with you, I won't leave you…we go together…I love you, dad…"

Eric choked. "I-I love ya, too, son... This baby... I can't hate it... it's innocent... It needs me... As you an' Snake do..."

The blond shifted and curled up with his dad, "so the family's bigger now…"

Eric chuckled. "By two it seems..." he took his son's hand and placed it upon his belly. "I jus' wish the circumstances were different..."

Ron nodded, "Wish you didn't look so sick and weak…you're my superman." He smiled. It had been years since he had last called his dad that.

"Am I still? Been kinda loserish lately." Eric smiled weakly. "Love ya, all of ya."

"You always are…you're my dad." Ron nodded.

Eric kissed him on the forehead. "An' yer m' baby boy..." he glanced at his belly. "Ain't gonna be skinny fer long... Ya get ta call me a whale then." He laughed.

"And you won't ground me?" he smirked.

"...Maybe." Eric teased. "Wha's it like though? So 'm not goin' in cold turkey... Already know about throwin' up, tha' bit sucks."

Ron shrugged, "Hurts like hell when they come out…and food is your best friend…"

His father rolled his eyes. "I know tha' bit, yer mother was kind enough to demonstrate...an' I already crave weird shit like tunafish and catfood... And some vodka..."

"…Now that's disgusting, dad. I know you're a werecat and all, but…catfood?" he looked up at his father, "…you have more control over yourself now…right?"

"It ain' bad once ya try it... tasted like roast chicken" he started drool. "Oh scythe dammit, not again!" He wiped at his mouth, frowning slightly. "I-I dunno... obviously not when the full moon's out... but... come ta think of it, I haven't turned at all since concevin'!"

Ron nodded, "Good…you'd get depressed if you hurt someone again…you should have told us—at least told Mum…" he snuggled into his father.

"I-I know... I jus'... I found out too late... I never did say wha' happened the next morn' after the bar" he swallowed, shivering slightly. "T-Those women... weren't livin' when I woke up... I was afraid. I c-couldn' stop it from happenin'...! I didn' know wha' ta do... more so, I didn' know wha' ya'd think o' me. Our kind dun like werecreatures - any Reaper tha's turned is cast out. I didn't wanna loose ya - I did anyways. Because I was a coward - a damn coward an' a bloody well deserve it."

"…You still have me, Dad…"

Eric just held the boy tighter, burying his face into his shoulder. "'M so sorry, Ronnie..."

"Dad…" Ronald kissed his father's hair, hugging his weak, malnourished frame.

"Da!" Snake repeated reaching up to grab his shirt.

Eric merely snuggled into them, his breathing slowly evening out. Glancing down sleepily at Snake, he smiled, kissing the baby's head. "Yer becomin' a big boy, Snakie... Talkin' now..."

"You said he was grown when you met him…he probably remembers how…I'm not surprised if he's more advanced than other babies his size…poor guy, being turned into a baby again…cute, though."

"I dunno... 'E generally acts like a normal baby ta me. Loves ta be cuddled an' loved... Poor sweetheart was probably neglected."

"Not anymore…he gets to share my daddy this time…I kinda miss Kai and Bri being this small…"

"We all miss our babies bein' babies, 'specially when ya grow up. I miss ya when ya were this small, chirpin' everytime I came into yer room."

"…You used to stay up with me when I had bad dreams…" Ron smiled, remembering back, "You'd sleep in my bed with me to scare off the monsters."

"I still do fer yer kids, 'specially Kai. 'E used ta run into m' room and cuddle with me an' Alan. Not ya, not after 'e saw ya an' Will!" the man laughed.

Ron blushed, "Will said he'd locked the door!" he insisted, "Kai thought Will was hurting me…was mad at his daddy for a month…"

Eric sniggered. "Best month ever... fer entertainment purposes. Poor Will, tryin' ta make it up ta 'im." He gently took Snake, sitting the baby on his lap. "'E's a smart one, though. Wanna see?"

Ron nodded and smiled as the baby cooed.

Eric chuckled, placing the baby's hands on his belly. "Snakie, wha's tha'? Can you tell me wha's tha'?"

Snake looked and leaned forward with a grin, "Brra-bee!"

Ron laughed.

The man grinned, ruffling the child's hair. "Yeah, yer wee brother or sister! Okay, now... Who's this?" He pointed to Snake tickling his front.

"Saa-saa!" he giggled, falling over as he was tickled.

"Good boy, 's ya!" He pointed to himself.

"Da! Da-da-da!" the baby got excited, wiggling happily.

Eric laughed, moving to cuddle the baby against his chest. "Okay... ya need somethin' harder... Hmm, who's 'e?" He pointed to Ronald.

Snake looked at Ron, seeming to think hard as he scrunched up his face. He then looked between Ron and Eric before smiling, "Ma!"

Eric blinked, not expecting that answer. "Ah..."

"Ma?" Snake looked at the two, having expected praise.

Ronald chuckled, "As long as you don't expect 'ma' and 'da' to be together. 'da' is my 'da' too, after all."

Eric smiled, blinking as a huge yawn was let loose from his mouth. "'M hungry..." he murmured sleepily.

Ron nodded, "I think they brought me here instead of giving me dinner…glad to be out of that jacket, though…" He gasped suddenly, curling against Eric, "The sh-shadows are back. –shadows."

Food was given to the prisoners about an hour later, though most portions were small and stale; carriers pregnant with offspring got a little more to eat than most, but only just enough to feed them and a little for the baby or babies. Eric perked up when he caught sight of their cage door opening.

Ron watched as a quarter-full bottle and two plates were dropped in before the door closed and was locked again. He crawled forward and picked them up, moving back. "Baby first." He said, offering the bottle to Snake.

The baby took it greedily, suckling away out of hunger. Eric drooled at the sight of the food, even if it was just dried meat and bread.

"You eat…not just you need it, dad. I'll take whats left when Snake finishes."

Eric shook his head, handing Ronald a piece of bread. "Ya know I ain' gonna let ya do tha', Ronnie..."

"I'm not your only baby anymore, Dad. You have my sibling to worry about."

Eric was about to protest again, but his hunger got the better on him. Taking one plate, he started to dig in, a happy purr arising from his throat.

Ron finished feeding Snake and lifted him to his shoulder to burp him, patting him on the back until he was successful, he then sat Snake down and picked up the second plate to eat.

Eric rapidly finished his own, setting the whistle-clean dish before lying down on his side, sighing slightly whist glancing at Ronald.

Ron finished his meager meal quickly and picked Snake back up before curling up with his father, "…the purring and creepy licking you did now makes sense…" he chuckled, "Kai would love knowing that grandpa was a kitty…"

Eric merely purred rhythmically, like a motor, his expression tired and sleepy.

"…I missed you, dad…" Ron added before he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep with Snake cradled between them.

The night quickly turned into a nightmare in its own right, the temperature turning icy and cold. Eric shivered violently, huddling close to his shivering son to keep warm.

* * *

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

The white and mint green walls began to crumble, the roar of a chainsaw filling the room right before the wall collapsed and Grell stood amugst the rubble, scythe in hand and Undertater at his side, also with his scythe.

"No one takes my baby from me!" the redhead growled as people screamed and ran for safety.

A scientist shrieked in fear, running off down the hall to alert the security branch. The smell of acid and chemicals filled the air, creatures roaring and sitting chained up in cells.

"Hmm…" Grell ran over to the cages, cutting them open and breaking the chains with his scythe, setting animals loose. They would help buy them time in looking for Ciel. "Ciel! Where are you, baby?"

A small whine of a puppy sounded from one of the lab rooms, voices filtering from inside.

"You get him. I'll keep back the annoyances." Undertaker said and Grell nodded, running to the door to cut it open.

Ciel lay tied to a table, growling and spitting at the men surrounding him. Hearing the door fall to pieces, they jumped, whirling around to see a familiar redhead standing in the remains of the frame.

"Step." Grell snapped venomously as he took slow, deliberate steps forward, "Away. From. My. Son!"

Out of desperation, maybe fear, one of the men grabbed a needle sitting off to the side and made to jab Ciel with it. He was too far away to run to, the needle a split second from piercing the puppy's skin, and throwing the chainsaw would mean severely hurting the boy in the process.

"Touch my boy and you forfeit your life!" Grell cried out.

"The demon had corrupted you!" a woman said.

"You think my record was clean before I adopted him? I've killed in cold blood before—I  _will_  do so again! Care to test me?"

"You are mad!" the woman gasped. A couple of men snuck behind the redhead, armed with needles and sedatives. One of them even managed to get close enough to jab the needle into his lower back.

Grell cried out, turning around and smacking his head with the side of his chainsaw, "Don't poke me!" his adrenalin didn't help the sedative in his system. It sped it up and Grell's vision became hazy. But he held on, "That's right—I am mad—I'm a mother!" he hissed, charging the man near Ciel.

The man panicked, jabbing the needle into Ciel's shoulder. The puppy's eyes widened, then slowly closed as his body fell limp and still.

Grell screamed, swinging his chainsaw and cutting the man's arm clean off; "UNNIE! I NEED HELP!" he screamed as he pulled the boy into his arms, the sedative in his own system making him sway, "UN-nie…"

More scientist braved to approach, stabbing the fading Reaper with different drugs, chemicals never tested before.

Grell fell to his knees, dropping his scythe but clinging to his son as if his life depended on it. "Uhhhn…"he fell forward onto the floor.

The men and women sighed in relief, unaware of the danger to their own lives they had created - those drugs and formulas were prototypes, no telling what would happen. The door was barricaded as security alarms went off, a stronghold of scythe material flying up to cover the ruins. Safety from the impending force on the outside, and trapped inside.

Undertaker cursed, wielding his scythe against the many guards and security staff closing in. It was like a swarm of bees, all coming in for the attack at once. The sound of Grell calling his name made his blood run cold, the clang of iron doors soon to follow. To his luck - a door slid down right between him and the security, closing them off. Unfortunately, it also separated him from Grell - trying to slice through the material blocking his path, he swore, finding it hard and resistant against his scythe.

Until the tip went straight through the stronghold wall. Blinking, he moved to pull the blade out, finding it hooked onto the front

"How—?" Voices on the other side started to panic.

Grunting with effort, he yanked harder, feeling the metal tug and give way to the sheer wrath of his scythe.

"Move out!" a voice cried and the sound of feet followed, "Contact the authorities!"

The door finally flew off, an intimidating figure standing clouded in a plume of dust. "So~ Which rat should I hunt first?"

The room lay empty, clear that the scientists had all fled out the back door, leaving Grell on the floor, still holding Ciel—though both were unmoving.

Undertaker rushed over, kneeling beside his loved ones, his face pale and worried. Gently pulling them into his arms, he lifted the mother and child with surprising ease, his scythe sharing a hand. "Grellie? Love...?"

Grell groaned, "…pokes…" he managed to get out, though it was clear his body wouldn't move and he was loosing consciousness quickly.

Undertaker kissed his forehead, moving to hook a finger under the handle of the chainsaw scythe. Carrying the lot swiftly down the hall, he glided left and right, searching for an exit.

* * *

 

Kai sat behind Lizzy, braiding flowers into her hair as Briella paced, much like her father did when he was bothered by something—usually work. "I want mommy and daddy, and Gwampa, and Gwandma, and Auntie Grell and Gweat Gwampa back!" She suddenly burst out, flailing her arms.

Kai sniffled, removing his hands from Lizzie's hair - his father's leave had hit him hard, churning tears and sadness inside the little boy at any mention of the man. "D-Daddy... Mommy... Did they no wuv us?"

"No! Of course they love you—they both do!" Lizzy turned around and pulled him into her lap, "Your mommy and daddy…they were taken from you against their will."

"So we havta save Daddy too?" Briella asked.

"Daddy, Mommy and Grandpa" Lizzie nodded with a smile.

Briella frowned in thought, "…I'm gonna need a bigger watergun!"

Kai nodded, glancing up at Lizzie. "When can we go see Gwandpa again? Is he okay? Is stupid buttface leavin' him alone?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…I think they are saving Ciel, Ronald and William first—and then we all go to the Circus."

Kai was about to protest when the door swung open, cold wind billowing in as the Undertaker stepped into the house, his feet dragging mud and bits of frost. In his arms, Grell and Ciel, the latter of which remained still.

"What happened?" Lizzie jumped up and set Kai down, hurrying over to help lay Ciel and Grell down. (Ciel on the sofa and Grell in a chair).

"Auntie got hurt?" Briella gasped.

"Scientist... Got Grell and... C-Ciel..." was all the man could manage before collapsing to his knees, worn out from racing all the way back under fire.

"…I hate healing…it always takes so long…" Lizzie muttered to herself as she sat at Grell's side and made her hands glow, pressing it to Grell's temples as she assessed what was wrong with him. Though she was hesitant to do the same with Ciel…he was a demon and she could hurt him.

Ciel lay limp and still, almost lifeless. His father dragged himself over, pressing his forehead to the boy's, gently taking hold of his hand.

"…I'm not sure if I can help him." Lizzie said, "My powers are pure, they could hurt him worse than he already is—dear God, how many things did they inject him with?" she gasped, looking back down at Grell.

"I have no idea, I found him like this" the silver-haired man said in worry. He couldn't loose them, not his son and wife.

Kai and Briella started to cry. Why was their family leaving them so much? They ran over, hugging Undertaker tight.

He held them tightly, not noticing when Ciel's chest started to rise and fall.

"Grell's not going to die or anything…" Lizzie said, "But…he may not be the same reaper as before…"

Undertaker glanced up. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice hard. "What have they done to my wife?"

She shook her head, "He's under a normal sedative, but…there are other things I can't recognize in his bloodstream."

Undertaker frowned, moving to get a better look at his spouse.

Grell groaned, his head falling to the side.

Lizzie sighed and stood up, "This mess just keeps getting worse for your family…" she observed with an apologetic tone.

Undertaker shook his head. "I do wish it would come to an end... We need not anymore sorrow or pain. I wish to bring an end to this soon. For now..." He glanced at Grell, then Ciel. "...I believe it is best to let mother and son rest."

Lizzie nodded, and sighed, "You too. You look exhausted. Please rest before you go after your grandson and his husband."

Undertaker nodded, moving to rest in a coffin positioned between his wife and baby, closing his eyes.

Kai crawled up onto Undertaker, curling up on his chest and hugging him.

Briella followed a similar suit, moving to snuggle against his side, a soft sigh echoing from her lips. "I hat stinky buttface Alex..." she grumbled.

"Me too…d-do you think he was the one who took our mama? What if he takes Gwandma too?"

"We wont let that happen." Undertaker murmured. "I promise."

"But…but Gwandma's got his ring!" Briella insisted.

"But he still has Grandpa's, doesn't he?" the old man asked

"Donno…" Briella said, hugging her brother.

"Gwandma weft wif Alex this mornin' fer P-Pear-wissss!"

"I thought it was 'Pie-rest'."

"No. Pear-wus!" Kai insisted.

"Paris...?" the Undertaker voiced quietly. "For whatever reason...?"

The twins both nodded, "Vac-cation. Like how Gwandpa and Gwandma went t' the beach wifout us!" Kai said.

Undertaker frowned slightly - he had a sneaking suspicision as to why Alex would run away with Alan, and he did not like it one bit. "The wedding is soon..."

"I thought he was nice, but he's not! He can't have gwandma! He'll hurt Gwandma!"

Undertaker nodded, his thoughts elsewhere. Particularly on his eldest son.

* * *

 

Alan let off a happy sigh as he walked along the streets of ParisFrance, Alex's arm securely around his waist. "It's kind of strange…taking a trip like this before our wedding…"

Alex chuckled, moving to press a kiss to Alan's cheek. "It is goregous, no? Look, you even see the EffielTower-!"

"It is." The brunet smiled, though his gentle smile was lacking. Ever since Ronald was committed, joy just never seemed to fill his heart as it used to.

Alex noticed this, and moved to hold the man, gently rubbing small circles on his back. "It's going to be alright... Just enjoy yourself, my sweet." he murmured, nuzzling his head.

"I'm sorry…it's just hard to think of myself when I know that my baby boy is…" he looked down, biting his lip.

"Sssshhh. We'll figure something out, I promise." he gave the brunet a look of reassurance, gently cupping his cheek. "Alan... I was wondering if... No, nevermind, its far, far too early."

"If…what?" The brunet met his gaze.

"I... Just... I was wondering, only if you are comfortable with it... If we could start a family at some point, you and I... not now, not while poor Ronnie is locked up, but after, when everything is at peace again."

"Alex…I…" Alan shook his head, "I'm sorry, but Even Ronnie hadn't been planned, especially with how rare it is to have a child. And with my illness…I've already passed it on to Ron, and I had an attack when I gave birth to him—the pregnancy was incredibly complicated and now…I don't think I'd survive it long enough to bring a baby to term…"

"We could adopt, or even use a surrogate... I just wanna make sure you're comfortable. I would never put you through anything dangerous - heck, I'd carry the baby myself. I am a nurse - plus I know of methods that can prevent ways of passing down diseases like the Thorns through genetics. "

"I…I just don't know, Alex…"

"Don't worry about it too much, just an idea I had." he soothed, glancing to find them standing on a bridge overlooking the river and tower. "Oh, my! This is stunning!" Hearing a loud bang, he frowned and looked to the side. A festival of some sort, colored lights and vibrant music, all playing in synch. A voice was heard booming out, a crowd cheering with applause. "Is that...?"

"…Circus?" Alan frowned, "The one Eric joined..? When did they start to travel?"

"I don't know... perhaps after they left London?"

A pained look crossed Alan's face. Eric was traveling the world with whomever that someone else was… It had been a year since he'd last felt his husband hold him And Ron was—Ron… Eric had a right to know about Ronald… He pulled back from the railing of the bridge and turned towards the circus, "I have to see him…if it is the same circus, I have to…"

Alex looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure? I don't want him to upset you again..."

"…No matter what, he's still Ronald's father. He should know what has happened to our son." Alan said.

"I understand. In which... there also stands the issues with the rings - getting the wedding ring from him so we can marry properly."

Alan shook his head, "I already have his—he'd left it in our room at home…" Alan felt the pang of loss again and looked down at his feet as they walked.

Alex gently rubbed his back, comforting him as the couple made their way over to the circus.

Alan frowned as they entered the circus, wandering between performance tents and game booths, "…Where would we find him? I didn't even think to ask what he did here…"

* * *

 

It had been a week since their arrival in Paris. The tents had long since been set up, camp in place, and three days for Eric to overcome seas sickness. Yet though he ate little, his weight increased as the baby grew, his stomach starting to show in a tiny bump. Still, it helped to have his son back, the ache in his chest dulled slightly by the presence of his son. Snake, ever the eager baby, also played his part. A little bundle of smiles and giggles that made Eric's day a little less depressing. Such infant was currently spreading a smile upon his face, as the man sat with him in a small garden area close to the food stands.

"Dadada…" Snake was nearly chanting happily as he played with a warn doll that Doll had found and given to him so that he had more than just Eric's hair to tug and play with.

Eric smiled, admiring the sun and beautiful day for the first time in months. He should feel happy, he was in a way and yet... his heart ached and panged. He chose not to think about it - if he did, he'd have tears welling up within seconds. "Havin' fun, Snakie?" he smiled, leaning back to enjoy the sunshine.

Snake held up the doll with a smile, wiggling it to make it dance, which made him giggle—and that's how Alan found them. Eric smiling at a baby. "…Eric..?"

Eric chuckled, resting a hand on his belly, watching the baby's antics. He ruffled the little boy's hair, kissing him gently on the cheek.

" _Eric_!" Alan said louder as he walked up behind his husband.

Eric jumped slightly, glancing over at the brunet. "A-Alan...?"

Folding his arms to hold himself, Alan took in how Eric held the baby—just like he used to hold Ronald. "I…you look awful…" he observed, a little worried at how sick he looked.

"I've been told." Eric's voice was quiet, almost sad. "Haven't been so well lately..."

"…but you look happy…" Alan whispered.

"Well, yeah... Tha's cause o' Snake though..." Eric blinked at him. Though he spoke, his eyes told another story. Swirling sadness, anger, fear and pain, they spoke of heartbreak and suffering. Scariest bit, they were clouded over, green covered with a thin layer of white - he was half blind.

"Da!" Snake wiggled in his hold.

Alan looked down, clenching his fists, "…Eric…our…our Ronnie…You still love him…right? Our son?"

Eric blinked, staring in the direction of his husband - or what he assumed. To be honest, all he could really see was a faded blur of color and white light - his sight had been getting worse as the days past, and by this point he was halfway through losing it completely. "Of course, I love 'im! 'E's m' son, my little mouse! Wha' the 'ell kinda question is tha'?" He knew what the brunet was going to say. "Before ya say it, I know 'bout Ronnie..."

Alan's head shot up, "You…how do you know? If you knew then…then why didn't you come home? Maybe…maybe we could get him home! I've tried everything…"

"Because I can't!" Eric protested, staring in the direction of Alan, "I can't leave - it's not my choice nor am I able." Now was the time to come forth. "I'm a prisoner here, fer fuck's sake. How hard is it to believe tha'?"

"What, do you think I'm blind? That I can't see you right now, Eric? You're pregnant while carrying a baby on your hip! Yeah. Some chains keeping you here—those same things weren't enough to keep you from leaving me…leaving Ronnie and the twins! Damn it, Eric…" Alan swore, a rare sound coming from his lips, "I miss you! I've been so reluctant in moving on, but…but I can't wait for you any longer. Where's the Eric Slingby I loved? The one I married?"

Eric paled, his face falling. "H-How did you know that I am...?!" He flinched as Alan's harsh words hit him like a ton of knives, his expression saddening. No, not this again...he couldn't handle another painful blow. "Please..." he spoke up sudden, his voice choking and defeat, a sound Alan had never heard before from the blond. "Stop... It hurts, stop..."

Alan hugged himself, looking down at his feet, "I…I thought you'd come home with me this time…for Ronnie, at least…"

"Da?" Snake looked up at Eric, reaching up to touch his face in comfort.

The baby's word stung Alan, "…I love you…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, realizing just how true it was. He loved Eric—helplessly.

"Y-Ya dun... dun understand... " Eric's voice wavered, the tears he had been desperate to hold back flooding from his eyes. "Why do ya keep doin' this ta me? I love ya, I love ya with all m' h-heart...!" He broke down, sobbing into his hands, the collar around his neck coming into view as Eric bent his neck. A small spark crackled, yet only visible for a second.

Alan looked back up, walking over to Eric and suddenly—despite being in public—pressed his lips to Eric's, holding the kiss for a good long moment as Snake watched with wide eyes before wrinkling his nose.

"Yck."

Alan slowly broke the kiss, tearfully, "Then come back home…"

"I wish I could... I wish I could escape..." Eric's words bore a sense of loss and pain, longing in the highest sense, the kiss breaking his heart more than anything. He knew this would be it - and he couldn't tell the truth without risking himself, Ronnie and the baby.

"You make no sense… Eric…tell me everything! No lies, no with-holding information…just the truth! Please…"

"I have been! I'm a prisoner here, trapped against m' will-"

"You've said that. Eric…you have to explain things to me." Alan insisted.

"Dadadadada…" Snake tugged on Eric's hair before spotting Alan's glasses and reaching out to grab them.

Eric kissed Snake's head, blinking as the baby reached out for Alan. He bit his lip, then nodded, his heart beating in fear. This could be a dangerous idea for all of them, but Alan needed to know - it was the only way to get through to him. How ironic decisions are. He relocated them to a small private area behind the tents before beginning his tale.

* * *

 

"Whatever ya did to tha' Knox boy is very annoyin'. He screams at night—somethin' about shadows." The ringmaster complained to Alex as they walked along the tents. He'd spotted the two reapers and had called Alex over for a word, letting Alan wander off to find Eric alone. "An' ya made the Lion half-blind, ya tard."

"It's not going to affect the child, fear not - just think of it as a muzzle to use at your disposal." Alex rolled his eyes. "Anyways... A little birdie told you me you bought his son... why? What are planning with him?"

"D' ya know how rare pureblooded reapers are ta find? Think o' what I could do with one. Gon' ta start 'im on the breeding program first. Already started ta inject 'im with them meds ya supplied m' with ta make it easier ta get a brat from 'em. Plus 'e keeps the lion calmer."

"Keep the bastard in check - whatever happened to his mate?"

"I can only force them to mate; not to create relationships. 'e is performing with Beast in th' main tent."

"Any decision on who you are pairing the boy with?"

"'m gonna try 'im out with 'im." He nodded at a large demon across the way, "Never been successful yet with 'im. Almost killed a few o' my guys b'fore, too, but they were weaker uns. Woul' do 'im with Joker, but that damned witch turned 'im inta a fox…or maybe I can get th' tiger t' give another go. He seems fertile enough."

"He got the big guy pregnant, I don't see why not. By the way, in speaking of which, he's only with one, am I right?"

"They are cats." He shrugged, "But as I understand it, the kid's already 'ad twins."

Alex gave him an odd look, but shook his head. "Indeed, a boy and a girl, both five years of age, half English, quarter Scottish and a quarter German."

"I think the boy's going to be good luck fer me. 'n ya wanted 'im outa the way. 'e's not a problem fer ya anymore."

"True" Alex smiled. "Just one other thing... the lion's baby. How much are you pricing it?"

"Depends on how healthy it comes out." the ringmaster shrugged, "Why?"

"Because... I'm interested."

* * *

 

Eric stared at Alan as he finished relaying the events of the past year, his eyes hopeful and pained.

Alan bit his lip, "Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me..?"

"I-I was scared... I was a coward, I didn' know wha' ya would think o' me... wha' ta do... I'm dangerous, Alan... I had to protect ya and the family..." Eric choked slightly, his hand falling to his belly. "An' then I get tossed in 'er... 'm starvin' an' tired... I just wanna curl up an' die somewhere. Then I am violated an' now..." He glanced down, shivering. "I'm scared... Fer all m' children... "

"You…you say this was all Alex…why? And… you said Ronnie's  _here_ … Eric…he's at the asylum. I watched them take him there myself! And Alex has been nothing but kind and understanding to all of us…"

"He's a manipulative bastard who obsessed with ya! He's already fucked up thin's from the sound of it, why do ya stay with 'im...? Why...? I-I need ya... I'm going ta die, Alan...P-Please, my heart can't take anymore...!" He whimpered as his insides churned - he was going to be sick.

"Is this because you just don't like him? Because he likes me?" Alan asked, "Ronnie's so much like you…he hates Alex because Alex likes me…he hates the thought of me being with anyone—but you."

Eric couldn't say anymore. This was the truth, the whole story, and it was getting spat back in his face.

"Eric…I'm trying to believe you, I am, but, Alex…He's a good man."

Eric could bite his lip, a hurt expression upon his face. "So yer believin' the face of a liar..."

"I have no reason to doubt him, Eric! These acquisitions against him…he's done nothing but take care of Ronnie in the hospital for months! You haven't been there! You didn't see what I saw!"

"An' ya havin' heard an' experienced wha' I have!" Eric defended. "Ya dun know wha' 'e's dun ta our family, Al! Why d' ya think Ronnie's been goin' nuts? I know Alex spreads bullshit 'bout me 'traumatizing' our son, but it's a load of shit!" He could feel his temper starting to rise, the hormones in his body reacting to his emotional state.

Alan started, taking a step back, "I don't believe that, Eric…I think Ronnie…he misses you…he needs you…you didn't traumatize him, but you did leave him!"

"I had no choice, I couldn't put m' family in danger!" the man said. "I said before, 'e's 'ere! The ringmaster bought 'im!"

"Where? Eric—Even Will and I couldn't get him out of that place!"

"Well, 'e did... I-I may have had somethin' ta do with it..."

"…If he is here…if this place is how you say it is…Then I don't see how Ron's in any better a position now than at the Asylum!"

"At least 'e's got me!"

Alan took another step back as Eric snapped at him, studying him with wide eyes.

"I jus' told ya the truth! Wha' the 'ell more d' ya want?!"

"I—I'm trying to believe you, Eric—but you need to meet me half-way on this! I…" Alan took another step back, "…You've changed…" with a saddened heart, he turned and hurried away. He wasn't mistrusting Eric—he believed him—mostly. But the man was being so stubborn—so insistent on the things he was having a harder time believing. He wasn't trying to help him understand.

He needed to get away for a moment.

Eric had said that a plan was going into action against William, that he didn't know, but something would happen as it had to Ronald… Alan could at least look into that. But his cell phone was dead, so he'd borrow Alex's…once he found him.

Eric watched as Alan ran off, his anger vanishing and turning to sorrow. Shivering slightly, he sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself and Snake as he felt his head grow dizzy and pained. Naseua hit him, as he leaned over to vomit all over the dirt. Coughing, feeling Snake cling to him in fear, he reached out, calling out to his lover's retreating back.

Alan looked around, searching for Alex; the man wasn't where he'd left him talking to a man who seemed to know him. Frowning, he started asking around and finally found his way to a small tent being used as an office; and he could hear Alex's voice from inside.

"Well, what the hell use is that?"

Alan paused as he reached for the flap of the tent, frowning. Alex sounded…upset? Angry?

"'S my final offer - ya want tha' baby of Eric's, or whatever the hell his name is, give me the damn antidote for the Ronald kid!"

Alan paled, his hand dropping to his side as he silently peeked in through the crack of the tent.

"...How much longer does he have?"

"Abou' another month, should start seeing the brat move. Then we can figure out the gender - d' ya have a preference? Boy, girl, fucking none o' the above?"

"I... What? No, no preference. But you say a month...he doesn't look it..."

"'S normal - give it a week an' things'll speed up. Happens with all werecats - pain in the ass, too. Had too many o' them die from strain... an' the fucking babies feeding off o' the mothers, especially Reapers."

It was true…about Alex…it was true? Alan couldn't believe it. How had he been so blind? He lowered his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath; trying to calm himself before he gave himself another attack.

"S-Sir! Sir!" Another circus member ran into the tent, his face white and pale.

"Whaddya want, can ya see I'm fucking busy?!" the Ringmaster snapped.

"I-It's Ronald... H-He's already pregnant!"

"WHAT?! How d' ya know that?! We haven't even started on 'im yet! Are ya sure?!"

"Yes, sir. He was getting sick so we tested him…"

"Someone still under the drug to force them t' mate musta gotten a hold of 'im, then…"

Alan took a sharp breath. He…he couldn't listen to any more. He backed up slowly and turned—he had to find Eric again…he had to apologize…he had to get him and Ronald out of this place!

Alex poked his head out from the tent, his eyes suspicious and nervous. Seeing no one, he frowned, moving out into the circus to search for the brunet.

* * *

 

Back in the cage, Eric lay sobbing, clinging to his son. "Oh Ronnie... Wha' have I done...Alan..."

Ronald had a horrified look on his face, "Dad…Dad, I can't remember ever—what would William think? Mum…Why's mum here?" So much was happening. Eric had run back to him and told him what had happened, right after he, himself was told he was pregnant again. He was starting to panic, and his chest felt tight as he clung to his father.

"I-I dunno, I...H-How can ya b-be sure?" his father sniffled, attempting to calm himself down enough to soothe his son.

"They tested me…but I—I see things, remember? What if…what if something happened to me while I was seeing a shadow or something? I…I don't like it here, Papa…"

"I dun either... Feel sick..." he coughed heavily. He opened his mouth to say something more when a small twitch occured inside of him. He jumped, a loud squeak - amazing the man could ever make such a noise - staring wide eyed at his son. "W-Wha' was tha'?!"

"What was what?" he looked up at his father. Ron's own eyes seemed sunken, dark rings around them from a lack of sleep, and his body was starting to loose weight due to a lack of nutrition—though he was nothing compared to his father.

Eric flinched slightly. "I-I feel something!"

"…Baby probably moved is all…feels kinda bubbly? Tickles in an odd way?"

Eric nodded, a frightened look upon his face.

"Baby's kicking, Dad." He shrugged, cuddling up and placing a hand on his belly, "Nothing to worry about…though it seems early…"

Eric calmed, watched with soft eyes as another twitch brushed against Ronald's hand. "Early...?" He wrapped an arm around his son, making a soft noise to call Snake over. Pulling a blanket over Ronald and himself, he waited until the baby toddled over before placing him in his lap. "Ronnie... I dunno how this happen ta ya like it did ta me... But I promise I won't let 'im hurt ya anymore. 'M here fer ya, you an' yer sister or brother an' yer baby... Dun let 'im touch ya. H-He may try ta take yer baby away from ya once 'e 'r she is born... He's alrighy put yer sister up fer sale..."

"Cruel…It's too cruel…forcing people to become parents and taking the kids away?" he let Snake wiggle in between them, and hugged him close, missing Kai and Briella all the more.

Shouts came from somewhere within the circus, smoke starting to curl up from the main tent. Eric's head shot up, a frown lacing his mouth. "Wha' the flyin' 'ell...?" His eyes widened as a familiar, warm orange glow began to light up the sky, the sound of screams and fearful cries arising from all around. "...Shit!"

"F-fire…dad!" Ronald got up and moved to look through the bars at the flames licking the sky, jumping from tent-to-tent. "That's no small one, either!"

"We have to leave, now!" Grabbing Ronald, he took pulled him to the front of the cage, trying desperately to unlock the door. "Fuck!"

Ron picked up Snake, holding him close as he watched the flames overtake the tents at the edge of the public area of the circus, "Dad, the fire's almost to us!"

* * *

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Alan finally knows the truth, and it leaves off on a nice ~~not so~~ little cliffhanger~ Don't you love us? :3


	28. Chapter 28

Eric bit his lip, trying to find another way out. He moved back, almost about to bash down the door with his body. The smoke grew thicker; thinning the air around them, causing Snake to cough. Ronald grabbed the small plaid blanket from the floor and put it over Snake's head to try to save him from breathing in the smoke.

A sudden glow rose up around the door, the iron and wood melting away into a puddle, leaving nothing but an empty gateway to the outside. Eric frowned, pausing as a lone figure stepped out from the side of the cage. Short and elderly, her cloak tattered and battered by fire, the witch made her way slowly up the ramp. Her hood was off, grey hair flying wild and loose about a withered face, wrinkled with age but blue eyes wiser than the years before her. Yet, something about her was familiar - and then it was comparing her beside the lion that it became obvious. Eric smiled at her. "Mam..."

Ron looked up at his father, confused, but shook his head, "Come on, dad, we need to move before we burn!" he tugged Eric's sleeve.

"We won' burn," the witch spoke for the first time, her voice old and cracked with an ancient Highland accent. "I can create us a path through the flames - they abide by m' command. They shall not harm us, my dear gr—"

Eric cut her off with an embrace, the gesture strange and awkward from the blond. He buried his face into her shoulder, before a staff smacked him over the head. "Oi! Did I raise ya ta be mushy a' th' wrong moment?!" The woman snapped, scolding Eric as he yelped and recoiled. But still, her eyes softened. "Come, my son... Let us all leave this prison... Before 'm tempted ta go back and bury th' fucker owner an' jig on 'is grave!" A small yip sounded from by her feet, a tiny fox kit peeking out from behind her legs.

Ronald blinked and shook his head, not understanding why his father had hugged the old witch, but she was offering them escape. "But…our collars…"he fingered his as he looked at the witch.

The woman rolled her eyes, grumbling about nuisances and lazy dependency. "Bend down" she swatted Eric again with her staff. "Now, dammit! I dun have all day!" She closed her eyes, taping the edge of the collar with her staff - it fizzed, the lock trembling for a moment before springing open, falling to the ground with a clatter. Eric gasped in relief, rubbing gingerly at his raw neck as Joker padded over, attempting to crawl up his arms. The witch nodded, turning her sights on Ronald. "Oi, I dun think I need ta ask ya - yer father's a different story, but ya look smart!" Though her tounge was sharp, her words were not harsh, a smile of cunningness touching her lips. "Wee Ronnie..."

Ron bit his lip and did as she asked, relief flooding him as the collar dropped to his feet. He nodded in thanks, choosing to save his questions for later—once they were safe and away from the horrible place.

"Good boy." the woman nodded, reaching out to gently rub his back. Moving back to the the doorway, she raised her staff, the fire threatening to swallow them whole springing aside, flying up like rippling curtains, a pathway clearing to a small ravine opposite the camp.

Holding Snake, and the two snakes that had slithered over to them, Ronald hurried with his father who held onto the fox, following the witch through beyond the circus grounds.

Eric coughed heavily against the smoke, pausing as he caught sight of a familiar brunet running about.

Alan coughed, looking around. The fire had started up out of nowhere, and had spread quickly. He ran between the burning tents, "Eric! Ronald?"

A small cough caught his attention, a weak voice calling out from under a beam. "H-Help..." A girl of around fifteen, pinned down by the remains of a tent, stared weakly at Alan, a small bat perched on her shoulder whist squeaking for help.

Her brown hair was matted, single Reaper eye hazy and red from the smoke, clothes burnt and torn in several places. She hacked, her bangs parting to reveal the left half of her face, a cruel disfigure of mutated skin and flesh torn apart by torture.

Alan, unable to ignore her, rushed over, coughing as he struggled to lift the wooden beam across her middle, "Can you wiggle out? I can't move it much further."

The girl nodded, somehow managing to crawl out before the beam slipped through Alan's hands. She lay on the ground, panting and coughing, struggling to breathe. The bat screeched, flapping around her head before another figure was seen fighting his way through the smoke and flames. "Beast! Doll!"

"Come on, I'll help you." Alan picked her up carefully, looking around for the safest path to safety.

"W-Wait!" The man ran over, his make up running and hair covered in soot. "Dun leave without me!"

"Dagger..." Doll glanced over at him.

Alan looked at Dagger, recognizing him, "…Have you seen Eric? M-my son..?"

Dagger shook his head. "We're missin' Snake an' Joker as well "

Alan swallowed. His fault…it was his fault Eric was lost…he should have fully trusted him! Tears welled up in his eyes, "Lets get her to safety—she's hurt…then…then maybe we can find…the others…"

Dagger nodded, moving to cup his hands around the bat, holding her close to his chest. "Eric..."

"This way." Alan led Dagger through the flames, holding Doll protectively. "…How far can you get away from the circus? You have collars, yes?"

"Yeah... But the Ringmaster vanished. We think he fled once the fire started... too many died trying to escape, Vladya included. He was Eric's assigned 'mate'... yer his husband, yes? Have you seen him?"

Alan looked down, "I did…before the fire…I…I made a mistake…"

"A mistake?"

"I didn't believe him about Alex…I didn't trust him and I should have…"

Dagger nodded, a fire burning in his eyes. "I saw 'im right after Eric found out 'e was pregnant - the bastard dosed him with some drug. Hell knows what it would have done ta 'im and ta the baby..." He jumped over a pile of burning rubble, white wings springing from his back. "I don't even think I have ta tell ye about tha' bit... tha' man's the reason Eric's practically blind 'n helpless... 'E had his son helpin' 'im around the other day; been really sick, too. Throwin' up anythin' 'e eats, cryin' 'n 'is sleep... Though somethin' was done ta Ronald too... 'E kept screamin' 'bout hallucinations - more drug work."

Alan grit his teeth as they dodged around a falling support beam of a tent, "He did all that to my family…and then asked me to marry him?"

"Well, technically after 'e asked ya, but... Listen, the guy's insane - haven't ya noticed it in 'is eyes? 'E's fuckin' obsessed with ya, past normal affection; I would've run at first sight o' 'im. But... 'e's cunning. 'E's did half the stuff knowin' - assumin' - 'e wouldn't get caught. 'E's the other reason why Eric's sick an' pregnant - 'e sold 'im ta the circus, waited until 'e got weaker an' sicker (we had the worst conditions 'ere) an' then shoved 'im into the breedin' program, a sick method of baby farmin' the fuckin' Ringmaster used ta really brin' in the dough. After all, who wouldn't want there own supernatural pet 'r servant? I've seen countless members grow attached ta their babies only ta have 'em ripped outta their arms once they're born... it breaks hearts an' I've seen too many die from grief. 'E was hopin' Eric would do the same once 'is was sold... 'e knew 'e would get attached an' 'e was right - if 'e lost 'er, 'e'd die of a broken heart... Plus I think Alex assumed you would reject Eric for being pregnant with a baby not yer own... broke Eric ta pieces ta 'ere tha' - 'e was startin' ta believe every little horrible thin' Alex told 'im..."

"No…" Alan paled, "I didn't…I never noticed and I…Oh Rhea, I hurt Eric…"

"... 'E always loved ya, no matter wha' happened 'r wha' anyone said ta 'im. 'E loved ya with all 'is 'eart."

Tears started to run down Alan's cheeks, "…But I…I blamed him for everything! I hurt him! He loves me…that only means I hurt him more!"

Dagger reached out, patting the man on the back. "Sssshhh... Calm, we will find 'im..."

"…I'm the reason…" the brunet realized out loud, "I'm the reason my family is suffering…my husband, my son, my grandchildren…Ron…Ron even tried telling me…and then Eric, and I just…I…"

"Eh?" Dagger gave him an odd look.

"…I'm a horrible husband and mother…"

"Whoa, whoa! Why the hell would ya think ta?! It was Alex tha' did everythin' - ye were kept in the dark..."

"But I should have seen—should have known something was wrong…"

They reached the edge of the fence, Dagger flying them over the wall just in time before the whole circus was engulfed in a giant fireball. He stared at it, eyes widening. "No..."

"No! E-ERIC! RONALD!" Alan screamed, setting Doll down and trying to run back towards the inferno, only to be caught and held back by Dagger, "NO! NO, PLEASE!"

"It's too dangerous!" Dagger shouted over the rush of flames. "You'll be burnt to a crisp if ya go back! It aint mortal fire! Witches flames!"

Alan sank to his knees, unable to hold back his tears; "…I've lost them…I…I…"

Dagger bit his own lip, trying to hold back his own tears. Beast crawled over his shoulder, fluttering down with a puff of smoke, transforming back into a young woman with unruly dark brown hair. She knelt down beside Alan, rubbing his back. "The Ringmaster locked their cage before the fire started..." she choked, staring teary at the remains of the firey circus. "When you helped Doll-I-I should have gone back to unlock-"

"Do not blame yerself, sis. We never knew this was going to happen."

"…They're dead…but…but I was supposed to be the one to die! Thorns take me, I want my baby…m-my Eric…"

Yet nothing happened, no pain, not a single Thorn willing to give him mercy. Eric was dead, as was Ronald.

Dagger wiped at his eyes, flinching when he realized that Joker and Snake were missing, too. And Snake was always with Eric…

From behind a tree, Alex watched with narrowed eyes. He had a feeling Alan had overheard him in the tent, much to his dismay, and now, seeing him grovel over the deaths of his ex-husband and son, the final straw snapped. He was not about to loose everything he had worked so hard to get. Turning on his heel, he fled, his mind set on two little children awaiting their Grandmother's arrival back home.

* * *

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Kai was sitting on the bed in a hotel room. Grell and Undertaker's raid on the laboratory had made them wanted men. And they had to leave their home in a hurry, taking Ciel, Lizzie, and the twins with them. Briella had fallen asleep, curled up on the bed, hugging the toy mouse she had taken from their parents' room. It was Ronald's toy from his childhood, and she wanted to protect it if she couldn't protect her mommy. Kai had grabbed the stuffed deer his father had given him, and he sobbed into it, its fake fur absorbing his tears.

Ciel had awoken weak, and Grell had supported some strange side-effects from the mix of chemicals he'd been injected with. They had two rooms with a door connecting them in the middle, but the twins were left alone in the dark; having been told to go to bed, and that Lizzie would go sleep with them after they finished their grown-up talk in the second room.

The door suddenly sounded with a click, opening just a crack to allow someone to sneak in. "Lizzie?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

A chuckle made him whimper, the voice familiar and unfriendly. "Hello, little children~ I have wonderful news for you~"

Kai gasped and crawled over to his sister, "B-Bri!" he whispered.

"Hmm…Kai..?" The little girl sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked at her twin, "No monsters under th' bed, Kai…go sleepies…we can beg Gweat Gwampa to save Mama and Daddy tomowow…"

Kai shook his head, "N-no…it's not a bed monster—butt-face monster!" he pointed over at Alex. His sister gasped and sat up.

Alex loomed over them, a smile wide upon his face. Something about him was different, his expression twisted and gnarled, a gleam of insanity resting in his eyes. "Wanna guess what? Mommy and Grandpa are dead! Gone, disappeared! And so is Grandma!" He moved past, locking the door to the adjoining room.

"Y-You lie!" Briella snapped, "You're a liar!" She let her brother hide behind her as she reached under the blankets for her loaded water gun, pointing it at Alex.

Alex snorted, stomping over to knock it out of her hands, grabbing her and her brother by the collars. "Don't believe me?" he chirped. "Why don't we watch the telly?" He tied the children together with a length of rope in his coat pocket, immobilizing them. Moving to sit them in front of the television, he switched it on, moving through the news until he found the report on the fire in Paris.

"LIAR!" Briella screamed, closing her eyes, "LIAR, LIAR!"

Kai was frozen, unable to look away or keep from sobbing as he watched the flames on the tv.

"I am no liar - see for yourself~! Lookie, there's Mommy's cage!" Neither noticed the small bat swooping into the room, settling down Kai's shoulder.

Kai, being a lover of all animals, tearfully looked at the bat; ' _hide_ ', he mouthed to it, not wanting it to get hurt.

"MOMMY'S AT TH' ASSLM!" Bri screamed out as loud as she could.

"He used to be... oh well, looks like I'll have to make due with you instead~" A needle was pulled from his pocket.

"NO POKEIES! I DON'T LIKE POKIES!" The girl screamed.

Kai started crying harder, wiggling to try and loosen the robe binding him to his sister—they needed to run! Where was aunt Grell and great grandpa?

The window suddenly burst open, a white figure swooping in to grab the children before flying out again. Alex was blown back, landing on his rear, looking up to find the room, empty, his hostages gone, and the door clicking open. Outside, Dagger soared about the city, holding the twins tightly to his chest.

Briella blinked, "D-Dagger?" Kai was still crying too hard to tease his sister over her crush on the knife thrower.

"Hey, little guys... are you hurt?" he smiled down at them, though his eyes were sad.

Briella shook her head and hid her face in his shoulder. Kai sniffled, "B-butt-face s-said that Gwamndma, Gwandpa, and Mummy is…is….is dead!"

Dagger froze but then frowned. "Grandma? Alan is alive..."

"Wh-what about Mommy?"

"And Gwampa?"

"I...I... Let's go find Grandma first. 'E's been missing you guys..." Flying gracefully around the edge of the London Eye, the ferris wheel roaring with awestruck passengers, the angel was like a giant eagle ruling the skies. His large wings, beating against turbulence and winds threatening to push the back, were but waves of white feathers and fluff, like foam in an ocean blue. Descending above halfway down past Big Ben, the man landed right outside the tower of London, moving fast to avoid suspicion and the crowds.

"I want mommy…" Kai whimpered.

Running through the streets, Dagger shifted left and right, moving swiftly through the crowd. Coming upon an old pub, he waited a moment before sneaking inside, moving to a small section in the back.

"Kai…Briella…" Alan stood up and hurried to them as they approached, helping to untie them before hugging them close. He'd gotten back to London, only to hear that William had been arrested and the rest of his family was on the run.

"Gwandma!" Kai wailed, leaping at the man with a tearful sob.

Dagger watched him with a smile before his expression turned cold and sour. "Alex... the bastard tried to drug them..."

Alan hugged the tearful twins closer, "Shh, I'm here, you're safe…" he looked up at Dagger, "Thank you…"

"Eh? Ah..." he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "It was nothin'. I know wha' it's like ta loose family like that - happened to us twice. First my parents abandonin' me an' sis, an' then loosin' Joker an' the others to Ciel Phantomhive's wrath. Not so bad, I mean... we came back - an' I can fly now! Two extra limbs fer a lost one - but, Doll was crushed. She really did like that boy... Ciel, Smile, whatever she called 'im. Still does, I think... her an' her girlfriend."

"…Uncle Ciel?" Kai asked, "He's nice! He doesn't do meanie-butt things!"

"Well... Wait... What?" He stared at the little boy. "Ciel is alive? But... how?"

"Ciel was contracted to a demon when he was human…it kind of back-fired on him and he was somehow turned into a demon himself. I don't know the details. But my father and his mate, Grell, adopted him." Alan explained.

"Ah... Pardon my rudeness, but it kinda makes sense, seeing what 'e used ta be like... Still, we got over what happened ages ago, but... I guess there is still a bit o' anger. But I'm pretty chill, so it's not a big issue fer me anymore... by demon, ya mean that butler o' his, right?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Ciel's a bit sensitive about him, though. They had grown to be like brothers and Sebastian gave his life to save him five years ago, right before he was adopted into the family."

"Oh... I'm sorry then..." He flinched as two women caught his eyes, sauntering over with lewd smiles.

"Hey handsome~"

"Wanna share a bed t'night~?"

Alan blinked, taken aback by how forward the women were with Dagger. It had been a long time since he'd been in a pub, and it was clear it wasn't the nineteeth century anymore.

Briella pulled away, glaring up at the women surrounding Dagger, running their fingers over his arm. She brought her foot back and delivered a sharp kick to one of the women's bare, shaved legs, causing her to yelp.

"No sleep-overs with strangers!" she hissed.

The women glared at the child, then at Dagger - he gave then a blank stare. Snorting, they moved away, throwing backwards dirty glances at the man and little girl.

Briella stuck her tongue out at them and then turned to hug her grandmother again.

"You shouldn't kick people, Briella…" Alan sighed. He then sat back in the booth, pulling them into his lap, "They were alone with Alex?"

"Not exactly... he sprayed down the other room with a sleeping sedative... knocked yer family out within seconds. Then he snuck in through the second floor laundry room, an' then into the little guys' room."

"DUN MESS WIF MY MAN!" Briella shouted to the women from across the bar when the woman looked back over at Dagger.

"Isn't it past your bed time, brat?" one shouted back.

"Bri-Bri's got a crush!" Kai teased.

"Past yers!" Briella shouted, ignoring her brother.

"Behave, you two." Alan scolded lightly.

"How's Doll doin'?" Dagger changed the subject, taking a seat.

"She woke up for a moment…I managed to get that collar off her, as well. She's sleeping up in the room."

Dagger nodded, pausing as the bat from Beast flew in, two toys grasped in her talons.

"Beast…" Alan sighed as he watched her drop the toys to the twins' hands. "Did you see what Alex is up to? Do you know how my father, stepmother and adopted brother are?"

"They got him red-handed... he's fucking lost it. It was like they were taking away an animal. I don't know if that will clear anything up, but it sounds like they will investigate him. I let your family know you were here once I woke them up."

"Good, so they won't worry…" he hugged Kai to him again.

"Gwandma, you're more huggy than normal…is something wrong?" the boy asked.

"Yeah... A-Alex said that Mommy... Mommy is gone... It's not twue is it?"

Alan fought back tears, "I...I don't know…" he choked out. He didn't want to upset the twins, not yet. He wanted to be sure.

"And Gwandpa?"

"He's with your mommy…"

"Where?!" both twins wailed, staring confused at their Grandmother.

"I don't know, my loves, but we'll look for them, okay?"

"Okay..." they pouted, hugging their respective toys close to their chests. Briella yawned, as did Kai.

"Come on, I think it's time for bed." Alan picked up Kai and watched as Dagger picked up Briella. They then walked up to the room they had rented, and tucked the twins into the bed next to Doll.

Dagger gave Alan a sympathetic glance, before turning in with Beast, the woman transforming back into a bat before hanging upside down over Kai and Briella's bed. Alan also turned in after ensuring the door and windows were locked up tight.

* * *

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

The fire had taken its toll on everyone, especially those caught trying to escape. Eric had collapsed the moment they had reached the ravine, resulting in the witch and Ronald having to support him. The last thing he remembered was Ronald calling his name as he fell to his knees.

Awakening at last, he realized two things - the baby was kicking, and he was lying in a very soft, very warm bed. The feeling was almost foregin to him, having been left to sleep on hard ground for the past year or so. Sitting up, he winced as his head spun, hunger gnawing at the pit of his stomach. How long had he been out for? Feeling the bed shift beside him, he started, ready to defend himself before catching sight of Ronald curled up at his side.

"Dad..?" Ronald pushed himself up, "…You're awake…good…I was worried…how are you feeling?"

"Hungry... and fat" the man croaked, only just realizing his throat was dry. "Wha' happened? How long was I out fer?"

"…Two days." Ron pushed his father's hair out of his face and helped him sit up, "…Why didn't you ever tell me that Grandmother is a witch? I always assumed she was human and died a long time ago…"

"So did I... couldn't fuckin' remember m' own damn past 'til a few months ago. I always told ya I couldn't remember anythin' prior to m' death, includin' m' mum aside from a few blurry memories. Drowned in the Loch by locals fer using magic an' hit m' head on a couple o' rocks a' the bottom..." He leaned heavily against his son, his weight toppling them over. "...Shit."

"Well, Grandmother said you were a right idiot to let yourself go like that…but I say if you hadn't been an idiot, you would have never met mum." He replied, wiggling out to help his father up again, "Lean against the pillows, not me!"

"But m' back's killin' me!" Eric complained, moving to snuggle next to his son again. "An' yer Grandmother let me fall sick with pneumonia once, so I ain' ta blame! But yes... I suppose if I didn't fuck about, I wouldn' have met... Alan..."

"Stop being a cry-baby! It's part of being pregnant. Mum went through it, and so did I. trust me, just relax, and I can go see if Grandmother can do anything to help…she's been doing stuff to try to make you healthier again—so you won't get too weak…"

"Tell 'er ta make the baby stop kicking, too! An' ta give me m' damn catfood already!" he yelled after the boy with a snigger when Ron left the room.

"I ain' giving ya shit if yer gonna be a puss!" his mother yelled back.

"Stop with the catfood! It's disgusting, Dad!" Ron called back, "You're gonna make me sick!" he smiled at his grandmother—he rather liked her, despite her hard shell she seemed to house herself with. She acted cold and blunt, but she was caring and warm in her own way.

"Yer father's a righ' moron, ya can tell 'im tha' from me." the woman growled, walking about her kitchen, "Watch the eejit try ta walk next, 'e'll fall on 'is ass tryin' ta carry the weight. You think 'e'd learn ta think twice - jus' like 'is father." Though her words were harsh, she smiled, preparing a meal for her son to ingest. "Poor baby... does 'e still snuggle with ya if 'e's hurt 'r sad?"

Ronald nodded, "He feels better feeling like he's protecting me when he's upset over something…He's done it as long as I can remember…"

She nodded. "When 'e was a wee lad, 'is father died o' the plague. Being immortal an' a young witch, I had no knowledge on how to 'elp 'im... All I could do was watch as his life wasted away - but 'e was okay. 'Live life', 'e told me, right before 'e died. Poor Eric was distraught - 'is Daddy was 'is world, always with 'im. I think it was then tha' 'e knew he was meant ta protect the ones 'e loved most - didn't stop 'im from bein' a right idiot, but it was enough ta get 'im by. Even as boy, 'e still crawled into m' bad ta sleep... an' 'e gets very attached to thin's, especially children, like ya an' yer sibling."

"…And my children…Kai and Briella both are quite attached to him as well…" Ron hugged his middle.

The witch glanced at him for a moment. "Ya know yer not pregnant, right?"

Ron's eyes shot up to look at her, questioningly.

"Wha' yer feelin's a spell... I couldn't bare ta see m' own grandson be put through the same humiliation tha' yer father went through... so I cast an enchantment on ya."

"…Why…didn't you tell me? I thought Will would hate me when I got to see him next! Why didn't you protect Dad that way?"

"I had no power at the time ta do anythin' but watch... as the months waned on, I could feel the Ringmaster's hold on me loosen. 'E became cocky, like 'e could do anythin'... Yer father was already pregnant by then, an' all I could do was protect 'im an' the baby from killin' each other... Werecat pregnancies, especially fer Reapers, is very dangerous. If I hadn't dun nothin', the baby would have put too much strain on 'im an' eventually started feedin' from 'is very flesh fer nutrients... But I managed ta rearrange the genetics before the beast side was developed. Magic is a very useful thin'... but... I think I may have dun it too much... In order ta work the spell, I had ta sacrifice somethin'... in this case, a limb or a sense..."

"What do you mean?" Ron sat down at the old kitchen table, "Is…is that why he's going blind?"

She shook her head. "Tha's not wha' I meant... 'E's goin' blind because of a drug tha' right asshole doctor injected 'im with... an' tha's another fuckin' issue I'm dealin' with... Wha' I meant was, it's the baby that I had ta make the sacrifice fer... She may be born fully blind, deaf or both... or she migh' be missing a limb...one of those two."

"This isn't fair…Why'd he have to steal my mum? Why torture my dad? I…I hate him…" Ron clenched his fists, "I hate all of this!"

"All of what?" she asked, moving to cut up vegetables.

"I'm away from Will, and the twins, and mum is with that jurk who's caused all this, and dad's gotten it the worst, and I still see things every-so-often…and….and I just want my babies in my arms again…"

She nodded, throwing some broth into a pot. "I missed Eric terribly when 'e passed... Fer weeks, I thought 'bout dyin' m'self... yet some part of me always knew 'e was still around, still alive…" She smiled at him again. "Yer gonna get yer babies back, dun worry. I know a few local Reapers 'ere and there from the village, an' a little birdie told me tha' a guy... Alex or whatever... got arrested... sounded too much like the fucker who screwed with ya."

"…I wish you had a phone so I could call Will, though…make sure he and the twins are okay…and Mum….if that man hurt Mum…"

"... I heard some more, but may I ask you something?"

Ron looked up at his grandmother, "Of course…"

"I know yer father's with child, anyone can see tha' an' the fact tha' 'e's a sack o' whiny bitchin', but why are ya so bitter over it? Is it because ya miss yer own children?"

Ron lowered his gaze, "…He's m' dad…and he should be with mum… And…I guess, I always imagined if I had a sibling they's be made from my mum and dad's love for each other—like I was…but…but I saw it on the telly…"

The old woman set down her spoon, turning around to face the blond with serious, studying eyes. "So? Jus' because he was 'mated' with another doesn' mean they loved each other... the two barely talked at all. An' do ya really think tha' just cause the baby's not from yer mother and father both tha' it cannot and will not be loved? Think 'bout it - would yer mother really stoop low enough to reject a child if it wasn' 'is own? Dun get me wrong, I still ain' too fond o' 'im at the momen', but I am a mother m'self and I have tha' righ'. Jus' cause a baby isn' planned, doesn' mean it shouldn' be accepted - were yer babies planned in the beginnin'? Did ya feel like ya were ready 'r ya wanted 'em? Were ya happy right after ya found out?"

Ron shook his head, feeling like a child being scolded, "…When I found out…Will had left me…I was alone and scared, and then Mum and dad were thought to be dead…"

"... Then you know what it feels like to be unloved and alone in the world. Would you want to wish that upon another?" She moved to the table, sitting next to the blond.

"No! Of course not! But…I just…" he paused and folded his arms on the table, resting his chin on them as his eyes began to burn with tears, "…What if dad loves that kid more..? What if he forgets about me?"

A hand swatted him over the head. "Now ya look righ' a' me." his grandmother scolded. "Yer father will never love ya any less nor will 'e ever leave ya behind. This baby needs love an' attention, but yer father loves you just as much - yer 'is firstborn, 'is eldest son, 'is wee 'mousie'. Nothin' will ever change tha' - 'e will always, always love ya with all 'is heart, an' ya know it."

Ron gasped and rubbed his head, looking up at his grandmother with wide eyes.

"Dun give me tha' look. Ya know 'm righ'. Yer father will never replace ya nor will 'e stop lovin' ya. 'E cried when ya weren't there with 'im, 'r when ya were taken away ta be drugged. 'E loves ya."

"B-but I can't help it! I never had to share my dad before…"

"I know... But yer gonna have ta learn. Yer sibling is gonna grow up ta look up ta ya - haven't ya wanted ta be a big brother before? They'll see ya as their hero, their 'superstar'... like how ya look ta yer daddy..."

Ron fell silent, lowering his gaze once more.

"Yer already sharin' yer father with Snake... an' 'e ain' even blood related. So why should this be any differen'?"

"Snake's different! He's already here—and it's temporary! You've already started reversing whatever you did to him…" he nodded over to the seven-year-old playing in the corner with Joker who had been turned back into himself, "He'll be back to normal soon…"

"Honestly" she growled. "Do I hafta knock yer heads together? This is just plain silly." Getting up from her seat, she stomped back over to the kitchen, where the pot had been stirring itself. Busying herself with yelling at the spoon, she left Ronald alone for the time being, her patience spent.

Eric had heard the commotion and the argument between his mother and son. He tried to ignore them with a sinking feeling, curling up into his pillow, trying to rest. But as his mother started shouting again, as usual, he sighed, removing himself carefully from the bed to waddle over to the back door leading to the outside from the room. Walking amongst his mother's large property of woodland, he sat down on a rock, looking over at the massive Loch Ness. He needed some fresh air and some time to think and dwell. Running a hand over his stomach, he couldn't help but mull over the past events of the year - eventually, his thoughts turned to Alan.

After a few moments, Ron sighed and pushed himself up, walking back into the bedroom where he'd left his father. Frowning when the man wasn't there, he left to search for him, eventually spotting him outside.

"...Dad..?" he asked, walking up behind him, "You okay?"

"...Hm? Oh... 'ey, Ronnie..." he sighed gently, continuing to stare out into the calm waters. "I jus'... I needed some time alone..."

"I was worried about you…you should be resting…"

"I know... Listen, Ronnie..." He moved to take his son's hand. "I know yer not so happy with all this... But I promise, I will always be 'ere for you. I always have an' I always will. Yer m' baby boy."

The younger's cheeks flushed slightly, "Did…you overhear me and Grandmother..?"

It was Eric's turn to flush a shade of pink. "...Yeah, kinda..."

"…I'm sorry…" Ron sat down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder, "I don't mean to be a brat about this…"

Eric shook his head. "It's fine... 'S normal ta be worried. Anybody would. Jus'... can I ask fer yer help with this? I-I don't have yer mother anymore... I dunno what ta do..." He wrapped an arm around the blond, pulling him closer. Glancing down at the water, he stared at their reflections - he barely recognized himself. Once brawny and strong, he was thin and rather fragile looking, limbs bony and his stomach swollen. His face was sunken in, hollowed at the cheeks, dark rings around milky, almost white eyes - he could barely see at times, yet at the moment was fine - something his mother had done, he had guessed. His hair, once permed and only as far as his shoulders, hung long and loose, down to his rear, and someone - mother again - appeared to have shaved his beard while he had slept. "...Wow, I look like shit..."

"…'specially with that girly hair." Ron teased, "You could rival Grell with it once it's washed up and you take a brush to it." Though Ron didn't have much room to talk himself. His own hair had grown out almost to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his dad, "I'm with you, papa…even if I get jealous or act like a spoiled prat at times…"

"Yeah... But yer m' spoiled prat." Eric grinned, ruffling his son's hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Cause I spoiled ya, an' I still spoil ya~ Cause yer m' baby! One more thin'..." He looked down at himself. "Whose idea was it ta put me into this frilly nightgown?"

"Grandmother. It's not like she has a bunch of men's clothes here…she said she's taking me shopping later because I need to dress more manly or something like that. You should have seen this place when we first got here—Grandmother clearly hadn't been home in a long time. Inches of dust on everything!"

"Was she swearin' about it?"

Ron nodded, "I get the feeling she curses a lot…"

"She does—"

A crash sounded and a booming voice yelled out from inside the house, magnified to twice the volume. "I HEARD THAT, ERIC SLINGBY!"

"Annnddd she likes ta yell at me a lot too..." He smirked, opening his voice to yell back into the kitchen. "GLAD TA SEE YER NOT GOIN' DEAF, MAM!"

"SCREW YOU!" The window slammed shut, Eric laughing in its wake.

"Even though she seems like a ripe roarin' bitch, she does care..." he frowned slightly. "I feel bad... All this time, she's been either alone 'r trapped by that asshole Ringmaster... I dun think she could speak at all then. Otherwise we'd have been hearin' 'er fer a mile off."

"Probably why that git made her a mute… She was complaining for quite a while over how he enslaved her and took her voice…"

"Probably. Ya get used ta 'er complainin' after a while - it's just 'er. I-"

"Wha' the 'ell are ya doin' out 'ere?!" the witch growled, coming down the hill with a bundle of warm blankets. "Get inside, yer gonna catch a cold!" Draping one over Ronald, she moved around to Eric's front, wrapping him warmly in the wool duvet. "Feelin' alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I feel fine... Jus' hungry an' in need o' a bath an' tired..."

"Righ'... I'll get one pouring."

Ron watched her walk away, pulling the blanket up around him tighter, "…Think she'd like Mum?" Ron asked randomly, "I mean…she's your mum, and I know Mum still has issues with Will…"

"Ummm..." Eric scrunched up his face, trying to think. "I dunno... It may depend on how 'e would've acted aroun' me an' then 'er. She's pretty protective, if it ain' obvious." He sighed softly. "I wish... I wish 'e'd come back... But... 'e made it clear who 'e believes in..."

Ron looked down, "…I'm sorry…I tried to tell Mum, I did…but the guy found out I got my voice back and started drugging me up with the crazy-drugs…"

Eric growled, pulling his son as close to him without his belly getting in the way. The mere mention of Alex's name send a boiling rage searing through his veins - oh, how he wanted to castrate the man. Castrate, and maul to pieces. "Bastard touches m' babies again, an' I'll send 'im straight ta Hell!"

"He threatened Kai and Briella, too…Apparently they found you at the Circus and ran to him for help getting you out and he said he'd kill them if they said anything… I know Will will protect them, but…but I want my babies back in my arms soon…"

Eric nodded, feeling the same longing his son held for his grandchildren. "I remember tha'... I think tha' was when the Ringmaster was preppin' me fer tha' damn breedin' shit. 'E treated us like livestock... it was horrible. Cramped in cages until we were let out into this tiny pen. None o' us knew wha' was comin', not a single fuckin' thin'. Next thin' I know, Vladya - mad as all 'ell - pounces me, an'... I ain' finishin' tha'."

"I saw…it was on the news…I…I knew it was you because I remember what you looked like that night you tried to warn me to keep away from you…"

He nodded, gently caressing his belly, feeling the baby shift and move about inside. "It's strange... 'm more bothered 'bout wha' happened than the result... I mean, the fact tha' the Ringmaster did tha' ta all o' us. I guess it's because I was lonely... I needed somethin' ta give me reason ta keep hope."

"…after you left me in the hospital when I woke up…I had planned on going after you…I never expected to be kept there for so long like I was…"

"I wouldn' have put it past ya ta do it - yer m' son after all, an' ya got m' blockheadedness." Eric chuckled. "But, I wish I had stayed an' fought the bastard - would've been able ta protect ya better."

"And Mum…" he nodded, hugging his father, "…come on…lets go back inside, it's getting colder."

Eric nodded, struggling to balance himself out.

"Here, let me help." Ron stood up and let his father lean on him as they turned back to the little house.

"Thanks. When the fuck did this baby become so big?" he grunted, slinging an arm around his son. "An' dun ya dare call me a whale, Ronald!"

"Why not? You called me one when I was getting big! It's only fair tha—ah!" Ron's foot slipped on a patch of wet grass, sending them both tumbling backwards, landing on their rears in the shallow waters of the Loch's shore.

"GOD MOTHER FUCKIN' DAMMIT!" Sitting in the cool waters, Eric cursed, having landed straight onto his son's lap.

"WATCH YER TONGUE, BOY!"

"Dad—yer squashing me!" Ron cried out, feeling himself sink into the mud under the water.

"Tha' ain' m' fault!" Eric grunted, moving to get off his son. "Aww shit, I fergot how mucky it is in 'ere..."

"…I'm stuck…" Ron shivered, trying to push himself up out of the mud, only to have his hands sink as well.

"'Ere..." Eric went down on his hands and knees, pulling his son up by the arm. "It smells somethin' awful..." he growled, pausing as the water around them seemed to ripple. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes as something seemed to be bubbling up from the center of the Loch.

"What—what is that?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Eric's eyes widened, his heart racing against his ribs. Slowly, from out of the water, a great long neck rose, like a swan's, upon which sat the head of an almost dragon like creature.

"G-Get me out!" Ronald panicked, his mud-covered hands gripping and sliding over his father's shoulder and arm as he tried to pull himself up.

Eric swore, trying desperately to pull his son out, but in vain.

The creature roared, moving to swim close to the duo, steam snorting from its nostrils. It breached, a dinosauric body with four flippers instead of legs. Its back, three large humps covering the spine, bobbed up and down, red eyes glowing. Eric snarled, struggling to help his son when a shadow overfell them. Swallowing, he glanced up, seeing the monster tower over them. It glared for a moment, moving in to sniff them before rearing back, looking ready to strike.

Eric closed his eyes, holding Ronald close, waiting for the beast to attack. Instead what he felt was a rough tongue licking him on the side.

"Wh-What?" Ron gasped, also feeling the rough tongue—kind of like a cat's. "I-is it  _tasting_  us first?" he hugged his father.

But the monster made a soft crooning noise, its tail thumping up and down in the water like a dog's. It nosed Eric's arm, shoving its head into his hold.

"Wha' the fuck's goin' on down 'ere?!" Eric's mother snapped, storming down to the shoreline.

"We're getting turned into bite-sized snacks!"

"Oh, hush, Nessie won' hurt ya. She's a softie - Eric, ya should remember 'er! She was like yer dog as a kid!"

"Been a long time since I was a boy, Mam!" Eric protested. "Shit, I nearly shot m' nerves!"

"I can see tha'... Now, get inside. Come Ness." Before their very eyes, the monster purred, seeming to shrink in the water. Smaller and smaller it grew, until it was no bigger than a house cat. Waddling out of the water, she bounced up the bank, chirping after her master.

"…and to think I used to have that intense fear of actual dogs…that one could eat me whole!" Ron shivered.

Eric merely nodded, finally managing to free his son.

Back up at the house, the witch, Meredith, had poured Eric a hot bath, using a separate bucket to wash his hair. "When's the last time ya bathed?" she complained, rising the shampoo from his hair for the third time. "I told ya... 'bout two months ago." Eric murmured, relaxing in the warm water, gently gripping Ronald's hand in his own.

Ron sat in the other end of the tub, cleaned of all the mud that had covered him, his hair already cleaned and wrapped up in a towel. He was finished, but didn't want to get out yet—not with his grandmother in the room.

"...Ronnie... How did ya name yer kids? I know I'm yer dad, but... It was yer mum that named ya - I had no say; be thankful, yer name would've probably have been Angus if I did."

"…Will and I discussed it…I came up with Briella's name and Kai's named after Will's father."

"Really? Huh... Maybe I should try tha'... M' dad's name was Iain...but what if it's a girl?"

"Then yer baby's gonna grow up like a boy if ya stick that tha'."

"Ya know wha' I mean, Ma!"

Ron stayed silent. He wanted to tell his father to talk it over with Alan, but… no… Eric was sensitive over the fact Alan seems to have moved on…him with that stupid Alex…

"Then dun be a moron an' use yer brain!"

"...Ummmm..."

"Good grief, child, haven't I raised you better?"

"Ma, ya let me run loose with wolves when I was eight... I didn't come home until a month later!"

"An' it did ya good! Taught ya responsibility and survival skills! An' I told ya ta stay behind the fence in the first damn place!"

"I chased cats, pissed sideways, an' ate outta the trash!"

"Like I said - survival. Cause ya didn't do damn shit at home."

"…Explains why you were always the one to drop me as a baby…or loose me…" Ron cut in.

"Oh great, an' now 'e's havin' another one! Can't wait ta see how this turns out!"

Eric cast his eyes downwards, his expression falling sullen and grey, watching the water ripple around him.

"Hey! I turned out fine!" Ron defended.

Meredith ignored him, moving to examine her son. Gently rubbing his back, she tilted his head to face her. "'Ey... Wha's wrong?"

He murmured something soft, the old woman tutting slightly. "Ya deserve better than tha'. Yer a damn good partner an' father, least from wha' I can see. If 'e can' see tha', then I'll smack the sense into 'im 'til 'e goes blind from it! Speak of which, how are yer eyes?" She took a glance, and cursed. "Shit. I can heal it, but the colour... damn it!"

Ron sighed, pulling his knees up out of the warm water and hugging them to his chest.

Eric noticed and gave his son's hand a gentle squeeze. After the bath, and much forcing of Eric into yet another nightgown -"Ma, noooo!" - the elder settled the two Reapers to bed, Snake toddling over to crawl up on the bedspread. It had started to rain outside, the drops becoming heavier and larger. Thunder started to growl, lightening flashing in the darkening sky. Eric purred, contently watching from his spot in the warm bed.

"Ahh!" Snake pulled the blanket up over his head, hiding tearfully as the thunder cracked over the loch.

Eric chuckled, moving to pull the boy close. "Scared, Snakie?"

Snake nodded, hiding into him, "…Sky is mad…"

"Sshhh... It'll be alrigh'... 'Ere, come ta Daddy an' Mama..." He kissed his cheek, gently and carefully rolling onto his side to get more comfortable. "D' ya wanna here a bedtime story?"

The boy nodded, settling between the two adults, Ronald running his fingers through his hair.

Eric opened his mouth to speak when Meredith entered the room, carrying a tray of soup and bread. "I'll tell one - the one ya were probably gonna say has booty an' somethin' else no one wan's ta hear!"

"Wha', no!" Eric flushed red in embarrassment.

She set the food on the nightstand, moving to sit in a chair beside the bed. "Alrigh'... I have two rules; shut the 'ell up an' listen! I ain' repeatin' m'self, tha' goes fer ya especially!" she pointed fixedly on Eric, who made a face.

"Now... This story takes place back in m' day... When I was a young girl. I had jus' left m' parents, as all young witches do a' tha' age..." It was the early spring, around the wet month of April, when I first encountered him wandering about the shores of the Loch. The village at the time was small, but prosperous and strong to hold their own - being a creature of magic and folklore, I knew better than to show too much of myself to the locals - folks in those days didn't take too kindly to witchcraft or anything of the like. I had spent many years of my childhood watching families allow themselves to be foolishly caught an' burnt a' the stake for doin' magic. I knew better than most, as my parents had taught me, to stay hidden and stay smart. To most, I was simply the little mountain girl who lived alone in the forest, and that was enough. I kept to myself, bidding my time growing stronger and improving my skills, as any good little witch should. It was tradition to be fully trained before the age of twenty - normally, kids had mentors to guild them. I did not. Everything I learned was by hand and without books - our family had lost ours in an attempt to flee from the city of Edinburgh years before. We had very little then, and what we did have went to my brothers and my sister - all older than I. But it didn't stop me from learning - while my sister was still at home, she taught me in the upstairs attic, just simple spells of basic casting and charming before she had to leave for the Isle of Ireland. I was on my own then. With what I had and knew, everything was trial and error. Mutliple times, I feared I would have given myself away, with the disasters and accidents created - I once set the entire forest on fire. The townsfolk believe it was the workings of a dragon. I created, I learned, but most importantly I thrived. Everything was new, sometimes even more than books could ever explain.

"Around fifteen, I was already well ahead in my studies, and at the time, in search for a familiar. I happened upon an egg while exploring the Loch - that little LakeDragon became one of two familiars I had... along with an old fable myth that Scotland soon became famous for. The Loch Ness monster. Nessie grew fast, and it was only a matter of time before she had to go back to the waters of which she was birthed. Still, I kept her close, an enchantment making it possible for her to shrink and grow in size - most helpful during winter when the general population of LakeDragons hibernate. I could keep her inside and have no worry - until Spring hit and she returned back to her home to feed. I visited her often, mostly while out collecting herbs and roots.

"It was during one of those visitations that I met this peculiar young man wandering about the beach. Of course, I instantly had my guard up. If it was a villager, I couldn't expose myself. But he seemed different, his aura straying far from that of a normal human's. An immortal, and a very strong being at that - but weak. I still remember the very sight - he was shivering, silver hair down to his back, brilliant green eyes, and pale, almost white skin. So young, only about nineteen or so... I myself was at seventeen, but still—shut up, Eric, I was a young one too at some point! He was dressed in only a thin gown, nothing I had ever seen before - a hospital gown, dirtied and torn, but we didn't have that in my day. Remember, like humans, witches live in the mortal realm. I had no idea if he was an alien or some kind of monster. Still, I think he was more afraid of me than I of him. He was freezing, sick and scared - I remember him muttering about doctors and pain, over and over again. That was all he could say.

"Either way, I knew he was not from this world - something compelled me to approach him. He needed help - I wanted to help. He stared at me, as if afraid I would hit him, or attack him if he so much as moved. I spoke to him, told him that everything was alright - that he was safe with me. I don't know if he believed me or not - but he seemed to trust my words. As he reached for me, I noticed something peculiar - a pattern of thorny vines reaching up from his wrists to mid arm, the oddest sight I had ever seen on a person.

"…Sorry for interrupting, Grandmother—but…do you mean—Thorns?" Ron asked in a low voice, and when the woman gave him a strange, questioning look, he sighed and rolled up his sleeves, showing the vine-like thorns discoloring his skin.

Her eyes widened. "But... tha's the exact same thing 'e had! I assumed 'e was the only one..."

"'is mother has it" Eric interjected softly.

"Aahhh, tha' explains it - 's genetic or whatever the 'ell they call it. Anyways- I brought him home with me, mostly supporting his weight - he was skinner than a rat, and covered in wounds and strange puncture marks. I thought a vampire had gotten to him, but the holes were too small to be made by fangs. The moment I washed him and put him to bed, he passed out, and remained asleep for three days. When he awoke, his voice was gone - he spoke not word, remaining in a silent depression. I said nothing to him either, too busy with my own work - all that mattered was getting him better and on his way. Yet, fate had other plans, and one night, I witnessed the true horrors of illness. I had been washing up the dishes from the night before when I heard him fall. Going into his room, I found him in his room, a right mess upon the floor - shaking, whimpering, cold as ice. I ran to his side, doing what I could to help him. I thought, maybe he's having a fit, when I saw his arms. The vines, they were growing! Up and down his skin like ink bleeding upon paper. That's when I realized - they were a parasite. Feeding off of the host until it over took his body and killed him - I had heard tell of such tragedies between fellow witches who had come upon a spell gone wrong or an aggressive plant. At least that's what I assumed it was - it soon become apparent that this was no plant, and he was no witch. This was another being, something living inside of him - as I said, a parasite. Somehow, I became engrossed with this little virus. I had never seen anything like it - it was dangerous, and I could only imagine the world of pain it put him through.

"So, I studied it. As I said, I wanted to help him - something inside me compelled me to do so. He was venerable and lonely - I suppose, now that I look at it from another perspective, so was I. I saw a mirror reflection of myself in him. It was after the first attack of his illness that he started talking to me. ' _Why help me?_ ' he asked. ' _Do you not fear me?_ ' ' _No'_  I blantently replied. ' _Why should I? You are hurt - it is my duty to aid those in need of me._ ' He sneered. ' _And why should I be in need of you_?' I said. ' _If you hadn't, then we wouldn't have met._ ' He didn't seemed convinced - it took all my effort not to swear at him. Then he spoke again; he told me he was Death. So, I told him I was Magic. He said nothing for a moment... then laughed. The sound was like the finest music, soft, beautiful and ringing - but also pained, lonely and scared. Someone had hurt him badly, that much I could tell."

Snake hugged the pillow to his chest, looking up at the woman, "D-did th' para—parasit eated him up?" he looked at the marks on Ronald's arms, "Is it gonna eated up Mama?"

Eric hushed the boy, though his face was saddened, gently reaching out to pull Ronald closer.

Meredith waited for a moment before continuing. "So... Slowly, he began to open up to me - not so much at first, but eventually, over time, we shared conversation with one another. Friendly terms nothing more - or so it seemed. The entire time, his sickness was progress, slowly eating away at his very being. It was... painful to watch. I couldn't understand why I was housing this young man, or why it hurt to see him slowly waste away. I guess it was because he was my first friend - I always had my familiars and family years prior, but living alone for 11 years does make one lonely. I guess I liked having someone to talk to, someone to help me out around the house, with chores and work, just to share company with. He told me of his past, of his love gone wrong, how his life fell to shambles - I could never imagine someone hurting him like that. It was awful, what they did him - his own kind, his lover, and the enemy. He lost his family - his child; he was hesitant on telling me that, but once you've experienced magic, you've seen it all. I was not fazed, much to his surprise. Then he told me of the trap he fell into, the prison his own husband had locked him away in for so long. They did things, horrible things - he shook every time he spoke of it. It was like a horror story come to reality - something I had never heard of before.

"I felt something then - pity. Pity for a man who had lost everything, with no place - trying to still find if he had anything worth living for in life. A man who was slowly dying from a parasite injected into his own blood, as a punishment for something he did not deserve - lunacy, and a false crime. Losing a child, and his family. Depression, and despair. My heart bled for him. He became very close to me, someone very dear. We eventually fell into a routine - every morning, I'd wake up to find him waiting for me in the kitchen. He'd have a smile, say good morning, then make cookies. It was funny, seeing a man so domesticated at that time - but he made it work.

"Every day when I went out into the woods, he would accompany me; I'd hunt for herbs, and he would keep watch, almost like an angel or guardian. When we returned home, he'd have picked an apple for us to share from the old tree outside. We'd laugh, and cry, just enjoying each other's company. I suppose... at some point... it turned into something more. It started one morning after I had come in from a rough night. The villagers were going on about an infestation of monsters in the northern woods, and it was only fitting that I had to veer them away from discovering my home. Tired and with little sleep, I came into the kitchen. He was not there, to my surprise. Instead what I found in his absence was a small red flower. Now, in my youth, my hair was wild - fiery and red as the scarlet sunset. Beside the flower lay a note. ' _Because_   _it reminded me of you~_ ' He did not return until later that afternoon, having gone out searching for berries - I scolded him, reminded him of his frail health, and he just laughed. We spoke nothing of the flower. The next day, the same thing - only this time, a daisy.  _'Because you are bright~_ ' A lavender,  _'because your are colorful_ ~' A tulip, ' _because you are strong~_ ' And finally, a rose..."

Ron shifted, a small smile on his face, "You were falling in love? Is…is this how you met Grandfather, then?"

"...No. Eric's father was a mage, one from the city. This man... my first love... was a Reaper. The confession was short and sweet, as was our courtship. We did not go out or date like other couples - rather, we flirted with one another in the simplest manners. We spent time outside, exploring the forest and mountains - one day, we escaped to a peak overlooking the Loch. For hours, we lay upon the grass, watching the clouds fly by, letting time sift away around us. I remember that day so well - I wish we could have stayed like that forever. But things could only go downhill.

"Soon after, he fell ill again, this time worse and unrelenting. The thorns were growing about his body, and it was only after I was bathing him did I see the damage that had been hidden for so long - his heart, beating and frail, was encaged by a prison of thorns. Another attack, and he would be dead - my heart was broken. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life - I could do nothing, it seemed, but watch him die slowly. It was in that determination, that I decided to refuse to accept fate. I refused to loose the one thing I treasured most - I would fight back, even if he couldn't. I emersed myself in my studies, searching, fighting for a way to save him. There was no cure, no medicine to help him - everything I tried was rejected. I was loosing hope. Until... I came upon one idea. I happened to be up late, mixing yet another potion to help boost his strength, however futile it may have been. There was a squeak, and I turned to see a mouse scuttling away into a hole. My cat, Avalon, happened to be hunting, and chased the critter all the way back to its home. She reached to late, and tried to coax the rodent from the hole - it was a vain attempt, and the mouse merely chattered away humourly at her failure. Then, she paused, thinking for a moment. Reaching out, she stuck her paw into the hole. The mouse squealed, taken by surprise, and tried to escape. But it was no use - with effort, Avalan got hold of its tail, and dragged the creature from the hole by force. That's when it hit me - if the mouse was already trapped in the hole... ...then why not go in and pull it out?"

Ron glanced at his father, and then back at his grandmother; "…did you..?" he whispered. He knew he had time, yes, but his mother… Alan had suffered it long before Ron had been born…

She nodded. "I did... at a price. It was no easy feat either..." I went to work fast - I only had a slim amount of time left. Using a summoning spell and a dispelling charm, I first marked an area on his body - on his wrist. It was the safest place to remove the thorns from without damaging him - but I was foolish to think it was so easy. Halfway through, I discovered that my method was really a nightmare in disguise. I managed to get the thorns to surface, much to my joy, and thus began extracting them from his body. It was not fun - twice he woke, and he whimpered and tried to resist my attempts. But I was resilient - I've never been one to give in or give up. Fuck that, I was going to keep on going until the last of the parasite had left his body. Then, suddenly, he froze. The thorns stuck, rooted in place -I became frustrated, and tried to yank them out by force. A stupid move - the harder I pulled, the more he moaned and cried until he was screaming, the thorns turning more and more stubborn. Suddenly, in my focus, he ambushed me, lashing out. I fell to the floor, in shock, trying to gather my bearings. What I saw make my blood run cold. He was sitting up, the thorns hanging loose from his wrists, face full of the most rage and hatred I have ever seen. He panted and wheezed, his eyes glaring upon me like I was but a degusting rat - they frightened me. Once green, they had turned all yellow, blacking around the edges of the iris, bleeding - thorns in his eyes. When he spoke, it was with a hiss of fury.  _'You've done this to me!'_  he would scream. ' _I hate you_!' He spat words of hatred and rage, insults more hurtful than one could ever imagine. I had no idea what was happening, or why he was acting like this - it was then that I realized the thorns were poisoning him, turning him vengeful and aggressive.

"They were destroying and taking over the host through pain and suffering. As he spoke, the thorns tried to recede back into his body - they turned black, and whipped about, unable to return to their host due to the dispelling charm. Braving the danger before me, I stood, and resumed the fight. He screamed and spat, going at me with all he could - I was bruised, battered, and almost torn to shreds by the very man I loved. I tugged and fought, eventually managing to move the parasite inch by inch, slowly out of his body; it was a long, grueling night. But by morning, it was done; with a final yank, exhausted as I was, I pulled the Thorns from his body completely. The moment they were gone, his eyes returned to normal, his face fell, and he collapsed, coughing and sputtering. For minutes, we lay in silence - I feared at first that he had perished. Then, the quiet was broken - he started to cry. Softly at first, then louder until he was wailing like a newborn infant. Exhausted, I climbed upon the bed, holding him close, comforting him. He cried and cried until he fell asleep in my arms - I realized he wept not from the pain but for the soul that had suffered. He was feeling its own sorrow and grief, and in his own tears, he reflected that pain. I was relieved; he was safe, and he was alive. I had done it - he was alive.

"But of course, victory is bittersweet. While I could save him, I couldn't have him. Word had gotten out that I had somehow healed a man with a dying illness. Of course, many should have rejoiced, but they didn't - it became very apparent that magic was related, and that outweighed the pros of the situation. Not a night after, I woke to hear the sound of villagers storming up the mountain - a mob, out for my very blood. I was terrified - I had no idea what to do, or how to protect my lover - I was still too weak from fighting the parasite that I had not the strength to fight. Neither had he, but he heard them before I did. Ushering me into a closet, he told me to keep quiet and still - foolishly, I believed him.

"I wish I hadn't. To the faces of the crowd breaking into the house, he spoke; his claim, that he was the witch, not I, and that I was merely a poor servant girl sold to him by my un-wealthy parents. I almost screamed. They took him away that night, and even as I ran after them, I could still here him screaming from the torture.

"It was too much for me too bare - in my own stupidity, I had made him suffer more than he should have. I had reopened the wounds he had been trying to close since the day we met. It was morning by the time I reached town, and I had to wait until night to fetch him. He was limp, almost lifeless upon the stake, burnt and injuried. I took him home again for the second time - for the last time. With every love comes sacrifice. He could not stay, his own life would be in peril if he did. Bringing him with me... it was too dangerous. I had to save him - in my heart, I knew it was the right thing to do. So I did what I had to - I removed his memories. Of me, of our encounter, our love... everything. It hurt so bad, worse than anything I could imagine - but it had to be done. We spent one last night together, lying bed, awaiting sleep. He was scared - I could tell. He didn't want to leave, to loose me... ' _Will it hurt? When_?' ' _It'll be like going to sleep... just you and I..'_ ' _What will I do?_ ' he asked me tearfully. I told him... ' _Live_.' We went to sleep, for the last time. The next morning, he woke, with no memory of me, or how he got there. I told him that I found him wandering and that he had collapsed - it was enough for him. I feed him and gave him directions to the nearest town - on the opposite end of the Loch. He thanked me, and then left. That was the last I ever saw of him."

Snake was crying silently, his tears soaking the pillow.

"Why…choose that story?" Ron nearly choked out.

But the woman held a sullen look, staring off into another time, another place. Eric bit his lip, moving to wrap the elder into a hug, burying his face into her shoulder. She glanced at him, blinking slightly. Without a word, she gently rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Ron bit his lip as the thunder rolled outside—further away than before. He gathered Snake into his arms and lay down with him.

Meredith rubbed and comforted her son until she felt him go slack. Frowning, she looked at him, rolling her eyes as she found him fast asleep. Gently laying him back down, pulling the blankets up to his chin, she sighed. "Make sure 'e eats."

Ron nodded. "I will."

"When's Joker coming back?" Snake asked. Joker had left a few hours previous to see if he could find the rest of Eric's family and to bring them back with him, and Snake was missing him greatly. As he grew at a sped-up rate to where he had been before he'd been turned back into a baby, he began to recall his memories that had been pushed to the back of his mind—he remembered he loved Joker.

Eric merely rolled over, pulling Snake and Ronald into a hug.

* * *

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Ciel sat outside on the balcony, overlooking the city of London. His fingers tapping lightly against the polished stone rail, eyes trained upon a small bluebird fluttering about in the breeze. The higher it tried to fly, the more it got pushed back. A crow cawed from the windowsill, watching the display with haunting eyes, relishing in the tiny bird's failure.

"So futile..." he murmured, voice quiet and dull.

From inside, the sounds of Lizzie's giggle could be heard. She sat perched on the edge of Doll's bed, holding her hand gently, "I'm so happy your are safe and away from that awful place!"

"Yeah," Doll nodded with a smile. "It was awful - I hope everyone else got out okay..."

The blond giggled and leaned in, gently hugging her girlfriend—not wanting to hurt her as she was still healing. "I'm sure they did. Though I wouldn't mind if that horrible ringmaster got trapped and burned by his own disgusting circus!"

Doll giggled, leaning over to kiss Lizzie on the check. "I'd reap his soul if I could!" Ciel watched them from his perch, respectfully keeping his distance from the couple - it wasn't his place to intervene with something he couldn't have.

Even if it was both of them.

Slipping her arms around Doll further, Lizzie pulled her in closer, snuggling into her, "I'm just so glad to finally have you…I hated having to leave you there every time! I hated seeing what he did to you and everyone—I hated that I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Doll simply hushed her, resting her chin upon her head. "It's not yer fault. He was cruel to everyone, not just me. Nobody could stop him, not even Joker - oh, I do hope my brother is alright... He and Snake went missin' during the fire..."

"…I can look if you want…" Lizzie offered, "While looking for Eric and Ronald…Ciel and I can keep our eyes out!"

Doll nodded, looking over at the boy sitting alone outside like a puppy.

Lizzie also glanced out at him, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Dollie…are you sure you are okay with…what we talked about last night? If so…I'll go drag him in here to talk to him about it…"

Doll nodded, moving to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "It's been so long... and... I miss him too..."

"No! Stay here! You got crushed and I don't want you hurting yourself!" Lizzie gently pressed Doll back against her pillows, "I'll be right back!" She hopped up and ran out to Ciel, saying nothing as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back inside, pushing him onto the bed before taking her seat next to Doll; "We have to talk to you, Ciel!"

Ciel blinked slightly, staring at Elizabeth in confusion, and then at Doll.

"Ciel…I know it's been a long time…but I did love you when we were human…and I still do…"

"... But you have another mate" Ciel murmured, glancing over at the one-eyed Reaper.

"One who had loved you, too." Lizzie pointed out. "We talked about you many times, you know. We realized we both loved the same boy who needed to learn how to smile again."

Doll nodded, moving to sit closer to Ciel - though a bit warily; she still hadn't forgotten how she died. Ciel glanced back and forth between the two of them. "But I cannot choose between the two of you..."

"And what makes you think that I'd let you take my Doll from my arms?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms, "Don't be selfish! We aren't telling you to choose between us!"

"Then what are you telling me?" Ciel huffed in exasperation.

"Exactly what we said! We still love you!" Lizzie flopped back on the bed and looked up, "We thought you were dead, Ciel. But you're not, and now we have things we need to talk out. First off, now that we stated our opening statements, we need yours. Where do you stand in this?"

Ciel went silent for a minute. "To loose the ones I loved the most, was the breaking point. I had everything stolen from me in a single moment. I forgot how to smile for the longest time. I became cruel... and I treated others with that cruelty. I felt nothing, not an ounce of sympathy for those who suffered by my hand - I hurt the hearts of many, but none worse than the two who loved me most. Who I love and have missed. I do not deserve kindness, for what I am and what I was. A creature of darkness, wracked by pain and despair. But you... I do not know if either of you forgive me... But I am willing to try."

"…So in short—you still love me? Doll?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." he admitted, "Always."

"That's all we wanted to hear." Lizzie sat back up, "Not to say you don't need to earn back our trust, though!"

"I know... But I must ask, how?"

"How else? Be our boyfriend and show us you aren't selfish and you aren't heartless!" Lizzie paused, "And tell Doll you're sorry for killing her!"

Ciel smiled.

* * *

 

Undertaker climbed the stairs of the tiny inn, aiming for the small room the family was sharing. Alex had long since been arrested a week before, and investigations had been set out to uncover the many crimes he had committed. It was first found that he was using and in possession of very dangerous and illegal drugs, medicine and substances. Even more that he had been caught red-handed in distributing them. William was found innocent, along with Grell, when it was uncovered that the murders were staged, a plot to frame the two Reapers in question. The stoic Reaper had been freed the day before, much to the rejoice of his children - but the shock came with the announcement of Eric and Ronald's presumed deaths.

Word had gotten out about the destruction and true nature of the circus, an investigation was underway to fully look into what had happened deep in the unknown prison. The Ringmaster had not been heard of, having disappeared during the fire - many assumed he was dead. Those that managed to escape a burning death returned home, some to find their families waiting, others were not so lucky. Still, nothing could remove the pain of loosing loved ones, especially for Alan. Moving up to the door, he knocked on it twice. "Grell, my darling? Are you alright?"

There was a small whimper, "Don't look at me!" Grell's voice responded. It had become his normal response—to anyone. The drugs he'd been injected with had had some side-effects he simply couldn't stand. Though after their proven innocence, he'd been tested and given antidotes, there was still one side-effect he was suffering… the worst one, by his standards.

Undertaker sighed, gently pushing the door open. "My dear, what is the matter?"

Grell was huddled in the corner, a sheet draped over his head, "…My hair, Unnie…My hair!" he turned around to look at his husband, lowering the sheet to show his bald head. "They said it'll grow back—but it hasn't even started yet!"

Undertaker walked over, gently removing the sheet with a soft smile. Taking Grell's head, he placed a gentle kiss upon the scalp. "You look beautiful, with or without the red, my darling." He ran a hand over the soft skin. "You no longer have ears or a tail, though... But I shall miss my little kitten cuddling with me and those funny chases Ciel had with you~ I love you, my dear."

"I'd rather have kept the tail rather than loose my hair…" the former redhead pouted.

"Sssshhh it shall grow back, my love, and in the meantime, we shall get you a wig!" he smiled. "Now come, dinner is ready."

"But—they'll see my hair! You know how important my hair was to me! Can't I hide in here until its back?"

"Grell," Undertaker tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "listen to me, love. No one - not me nor anyone else - will think any less of you for how you look. We are family, and family sticks together through hardships."

"Hardships, fine! But this isn't a hardship! It's my hair!" He paused and looked down, "…Kai can't even play with it like he likes to anymore…"

"He will again... Just not right now-"

"Auntie Gwell? Are you coming to eat wif us?" Kai asked, standing in the doorway.

Grell whimpered again, "Only if you go grab me a pretty hat."

Undertaker chuckled, moving to one of the dressers, pulling out a very fashionable, red and black feathered hat. "I thought you'd like something ornate" he smiled. "Reminds me of that dress you once wore."

"Which one? I have had many dresses that would match this hat." He said, pulling it onto his head to better hide his naked scalp.

"That lovely one you wore to CrystalPalace, my dear!" Leading his wife out the door, he paused as he caught sight of Alan rounding the corner, heading to the balcony outside.

Grell sighed, "I liked that one…It's sad it was lost in the war that German caused…So many gowns I hadn't even gotten to wear for you ye—Alan!"

Alan paused and looked sadly back at his father and step-mother, "Yes?"

Undertaker frowned, beckoning his son over. "Aren't you coming to dinner, my dear?"

Alan shook his head, walking over to the couple, "I'm not hungry…"

Undertaker reached out, taking his hand. "Darling?"

Alan looked down, biting his lip and glancing at Kai, "Kai…run down to dinner…your daddy and sister are waiting for you." He watched the little boy run off before he looked back up at the couple, "…I'm not okay, father…you know I'm not—what I did—what I caused…Who I almost married…"

"Alan... We have been over this. It is not your fault for what happened - Alex was an extremely good manipulator and a liar; he hurt you more than he did us. You are not to blame."

"I hurt Eric…and now I—I've lost him and our son…"

Undertaker hushed him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come downstairs with us, dear..."

"Father, I…I'm…fine. I'm just going to go lay down…"

Undertaker gave his son a worried glance, before nodding, moving downstairs with Grell.

Alan walked out onto the balcony, sighing as he looked out over the city skyline. So much has changed since he was half-human…since he died…since he met Eric and started a life with him… he stared down; the balcony stretching out over the deep waters of the Thames. He watched the waters swirling along the currents, his mind flashing back to dates with Eric, to family outings…the image of Eric playing with Ronald at the beach as they built a sandcastle, only to have the waters wash half of it away. The look of disappointment on Ronald's three-year-old face had been so precious, and the sound of Eric's laugh…

Before he knew it, Alan found himself standing on the ledge of the balcony, the wind ruffling his hair as he leaned forward. Gasping, he realized he'd lost his balance and was falling—submerged in the icy waters of the river, being swept away. Coughing and sputtering, Alan cried out for help, his voice choked out by the waters pulling him down into its depths.

The waters ripped and pulled at his frail body, clawing at him mercilessly like uncaged monsters, tearing apart their prey. Deeper the currents of Thames tugged him under, a swirling pool of utter blackness and silence. It was cold, dark, and quiet. Like his fate - alone without anyone by his side. To love him, hold him, cherish him night and day. Just him, and the murky abyss. Then the force began to tug another direction, teeth of a monster fastened on the collar of his jacket. A lithe body, rusty red fur and two fluffy tails, waving about in the icy river. Dark paws and thin legs worked hard, beating against the current, pulling the sobbing form of the man up to the surface.

Alan gasped, his lungs burning with need for the air, his body going into shock from the cold. But he blindly clung to whatever had pulled him up. No…he wasn't ready to die yet—even though his Eric…his Ronald…even though they were gone, he wasn't ready.

"Are ye alright?" a familiar voice called out to him, strong arms pulling him to shore, soft fur of twin tails wrapping around his waist. "Wha' wer ye thinkin', swimmin' around like that?"

"I—fell in—" Alan coughed, his breath starting to shorten into weezing gasps.

Pulling the brunet onto the shore, the redhead scooped him into his arms, making a dash for the closest residence - the inn. "'Ey! Anyone got a warm blanket?"

"Gwandma? GWANDMA!" Kai and Briella jumped up from the table the family was eating at and ran over, tugging on Joker's sleeve, "What happened to Gwandma?"

"Alan!" Grell jumped up and looked around, "Quick—get him next to the fire—I'll run up to our rented room for a blanket!"

Joker moved fast, all but a blur of orange as he zoomed over to the fire, gently laying Alan down beside it before stripping him of his wet clothes.

"Found 'im drownin' in the river" the fox explained, gently rubbing a hand up and down the man's arm in attempt to comfort him. "Sssshhh, yer safe now."

Grell swooped in, covering Alan with a blanket, "The river? What in the good name of Mother Rhea was he doing in the river!"

"F-fell in…" Alan chattered, "W-was missing E-Eric 'n Ronnie…"

"Eric? Eric Slingby?"

Alan nodded, shivering and trying to pull the blanket tighter around him.

"Gwampa Eric is Gwandma's Kissy-Kissy!" Kai said, "But he and Mama are missing, and the meanie-butt-face said they was dieded but—but they can't be!"

"... They're not. Eric and his son are alive, they-"

"Joker?! JOKER!" Dagger and Doll rushed over through the crowd, Beast in tow, a small bat once again. Tackling the man to the ground, they rejoiced in their brother's timely return.

"Oh brother! Yer alive!" Dagger choked, wrapping his wings around the man.

"Is Snake with you?" Beast asked, perching upon his shoulder staring wide eyed at the fox.

"Snake is alive... he's back in Scotland with Eric, his son, and the witch."

"The witch?!"

"…Ronnie…Eric…" Alan reached out to grab the man's arm, "Take me there! Take me t-to my family!"

"Me too! I want my mommy!" Kai pipped.

"And Gwampa!" Briella insisted, "Daddy! Daddy This man knows where mommy is!"

"What?" William wandered over, his eyes filled with hope and confusion. "Ronald is-?"

"Alive," Joker stated. "So is Eric - though he's having a fun time trying to walk around without stumbling." An amused smirk touched his lip at the memory of the man trying to figure out how to get into the old wooden tub without falling on his ass.

"Is mommy still seeing shadow monsters?" Kai asked.

"Ummm... Not really... He's gettin' better." Joker said, trying to avoid the question. "Eric's mother is working on that... when's she's not yelling at her son."

"…Eric's…mother?" Alan frowned.

"Gwampa has a mommy? But he's a gwampa!" Briella said, climbing onto Dagger's back.

"Wha'?" Dagger stared at Joker with an odd expression.

Joker realized his mistake and chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah... Funny story on that..." He thus began to explain the details, on how the Ringmaster's witch was actually Eric Slingby's biological mother, recently reunited with her son.

"That ol' hag?!" Dagger yelped. "Oh man, poor guy-"

"She ain' that bad. Remember, it was mostly the ringmaster tha' was the problem. Except... well, she has a temper, swears—mostly at Eric, and yells a lot—again, at Eric."

"I wanna go see Mama and Gwampa!" Kai repeated, "Daddy! Daddy can we go, pweeeeease?"

"Tha's why I'm here... Ta get ye there safely. It's still dangerous out there."

"I do not care" William interrupted. "Just bring me back to my husband."

* * *

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm not wearing that!" Ronald's voice drifted through the house. The blond stood in the bedroom, half naked (His lower half) as he backed away from his grandmother who had just gotten back from shopping for clothes that would properly fit Eric, Ronald, and Snake (Who had now grown to look more about sixteen years old).

Snake stood silently off to the side, dressed in a simple white blouse and a blue kilt, Emily and Oscar wrapped around his shoulders, also watching the scene.

"There is no way on Earth you are making me wear a skirt, grandmother!" he said, pointing to the yellow and black plaid kilt his grandmother was holding, "I'm a man! I wear pants!"

"These are fer men!" his grandmother yelled back. "Fer fuck sakes, yer father wear's 'em!" Meredith had taken Eric shopping with her, stating that fresh air would be good for him and the baby - truthfully, she was sick of him sitting around doing nothing in the house. Unfortunately, being a man, and with his current condition, certain precautions had to be taken. Hereby meaning; cross-dressing. The blond in question currently sat sulking at the kitchen table, dressed in a large oversized ugly pink maternity dress (one he was certain had belonged to his mother at one point), two cantaloupes stuffed down the front. Makeup was plastered upon his face, a light blush and pink lipstick, silver eye shadow and mascara, all and all he really did 'fit the part'... sort of. "Maaaaaa, can I change now?!"

"No!" his mother yelled back, and then added in a lower voice. "Not until I get pictures. Now, HOLD THE FUCK STILL!" She attempted to fit the kilt again on her grandson, and when he wouldn't cooperate, she scowled, flickering her staff.

Ronald froze in place from where he had been running towards the door, his pert rear on full display as he posed like an elegant statue.

Snake stifled a giggle. He didn't care much about what he wore and had put up no resistance to his kilt—though he had needed help with it.

"Good... That'll teach ya! Ya ain' a fuckin' man til ya grow some damn balls an' take a breeze up the hinderquarters!" Flicking her staff again, the kilt moved on its own, wrapping itself around Ronald's waist until it sat perfectly snug on his hips. "Mmm... Not bad. Yellow an' black are yer colors... Like yer hair." Meredith waltzed around him, giving him a once over before gesturing to her son. "Righ'... ya fit it good. Now fer the test."

"Test?" Eric grumbled, waddling heavily over to his son.

"See if 'e got wha' it takes ta be a Scotsman. We're goin' ta town."

A groan. "Again?! Mam, m' feet hurt an' I ain' fuckin' goin' out like this again!"

"I dun give a flyin' horse shit how tired ya are! I'm the old woman 'ere, ya dun see  _me_  bitchin' 'bout exhaustion! Come, we need groceries anyways... gonna be a snow storm t'night..."

"I don' care what ya say, this thing's a bloody skirt—I'm an Englishman! We don't wear skirts!" Ron complained, "And it's bloody cold outside! Come on, let me have pants!"

"…It's only a skirt if you wear something beneath it…says Oscar." Snake said, walking over to help Meredith into her shawl.

"No, yer gonna grit yer damn teeth an' bear it!" The woman snapped, moving to grab Eric a warm coat. "Now, if anyone asks, yer helping yer poor widowed mam with 'er shoppin' before the storm 'its. Got tha'? Dun anser tha'..."

Outside, the temperature had dropped to zero, frost coating the leaves and plants along the path. The walk would have taken at least an hour, had Meredith not been in possession of a carriage drawn by a single white unicorn. "I dunno how ta use one o' 'em fandangled car, damnit!" she snapped when Ron asked her about an actual car. The beast snort, pawing the ground as they approached.

"It's cold! This aint natural!" Ron said as they walked through the snow; his hands tugging at his kilt in attempt to stop the breeze from freezing off his manhood.

Eric struggled not to laughed, wrapped tightly in a violet wool coat. Climbing into the sliegh, they sped off, the speed making the icy wind fly straight at them. All around town, there were decorations and celebrations going on, the spirit of Christmas high in the air.

Snake smiled in awe of the décor. It had been a great number of years since he had seen such festivities, and it excited him. "…I wish Joker was here with us to see…"

Ron looked at him, "Are you and he close?"

Snake nodded, "Joker is my special mate." He'd grown used to speaking for himself around those he was close to and trusted, like Eric and Joker. But he still relied on his friends when he was confronting strangers.

"Mate?" Eric grunted, hobbling up beside Ronald.

Snake nodded, a stain of pink crossing his cheeks.

Eric nodded, a light pink dusting his cheeks from the cold. Moving his way up the snowy streets, he paused right before a small toy store, peering into the window.

Ron stopped and looked back at his father, backtracking to stand next to him. "…Hey, dad…lets go in and take a look around…" he offered a smile, "Let my crotch warm up, and…Christmas is coming, and we have little ones…Kai, Briella…my…sibling…" he glanced up the path and watched his grandmother and Snake walk into a shop further down, "We can catch up to Grandmother."

Eric blinked before smiling warmly, letting his son guide him inside.

"Good evenin', sir, mad'am" the shop keeper greeted them. Eric's eyes twitched.

Ron grinned, laughing inwardly at the look on his father's face. "Good evening." He greeted before walking over to a display of dolls and stuffed animals, hoping to find something special for Kai.

Eric wandered over to a small section in the back, seeing a small collection of stuffed lambs and unicorns. He examined them for a moment, considering getting one of each for his grandson and baby, when a sharp kick to his side made him wince. Rubbing the spot gingerly, he glanced down for a moment, only to catch sight of something shiny tucked away under one of the shelves. A toy sword, old and hand crafted, sitting amogst a pile of 'magic' toys - a broomstick, enchanted cat, and a small book on fairytales of Scotland.

"What did you find?" Ron asked, walking over when he hadn't found anything special in the section he'd been looking at. He glanced at the sword, "…Briella would love that." He smiled.

Eric nodded with a smile, moving down on his knees to get at it. Pulling it out, he noticed one more, very familiar object - a small stuffed animal of a lake dragon, old and patched together. He picked it up with a smile, his eyes warm and thoughtful, running a thumb down the side of its patchwork face.

"Dad—I could have gotten it!" Ron protested in a hushed voice, "You shouldn't be getting down on the floor in your condition! Trust me!"

"Huh?" Eric glanced up at him in confusion. "Wha' d'ya mean? I got down jus' fine!"

"Oh yeah? Getting down isn't the problem." He crossed his arms and smirked, "I got down to get something before when the twins were on the way. Got stuck flat on my back and had to yell for William to come save me from the drafty floor!"

Eric's eyes widened, and he struggled to stand, cursing slightly when his weight held him down on the ground. "Fuck!"

"Mhmm, told ya." Ron bent over and helped lift his father up, "Now be a good boy and ask for help next time." He smirked, bending over to pick up the sword and examine it.

Eric growled slightly, leaning on his son for support. He ended up buying the entire small box of toys for the children.

"You'll be like Santa this year for them." Ron laughed as he watched each item get wrapped and put in a bag.

"Yup." Eric grinned before his face fell, a sad expression surfacing once again. "If 'm allowed ta see 'em..."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are allowed to see them! They are your grandkids, and there is no way you will be leaving their lives! They love ya."

"But... Alex..."

Ron growled, "As far as William and I are concerned that man will not be allowed to even lay eyes upon our children!"

Eric nodded slightly, slightly less enthusiastic when they left the store, the shorekeeper giving them a wave and a wish of good luck to 'the new mother' (Eric almost snarled).

Meredith scolded them harshly when they returned, having almost sent her into a fit worrying where they were. "Wha' if yer water broke in the middle o' the store? Wha' would ya have done then? Wha' if ya fell 'r drowned 'r somethin'?!" she yelled at Eric on tthe ride back.

"Ma, how could I drown in a toy store?"

"I wouldn' put it past ya, not from wha' I've 'eard 'bout yer drinkin' habits."

"Dad doesn't drink that often! At least as long as I've known him." Ron interjected, "Besides, he can't drink right now—he's pregnant!"

"Wha'?! Aw, c'mon!" the blond whined. "Can't I have jus' a wee bit o' vodka?"

"Yeah, sure, if you wanna harm the baby."

That shut him up, pouting slightly.

Returning home, Eric immediately ran a hot bath, changing from the horrid dress, tossing the fruit into a bowl on the kitchen table. Sinking into the water, he sighed in contentment, finally free from the clothes and make up, watching his family bustle about.

After helping to put everything away, Ronald flopped down onto the couch and stared into the fire, "Grandmother…not that I hate it here or anything, but…don't you think you should help me get back to London..? It's been so long since I've seen my husband and children—and mother…"

"Joker wen' out ta find 'em. I suspect 'e'll be back soon - dun ya worry. I told ya ya'd see yer family again." the elder said from the kitchen, heating up some brandy in a pot.

"…Not soon enough…I've missed over a year of their lives because of that bloody git of a nurse."

She merely made a noise of agreement, boiling the alcohol away. Eric purred softly, pausing as the scent of Joker came about. Sniffing the air, he whined softly, more scents following him.

"…Miss my babies…" Ron sighed looking out the window at the storm that was starting to intensify.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, startling them, and Snake got up to answer, opening it.

Joker stood in the frame, snow covering his flame colored hair, a wide grin upon his face. "Guess wha' I found?" he laughed, as two small children pushed past, running into the house.

"MOMMY!"

Ron sat up, instantly in a better mood. He pushed himself up and dropped to his knees on the floor just in time to when they barreled into his arms, "Babies….my babies…I've missed you so-so much!" with tears of joy in his eyes, he peppered their faces with kisses, not once letting go.

"As have we." a voice of smooth stone and rolling accent spoke above him. Slightly worse for wear, but faring well, William smiled down at his husband, kneeling to open his arms to him.

"Will…" not letting go of the twins, Ronald leaned into his husband, pressing their lips together.

"Yuck! Daddy! Mommy! Don't do that while touching us! We'll get the cooties!" Briella wiggled.

"You get the cooties from Dagger, Bri!" Kai teased.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Dagger doesn't have the cooties! Mommy and daddy do! And—Mommy, why are you in a dress?" Briella asked, pointing at his kilt.

Watching the display from the tub, Eric smiled softly, sniggering at the question. Though, inside, he was weeping - out of shock and joy. His family, all of them it seemed, were here. He was finally seeing them again, after being away and alone for so long. It barely occurred to him that he was still lounging in the heated bath, completely nude - at most, the tub was higher, an ancient model made of wood; no one could see anything over the walls. So he relaxed, resting an arm on the rim, peering over the guests swarming into the house.

But wait, if all of them were here, then that meant-

Grell interrupted his thoughts, walking over to the tub, not shy at all over the man's nudity as he looked down at him, "You forget how to eat while away, Slingby?"

Behind the hat-clad redhead, Undertaker entered last, his arms loaded with Alan who was wrapped in a thick blanket, seeming to be shivering uncontrollably.

Eric almost glared up at him, if he wasn't so tired. "Wha's tha' supposed ta mean?!"

Grell bent over and poked his cheek, "You are looking thinner—'cept your belly, but baby-fat doesn't count—the scrawny look isn't you, darling. You need that sexy manly figure back!"

"Ahhh... Well, not like I had the best situation there... An' dun remind me, I already went through enough embarrasin' shit this afternoon..."

"Dad's just moody because he didn't get a skirt and instead got an old maternity dress with melons in a bra when we went out." Ron said.

"Why is everyone in skirts!" Briella repeated.

"They ain' skirts, they're kilts damn it!" Meredith yelled from the kitchen, grumbling as she came out into the hall.

Briella fell quiet, blinking at the kitchen before grinning—"She sounds nice! I like her!" she wiggled out of her mother's hold and ran to the kitchen to meet her great-grandmother.

Undertaker chuckled but looked down at his son, then over at Eric in the obviously hot bath. "…room in there for one more?"

Eric frowned for a moment before catching sight of the shivering brunet in Undertaker's arms; his eyes widened. He stayed frozen in place for a moment or two, uncertainty filling him. But then, he moved over, creating just enough room for the Undertaker to slip Alan into the hot water beside the blond. His heart thumped in his chest, emotions welling up inside of him. He didn't know what to think, half of him wanting to hold the smaller man, half afraid of the heartbreak he felt would come with it.

"Hold him up, he lost consciousness a half hour ago—idiot fell into the river, I half think he jumped, but luckily Joker was there to save him…" Undertaker sighed, looking warn out from worry. He took the blanket Alan had been wrapped in and walked over to sit down in an old wooden rocking chair.

Eric hesitated, conflicted on whether or not he was willing to be this close to the brunet at this point in time, but succumbed. Gently wrapping an arm around him, he pulled him to rest against his chest, glancing over at the elder Reaper. "... Why did 'e jump?"

"…Since the fire, he's been…off. Acting strangely…depressed. He thought Ronald was dead—and you. He's been riddled with guilt, blaming himself for all that has happened, and nothing we could say would be of any help."

"Wha' happened..? I dun understand. Isn' his new fiancé with 'im?" It was confusing - why would Alan be so concerned over him when it was clear that he was distrusting of the blond?

"I'm not sure what happened, but he came back with Doll, Dagger, and Beast…" he nodded in Alan's direction, "wearing your ring, and Alex—the bastard was caught trying to kidnap Kai and Briella."

"Wha'?!" Eric snarled, rage filling him at the thought of the bastard going after his grandkids. The baby kicked him in surprise, reacting to his sudden surge of anger.

"He's been arrested and the extent of all his crimes are under investigation." The elder nodded and sighed, "Alan knows his mistake in letting that man manipulate him. Go easy on him—that's all I ask. Alex was right about one thing—Thorns will take his life during his next attack. They have finished caging his heart. If you can't forgive him…at least let him down gentle—I'm not ready to loose a son."

Eric felt his blood run cold at the news. He had heard Alex mention it, but... he refused to believe it was true. Gently casting his eyes down upon the brunet, he nodded, vision swimming and fogging. Rhea, was he crying? Certainly enough, small drops of salty water ran down his cheeks, dripping down upon Alan's face like falling rain. "I dun... I dunno wha' ta think anymore... I dun hate him, I never could, but... 'E took wha' was left o' m' heart an' stomped on it. It ain' 'is fault, but I... I'm afraid... ta be broken again..."

"Talk to him…he won't tell us much of anything, but you are his husband."

"I will, I just... need a bit o' time..." Eric murmured, waiting for the brunet to awaken.

Undertaker nodded and stood up, "Well then, I think I should go and thank your mother for putting up with us being in her home." He nodded, moving across to the kitchen.

Eric watched him go, feeling Alan's shivering lessen in arms. In the kitchen, Meredith poured the now hot brandy into a couple of cup, mumbling to herself.

Briella was following her around, smiling, "Can I help? I wanna help!"

"Ya can help by makin' sure yer mam stays 'n his kilt!" she grumbled. "An'... 'ere." She handed the little girl a cookie.

The little girl grinned wider and hugged the witch's legs.

Undertaker laughed, "Oh, she likes you."

"Yes, I can se-" She froze, staring wide eyed at the silver haired Reaper.

Undertaker smiled, "I hope my great granddaughter isn't getting in your way, and I thank you for letting all of us into your home. We are a large bunch and tend to get noisy—especially the little ones."

She said nothing, continuing to stare at the man with a lost, almost saddened expression. "Do you remember who I am...?" she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"…My dear?" the smile fell from his face and he took a step closer, "Are you alright? You look quite pale—come, sit down and rest a moment, I shall take over for you—Bri, why not go play with your brother for a bit?"

"Awe, but I don't want to!" she pouted.

"This fine woman will be here later, Briella, we are guests in her home, after all. Go on."

"Fiiiiine…" she shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Undertaker alone with the woman and he guided her over to the wooden chair at the table.

"There you go, my dear…"

She nodded her thanks, though her hands shook and her face was pale from shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing - this had to be a dream. There was no way.

Undertaker reached into his robes and pulled out a jar, offering her a bone cookie, "Please, have one. They are more than tasty treats. I make them myself." He smiled, "I don't much know where I learned it, but they help in such situations—the shape is simply for my amusement."

She hesitated, before reaching out to take the offered treat. It was sweet and crunchy, a taste she knew very well.  _'Yes... Because it was I who taught you how to make them_...'

"That's a good girl. You'll feel better in no time." He patted her fondly on the head and swayed over to the counter where she had been working.

She watched him for a moment, lost in another time and place - a memory. Shaking her head, she stood, moving to the counter to pick up a mug of piping hot brandy. "Ya can take one ta yer son - my own needs this. No alcohol, but good fer calming the nerves..." She shuffled off.

Undertaker frowned, getting the feeling he'd done something to upset the woman. "Madam, if I have offended you in any way, I apologize." He said before she reached the door.

"Hm? Oh, no, no... I am jus' tired from t'day..." she muttered, handing her pregnant son the mug. She knelt by his side, gently stroking his hair, not even reacting when he gave her a concerned look.

"Well, that may be…but your entire demure changed as soon as I made my presence known to you. I must wonder why. I mean you know harm. After all—our sons are married, and while they have things they need to discuss, I do not wish to have any hand in upsetting this family any more than it has been upset recently—and that includes you, my dear."

"... It is nothin' ta concern yerself with. Jus' a personal matter, do not fret." she murmured, gently kissing Eric's cheek. He regarded her with a nervous eye, not liking the sudden emotional pain she was trying to hide.

"…If you are sure…" the old reaper responded slowly, "But if you collapse then I will count it as my concern, and I will not hesitate to order you to your bed."

She nodded, giving her son a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before moving back to the kitchen to make dinner. Kai, finally noticing his Grandpa lounging in the bathtub, squealed with delight, dragging his sister over.

* * *

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

In the back room, Ronald was helping William set up a few cots and straw mats for people to sleep on, spreading a blanket out on the one that the twins would be sharing. "…I had no idea…that he framed you for a crime like that…"

"Neither had I, but he needed a way to move us out of the way... and I couldn't let Grell get framed either. It was too dangerous for him - more than me; with his record, they probably would have executed him."

Ron turned around and hugged William tight, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you…I…I would have fought to have your name cleared!"

William jumped slightly in surprise - being alone in prison left him a bit jumpy - but smiled, turning to wrap is arms tightly around his blond lover. "It is not your fault... rather, I am sorry I couldn't be there for you, liebe..."

"…At least I was away from Alex…he couldn't keep injecting me with things…and then Dad saved me…at least from that place…Grandmother saved us both from there…she set the fire and came to get us."

William nodded, gently running his fingers through Ronald's hair. "How is he? Your father?"

"…Depressed. He misses mum more than anything…and pregnant…so of course he has no idea what he's doing."

William nodded, glancing out into the hall. "Ron... your mother..."

Ron bit his lip and looked up at William, "…What about him?" he whisperd, dreading that he'd be told Alan was still going to leave Eric.

William bit his lip. "He... he found out about Alex—the truth, I mean. Then that you had died in the circus fire...you mother took it badly. He's been depressed ever since, and...we think he tried to drown himself in the Thames... Joker rescued him, and...he hasn't been doing so well..."

Ron paled, "Is…is that why He was carried in like that..? I…I thought he'd just been resting after a minor attack or…something…"

"Ronnie... Your mother...the next attack he has..." William couldn't finish the sentence but the answer was already there.

"Don't…" Ron choked out, "Don't you dare say…what…what I think you are going to say!"

But William remained silent for another moment, unable to think of another way to break it to the blond. "...I'm sorry, Ronnie..."

The blond stood in his place, stunned before slowly lowering himself onto the bed behind him, "…Mum's really dying…"

William moved forward, gently wrapping his arms around the blond. "I'm so sorry..."

Ron took a shaky breath; "…I just got my father back, and Mum…" It made Thorns all too real all of a sudden, and he looked at the markings on his own wrists under his sleeves. One day…one day he'd be laying on his death bed where his mother was right now…he'd be there and Kai, Briella…they would be in his spot, loosing their mother—maybe even realizing they, too, would share the same fate if they are found to also have Thorns.

Wait…

Meredith had cured a man of Thorns once, hadn't she? She could save Alan! Ron stood up, hurrying out to find his grandmother.

* * *

 

Eric lay silently still in the bathtub, even after the waters grew lukewarm and Alan began to shiver again. So many thoughts and emotions were running through him; pain, fear, sadness, and anxiety. He didn't know what to think or do; his mind warned him to be wary, but his heart was foolishly aching to take the brunet into his arms completely; cuddle him, protect him...love him. But his heart only broke more at the mere thought, certain his feelings would and never will again be shared with the one he loved most. The baby kicked gently inside of him, trying to offer its own means of comfort; Eric rested a hand on his belly, soothing the child, the other still cradling the brunet against his chest.

A soft moan pushed past Alan's lips on a weak breath, and his eyes slowly fluttered open, his lashes tickling Eric's pectoral. All at once as the fog cleared from his mind, he realized two things. One; he was naked and in a tub of what he assumed used to be hot water. And two; he was not alone. He stiffened, fearing that it was Alex's body he was pressed against He couldn't remember much, only that he had chosen to skip dinner and he walked out onto the balcony in the cold early winter air.

Pulling back, his gaze lifted to fall upon the familiar face of Eric Slingby—of his husband. Was this a dream? He swallowed thickly; "E-Eric?"

Said man jumped slightly, staring down at the man with widened eyes. "A-Alan...?"

"…Have I died?" Alan asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between Eric's.

"No, I dun think so... I would have ta be dead too... An' I ain'..." His words were hesitating, almost as if he were afraid to talk.

"But…you did…You and our Ronnie…you were trapped in a cage when that fire broke out…" everything felt so surreal to the brunet, like it was a dream. A strange calmness he hadn't expected. He reached up, touching his husband's cheek, "I…I hadn't been able to save you…"

But Eric flinched away from the touch, his eyes shining with fear and distrust. He didn't know what to do, his heart in shambles.

Alan pulled his hand back and looked down at the cloudy waters they both sat in, his throat finally choking up, tears burning at his eyes. No…this was real…Eric's reaction was all too real.

Eric watched him, his breathing sharp and labored. He wanted so badly to pull the man closer, reassure him it was okay. He didn't know what to do.

"…I'm sorry…" Alan choked out after a long silence had settled between them. He looked up at him, "Eric—I'm so-so sorry!"

Still, Eric remained still, looking close to tears, his body trembling.

"…I…" Alan's voice cracked. Eric's silence hurting him more than he could have prepared himself for, "I made a mistake…I hurt you…I…I let our son be put in danger—I put my trust in the wrong place…I…it's all my fault…I can…I can understand if you hate me…if you can't trust me anymore—I don't d-deserve it…"

Eric said nothing, regarding the brunet in a quiet, almost haunting silence. He felt a pain strike his heart, his eyes finally flooding over ever so slightly, the emotions getting the better of him. Reaching out, he gently took a hold of Alan's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze; something inside broke. All the fear, the pain, it all seemed to vanish at the man's words. He couldn't explain how or why, but one thing came to mind.

Love.

He loved Alan - always had, and always would. Forever, he was a fool to his fickle and weak heart - and that was for the best.

All at once Alan broke down, the tears burning his eyes rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed and leaned forward, hugging Eric, "I need you, Eric—only you…"

Eric embraced him, his own damn finally tearing apart. Sobbing, he buried his face into the smaller man's hair, cuddling him close. His wailing was loud, body shaking, his grip loose and weak.

Alan hugged him tighter, "Eric…Eric please tell me this means you'll try to forgive me…"

Eric shuddered, nodding against Alan's shoulder, holding him as close as he could with his belly getting in the way. "I-If only ya... ya w-w-wan' me..." he hiccupped, coughing slightly.

"I always did…Eric—" he pulled back to meet his gaze, "Even—when I was—was with  _him_ …I still thought of you…I hoped that you…would come back. I wanted you back…"

"Even with...?" his eyes trailed down to his swollen belly, feeling his heart sink in his chest.

Alan shook his head, placing his hand on his belly, "You said you didn't cheat on me—I trust you…" he attempted a small, teasing smile, though he worried it'd be unwelcome, "Besides, you make the better father type—who'd want you to be the mother if they really knew you?" he entwined their fingers together, "…This is your child—so if you'll have me back, It's mine as well…and no matter what it's Ronnie's baby sister or brother…"

Eric shuddered, a small sound escaping his lips. Collapsing against Alan, snuggling into the crook of his neck, he wept out of relief and happiness. Alan, his Alan, wanted him back - he wasn't being sneered at, hit, punched or beaten down, chortled at from behind bars; no, he was here, in his lover's arms, loved and wanted. But more importantly - Alan trusted him; and he trusted Alan. Somewhere, in his heart, he knew it to be true. Glancing up at the brunet with puffy red eyes, tears still rolling down his cheeks, he managed a smile of complete affection and joy. "I-I l-l-love y-ya!"

Alan's lips came crushing up against Eric's, kissing them as salty tears wet both their cheeks. He let the kiss linger before they drifted apart again, "…Eric I—I need you to know that that man and I…I never did anything with him…he wanted to, but I kept making him wait…"

"I-I know... I-I t-t-trust ya..." Eric hiccupped, leaning against his husband's chest. "I love ya... I love ya so m-m-much..."

"…Eric…" Alan shivered and waited until the man looked at him, "…why are we in a tub of cold water, anyway?"

"... Ya were freezin' half ta death when ya came in. Bath was warm then, I was in it, an' yer father brought ya over... Alan..." he looked at the man with a pained expression. "Dun ever try ta take yer life again... I dunno if I could live with m'self if ya got hurt... or..." He shook his head, biting his lip. "C'mon... let's get into somethin' warm... Mum's probably makin' dinner 'r-"

"Are ya still in there?! Get out of the damn tub, Eric, before ya waterlog yerself!"

"... Tha'..."

Alan blinked, "I—I didn't try to kill myself, Eric! I…I don't know what happened—last I remember I was just skipping dinner and went to go sit in the fresh air…" Alan waited for the old woman to leave before he stood up and found a towel to wrap around himself before helping Eric out of the tub and handing him a towel, "…You shaved…" he muttered, sliding his hand over his lover's jaw, "…I miss your scruff…"

"Actually, tha' was m' mother's doin'" he threw a pointed glance over at the kitchen.

"It was covered 'n tar an' ya look like a hillbilly with it!"

"Stop shavin' m' face a' nigh' - you an' Snake an' Ronnie!" he yelled back. Sighing, he gently smiling at Alan. "Come... I feel cold, an' I need some clothes... I dun wanna wear another dress again..."

Alan nodded, "You'll have to lead the way…I don't even know where we are…" he looked over his shoulder, "…And I thought you didn't have any living parents…she can't be human…"

"M' mother's house... an' she ain', I guess not... She's a witch, always has been... I couldn' even remember m'self until about a couple o' months ago, after I found out I was pregnant. Lost m' memories after I died... but m' mother was a witch an' m' father was a mage - 'e died when I was young." He gently lead the brunet back to the back rooms, blushing in embarrassment as his walk ended up being a very wobbly waddle.

The brunet followed, holding his towel tighter as they passed by an open door where Joker, Snake, Dagger and Briella were in, his cheeks flushed at his exposure, and he slipped closer to Eric.

"Gwandpa!" the little girl chirped, rushing over to hug the man's legs.

Eric chuckled, moving down to his knees, forgetting the incident from earlier, scooping the little girl into his arms. Only to find himself stuck on the floor again. "OH FER SCYTHE'S SAKE!" he yelled, Briella laughing whist clinging to his shoulder.

Alan crossed his arms, "…you didn't learn from when I was pregnant with Ronald that getting down like that is a bad idea?"

"Tha' was twenty five years ago!" he whined, struggling to get up. "... Help, please?"

"Bri, let go of Grandpa for a moment." Alan asked and the girl poutingly let go. Alan then helped Eric up and pat Briella on the head, "Let grandpa and I get dressed—then you can cuddle with him, okay?"

The girl nodded, "Umm... Gwandma? Why is Gwandpa's tummy so fat?" Eric went beet red in the face.

"…Grandpa's having a baby…"

"Gwampa ate a baby?" she gasped.

"Gwandpa did what? " Kai gasped, having just entered into the room, dressed in his pajamas. Going over to the man, he peered up at him with teary eyes. "I-Is tha' true?!" he whimpered.

Eric gapped, shaking his head. "No, no! I didn' eat a baby!"

"I never said he ate a baby—he's having one."

The twins frowned, narrowing their eyes in confusion. "Looks like he ate a baby." Briella said.

Alan let out a small giggle, "You know what…he's just getting fat from too many cookies, and we need him to eat healthy." He chuckled. Touching both their heads and leaning down.

"They're too youn' ta understand." Eric chuckled, watching the two wander off before leading Alan back to his old bedroom. "Though I think they have a reason ta giggle a' me now..."

"I'm sure they'll understand…I…I overheard someone say that Ron is...as well…they have a sibling on the way…" he muttered, shutting the door.

"...'E's not... 'E never was... It was a spell m' mum put 'im under - ta protect 'im so 'e wouldn' have ta go through wha' I am..."

Alan let out a sigh of relief that his baby had at least been saved from that. "Good…thank Rhea…"

Eric smiled, pulling Alan in for a soft kiss. "We still need a name..." he murmured against the man's neck, a soft purring motoring to life.

Alan chuckled, touching Eric's hand that had moved to cup his cheek, "…It's strange… _he_  had asked me once if I'd start a family with him…have a baby…and all I could think of was if I were to have another child…I'd want it to be with you. –I told him I wasn't sure, but…the thought of doing it again…raising another child like we had Ronald…in my heart—I wanted that…" he raised his eyes to meet Eric's, "Remember the name we had chosen for Ronald if he ended up a girl?"

"Rachel?"

Alan nodded with a smile, "You had chosen it yourself, once you got serious and stopped suggesting names that just made you laugh. I think…if it's a girl…we should name her Rachel."

Eric nodded, smiling back in return, gently caressing his belly. "I get a feelin' it is gonna be a wee baby girl...She knows we're takin' 'bout 'er." he chuckled, moving his husband's hand to the spot where felt a pair of tiny feet pushing inside of him.

Alan guided his husband over to the bed and sat them down, "Eric…I know it's tradition for titles, but…for this baby…do you still want to be 'daddy' like you are with Ron? It may be less confusing for her when she's younger seeing as she'll grow up with her brother calling you 'dad' rather than 'mum'. It's up to you, but we should discuss this before the child is born."

Without hesitation, Eric nodded. "Even though 'm carryin'... I ain' a mum nor am I mother material. I'd only be 'dad' ta her, not 'mam'. I knew from the start... an' it ain' jus' up ta me. She's jus' as much yer wee one as she is mine." He smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

Alan nodded, "You know I have no problem with being 'mum'." He smiled, "I'm already a mother. And…even though she's not biologically mine…I want to be her mother…I want to have another child with you—and maybe it's a blessing that it's happening this way. I doubt I'd survive carrying another child to term—and she won't be cursed with Thorns…"

Eric went silent, staring down at the ground with a distant look in his eyes.

"…Eric..?"

Without a word, he pulled Alan into a hug, burying his face into the man's collar.

"…Are you feeling okay? If something feels off you should say so." Alan tried again, hugging him, worried.

"...I dun wanna loose ya..." he whimpered.

The brunet hugged him tighter. He couldn't say anything—he knew what his fate was. He couldn't escape it—escape his next and final attack… "I'll…I've already put in for my retirement—lessoning daily stress will help keep me in your arms longer…"

A small hiccupping sob came from the blond, trembling as he curled into his lover.

From the doorway, Meredith watched with sad eyes; she knew the pain her son was in, and the suffering the other Reaper felt. There were dangers to the procedure, but... If it was for her family, she would risk it - even if it cost her her life.

"…Grandmother?" Ronald walked up behind the woman, finally having found her after running out on his husband, "…can I talk to you about something? –In private?"

The woman regarded him for a moment. "I know wha' yer gonna say... Is 'e really close ta death as they say 'e is?"

Ron bit his lip, "…He's one attack away from death…" he nodded, "I…I don't know how hard it is…or how dangerous…and I'm not asking it for myself… He's my mum… so…if…if it's possible…"

"... I can see wha' I can do... But wee one..." she glanced back into the bedroom again. "If I dun survive it, take care o' yer father fer me... 'E needs someone ta love 'im."

Ron's eyes widened, "Is it…that dangerous for you?" he looked down at the vines in his arm. Of course it would be—the illness was a promise of death, after all. Why would it be safe to yank it out with magic?

"I told ya before... the last time I did this, it was a struggle between me an' him... I dunno how this one'll go down, but we can only hope fer the best..."

Ronald clenched his fist, "I hate it…why does anyone have to die? Why do these Thorns exist if their only reason to be is to kill?" he looked back up at the old woman, "We just found you…I don't want our family to loose you, either! Even if you are a bit crazy and force us into skirts and dresses…"

She chuckled, moving past to ruffle the boy's hair. "Yer a good kid, Ronnie." she said.

Ron offered her a small smile, "I'm not a kid anymore, though." He chuckled, "Now I know where my father gets a lot of his silly old habits like calling me 'kid'."

"Probably - though yer always a kid ta yer parents. An' ya look rather young fer a Reaper."

Ron's cheeks flushed, "I'm twenty four—almost twenty five! I just…I officially stopped ageing early—at eighteen because I got pregnant and the hormones messed with my body's development…at least that's what the doctors told me…"

"Perhaps - though I could make ya old like me" she grinned at him. "An' yer mum an' dad are 'bout ta have some lovin'... I think it'd be best if ya dun listen in fer yer ears."

"Please don't!" Ron gasped, "And I've been scared enough by them—I'm more worried about the twins."

"How so?"

"I'm not going into details about how many times I've walked in on them going at it around the house because Dad can't keep it in his pants! The twins are lucky having not seen that yet."

"Ahhhh, I see. Well yer father always was an eejit when it came ta tha' - I can give 'im a wallop later if tha' happens. But I think 'e currently too heavy ta do much." she chuckled, hearing loud purring echo out into the hall.

"Knowing dad—if he wants it, he'd find a way…especially if he's anything like I had been when I was pregnant and alone with William…" he muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She turned her head towards the bedroom door again. "Ya might be righ'" she smirked, moving past to the kitchen.

Eric purred softly, lying contently on the bed, feeling tired but at ease and relaxed.

Alan sighed and pushed himself up, "…We still aren't dressed yet—and according to you we are in your  _mother's_  home. The least we could do is properly cover ourselves."

Eric nodded sleepily, rolling over to press a kiss to Alan's cheek before heaving himself up, struggling to maintain balance as he stood from the bed.

"Do you know when you're due?" Alan asked, watching him walk across the room.

"Would be nice…" the blond grunted, out of breath by the time he reached the dresser. "Shit, it grows fast... Though... 'm supposedly due in less than a week, but Mam says any day it could happen."

Alan crossed his arms, "Any day—and you are still up and moving about? When I got this far along you wouldn't even let me so much as lift my own spoon!"

"I remember... But there's stuff I have ta do - Chirstmas is only a week away, an' the little ones needed things..." he rummaged through the drawers, making a face when all he could find were nightgown. "Wha' the 'ell?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

He grimaced, pulling out a particular gown - white with lace and rose doyleys around the neck.

"…are we in your mum's room?"

"MAM, WHA' THE 'ELL?!"

"Wha' now?"

"Wha' happened ta the shirts I had?"

"I told ya, ya ain' wearin' it 'til after after baby's born."

"I ain' gonna wear this!"

"An' I dun give two shits! Yer gonna wear the gowns I put in fer ya - it's better fer the baby than ya strainin' it with a tight shirt!"

"…She's right, you know." Alan nodded.

Eric groaned, almost whining as he reluctantly slipped the gown over his head, glaring at the door.

Alan chuckled and slipped his arms around his husband, "You're still manly to me." he reassured him, "Now lets find me something to put on and we can catch up until supper."

Eric's glare melted, his eyes softening at his lover. Smiling, he waddled about the room, finding a small suitcase sitting by the bed - Grell's work, no doubt. Lifting the lid, he looked through, frowning slightly. "Ummm... Al? Y-Ya might wanna see this..." He sounded very close to laughter.

"What is it..?" Alan followed him over, looking over his shoulder.

Dresses - all dresses in many colors and designs, all in Alan's size; they certainly weren't Grell's, the latter being taller than the brunet, but it was easy to guess who was in charge of the packing as Eric pulled out a beautiful cream and brown gown, his lips twitching with a snigger.

Alan paled—and blushed, somehow at the same time. "…Grell…" he snatched up the brown dress—a familiar gown he'd willingly had worn long before Ronald had been born. A dress he thought was long gone—and he marched out of the room with it, clutching it and his towel around his waist. "Grell! What's the meaning of this?" he demanded as soon as he spotted the red reaper.

The man turned around, his bored expression lighting up at the sight of the article of clothing clutched in Alan's hands. "Ah! You found it!" he grinned. "Splendid, I didn't think you would!"

"Didn't think I would? What did you expect me to do? Run about naked the whole time we are here? All you packed for me are dresses—and this one…how do you even still have it?"

"Details, details, little one - and don't be so upset, darling! Remember? When we left home, all you originally brought was your suit - that got soaked when you fell into the Thames. So, the only thing left were these - there were no other clothes that could fit you!"

"…So, what? You have been hoarding away a bunch of dresses in my size just for something like this?" Alan asked, crossing his arms.

"You got it!" the redhead beamed, grinning at him before flouncing away, a smaller fairy dress - obviously for Kai or Briella - in his arms.

Back in the bedroom, Eric sat wearily on the bed - though he chuckled.

Alan closed the door behind him, "…Worst step-mother ever." He groaned, flopping down to dig through the assortment of dresses and finding the simplist looking one he could (A tan night gown by the looks of it; adorned with a peach-pink lace around the hem, neckline, and making up the straps to hold it onto his shoulders.) slipping it on, he blushed darker, "Willingly get into a dress once for an investigation and the man labels you for life as willing to cross-dress…"

Eric sniggered, though he gently pulled his lover onto the bed beside him. "Cutie... Ya looked adorable like tha', ya know..." he smiled. "Sorry, I would've stood but standin' fer too long no makes me feels no so great."

"I know." Alan pressed a kiss to his lips, "Carrying a baby to term is not always pleasant.—and I do not look 'adorable' like this!"

"Tha' an' m' stomach jus' dropped..." he sighed, lying down carefully. "An' ya do - a cute wee rabbit!" He grinned.

"Dresses make me look like an underaged girl!" he insisted, "And what do you mean your 'stomach dropped'?"

"I mean I was standin' an' it dropped down." he said. "Like the baby was droppin' 'r somethin'..."

"…What? Now?" Alan sat up and knelt next to his husband, "Do you feel anything else? Pain?"

"No, actually... I ain' in labour, not yet... I think 'm real close, though..."

"I'm just saying—after Ronnie dropped my water broke fast—remember?"

"Yeah... I'll let ya know if I start hurtin' anywhere... I think 'm alrigh' fer now..." he yawned, carefully stroking his stomach. "Little one will be wantin' out soon, though... she's already restless..."

"You keep me informed." Alan said firmly, resting against his husband again, "…I hope your mother's cooking is hardy. You lost too much weight…you're almost as bony as me." he observed.

"I didn' have the best conditions in the circus - it was like a prison camp." he shift slightly letting his husband cuddle into his side. The door creaked open for a moment, two little figures toddling in to stare up at their grandparents on the bed.

Alan turned his head and smiled at the twins, "Alright, come on up and snuggle Grandpa. Just be careful of his fat tummy!"

Kai and Briella giggled, clambering onto the bed before snuggling into their Grandfather's arms. "No more cookies fer you!" Briella scolded.

"...Gwandpa? Is there really a baby in your tummy?"

Eric glanced at him. "Who told ya tha'?"

"Daddy an' Great-gwandma - she called you a lardball."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"It's weird! How does the baby get in there? How does it get out? It's a weird baby for going into your tummy! Tummies are for foods!" Briella said, poking his belly.

"You know, you two were both inside your mommy's tummy at one point." Alan pointed out.

"Nu-uh!"

"It's true. Even ask your mommy."

"...Gwandpa? How did the baby get into your tummy?" Kai peered up at his Grandfather. "How do mommies an' daddies make babies?"

Eric paled. "Ummm..."

Briella shrieked suddenly, pulling her hand away. "IT POKED ME!"

"She likes you and wants to say hi." Alan smiled, "It's the only way she can say hi to anyone."

"Oooohhh..." Briella giggled, placing her hands back onto her Grandfather's belly. "I like her~ I'mma gonna teach 'er how ta throw rocks at Ciel!"

Meanwhile, Kai was still pressuring his Grandfather for an answer. "Well?"

"...Maybe later, Kai, Grandpa dun feel too well at the moment."

"But-"

"Kai, I think that's a question to ask your daddy—when you are older." Alan said, pulling the boy to him and pressing a kiss to his head, "And no throwing rocks, Briella. Stick to your water guns."

"Awwww... At least it's a girl an' not a yucky boy" she stuck her tongue out at Kai. "Boys are yucky, 'cept fer Dagger!"

"You realize that Grandpa and I are boys—so is your mommy and daddy." Alan chuckled.

"No - yer men. Kai an' Ciel are boys!" Kai glanced over at the door, perking up. "Mommy!"

"…Ciel's actually older than me." Ronald said, slipping into the room. "…Mum, Dad…why the bloody Hell are you in dresses?"

"Mam an' Grell... " Eric groaned, scooting over an inch to make room for his son.

Ron sat down, pulling Briella into his arms, "Grandmother said that dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Eric nodded. "If I can get up alrigh'." he groaned again.

"We can help you get up, dad."

Kai giggled, moving up to kiss his Grandfather's cheek. "Mommy, guess wha'? We get a baby cousin!"

"…Technically, he or she is your aunt or uncle." Ron smiled, "My brother or sister. Come on, you two, lets get washed up for dinner."

"Awe, but I don't want to!" Briella complained as Ron picked her up. She wiggled.

Snake bit his lip shyly, waiting in the doorway, watching the commotion of Ron trying to get two wiggling children to go wash their hands.

Eric glanced over, blinking as he caught sight of the snake man. "Snake? Ya can come in." he smiled.

Snake nodded and let Ron pull the twins out before he stepped inside the room. Having so many people around had made him pull back into his shell a little, and he had grown quiet again. "…Can…I ask you something? I—I know you're not really my Da, but…but you're the closest thing I've had to one before…"

Eric glanced at Alan before smiling. "Ya dun even need ta ask - c'mere!" He opened his arms to the boy.

Snake slyly moved over to the bed, letting the man pull him into a hug. "I…I think I'm sick." He admitted after a moment.

Eric frowned, gently stroking the snakeman's silver hair. "Wha' do ya mean?"

"I—I have a strange mark!" he said and tugged at the collar of his shirt, showing a large love-bite brightly marring his pale skin. "I caught sight of it in the bathroom and I…I don't know what it is!"

Alan tried to hide a laugh behind his hand as he observed the two.

Eric glanced at the mark, then at Snake. He grinned. "Snakie... tha's a love bite. Were ya playin' round with Joker?"

Snake blushed, "A little—but we have before an I never saw something like this show up!"

Eric laughed. "Ahhhh... Dun worry 'bout it, Snake. It jus' means tha' Joker was lovin' ya too much - an' trust me, thin'."

Snake seemed even more embarrassed, and Alan offered a smile, "It'll fade away again in a few days. Trust me. Eric's left more than his fair share on my neck and shoulders. Just tell Joker to slow down a bit next time."

"An' tell 'im if 'e gets m' baby Snakie pregnant, I'm neuterin' 'im!" Eric teased, glancing up as his mother called them for dinner.

Snake looked startled, and Alan laughed, "Don't worry, he still hasn't neutered William for getting Ronald pregnant, and it's been six years. Come on, help me get him up so we can go to dinner." He smiled, standing up and the two of them helped Eric to his feet.

"'M workin' on tha'..." Eric grumbled. Eric was less stable than usual, having to lean on Alan for support as they made their way into the kitchen. Cradling his belly in one arm, he slung the other around Alan's waist, his mother coming to his side the moment they entered the dining room.

"He said the baby shifted but he insists he isn't in labor yet." Alan explained as they moved him to a chair.

"Sit 'im 'ere..." she shuffled off to grab something from the kitchen.

Alan nodded and stayed near his husband, hand on his shoulder.

Meredith returned a moment later, a warm towel in her hands and a cup of heated brandy. "Drink this - it'll calm yer nerves an' help ya sleep better. I've boiled the alcohol away, so it ain' harmful." she said, slipping the towel behind his back.

* * *

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Later that night, the storm worsened, rattling the walls and banging at the windows, winds howling and screaming into the darkness like ravaging wolves. Lying in bed curled up next to Alan, Eric stirred slightly, a small whimper floating from his mouth.

By instinct at the sound, Alan rolled over, draping his arm around Eric in a very mother-like fashion, all too used to comforting young Ronald, Kai, or Briella in his sleep when they had nightmares while sleeping with him.

But Eric squirmed, wincing as a small pain twinge inside of him, right in his lower abdomen. He tried to pass it off as the baby kicking, but the intensity worsened, throbbing like an electrical shock. A moan escaped him, his eyes cracking open to stare tiredly at the ceiling.

"Kai…G'ma's trying t' sleep…" Alan moaned out.

The pain was bad, so very bad; the blond whimpered, his hands gingerly holding his stomach, as he struggled to sit up.

Suddenly there was a gush of water and Alan stiffened, thinking Kai or Briella had wet the bed. Groaning, he sat up, freezing as the scene registered in his mind. "Oh Rhea! Eric! Why didn't you—no, don't move! I'll go get your mother!"

Eric could only cry out in agony, his breathing hard and terrified - he was panicking. "A-A-Al-AH!" he reach out for his husband, tears rolling down his cheek. "Dun leave me, please!"

"I can't deliver this baby and hold your hand at the same time, Eric! I'll be two seconds!" Alan ran to the door, Meredith's room being right across the hall. He knocked "Eric's gone into Labor!" he called through the door at a volume that would likely wake her but hopefully let the others sleep a bit longer. They didn't need the twins waking up. He then ran back to Eric, brushing his hair from his face and taking his hand, "It'll be alright. It's okay, just breathe."

Eric wailed loudly, the sound akin to that of a wounded cat, rustling occurring in the other room across the hall as Meredith hobbled in, her hair messed and dressed in a robe. "I'll get 'im some water an' towels, but I need ya ta run a hot bath. It'll ease the pain fer a bit - this ain' gonna bea short night, specially not with this storm - lines are down fer phones."

Alan nodded, "Eric—I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you—I promise you can break my hand to get me back for when I did so to you. Just breath, that's all you must do right now." He said, kissing his temple before rushing to fetch the tub and buckets of hot water.

Eric panted, his mind fogging from the pain. His senses were dulling, overridden by sheer agony; slowly, he somehow managed to drag himself out of bed. His body was sluggish, legs made of lead and iron as he trudged out the door and down the hall. He was searching, his instincts guiding his every move.

A door knob gave a creak, a light flicking on to emit a flight of stairs leading down into the underground of the house. Climbing down with his weight was no easy feat; halfway through, he slipped, his foot giving out underneath him as he fell upon the steps. The fortunate result was only a large bruise to his left leg. Scooting down the rest of the stairs, a bit more carefully, he found himself standing in an old workshop; a bench, desk and various hand carved objects lay scattered about.

It was cold; damp and musty - clearly no one had been down there in years. In the dim light from a single bulb handing from the ceiling, adorned with cobwebs, he peered around in desperation. His stomach twitched, his skin hot and drenched in sweat, breath coming out in tiny plumes of heated clouds. Finally, he spotted it; a small little area set up in the corner; mats used for sleeping guests, piled up, covered with an array of lazily tossed blankets and pillows. Making a sound of relief, he grunted as his legs finally gave way, collapsing to his knees against the hard concrete floor. Dragging his weary body over, he climbed into the 'nest', curling up with petty whimpers.

"Okay Eric, lets—Eric?" Alan walked back into the room, only to find the bed empty. Crap. Where did he go? How could he even disappear like that?

A loud moan of pain sounded from somewhere below, in the bowels of the house. "Gwandma...?" Kai toddled into the room, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Dragging his stuffed deer behind him, he glanced up at the man. "Wha's happening?"

"Kai…go back to bed, sweetie…the baby's just coming tonight." Alan reassured him, wondering where on earth Eric had gone.

Kai's eyes widened. "Now?!" he exclaimed.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" William whispered, entering the room after his son. He glanced first at Alan, then the bed, frowning.

"Eric's gone into labor and up and disappeared on me when I went to help his mother get things ready for the delivery." Alan explained quickly, picking up Kai and shoving him into William's arms, "Try to put him back to bed while I go locate my husband."

William's eyes widened, even as Kai was shoved wiggling and protesting into his father's arms. "I'll put him to bed then help you find Eric - he couldn't have wandered far, not in his condition. Did you check the bathroom or another room down the hall?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to look yet." He shook his head, rushing down the hall to search for him.

A light shone from a small opening, a secret door in the wall. Frowning, Alan stopped at the wall and put his ear to it—sounded like Eric was there. But then…how did he get there?

The wall gave way, pushing back to reveal a small set of stairs leading into the basement, a light shining in the depths. Alan wasted no time, hurrying down. Once at the bottom, a quick survey of the room found Eric, and he rushed over, "What on earth are you doing down here?"

Eric lay panting and groaning on the makeshift bed, his body shivering from the cold, face pale and covered in sweat. Yet the moment Alan entered the room, he lifted his head an inch, a low growl of warning sounding from his throat. His eyes were glazed over, pupils dialeted, akin to what one would see with an angry cat. His mouth was open, sharp canines bared; in his panic and fear, he had fallen into an instinctive state. He would need to be calmed before anything else.

"…Eric..?" Alan stepped closer, "Come on, we have things ready for you and the baby…"

Eric snarled, sounding exactly like a lion would, his face contorting in aggression. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment to groan against the pain before resuming his defensive stance.

Alan folded his arms, "Sure, act like I'm not your husband and that I'd harm you or the baby—I'd like to see you do this on your own if that's the case. Come on. The baby's not going to wait." He took another step closer, "Eric…"

But Eric merely back away, his eyes flickering with fear. He hissed and spat, too trapped in the animalistic state to come to his senses.

Coming down the stares, Meredith's eyes widened. "Alan, be careful!" she yelled. "'E's not in a righ' state o' mind - 'e doesn' know yer 'is husband! 'E could attack ya if 'e gets too overwhelmed!" She moved to stand off to the side, distracting her son for a brief moment. "'Ere... Coax 'im over ta ya."

Alan felt a prickle of anger towards whatever creature had bitten and infected Eric…turning him so animal-like. But with a sigh, he lowered onto his knees to make himself appear smaller, holding out a hand as he would in trying to gain the trust of a stray dog or cat. "Eric…Eric, you know me…come here—please. I'm not going to hurt you."

Eric growled slightly, never once taking his eyes off the man. He hesitated, wanting to rush forward but at the same time keeping his guard up - all he wanted was for someone to make the pain stop, to hold him and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Swallowing, he braved to edge forward, shaking like a leaf, taking one 'pawstep' at a time until he reached the man.

Once he was close enough, Alan ran his hand through Eric's untidy hair, "Let us help you." He whispered.

Eric whined, nudging against Alan's hand, moving to cuddle against his side, seeking comfort.

When she felt it was safe enough to do so, Meredith came over, kneeling down to rub the blond's sore back. "Give 'im another minute - once the contraction is over, 'e'll revert back ta normal."

Alan held his husband, "…I hate seeing him like this…"

"I do too... I've been tryin' ta conquer the curse, but... it's very hard ta cure a werecreature."

A moment later, Eric stiffened, his eyes returning to normal as his mind cleared. Glancing around, he found himself ina small, cold room - he shivered, whimpering slightly, feeling confused, the notion making in even more frightened in the process. Then he felt the arms around him. "Alan?" he choked, his voice cracking and desperate.

"I'm here." Alan nodded, "I was worried—you disappeared from the bedroom…"

"W-Where...?" he shuddered, hiccuping slightly as he curled up against the brunet's chest. "I-I dun... I jus' remember bein' in bed when ya left an'... I'm scared..."

"Come on…we have things ready…I won't leave you again, I promise." He kissed his sweat-covered cheek. "I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon."

He nodded, tearfully letting his husband lift him to his feet.

"Wha' the ever lovin' shit?!" Meredith examined, catching sight of the giant bruise on her son's leg.

Alan glanced at it, "Lean on me, lets get you back up the stares." He carefully guided his husband back up, making sure he had his footing right on each step.

Eric leaned mostly against his husband, whimpering as the pain started to return. "Ahhhh... I never knew this would hurt so bad...!"

"Now you know I wasn't exaggerating." Alan pointed out as they reached the hall. "But you're almost there—you'll be a new daddy again soon."

Eric merely nodded, managing to smile at Alan. "And ya a new mummy."

Meredith walked ahead, moving past into the living room where everything was set up. There was a brief pause of silence. "Wha' the 'ell are ya doin' up?!"

"Mrs. Slingby?" Alan questioned as he concentrated on safely moving Eric without causing him too much more pain or stress.

The was a familiar giggle. "Well, my dear, you see... After the little ones refused to go to sleep, they woke us all up. So we decided to join in on the fun~!"

"Dad?" Alan sighed, "Grell, please move, we need that spot for Eric."

"Annnnd William and your son - though it took a while to get him to come. The little ones crashed about ten minutes ago, after we promised them that the baby would be there when the woke up - it's like an early Christmas gift!" Undertaker giggled, perched on the top of the sofa; Meredith ignored him.

"Dun sit 'im jus' yet - we'll put 'im in the bath until 'e gets closer ta pushin'. I wan' 'im ta eat somethin' ta keep 'is strength up, and drink some water - we absolutely cannot have 'im faintin' on us. There ain' no way ta call fer a doctor in this weather..."

Alan nodded, helping Eric into the tub (Night gown and all), thanking Ronald for his assistance on it.

Eric exhaled sharply, feeling the heat ease his cramping, gently rests his hands upon his submerged belly. He felt someone lift his head, slipping a pillow underneath his neck; he turned, nuzzling against his son's hand. Ron leaned over and hugged his dad before rushing over to help his grandmother carry things from the kitchen.

Meredith came back into the living room ten minutes later, carry a tray containing a bowl of stew, a couple pieces of shortbread and pitcher of water. Setting it down on the side table by the tub, she then proceeded to begin removing the sodden nightgown from Eric's body. "I'll get 'im somethin' easier an' more comfortable ta wear, ya both jus' keep 'im calm." She bustled off.

Five hours passed, five hours of Eric's screams of pain as Alan held his hand, coaching him through until finally his cries turned into pants and was replaced with a baby's cry as Undertaker hurried the baby over to be cleaned up, smiling down at Meredith who was already awaiting with a soft blanket and warm water.

"Hmm~ looks like a girl to me." he nodded, handing Meredith the baby to be cleaned.

Alan smiled and kissed his husband's temple, "You did it…its over, my love."

Eric wept, out of relief and joy, the extent of it all; as the pain faded away to a small soreness, an obvious occurrence but nothing that concerned him at the moment.

Meredith stared down at the baby; she knew her spell would have the spiting side effect. The baby was beautiful; pale skin and rosy cheeks, soft thin hair the color of her son's. But where her eyes should have been clear were two orbs of milky yellow and green. Blindness, the irony smacking the old woman like a brick to the face. But, it was better than most, nothing she couldn't salve with another remedy like she had with Eric's. For now, she simply tapped the whimpering child on the forehead; the baby squirmed uncomfortably, whining in protest, but then stopped. She blinked, squinting against the light of the lanturn on the table; looking around, she sudden became fully alert to her surroundings, slight nervousness and curiosity filling her as she stared at the woman cleaning her up. Finally, Meredith smiled at the couple, handing them the newly cleaned baby girl.

Alan smiled, fingering their daughter's thin hair, though her eyes didn't escape his notice.

"I have a sister?" Ron muttered, looking down at her from where he stood behind his parents.

"There is no penis, so I say it's safe to say you do, Ronnie-boy~" Undertaker chuckled with a yawn. "It was a pleasure working with you, my dear." He said, turning to Meredith, "Please, allow me to help clean up before I carry my wife back to bed." He said, spotting the red reaper curled up in a chair, sleeping soundly.

The baby girl—Rachel—stared up at Alan, a soft coo of curiosity floating from her mouth. Then, she smiled, squeaking happily while reaching out for the brunet, seeming to say, ' _Oh, there you are! Where have you been, Mama_?'

Alan smiled at her and took her hand, kissing it. "Welcome to the world, Rachel…"

Meredith smiled, moving down to clean up her son from the birth. Hearing the Undertaker's words, she paused, nodding her head towards the leftover dishes sitting on the table.

"Right away, madam!" Undertaker skipped forward in good spirits and started to gather the dishes before taking them to the kitchen. He frowned, the passing through of his own daughter worming it's way back into his mind. His baby girl…his angel taken from him before he could even meet her… His hand moved to his chain of lockets, clutching his favorite one—the one with her feather in it.

"Sir?" Meredith wandered into the kitchen, noticing the lost look on the man's face. She knew why; he had told her many, many years ago. "...You miss your own daughter..."

"Hmm? Ah! Sorry, my dear, my old mind has been running away with me quite often as of late…you seem a very talented mind-reader. What a rare gift." He smiled at her and turned back to the dishes, "…Yes, I do miss her—I think even more as I was unable to ever so much as see her…she was gone before I could awaken from what had happened that took her from me…"

"Poor thing... an angel, yes?"

"Sort of…her father and I were both reapers, but we were attacked by angels…" he fingered his long hair, "…They stole her from us before she could be born…But I was told she looked like an angel when she came…I was given a feather from her wings…"

She nodded, moving gently to pat him on the back for comfort.

He smiled weakly at her, "Nothing mends the heart after loosing a child…but fate was kind enough to give me a son, and years later let me find him…his mother had kept him from me…Never really got to be a real parent with him either—already married and about to be a grandparent himself by that time. Your son's been good to him…I mess with him a lot…but you raised a good boy."

"Yes... Eric is a very good man, despite how I harp at him. Many people say their children take after their father, but so many used ta tell me tha' 'e took after me... m' husband died o' consumption when Eric was a wee lad... I had ta raise him by myself. I taught 'im how to fight, how to write, read, survive. I didn' put any boundaries around - it was m' own fault he died. 'E was practicin' magic in the clearin' by the house - I should have put defensive spells up. Some huntsmens caught sight o' 'im... they took 'im away an' came back later fer me. They knew 'e was m' son... I'd been ta the village with 'im multiple times. They had 'im on trial... they bound me an tied me ta a stake ta burn. I couldn' free m'self - back in those days, even now a bit, witchcraft is not a welcomed sight... People would do anythin' ta rid the world o' us. Even goin' as far as buyin' enchanted ropes ta tie us down with. I could do nothin' but watch as m' thirteen year old son was drowned 'n the Loch, sunk with an ol' ship anchor. 'E-E was cryin', screamin' fer me... I couldn't do anythin'... By the time they pulled 'im up, it was too lat'. 'E was gone..."

The man studied her a moment, and then reached out to pull her into his arms, "Making a mother watch her child be killed…the hearts of men can be so cruel…"

She froze, her body going completely still. But slowly, she gave in, allowing herself to melt into the embrace, her heart aching ever so slightly. "I was cruel... in my shock and rage, I cursed the village; Nessie saved me fro m' fate. Plus I had the power to control fire; the flames could not burn me. All witches learn this trick - it is only the poor mortal woman framed who die at the stake. After night fell, he came - the Reaper..."

"To collect your son's soul…or the villager's?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"...M' son..."

He nodded, "Some reapers in some countries back then used to refuse to collect the souls of magic and other immortal beings. I wasn't sure about here."

"I had hoped... but in vain. I begged and pleaded, but 'e said not a word ta me. Only that Eric's fate could not be avoided. But 'e looked at m' son fer a moment, then a' me - without another word, 'e picked up the body an' left with 'im. I waited, but 'e never came back - tha' was the last time I saw m' son...I heard news hear an' there 'bout a new boy who had been recruited into their ranks - Eric Slingby. Tha's all 'e could remember - 'is name, apparently. No recollection of 'is past, not even me... I never went near the village fer years after the incident, so I never saw 'im... I didn' want ta disappoint m'self if it wasn' 'im... By the time I did, it was a hundred years later, an' 'e was long gone, moved ta London."

Undertaker nodded, "Only a handful of reapers keep their human memories—in Eric's case, his mage memories. It all depends on how they handle their death. If it's too traumatic for them the transformation into a reaper will strip away those memories. At least that's what I have heard."

She nodded. "I never saw 'im again until the circus... I had been caught about eighty years ago. The Ringmaster was a cruel, deceiving man. 'E had heard stories 'bout a witch livin' alone along the Loch - our kind often blend in with mortals or keep ourselves completely hidden, but given m' circumstances an' m' stubbornness ta not move locations, 'e found me. 'E set traps an' used another warlock to fight me - the bastard ended up dyin' from an accident a couple o' year later - an' when I was exhausted enough, 'e took me down. I awoke with a bindin' spell over me - I was 'is pet. 'E had full control over me, and used my powers ta command 'is every whim. I turned may mortals immortal - into angels, demons, even reapers, an' more. I turned Joker into a woman, but 'e was bein' an ass ta Snake, so tha' was more m' own doin'... an' then I found Eric..." Her voice shook slightly as she told her tale, resting comfortably against the old man's chest.

Undertaker rubbed her back, "And you have your son back—with him, grand children and great-grandchildren." He comforted, "You, my dear, have suddenly been yanked into quite a large family."

"Yes... I actually find it almost overwhelming, seeing how my time has passed... My little angel is a father and a grandfather..."

He nodded, "I understand you lost your husband, and we are a family of couples. Ronnie-boy has William, Eric has Alan, I have Grell…even my adopted son seems to have gotten himself two girlfriends. But…we are a close family…we try to be there for each other—the incident with that bastard Alex aside. We'll support you as well, my dear."

She said nothing at first. "...That is very kind... but I fear my time is short..." She glanced over at Alan, sitting beside his husband.

"You seem quite the strong, healthy woman to me…but even if you are right…my own son's time is short as well…that isn't stopping him from living as much as he can…" he looked at the family, all tired and gathered around the baby, "It doesn't make him any less loved."

"...His time is not short...I can prevent that from happening... it would be risking my life, but... for my son, I am willing. The baby needs both parents..."

Undertaker paused and turned to look down at her, "…There is no cure for what he has…" he whispered.

"... But there is a way to rid of it. I know - I've done it before." She pulled away, shuffling past to the counter, pausing momentarily to pet a panting Nessie on the head.

"You have..? How? Our medical reapers have been searching for anything to save those suffering it for centuries while loved ones watch their friends and lovers die…if someone was cured…then word would have gotten out…"

"... It wouldn't... Because..." she glanced off to the side, her hand resting on the old wood of the counter. "... You do not remember it..." With that, she turned, leaving the kitchen to venture down the hall.

"…Wait, what?" Undertaker took a long stride to catch up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean  _I_  don't remember it?"

She said nothing, regretting her former answer. "...I cannot answer that... that is for you to remember on your own..."

"I'm a madman in a sense, madam, but I'm not mad enough not to know that there are years of my young adult life that have simply disappeared from memory—if you were a part of it, I want you to tell me."

She remained silent.

"…If you plan to cure my son—if you think doing so will kill you—please just tell me this one thing…"

She closed her eyes, gently reaching up to touch his forehead.

All at once, Undertaker felt a rush of memories, long locked away out of his reach. It was so much he couldn't stay standing, gasping as he fell to his knees, eyes wide as he knelt panting at her feet. "…Meredith…" he gasped after a long moment of silence when his mind started settling down once more, "…My Meredith—how…could I have forgotten..?"

The elder looked away, trying to hide the look of pain on her face. "...I had ta. Fer yer safety, I had ta... I'm so sorry..."

He pushed himself back up and pulled her into a tender hug, kissing her atop her head, "No, I'm sorry, my flower, my rash actions on trying to save you forced you to take such actions…"

She hesitated, knowing that this was turning into very thin ice. "Vincent..."

"Don't worry, my dear, I'm a married man, and you know how dedicated I am. But you are quite literally a lost love…I simply wish to hold you and remember…" he chuckled, "Funny our sons would fall in love with each other—its like they were born with our love for each other inside their hearts, and they found each other through that connection…"

She nodded, relief filling her. "It is somethin' I have considered." she half joked.

He smiled fondly down at her. "When you go to help my son…I wish to be there to help. Maybe, at the very least, I could help save you from death."

She hesitated, but nodded. "...I must find some more hot water. Poor Eric needs a bath and some rest - see, he yawns every few seconds." She glanced at her son, seeing him lean against Alan in a half conscious state, smiling down at the baby in the brunet's arms.

"We all need rest." He nodded, "I'll get to work on shuffling people to bed, you see to your son. I believe it's safe to leave the twins with Ciel and those who have remained in bed all night for a few hours while we catch up on sleep." He smiled and moved to go pick up Grell first.

The redhead moaned as he was lifted from his spot, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired man's neck.

Meredith waited until only Alan and Eric remained, stopping Ronald on his way down the hall. "May I get yer help with some water fer a couple more minutes?"

Ron paused with a yawn, "Yeah, sure, Grandmother." He turned and shuffled back towards her.

She smiled, rubbing his back. "Ya have a baby sister now."

He nodded with a small smile, "…Yeah…"

"...How are ya feelin'?"

"…Tired—but Dad's definitely more-so. But knowing him, he'll stubbornly stay up as long as he can to spend time with her…"

"'E's tryin', but I dun care - 'e's goin' ta sleep even if I have ta knock 'im out with m' fists!" she snorted. "But I meant, how ya feelin' 'bout everythin'?" She brushed some of the hair from his eyes.

He looked down and glanced into the room at his parents, "…I'm not sure…I mean…she's cute, and all, and I'm trying to be an adult about it, but…" he bit his lip.

The elder nodded, gently pulling him into a hug. "'S alrigh'" she murmured. "Yer parents still love ya jus' as much - ya know they do."

There was a loud squeak, the baby peering over at them from her mother's arms, a pout lacing her face as she tried to reach for the blond - her big brother.

"…Lively little thing, isn't she?" Ron mumbled, turning to look at her.

Alan stood up, carrying her over to Ronald and saying nothing before slipping her into his arms, "I know you always had wanted a brother when you were younger…and it's late, and she's a girl, but you should get to know her a little before you turn in for the night."

She cooed up at the blond, a gummy smile upon her face as she reached up to pat his cheeks. Giggling, she snuggled, sighing in contentment before peering up at him again.

"Happieee berated sixf birfdaaaay..." Eric slurred sleepily, watching them with half-lidded eyes.

Ron blinked at his parents, stunned, then smiled, "Dad, go to sleep, you're practically dead on your feet.

Alan ruffled Ron's hair and turned to go help his husband, leaving Ron alone with his new baby sister. Ron looked down at her again, "You best take care of our mum and dad…they can get crazy some times—especially dad. You gotta watch him or he'll run off and get lost at the zoo or something."

She squeaked, making all kinds of happy noises at her brother.

Ron felt himself melting. He still had that underlying fear that his parents would forget him—but he couldn't blame his sister…she was just a baby…and holding her reminded him of the twins when they were newborns.

The little girl paused, glancing down at his hand. "Gaaaahh!" Taking one of his fingers, she brought it to her mouth, gumming on it.

"Cheeky one, aren't you, Ray?" he chuckled, "Oh boy, you and Bri are going to cause so much trouble together once you are a little older…"

"Eh?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, still drooling all over Ronald's finger.

Ron smiled, "Come on, don't give me that look. I'm your big brother—I know things." He kissed her forehead and yawned again, "I think its time for bed."

She purred, the sound like that of a kitten, before pouting, giving him a look of hunger as her stomach gave a tiny growl.

Ron sighed and shuffled to the kitchen to get a bottle ready, "Fine, you win this time, but I still vote for sleep."

She gurgled, blowing bubbles from her mouth, flailing her arms in impatience. Meredith watched him with a smile.

With ease, Ron warmed a bottle of milk, with one hand, tested it's temperature, and sat down at the table to feed his sister.

She latched on with ease, suckling hungrily, purrs emitting like a little humming motor as she drank. "... I'm gonna go tell yer father 'e has ta feed her naturally. Tha' should make him pass out..." Meredith stated, shuffling into the living room where Alan was trying to get Eric into the tub - he refused, wanting to stay up with his son and daughter.

"You're a cruel woman." Ronald chuckled.

* * *

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

The snow storm stopped just shy of Christmas Eve, three days later, covering the forest surrounding the house in a layer of white. Eric could see as far as out his bedroom window - the birth had been harder on him than anticipated. The loss of pregnancy fat had revealed the true state of his malnourishment - his body, thin and bony, was almost skeletal, desperately in need of nutrition. His mother and husband had orderd him to rest, keeping him in bed for the past three days.

It was irritating, the man trying multiple times to escape only to be caught and scolded for Alan (and yelled at by his mother for being an idiot).

Walking up on Christmas morning, he smiled at the sound of two pairs of feet toddling down the hall to the bedroom, the door flying open as the twins came barreling in; Rachel awoke with a startled squawk in her cradle, fussing slightly.

"G'ma G'pa!" Kai nearly yelled out in excitement, his words rushed, "Is Cismas!"

Two six-year-old bodies pounced on the bed, "We already gotten Mummy and Daddy up! Now we need you! Up-up!" Briella giggled. Then hopped down, "I'll go get Dagger! Kai! You get Auntie Gwell and Bratty-Ciel!"

The twins were on a mission, like every Christmas morning since they were two, to awaken the entire household for breakfast and then gifts.

Eric chuckled, glancing over at the grumbling Alan burying his head under the pillow—the poor man had been up at three in the morning tending to the baby when Eric couldn't get up to feed her. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the man slowly and carefully eased himself up, wrapping an arm around his waist. Grimacing slightly at the sore throb of his body, he shuffled over to the cradle at the end of the bed, smiling at the fussy baby whining and wriggling underneath her blankets. "Good morn', princess." he whispered, deciding to let Alan have a few more minutes of rest (the man deserved it). Scooping the infant into his arms, he started to purr, the noise calming and soothing the child, a similar sound of her own arising a moment later to match with her father.

"NO MOMMY I DON' WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Dagger protested from the other room.

Briella giggled, "I'm not a mommy, Dagger!" she crawled on top of him and yanked his pillow away, "Up! It's the bestest day ever! You'll see!"

"Nooooo…" the man moaned.

Joker sniggered. "Someone give me a camera, this is hilarious!" he laughed.

Snake sat up, resting his chin on Joker's shoulder, his hair a mess from sleeping, "N-no more camera for you after yesterday!" he said in his shy voice.

"But Daggerrrr, I maded you a pwesent!" Briella insisted, shaking his shoulder.

Dagger slowly opened his eyes, staring around the room with a stupid expression on his face - this only made Joker laugh harder; Beast smacked him.

"Oh... 'S mornin'... 'Ey, Bri." he smiled at the girl. "Know wha' day it is today?"

She crossed her arms, "I've been  _telling_  you what day it is!" she insisted.

"Christmas?"

"Nooooo, it's Easter." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He merely yawned, sitting up, his wings ruffled slightly. "Alrigh', 'm up..."

"Good! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen which was busy with breakfast being made, and people chatting.

Kai grinned at his sister, sitting between his grandfather and grandmother. "I got here fiiiiirrrssst~!" he teased.

"Dagger's fault!" she protested, reaching out to steal his forkful of waffles.

"No, mine!" he pulled his fork away with a pout. "Go get your own!"

Dagger chuckled, slipping into a chair beside Beast, watching the display. Rachel giggled, wiggling happily with loud squeaks as she saw her brother and his husband enter the room.

"Mommy says we need to share!" Briella protested, "Mommy! Kai's not sharing!"

"That is because you have your own." Undertaker grinned, handing her a plate.

"G'mornin', Ronnie!" Eric grinned from his seat, even more when he caught sight of the blond and William's frazzled hair. "Christmas eve fun?"

"Of course not. The twins sleep in the same room. Kai'd think daddy ws hurting mommy again…" Rom muttered sleepily, "More the twins wouldn't settle down to sleep until around two in the morning." He slumped into a chair after taking a plate of breakfast.

"Suuuuuurrrreee." Eric sniggered, yelping when his mother swatted him over the head with a newspaper.

"Get yer mind outta the gutter!" she snapped. "Tha' poor baby's gonna be messed up before she can talk if ya keep tha' up!"

"'Eyyyyy, Ray's gonna be fine! I was the same with Ronnie, an' 'e turned out good, righ' buddy?"

"…Might I point out that I got pregnant on my eighteenth birthday after sneaking around with your boss for weeks without you or mum knowing I had a boyfriend?" Ron asked, shoving French toast into his mouth.

"Well, tha' ain' m' fault! Thank Spears fer not keepin' it in 'is pants, fer scythe's sake!"

William choked on his coffee. "Slingby, may I remind you who I am in the office?"

"M' boss 'bout a year an' a half ago?"

"And who is going to get overtime once he returns if he keeps this up?"

"...Grell?"

"Hey! I've actually been behaving myself for once!" Grell protested, "Don't use me as a shield when you can't get along with your son-in-law!"

"Awww, c'mon!"

"Umm, Grandpa... how come you still look wike a girl? Did you steal Auntie's old hair?" Kai piped up through a mouthful of waffles. Anything else Eric had meant to say vanished, his face pink, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Alan laughed, "It's because he needs a hair cut—Ronald too." He chuckled.

"An' 'e's not fat anymore!" Briella giggled. "Joker, can we see tha' picture o' Gwandpa again? Wif the funny dress an' Gwandpa yellin' at the man tryin' ta give 'im a hug?"

"Maybe later," Grell interjected, "finish your breakfast, darlings."

Eric's face, if possible, went redder, remembering the pervert who had tried to hit on him while he, Ronald, Snake and his mother had gone to town that night.

Ronald reached over, patting him on the shoulder, "Happens to me quite often, dad."

"That's because you pull off dresses so well~ Just like your mother!" Grell giggled.

"I'm not your doll!" Ron insisted.

"Alan says the same thing and look how cute he is right now in that pretty yellow dress I got him!" the redhead cooed, causing Alan to blush.

"Ya do look lovely, sweetheart" Eric purred, leaning over to kiss the man on the cheek. "Might lay on the couch after this, m' sides are startin' ta cramp up again..."

"Ewwwwww! Ciel's doing kissy faces!" Briella gagged, pointing at her cousin.

"You do kissy faces at Dagger!" Kai grinned

"Do not!"

Undertaker handed Eric a glass of brown liquid, "Here's your morning nutrition potion your mother made for you. Drink up, my boy."

The man made a face, staring disgusted at the brown ooze sitting in the cup. "Do I halfta?"

"Yes." his mother growled from her spot at the stove. "Drink it 'r I'm shovin' it down yer throat!"

Groaning, he tipped the cup back, downing the entire glass in one gulp. "UGGGH YUCK!" he spat, slamming the cup down upon the table. "Scythe, tha's nasteee... awww fludge, m' tongueth swollen up!" He gagged, feeling his swollen tongue hang out of his mouth like a dogs.

"Yeah, ya never had a good reaction ta mandrake, but it's all we got, so shaddup and bear with it! It'll go down in a couple o' minutes!"

"Your mother is just trying to help your body grow healthy again so you can look like the man I married." Alan comforted with a smile, "It's a lot faster than doing it the human and reaper way."

"NUUU SWHOTSSS!" he slurred, slobbering abit.

"…Now you are acting like a dog." Alan said, turning back to his own meal.

"Ahh camm hepp iitttt m' dammmph tonnugeth!"

Rachel just giggled at her father, playing contently with the locks of his long blond hair. "Aaaagahhh!" she squealed, showing off one of the pieces to Kai. "Mmmmbagga!"

"Can I hold Rachel?" Kai asked, kicking his feet in the air, "I'll be careful!"

Eric glanced over at Alan.

"Maybe later after we open gifts. Right now finish your food."

"Awwww..." the little boy pouted. Rachel cooed, reaching over to pat his cheek.

"When is she gonna get bigger so she can play wif me?" Briella asked.

Eric chuckled. "'S gonna be a while before she gets big." he said. "Gotta learn ta walk an' talk first." Finishing his meal, he carefully stood, hobbling gingerly over to the living, aiming for the couch. Unable to see her mother or family, Rachel started to cry, until Eric lifted her to rest against his shoulder, giving her a view of the kitchen.

Kai shoveled his food into his mouth, dumped his plate in the sink, and ran over to his grandfather, flopping over his lap.

Eric gasped. "Careful, Kai... Grandpa's still very sore" he warned lightly, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"But I wanna be wif you and Wachel! She's cuter than Bri!"

"You aren't cute either, Kai!" Briella pouted from the kitchen.

Rachel gurgled, wiggling happily at her nephew. Eric smiled, pulling the boy into a tight hug. "Now, now, Kai... Be nice ta yer sister!" he grinned. "Ya can fight when Mommy and Daddy are dealin' with ya later!"

"Don't encourage them, dad!" Ron called out.

"'Ere, ya wanna hold 'er?" he gently set the boy down on the couch, leaning him back into the cushions. "Lean back like tha' an' I'll rest 'er on yer lap - but ya gotta stay on the couch and be gentle!" He carefully rested the baby in the boy's lap, the little girl staring up at Kai with milky eyes.

Kai grinned and giggled happily at being able to hold her.

Eric grinned, yawning slightly, resting back into his seat. Eventually, the rest of the family trickled on in, taking their seats respectively around the fireplace. Meredith was last, a smile seeming to grace her face as she flipped through an old book.

"What's that?" Briella asked, climbing up next to her great-grandmother.

"A memory book - somethin' us magic folk used ta use ta store away memories and thoughts we liked ta keep; nowadays, people jus' use cameras an' all tha' junk. This one is filled with memories o' m' own, particularly o' m' husband and yer grandpa when 'e was a wee lad..."

"But gwampas aren't little! They are big and strong! Even stronger than daddies!" she said.

She chuckled. "Even grandpa's have ta be little when they start out, jus' like ya are...See?" She pointed to a page, the latter of which showed a moving image of the same cradle that Rachel was currently using, a wiggling curly-haired blond baby lying inside. He fussed, staring up at them with sad blue eyes, a hungry look on his face.

"That's a baby like Wachel, not Gwampa!"

"Grandpa used to be a baby, just like you and Kai were once, and everyone here." Ron smiled, sitting down next to William.

Glancing up, Meredith smirked and beckoned Alan over to see.

Alan smiled, sipping his morning tea as he walked over to sit down next to her, pulling Briella into his lap so that they both could see. He looked at the image showing Eric as a toddler wearing his mother's hat, and giggled, "Flowers look good on you, Eric."

Eric flushed beet red, sputtering. "Put tha' away, no one need ta see me as a tyke!"

Meredith smirked at him. "But I jus' looove the memories, sweetie pie~" She flipped to another page, showing Eric running naked - escaping his bath time - over to a tall, broad man coming in from outside. His blond hair was long, tied into a single braid at the back, a thick beard adorning his face. He smiled down at the four year old, scooping him into his arm after setting down his crossbow, kissing him on the head.

"Well, now, that's a handsome man." Undertaker commented as he passed by on the way to an empty chair, "You take after your father, Eric. Probably a good thing, too, or else you'd be a pretty boy if you had gotten your mother's looks~" he chuckled before taking his seat.

Eric made a face. "People used ta tell me I looked like both - got m' dad's hair color, body, an' m' mum's curly hair an' eyes. Dun know who I took after more personality wise though..."

"Ya took after both o' us, sometimes more me an' other times yer father - ya inherited 'is ability ta not think straigh' a' time though. See this?" She pointed to a page displaying the man and his son, both grinning widely as they aimed a wand at a couple having a romantic moment on the Loch. Firing it off, he watched at the beam missed and hit a rock far off from the boat, rocketing back and smashing into a tree. A second later spelt every single branch becoming a black bear, the animals roaring as they climbed down, surrounding the house. The look on the man and boy's face was priceless.

Undertaker started laughing so hard he fell from his chair onto the floor at Grell's feet.

"I wanna learn to do that!" Briella wiggled excitedly.

"Stupid fool - Ian was sick o' newlyweds makin' out on our property an' havin' ta come up with some bull ta pacify Eric. So 'e decided the best way ta get rid o' the problem was ta 'scare 'em off with a bear'... We had bears roamin' the yard fer decades - none attacked, they were passive enough, transfigured from tree an' bein' an Earth mage, Ian was friend ta them. Ian got the couch though - fer bein' an idiot AN' teachin' Eric how ta screw aroun' with magic a' a youn' age..."

"I. Wanna. Learn. Ta. Do. Thaaaat!" Briella repeated, tugging on the woman's sleeve.

She rolled her eyes. "If ya wan'... I probably could, but heck knows wha' ya'd do with it... Turn yer coffee table into a horse!"

"Please don't teach her ways to terrorize family members. It's bad enough with her water gun sometimes." Ron groaned, and smirked when his daughter glared at him.

"Oh hush... Magic's bound ta be in 'er blood. Our bloodline doesn' jus' die like others do when we die 'r get turned. Some part remains." Meredith growled. "An' fer the record, ya were askin' me how ta set people's hair on fire 'bout a week ago!"

"Doesn't mean I'd actually do it!" Ron insisted, "Kids would!"

"An' how ta make thin's levitate."

"I wasn't asking how to turn trees into bears!"

She merely shook her head, flipping over to another page. This time it was a little darker - her husband lying coughing upon a bed, his once strong features suddenly thin and frail, hair limp and greying - like a wilting plant.

Alan's smile fell off his face at the image, and he turned to look away.

Eric, too, looked away pointedly, not wanting to visit his father's death all over again. Meredith, however, stared at the picture with saddened look, reaching out to gently touch her dying husband's face. "... When a mage dies, their bodies either burn away, turn ta water, fade ta light, or - like my husband - wilt, an' become one with the Earth..." She sighed. "They say mages are then reborn, 'n a spirit sense, 'n their animal form. My husband..." She flipped a few pages back, showing a fierce snowstorm outside the house. In the midst of a blizzard, stood a giant Clysdale horse, its mane blond and ending in a single braid, a handsome beard upon its face. It's eyes, blue and sharp, blinked unbothered by the snow and pelting ice. A crooked horn sat upon its forehead, sparking defiantly against the storm. "... they say they haunt the place where they were loved, but I have not seen him..."

Alan stood up, setting Briella back down in the spot on the small bench, and walked out of the room. He felt way too close to death, and it hurt—his heart ached. Eric had lost his father—and he'd now soon loose his husband in a similar way.

Eric frowned, struggling off the couch before hobbling off after his husband. He found Alan sitting in Eric's old bed room, holding the toy mouse Briella had left on the bed when she had woken them up. –Ronald's mouse. His head hung and shoulders slumped as he looked at it.

Eric approach with saddened eyes, collapsing to his knees before the brunet. Reaching out, he cupped his cheek, lifting his head up to face him, his thumb brushing away the tears on his cheek.

"…I'm not ready to die…" Alan spoke softly, "I…I thought I had come to terms with it, but…I'm not ready to leave you—to leave Ronald and Rachel…the twins…everyone. I can't…" he took a shaky breath, leaning into Eric's touch, "I can't handle knowing I'll leave you…"

Eric simply held out his arms, drawing the brunet into a gentle hug, biting back his own tears. He needed to stop crying, needed to be strong and protecting. To love his treasured husband, Alan Humphries. "...I love ya... I always love ya...For now, and forever more..."

Alan clung to his husband needfully, "Eric I—it could even happen today…I can feel it…I can feel the thorns gathered around my heart…"

Eric stroked his back, peppering his face with kisses, trying to soak the man in all his love, all his affection. He rocked him back and forth, absorbed in the silence. The blond swallowed, closing his eyes. Then he sang, voice soft and barely a murmur.

" _Forever I love ya Til the day I die_

_I will wait fer ya M' sweet flower o' nigh'_

_Evermore a nigh'_

_Do I see a sweet face_

_A lovely breathtaking beauty_

_Bathed in thy moonligh'_

_Til mornin' doth come_

_Dance away m' dear_

_While the worlds sleeps tight_

_Til we see the rise o' the sun_

_A rose, thy flower o' mine_

_In this garden o' weeds_

_Somethin' so precious_

_Nothin's more fine_

_But with thy sweet heart_

_Come the amble_

_Thorns_

_To tear, to rip, to shred_

_Our lives apart_

_As the sun sets_

_As thy dances away_

_In the depths o' m' beloved dreams_

_They grow sharper 'n sharper yet_

_With each cryin' gasp_

_M' hearts bleeds in agony_

_To watch thy wither away_

_Your life I wanna grasp_

_To touch, to hold_

_To kiss, to love_

_To be mine, an' I yours_

_Til the days we grow old_

_But time spells short_

_An' the end is near_

_M' love, to be judged_

_In the heart o' the final court_

_Our days do pass_

_Painful an' slow_

_No longer can we relax_

_Knowin' each second may be thy last_

_It is upon us, m' sweet_

_But do no be afraid, love_

_For I will be by thy side_

_Until it is fate ye greet_

_Hold m' hand_

_For now an' evermore_

_Forever, I will be with you_

_Even with the last drop o' time's sand_

_So dance, m' dove_

_This final nigh'_

_Though yer body is wiltin'_

_Yer spirit is strong, m' love_

_An' when the nigh is done_

_Yer body fades away_

_Til nothin' but petals remain_

_Floatin' away ta the rising sun_

_As I watch ya leave_

_Fer the final time_

_I know in m' heart_

_Ya will always be mine_

_Forever I love ya_

_Til the day I die_

_I will wait fer ya_

_M' sweet flower o' nigh'..._ "

Alan shook, taking a deep breath as his husband sang to him. He'd almost given this up…he'd almost died alone… "Eric…"

As Eric finished, he felt a tear slip past, running down his cheek. Gently lowering his head upon Alan's shoulder, he held him close, relishing in the comfort of his lover. However short their time may be, he would forever cherish the love they share, though times good and bad, sickness and health, with strength and compassion... even after death did they part.

"You married me…knowing I'd die…" Alan whispered, "You could have had anyone—why choose me? You had already lost your father to an illness…"

"... Because I love ya. I love ya an' only ya. Yer the one m' heart desires, the one I have chosen. No one else could ever make me wan' more than ya have. M' sweet rose, m' wee rabbit... I dun care if I have ta go through Hell an' back ta prove m' love, I'd do it jus' fer ya...I love ya, Alan Matthew Humphries."

A sob shook from the brunet, "…You have though…when I was trapped in Hell all those long months…You've already proven that it's not all just talk…Eric…my heart." He tilted his head up and pressed their lips firmly against together. "I only wish…I had done the same…"

Eric deepened the kiss the moment it started, comforting the brunet. "Sssshhh... 'S alrigh', little one... We'll get better - it's all over now..." He made to stand with his lover, only to groan and sink back to the floor.

"…You focus on your health…you will get better…" Alan said, slipping his arms around him.

"I worry more fer ya..." he winced as he was lifted. "Damn it... I dun ever want ta have a baby again..."

"It's okay to think of yourself, Eric—you need to be here for Ronnie and Rachel."

"An' they need ya too... Ray an' Ron need their mam."

Alan shook his head, "It's out of my hands how long I can stay here for them—for you. You know that…"

He said nothing for a moment. "Come. I wanna show ya somethin' fer a momen'..."

Alan nodded and stood up, helping his weakened husband.

Eric led him down the hall, laughter floating up from the living room. "She better not be showin' when I wet the bed..." the blond man grumbled under his breath. They reached the side of the hall, at the door leading to the downstairs basement Eric had taken refuge in the night of Rachel's birth. Pushing open the door, he led them down the stairs, in to the small dusty room.

Alan followed silently, holding his husband's hand and resting his cheek on his shoulder as they descended down the steps.

Flicking on the light, he moved over to the old desk, a number of little carved figures sitting on the surface.

Alan watched him, biting his lip.

Rummaging about, Eric smiled suddenly, picking up one particular little carving. A heart carved out of pine and coated with a dark finish, attached to a mix-matched silver and gold chain, with a sleeping rabbit grooved into the middle, curled around a small hollow in the centre. The hole held a tiny blossom of an Erika, sealed in amber. Finally, around the rabbit spelt the words 'forever mine'

"This is fer ya" he said. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh…Eric…" Alan took the carving carefully in his hand, "It's beautiful…you made this? I never even knew you carved…"

He nodded, taking his lover into his arms. "I used ta as a kid... When we escaped the circus, I came down 'ere before I got too big ta climb down the stairs b' m'self. I made little things fer m' family...Our kids..." He looked down at two figures, a small dormouse and a lion cub. "It helped calm me down, when I needed ta think an' be alone. Mam wouldn' let me outside after the incident with Nessie. Said the scare was bad fer the baby... an' bein' down 'er was the only place I could talk ta Ray without gettin' embarrassed..."

Alan leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you, Eric…"

"I love ya, too, Alan..." Glancing around the room, he caught sight of the radio sitting lonely on the bench. Pulling away from his husband, he picked it up, fiddling momentarily with the dials. A few minutes later, soft music hummed about the workshop, a woman's voice singing in a slow, romantic tone. Turning back to Alan with a smile, he held out his hand. "Oh, thy fair maiden... Would thoust care fer a dance?"

"Not if you call me a 'maiden', Slingby. Don't let this dress fool you." Alan said, crossing his arms, but smiling and setting down his gift before taking his love's hand.

Gently pulling to him, he held him in a comfortable position, Eric carefully lead them into a slow waltz. "Ya look divine, love..." he murmured, kissing the brunet's temple.

"…You have always liked it when I cross-dress…" Alan blushed, "Ever since that night at the Opera before we nearly died together… We have been through so much…"

He nodded, looking over at their fingers, at the single gold ring upon Alan's left hand.

The brunet rested his head against Eric's chest, "Remember our honeymoon..?"

"New York... Tha' nigh' on the hotel rooftop..." he smiled. "How could I ever forget? Ya looked lovely in tha' suit~"

"Under the stars, soft music drifting up from someone's open window below us…" he gave a happy sigh, "It was the first time I knew—I was destined to stay by your side…"

"I knew before then..." he gazed into the brunet's eyes. "The momen' I met ya... Somethin' told me we were mean' ta be."

"You know how oblivious I can be…never knew you were flirting with me when I was your student…"

"Well... I was a wee bit more subtle then... Didn' really start full on flirtin' 'til after ya graduated... Ya were jus' too damn adorable" he grinned cheekily. The song ended, but still the two continued to dance, moving side to side in a gentle pace. Footsteps sounded upstairs, the crying of a hungry baby following as voices filtered in from the stairs.

Alan sighed, "We should go back up and rejoin the chaos of Christmas…"

Eric groaned slightly. "Joys o' parentin'..."

"You like it, and you know it!" Alan smiled, "Come on."

"Yeah, I do... Alrigh', so 'm a softie a' heart." he laughed, letting Alan lead him up the stairs after gathering the wooden carvings and slipping them into a box. Upstairs, they were greeted with the sight of William holding a wailing Rachel, resting the baby against his shoulder whist rubbing her back. "She has gas" he explained. "And we've run out of milk."

Alan sighed, stepping forward, "Come to mommy…" he cooed and rested her on his shoulder, patting her back and bouncing her to calm her the way he had always done with Ronald, and then later the twins when he was watching them. "Shhh-sh-sh-shh…"

She hiccupped, belching loudly before vomitting down the man's back.

Eric bit his lip, holding back his laughter as he moved to help his husband. "H-Here... Let's get ya cleaned up..." he managed.

Alan didn't seem to mind. It had all happened before. "There, now you feel better, don't you Rachel?" he smiled, shifting her in his arms and she grinned up at him.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" She snuggled against his chest, purring happily before staring at him.

Alan frowned, "Ronald…would you mind going into town to see if you can find anyplace that can sell us milk?" he asked, "She's going to need some soon as she's way too young for anything else."

Ron nodded, "Will, come with me?"

William nodded, following the blond out into the living room. "Liebe... I know your grandmother bought that for you, but may I ask why you are wearing it when we are about to head outside into the snow?" He gestured towards the bright yellow and black tartan kilt slung around the blond's waist.

"It's the only clothes I have." Ron shrugged, pulling on his coat and scarf, "and the only other clothes I could fit into here are mum's, and thanks to Grell all mum has are dresses. I'd rather be in a skirt people around here thinks are manly than an actual dress." He smiled as they headed out into the snow to hook up the sleigh.

The dark haired man smirked, moving behind the boy. Snaking his arms around him, he pulled him against his body, gently teasing his hips. "You know... I must say that kilt looks very fine on you, Knox..."

"'ey now, watch it! We are still in the yard!" he pulled away and hooked the sleigh up and climbed in.

"Not if we are in the sleigh" the man grinned, climbing in beside his husband, drawing him into a kiss.

"We need to get milk for my baby sister, William…remember?"

"I know, love, I was merely teasing." the man reassured, gently patting the blond on the leg with a smirk.

"Good. You drive!" Ron thrust the reigns into his husband's hands so that he wouldn't be able to get all touchy-feely on the ride into town. He, after all, had plans of his own.

William rolled his eyes, urging the unicorn onwards, cursing loudly when they shot off like a rocket.

Ronald laughed, catching William's arm to keep him from flying back into the back seat of the open sleigh.

* * *

To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

The town was alight with Christmas cheers, shops glittering with decorations and tinsel as carols floated freely about the air. In a small general store, the two found a couple of bottles of milk for the baby, as well as some other trimmings and even some candy. The store owner had let them in as soon as he heard that they were out of milk and had a newborn baby in the house.

"For the children." William chided lightly, removing Ronald's hand from the bag of candy.

"They can share a few treats." Ron grinned, popping a peppermint candy into his mouth as he set the gallon of milk in a safe place in the back of the sleigh.

The couple loaded up and started back, but once they were half-way between town and his grandmother's house, Ronald turned and slipped his arms around his husband, kissing his neck and nipping his ear before whispering; "Remember our first time..? Laying in the snow as we made love..?"

William smirked. "You sly little mouse..." he purred, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist. "So that's why you wore the kilt."

"Hey, I didn't lie! But this is an opportunity to give you your gift without interruption…" He smirked as the sleigh slowed to a stop.

William reached up, snaking his hand up the blond's legs, gently caressing the soft flesh. "My sweet..." he purred, voice becoming thick with a heavy German accent. " _Meine Liebe ... Nimm_ _mich_ _unter den Sternen ._.."

" _Ich werde für immer dein sein_ , William." Ronald replied with some difficulty. He'd learned to speak German over the past six years, but he still struggled with it. He smiled and took Will's hand, guiding him into the back seat of the sleigh where it was a bit cozier, and there was a thick blanket over the seat, made to lay over passengers' laps. "Take me this morning, my love, my darling husband, like you did that night in Germany."

William purred, pushing the blond down against the blanket, nipping at his neck. " _Ja... Meine Liebe_..." He proceeded to draw his tongue up the side of the blond's jaw, teeth nibbling at the pale skin, growls of urgency rising in the man's throat. But, he was to be patient - no need to be hasty.

Ron worked open Will's coat and removed his scarf, letting the man do the same to his own outer layers. As they exchanged deep, meaningful kisses, though he shivered when he hooked his leg about Will's waist and his kilt slid up, exposing his bare rear to the icy air.

William eyed it for a moment, a cunning smirk drawing upon his face. Taking a free hand, he pulled the glove off with his teeth, spitting it aside while reaching down, pressing his palm against the cold ice lining the sleigh. He waited until deep into the depths of a kiss to pull it back up, pressing it against the blond's bare skin.

"HAHH!" Ron gasped, writhing under his husband, "Sweet mother Rhea, Will!"

William kissed him fiercely, using the distraction to his advantage; he held the blond down, pinning his hands above his head. "Talk to me..." he growled. "Say it, what you want..." He leaned closer. "My little Scotsman."

Ronald blushed, gazing up through his crooked glasses. He and his father had contacted the Scottish dispatch and had new glasses sent to them. His lips parted, "Let loose and get rough with me." he whispered.

A smirk arose. "Very good,  _meine liebe_ ~"

Anyone passing by the forest would have wondered at the softened moans and caterwauls arising from the thicket. They could, perhaps, pass it off as a stray cat or fox, calling for its mate, or even the roar of the mystic dragon said to have been wandering the woods at night. In reality, the sounds grew louder with passion and snow fell upon the old sleigh, the essence of love, sweat, and tears lingering about the air like the most delicate fragrance.

"I love you!" William gasped, his accent voice mudding the English words. "I love you!"

Ronald cried out, holding William tight as they screamed with completion nearly at the same time, leaving them panting, their hearts racing. As they collapsed onto the floor of the sleigh. The blond snuggled weakly into his lover, "…I love you…" he breathed.

" _Ich liebe dich, so sehr_..." William groaned, collapsing beside the boy. Pulling him into his arms, he sighed, skin hot and sweaty, breathing little puffs of vapor smoke in the frigid air.

"Happy Christmas…" Ron smiled, pressing their lips together in a more gentle kiss than they had been giving each other.

"And to you, my dear." William smiled against the blond's lips, gently massaging is neck with nimble fingers. He glanced over at the bottles of milk. "We should probably head back... Your poor sister must be starving by now..."

Ron nodded and groaned as he sat up, pulling his coat and scarf back on as William pulled on his pants. Once decently dressed again, the two headed back to Meredith's house, took care of the unicorn, which looked at them strangely, and put the sleigh away before going back inside the warm house.

"Wha' the 'ell took ya so long?!" Meredith snapped the moment they got in, raising her voice above the screaming cries of Rachel.

"Well it isn't as if stores are open and we can just walk right on in!" Ron said, carrying the milk to the kitchen and working quickly to make up a bottle.

The old woman grumbled, glancing over at the clock - 1 PM. "I jinxed yer father - tried ta get 'im ta nurse 'er because ya both took so damn long, but 'e paled an' fainted at the mention o' it..." The cries were piercing, almost ear splitting.

"That's because you targeted dad for that!" Ron said, walking back out with the warmed milk in a bottle and quickly handing it off to his mother. "We had to find a shop where the owners lived above and were still at home and willing to help us real quick. It took a while." It was the truth—well, half truth. Their romp in the woods had also cost them time.

Alan offered Rachel the bottle and the little girl finally latched onto the nipple and began to drink. "Why didn't we go out last night to get more milk if we knew we were low?"

"Preoccupied with preparin' fer the festivities" Meredith grunted, moving over to the couch where Eric lay unconscious. "Oh fer f's sakes, wake up! I dun know why ya lot are so squeamish!" She pushed Eric up - not to difficult seeing his lighter weight - sitting down on the sofa before lowering the man's head onto her lap. He moaned softly, withering about, face scrunching up as if perplexed by a very unpleasant dream.

Rachel finished her bottle, pulling away before resuming her loud bout of crying.

"Why doesn't she have an off button?" Briella complained.

Rachel continued to scream and cry, for whatever reason though remained unknown to the group. "She may have an upset stomach," William suggested, wandering into the living room sit next to Meredith on the sofa. "She did have gas earlier."

Briella had had enough; growling, her hands covering her ears, she stomped over to her grandmother and aunt, climbing up on the arm of the chair before proceeding to shout. "SHUT UP!"

"Briella, you can't just make a baby quiet down…" Alan sighed, "…can't be her nappy…I already checked it right before Ron and William got back…" he moved her up to burp her as he thought about it.

"But she's bein' annoyin'!" the little girl whined. "...Tha's it, I'm gettin' m' water gun..." She toddled off to the bedroom. Eric, in turned, began to shiver and shake, his breathing taking a more shallow pace as grunts and whimpers flew from his mouth. No one seemed to notice the tips of his fanged canines poking out from under his upper lip.

"Briella Anne! You are not spraying the baby with your water gun!" Ronald said, rushing after her.

"If anything, that'd make it worse…" Alan nodded.

A loud, almost animalistic snarl sounded from Eric's throat, his body twitching in large spasms. His mother frowned, glancing down at him; her eyes widened, and she gave no hesitation in tossing the man from her lap to the floor. Hitting the wood, the blond bellowed out in shock, stirring from sleep. His eyes opened, pupils but thin slits, fangs protruding from his mouth.

Ronald walked back in, carrying his daughter's water gun and followed closely by her as she pleaded for it back. But he started, seeing his father. His eyes widened. It was like the night his father had attacked him. Gasping, he dropped the gun and picked up his daughter, backing away.

Eric spat, his face marred with an ugly snarl, glanced around at every single person in the room, an enraged growl sounding from his throat. He groaned, screaming as his body twitched and throbbed, his muscles seeming to expand and contract in a sickening manner. His hair grew out, growing around his neck and chest in a glorious mane as his features began to shift and change with a bone cracking crunch.

A loud shriek sounded from the baby, as she suddenly began to wither and squirm in Alan's arms, an odd gurgling sound welling up from her throat.

"D-Daddy!" Kai ran to his father and put his arms up to be picked up off the floor, "Whats wrong wif gwampa?"

"Get away from 'im! 'E's transformin'!" Meredith shouted, grabbing her staff from the hall. Turning her gaze towards Alan, she swore at the sight of the withering baby girl. "Alan, put 'er down! Now!"

Eric form grew more quadruped, hands and feet becoming paws, nails into claws, and clothes ripping and falling from his body as fur grew out.

"But—ah!" Alan gasped, seeing fur starting to grow out the back of his daughter's neck. Quickly, but carefully (As he was unable to risk hurting her) he lay her down on the soft carpet at his feet before backing away.

She seemed to shiver once, before letting out an ear piercing scream that slowly turned into a tiny tiger's roar. Her body shifted and change, very much like her father's minus the mane and muscle, a tail sprouting from her rear as her ears moved to the top of her head.

In the span of only three minutes, the little baby on the carpet was replaced with a crying, whimpering liger cub; her fur soft and golden, marred with thin black stripes along her legs, face and back. She glanced over at Alan, confusion and fear over her sudden change evident on her face, as she obviously reached out her paws towards him with a mewl.

Meanwhile, Eric was almost complete in the process, the last part the loss of all sense. He spat, hissed, before laxing and panting on the carpet. In the Scotsman's place, a familiar gigantic lion - one the twins knew very well.

"Gwampa's Kitty?" Kai asked from his father's arms.

Eric breathed heavily, raising his head - he made eye contact with Kai.

"I wanna pet gwampa!" Kai wiggled.

"Kai, wait, no-!"

The little boy managed to squirm his way free from his father's arms, jumping down to the ground before toddling over to the lion with a giggle. The lion stared at him, as the child stood by his feet, smiling up at him. He sniffed, an odd look crossing his face.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Kai giggled, reaching up to pet the giant cat. But the confused expression soon changed to a hideous look of rage, as the beast roared loudly, smacking the boy away into a chair with his paw. He bounded forward, his new target set.

"KAI!" Ronald cried out, "W-WILLIAM!"

Briella screamed and started crying, clinging to her mother.

But it was Alan who made the first move, putting himself between the lion and the lion's targets. "Eric…"

"Mum! No!" Ron gasped.

Kai gasped as he lay upon the floor, a cut spread across his arm and forehead, tears pouring down his face. "Mamaaaaa!" he wailed, flinching as the shadow of his grandmother fell over him. Eric - no, the lion - paused, standing before the brunet with angered eyes. He snarled, leaning forward to sniff his face, eyes narrowed in thought.

Alan stood his ground. No one—not even the love of his life—would harm his grandchild. But even as he blocked the way, he could feel the start of an attack. This was it—whether he was mauled or Thorns took him, he'd be ended. A tear rolled down his cheek at the realization.

The lion paused, sensing weakness - growling, he reared back, his mind made up. This prey was dying - it would be an easy kill. Less work for him to do. He opened his mouth, then lunged. But the pain never came for Alan - for standing in the way of the attack, his arm locked in the jaws of the beast, was William.

Alan was breathing hard—starting to cough in his attempt to take a breath unhindered. And then, he fell to his hands and knees, blood sprinkling the floor from his coughing.

"Will! MUM!" Ron thrust Briella into Joker's arms, as he was closest to him, and then he ran forward, watching greatfully as Grell grabbed Kai and pulled him out of the room.

"GET EVERYONE OUT!" The red reaper screamed.

Ronald grabbed his mother, pulling him to safety as well, though he worried for William. But Alan was having an attack. He had to help his mother, though he, too, could feel an attack on the horizon for himself if he didn't calm down.

William watched with a sad smile as his family took cover, leaving him behind with Eric. No, the monster that had taken over his father-in-law. His arm throbbed, the pain almost making him scream as teeth crunched through bone. The lion snarled, slashing at the dark-haired Reaper, tearing down his torso like paper. William hissed, a cry bubbling from his throat. He had to focus, concentrate, before he became nothing but a pile of mauled flesh to the beast.

Summoning his scythe, he grit his teeth, swinging it at the werecat. It caught on his shoulder, tearing down to his chest, blood spurting as the beast gave a pained screech. It was enough to yank his arm free. Attacking again, he managed to slice open the monster's leg, arm, and then his side - not deep wounds, but enough to weaken it against attacking full on.

And then there remained Rachel - the little cub did not react like her father, instead watching shakily, her eyes wide with fear. She mewled, almost as if pleading for William's help - his eyes softened; in his mind, she was another April, a little girl he needed to protect. Determined, fighting the brink of unconsciousness, he tore away, cutting the lion on the leg, luring it into chasing him down the hall. He had an idea. Stopping before the hidden door to the old basement workshop, he unhinged the lock, waiting until the beast could see him before slipping inside. Just as the lion rounded, aiming on pouncing on him, he shot up, jumping to the ceiling as the beast's footing slipped, sending it crashing down the stairs with heavy bangs. He waited a moment, then peered down.

The beast lay at the bottom, still as a rock, but breathing ever so slightly, a pool of blood around it. Unconscious, but alive - he would live, he was sure of it. Reapers, no matter what, were hard to take down - Grell had once taken a scythe wound to the chest and still managed to fight. Stepping back out into the hall, he slammed the door shut, locking it tight before racing back into the living room to fetch April and-

No, not April... Rachel. This was Rachel. Picking up the whimpering cub, feeling his head spin, he staggered over to the safe hold where his family remained.

"Will, you madman!" Grell growled, smacking him over the head as he entered the room, "What the Hell did you go and act all gallantly for? You could have been killed!"

The twins were crying and ran over to their father; "Gwandma is sick!"

"So is Mama!"

"An-an' I have an ow-owy!"

"L-Locked... lion...in cellar...T-Take... A-Ap-pril..." William managed, thrusting the sniffling cub at Grell, before his legs gave way and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Meredith bit her lip; it was time. Time to end all of this. "...Put William on the bed, then moved Alan to the floor..."

Undertaker had a serious look on his face. How were they to help both William and Kai who were hurt, and Alan and Ronald who were in the middle of attacks. Kai wasn't hurt too badly. And Ron wasn't in danger of dying from his current attack. But William could be infected himself and needed to be looked at and healed before he became a werecreature. And Alan—his only biological child—was literally on his death bed.

"Snake, you take Briella into the next room and keep her from running out. Grell, you see to Kai's cut. Miss Elizabeth, please try to get my grandson through his attack, I'm sure your abilities will do him some good—Meredith… he paused, not knowing if the witch should see to William or Alan. Her power would save them both—but she could only work on one at a time, and both needed her  _now_.

"... I have a stock of potions in the cabinet in my room. Use the orange one on William - it's a rarer curing elixir, but we need it for now. Have him drink it before sundown, before the curse takes place... I'll tend to Alan now..." She moved to the brunet lying on the floor, set down by Beast and Dagger. She knelt by his head, gently stroking his hair with gentle fingers. Then she stood, giving one last glance at Undertaker before beginning. Undertaker nodded and hurried to do as instructed, trying to coax William to gain the strength to drink every last drop before it was too late for him.

Taking her staff, the old witch gently moved the wand over the brunet's chest, muttering incoherent words under her breath. A glow of light turquoise started up, outlining the shape of many thorny vines in his chest. She paused for a moment, making sure the others' attentions were diverted before secretly casting a similar set of spells at her grandson. Lowering her staff, she took hold of Alan's wrist, gently making a small cut before flicking her hand at Ronald, a similar incision appearing on his own arm. Moving back, she held out her hands to the wounds, eyes narrowing as her spell was put into action, thorny vines slowly crawling out from the cuts.

It had begun.

* * *

To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

Grell finished with Kai, and took him back to be with his sister and Snake. They didn't need people in the way when lives were at stake. So, he started to usurer out anyone who wasn't helping.

Kai was crying, "Why'd Gwampa hurt me? He didn't hurted me at th' circus! Am I a bad boy?" he looked up at Ciel who had pulled him into his lap.

Ciel shook his head. "No, no... You are a very good boy, Kai. Grandpa... Grandpa was just being too mean, and we have to give him a timeout later. But he loves you, you know that."

"He hurt Daddy, too! Big strong daddy! H-he fellded down! An' an' Mummy is having one of those scawwy attacks Gwandma has! An'an…Ciel…what…what if they die?"

Ciel said nothing, only managing to gently stroke the child's hair reassuringly.

In the other room, a battle had formed. Alan had 'awoken' as the Thorns took him over in a fight to stay inside him. Soon after, Ronald reacting the same way. Lizzie had shrieked in shock when it happened, and Undertaker quickly switched places with her, having her tend to William in the far corner as he helped with Ronald.

"Meredith—what have you done?" he gasped.

The woman ignored him, gritting her teeth as she struggled against the Thorns fighting her hold upon them. They whipped and thrashed, trying to find a way back into their host, but unable to, due to the charm Meredith had placed upon the two Reapers.

In the centre of the forest, just outside the house, a dark figure stood in the thicket, the storm barely touching its semi-transparent form. Raising its muzzle, it gave a snort, clouded air puffing like smoke, floating up past the impressive crooked horn upon its head. Hooves pawed at the down, the beast's body strong and powerful, as it sensed the need and waning strength of someone whom it held dear. In life, who he had loved. Brown eyes blinked, stray strands of hair - the once blond mane having turned a lighter shade and silver - the only youth left to the creature's old age. With a whinny and rear up upon hind legs, the ghost took off, aiming for the small house down by the Loch - to his mistress's side.

The Thorns in Ronald, being far less mature than that of his mother's, put up a weaker fight, and Undertaker was able to pin the struggling and screaming young man down, though the vines seemed to suddenly want to attack Ronald as well, ripping at his flesh in attempt to find a new way back in. But the moment they tried to enter, a force zapped them, turning them away, until finally, the last branch had been pulled from the youth's veins.

But Meredith was quickly growing exhausted - the Thorns in Alan were putting up an even bigger fight, starting to lash out at her as well as their host. She winced, feeling the Thorns digging into her arms and then her body, attacking but unable to enter and infect her. Blood dripped down onto the wooden floors, steadily becoming a stream, a growing puddle forming at her feet. In her struggle, she failed to notice a single vine creeping out behind her, rearing up for an attack - aiming to go straight through her, directly into her heart.

It lunged - someone screamed. The sound of hoof beats occurred, thundering against the ground like boulders, a gigantic beast flying though the walls, transparent and wispy, like a ghost. It smashed into the vine, its ghost-like appearance fading away into that of something more realistic and alive looking; the Clydesdale unicorn snorted, brandishing its horn at the parasite.

Alan's body arched and twisted painfully as the thorns were ripped from his wrists. Curses that many who knew him wouldn't think the kind hearted brunet even knew spilled from his lips accompanying dark threats.

Undertaker, finding that Ronald fell still once the Thorns were gone, rushed to his son, holding him down and attempting to calm him through words.

Meredith trembled, grunting as she yanked as hard as she could, trying desperately to get the Thorns out. The blood continued to spill from her wounds, her vision slowly fading to black. She panicked.

_'No! It can't be... not yet! Just... just a wee bit longer...'_

Something brushed against her side, as the unicorn moved to aid her, clamping its jaws on a stray vine, pulling with all its might. But even that alone was not enough to stop the Thorns.

Alan's screams grew louder—true agony echoing through the house.

Undertaker grit his teeth, "It's okay—it's okay, baby…daddy's here…"

Meredith gasped, coughing as blood flew from her mouth. Her legs shook, her grip growing slack. The unicorn, worry flickering in his eyes, managed to whinny a cry of despair, unable to do anything as the old woman fell to her knees.

"Meredith!" Undertaker shot her a worried look, but was unable to let go of Alan. Doing so would cause more danger to all in the room.

Looking back and forth between the two, the old unicorn snorted; letting go of the vine, it galloped over to the elder Reaper. He stared at him, nosing Alan's hand with his muzzle.

Undertaker looked into the Unicorn's eyes and flashed a quick smile, "Good man…watching over her…she misses you—save her."

The unicorn nodded, but instead of returning to his wife's side, lowered his head towards Alan. Tapping the ground beside the brunet with his horn, he watched as vines sprung up - unthorned, soft, but strong - wrapping around the small Reaper's arms, legs and torso, binding him in place. He looked again at the elder Reaper.

It took Undertaker a moment but then he nodded and ran to the witch's side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her over to where Lizzie had William. "Lizzie, please."

She nodded in understanding and worked to heal the old woman's wounds.

Undertaker then rushed to take Meredith's place, pulling to cure his son.

The unicorn watched him for a moment, before a soft glow surrounded his form; as Undertaker pulled and yanked, another set of hands moved to help him. A tall, broad man of strong girth and build, like that of a tree, stood beside him. His hair was graying, but still managed to retain a slight blond hue, straight and tied back into a single braid reaching his midback. He smiled.

"Your son is a good strong man…you should be proud. Mine loves him more than life." Undertaker said, finding that babbling helped his heart from giving into despair at the idea of failing to save Alan.

He nodded, countering the Thorns with vines of his own, watching as they sprouted from his fingertips to attack. "Yer son's been good ta 'im..." he finally said, his voice husky and aged. "...Ya were somethin' very special ta m' wife, too. She told me 'bout ya, the very first day we met."

"She was special to the both of us. We moved on. I have my wife, she has you. Thank you for giving her the life I couldn't." he tugged harder, his hat falling from his head.

"I had lost m' first wife an' daughter ta the plague... I had been travellin' ta ease the pain when I met Meredith. I had ta be 'bout two years after ya left - we were both achin' an' 'n need o' somebody - thin's jus' clicked from there an' about three hundred years later, wee Eric was born."

The Thorns were getting looser, the last of their ropes coming to an end.

"I had no memory of her…and moved on…I met a mortal woman, sweet and kind. But after she found out Alan was growing inside her—she left me. Married another man, and kept me from my darling son. I didn't find him until I was already a grandfather." He nodded to Ronald's body, "Your grandson."

He nodded. "Sweet boy. 'E has a kind heart, tha' one... A good mother ta 'is children..."

With one final yank, the Thorns finally gave way, falling to dust with an almost shriek like sound. The old mage moved over to Alan.

"Very sweet boy…our boys did a great job with him…" he crouched down next to Alan, "…You can't stay…can you?"

He shook his head sadly. "Only fer a short time... Then I must return ta the Spirit Realm... M' soul was never collected, so I am but a ghost - I have no place up 'r down... I came because I felt m' wife's need fer me."

He nodded, "I'm sorry it's too late to collect you…you'd have a chance at a second life…"

But he shook his head. "Mages... we dun turn like others do. Rather... we become one with nature..." He sighed, moving past to check on Ronald.

"If that were true, your son would not be a reaper now. We can collect any soul, even that of magic. But the time-frame we have to work is limited before they escape as ghosts—if a demon doesn't consume them, or angel purifies them…" Undertaker moved Alan to a more comfortable place on the bed. As their safe place turned out to be one of the spare bedrooms. The one Snake, Dagger, and Joker shared. "Magic souls, however, are the hardest to collect. The time we have to collect them is much shorter than that of a human."

The mage merely nodded, gently running his fingers through Ronald's soft blond hair. Meredith stirred slightly, blearily glancing over at the man, her hand lifting to reach out for him. "...Ian..."

Lizzie was still trying to get William to drink the last of the potion. When Ronald had started screaming, the man had seemed to resist it more—likely due to his wanting to run over to his husband. "Please—just drink down this last bit and I'll help you over to him." she promised.

But he turned his head, away, struggling to keep his eyes open, reaching out blindly for his husband.

"Please! Drink this—it's for the good of your family as well as your self!" she pleaded.

He stared at her for a moment, gaze flickering back and forth between the bottle and Ronald.

Lizzie lost her patients, "Look here you obdurate man! You are  _not_  going to go see your husband again until you drink down this disgusting-smelling thing that will save you from becoming the monster that did this to you so drink up!"

The man waited another moment before parting his lips, closing his eyes in defeat. "Not a monster..." he whispered.

"He's a monster as soon as he lost himself to that body." she said, pressing the vial to his lips, "Now drink."

Groaning, he let the liquid seeping into his mouth, falling down his throat in a gentle trickle.

Waiting to make sure every drop was gone, Lizzie put down the vial and helped the man over to the bed where Ronald and Alan lay unmoving but breathing hard. She sat him down and let him lay next to Ronald.

Almost immediately, he rolled onto his side, wrapping the blond into a comforting hug, gently stroking his hair.

"Men are so stubborn!" She complained, walking away.

Undertaker and Ian had moved Meredith onto the second bed, and the reaper left to give them a moment alone while Ian could still stay as he was. He moved to his son's side, tears in his eyes, "My baby boy…" he smiled.

William watched him, slowly burying his face into Ronald's shoulder, a weary sigh flying from his mouth. "...I lead Eric to the cellar, the one he had hidden in on the night of Rachel's birth... But when he tried to attack me, I had to move and he flew down the stairs. He's bleeding and unconscious at the moment, but he'll live... I locked the door in case he awoke before turning back. We can't risk another attack like this..."

"No, we can't…" the elder shook his head, "We need him to gain control over himself…"

"I'm not even sure if he can... A werecreature has no control over their transformation or the changes accompanying it..."

"It's been done before." Undertaker pointed out.

"I know... I just... Our kind do not take well to changes like that. Other species we are fine with, I myself have a werewolf friend that lives right outside London - he owns a Pegasus farm, and Ronald and I have talked about introducing the twins into riding when they got older - but with Reapers becoming werewolves or cats... there stands the prejudice of the high council..."

"Screw the high council. If he can control it they needn't know. As far as they know, it's only another one of Alex's lies."

"Let's hope so..."

Undertaker nodded.

Ian watched the two from a distance, bidding his time by his wife's side, letting her curl against his side, tangling fingers through silver hair.

* * *

 

Hours past by, the day turning swiftly to evening as the sun set below the waters of the Loch. Eric was left to lay in the cellar, the others preoccupied with getting the injured treated and then some waiting out the transformation. It had been about two hours after the attack that Eric turned back, but another five before he returned to consciousness. Groaning softly, he stirred, the first things coming to mind being the intense pain of his body and an accompanying a spell of dizziness. He cracked open an eyelid, trembling as he found himself in a very cold and rather dimly lit basement - the only light came from the tiny window near the wall on his right, the evening sun's remaining golden rays spreading a soft glow upon the concrete room. He coughed the action heavier and more throbbing than it should have been. He felt like someone had put him through a meat grinder then into blender.

Gingerly averting his eyes, he stared as a pool of red came within line of vision, splattered upon the ground like fallen paint. Lifting his head none to gently, he yelped and put a hand to his scalp - had he fallen down the stairs? Judging by the pain and the sticky sensation of tell tale blood in his hair, it was not a bad guess. Glancing down, he quickly came to realize - with a smidge of shock - at the various degree of slices and slashes adoring his arms, legs and chest, the latter of which stung none too nicely.

Good Rhea, what the hell had happened? Last thing he remembered, he was lying on the couch... He paused, the bewildered look upon his face falling with the hand to his head. His mind started going... he fell on the floor, and then...

No...

He grit his teeth, fearful of what was to come next. No, no,  _no_...

Fangs, claws and a malicious roar - the sight of his family staring at him in horror.

**_No...!_ **

Above him, still in bed, Alan and Ronald lay in bed. Alan was still out cold, but Ronald had awoken not long before, finding his body feeling weak. William had also awoken, and the family had opted to take dinner in the spare room rather than move William or make Ron spend energy when his body was still adjusting to the lack of Thorns running through his veins. He sat with a tray on his lap with his meal. His son snuggled up against his side eating off his own plate. Briella sat with her father and everyone else sat about the room where there had been space to set up a table and chairs.

Rachel had turned back and was back to being a happy baby as she had been fed again and was laying in one of Grell's arms, watching everyone eat and converse. However, Briella was the first to hear some shuffling from the basement, and she set down her fork and looked out into the hall.

Eric struggled to stand, though the most he had been able to accomplish was somehow crouching on the ground. He gagged, feeling bile rise up in his throat - definitely a concussion. It was freezing, and his lack of any available clothing wasn't doing his situation any better, his body lagging on healing in favor of trying to save whatever warmth he had.

But none of that mattered to him. He was too busy feeling the pain eat away at him, the ache in his chest - he knew something had happened during his transformation. He struggled to think, the action making his head spin but the blond disregarded the warnings without a second thought.

' _Please... Please, don't let me have killed someone... not again..._ '

He saw the living room, his grandson watching him from William's arms.

 _'Please_...'

Kai, having escaped the hold, toddling up to him with a smile.

' _No, not my family_...'

The next second saw the boy lying dazed on the ground, blood dripping from cuts, the same red liquid coating Eric's claws; his blood went cold.

 _'No_!'

The next scene made him freeze entirely, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Alan, his eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and fear, standing between him and the body of his grandson. He heard himself roar, and raise a paw.

 _'NO! PLEASE, NO_!'

But then, Alan seemed to pulled a face of pure terror, one hand reaching for his chest. Eric felt as if time itself had stopped and crashed down upon him. Alan had…he was...

 _'No, no, no, NO_!'

A strangled scream of agony and despair ripped from his throat. That last scene had been Alan's final attack, right before Eric had struck him. His lover was dead, gone forever. And it was all his fault.

"Gwampa?" Briella hopped out of her spot and ran out of the room to the door, "Gwampa…are you not a mean kitty any more?" she called through the door.

Eric did not answer, too wrapped up in shock and horror. Hyperventilating, he sank to the ground, hands fisting his hair, muttering his deceased husband's name over and over again.  _'Alan...no, please... It's all my fault..._ '

The little girl grabbed the key and turned it, pushing open the door with a creak, "Gwampa?"

Eric lay curled up in a corner at the far side of the room, his eyes wide with unspoken horror, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Once she was at the foot of the stares, she crossed her arms, "Gwampa you were a bad boy! You hurt Kai and Daddy! Gweat Gwandma said you can't come up till you stop being a mean kitty!"

Eric stared straight through her, blood spilling down the side of his head down the side of face in a gentle flow. "Alan...Alan..."

She walked over to him and reached out to poke his cheek, "Gwampa!"

Almost as if hit with electric shock, he man screeched, flinching away from the little girl, his eyes wide and wild. "DUN TOUCH ME!" He panted, shivering. "S-Stay a-away!... M-Monster... I'm a monster..."

The child began to tear up, "D-do you hate me, Gwampa?"

The man stared at her, the child's words echoing in his mind for the first time. Blinking, he stared at her, his chest rising and falling with heavy, pained breaths. "B-Briella..."

She looked at him with big eyes, tugging on the hem of her shirt as she bit her lip, a hurt look on her face.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry!" He sobbed, refusing to look at the little girl, his shame tearing him to pieces. "I'm so, so sorry!" Dammit, why did this have to happen? Every moment of hope, every little bit of piece of joy and security he was given fell to pieces, leaving him back in a hole of darkness. He was certain, it seemed, that he was never to be given release, never to fully taste pure peace and relief from the torture he was constantly subjected to.

"You tell that to daddy and Kai! You gave them boo-boos!"

"Kai is dead..." he whispered hoarsely, staring at the ground. "I killed my own grandson..."

_'No...' "Wha' have I done...?"_

"Kai's not killed! Kai's cuddling wif mommy because Mommy had an attack thingy like Gwandma and is having to stay in bed. You were meaner to daddy than Kai. Daddy had to drink a yucky thing so he won't be a mean kitty, too…"

Eric stared at her for a moment, a horrible feeling bubbling inside of him. His mind flashed, a memory of William standing before a fallen Alan, his arm locked firmly in his jaws- Another scream of anguish ripped from his throat, hands clapped over his ears as the guilt taunted at him with razor sharp reality.

' _Your fault... your fault... your fault_!'

"…Gwandpa?"

Eric merely whimpered, trying to scoot further back into his corner, the motion aggravating his wounds, causing them to bleed more until a new puddle began to form around him. "I-I..." He wheezed, gingerly resting a hand on his head as the dizziness worsened. He slumped slightly, and, despite the cold and clammy appearance of his paling skin, Briella could feel the heat of fever rising from his body.

The little girl turned and ran up to the room where the others were, "I think gwandpa is sick!"

William had been laying beside his lover, resting his head upon Ronald's shoulder as the boy gently stroked the side of his mother's pale face. Hearing the little girl approach, all head turned to the door, staring as Briella rushed inside. "Briella?" William frowned slightly, not liking the semi-confused and distressed look upon the child's face. "What happened?"

"Gwampa's not a mean kitty any more but he looks sick and he keeps thinking he made Kai die but he didn't and he looks sad and scared!"

William frowned, glancing at Ronald. Without a word, he shakily sat up, moving to stand from the bed.

"Daddy? Are you still feeling the owy?" Kai asked, hugging his mother.

Shyly, Snake stood up, Emily around his shoulders hissing. "We'll help you, Suit…says Emily." He was worried for Eric. The man was like a father figure in his life now that he'd had a second childhood; however brief it had been. He walked over to help steady William.

William glanced at him for a moment, before nodding and leaning on the young demon for support.

Grell peered at both of them, gently bouncing Rachel in his arms. "Oh to hell with it!" He stood, handing the baby to his bewildered husband. "I'm going with you! If anything, should Eric attack at all, neither of you could hold your own front against him - no offence." he added to Snake, ignoring the glare William sent in his direction.

Snake looked at the redhead and bit his lip, giving a small nod, "…I know I am not strong…says myself."

"I did not mean it in that way, darling, but considering you would more than likely be holding up a dead weight-"

"Sutcliff!"

"-You wouldn't have much room to fight, now, would you?" His sharp smile said it all.

"Yer jus' upset Eric called ya land shark durin' labor." Meredith grumbled, curled up against the side of Ian, who had long since turned back into a giant unicorn to conserve his time in the realm of the Living.

"You be careful, m'dear." Undertaker said as he cradled Rachel in his arms, "You tend to go over-board a bit, you know."

"Overboard? Ha! As if I could ever do such a thing!" the redhead batted his eyelashes, readjusting his hat. "Come now, little reptile~ Let us catch the poor lion!"

Eric shivered, his vision fading in and out, the cold of the basement finally getting under his skin. He curled up into a ball, trying to escape the pain, the guilt, and the shame. Hearing the basement door open, he flinched, his heart leaping into his throat. He was screwed.

"Over here! See? Gwampa looks sick!" Briella said, running on ahead of everyone.

Grell's grin turned into a frown, his movement halting at the sight of the blond lying in corner. "Briella... Go back upstairs to your mother... and tell Great Grandpa Unnie to get first aid..." His voice held a cold, serious tone, lacking the normal feminine sound the redhead was so well-known for.

Briella ran back up the steps to do as she was told. She was worried for her grandfather.

It was frightening, more to William than anyone else. Glancing over, his eyes widened at the sight. Blood in splatters, trails and puddles all over, leading to that small corner, the smell of iron reeking all over.

Eric glanced up, eyes puffy and red, in their midst a swirling sadness that seem to engulf any spot of joy that dared to come within the line of vision. "A-Alan..."

"…Da…are you okay..?" Snake whispered, his golden eyes wide at the amount of blood in the room.

Eric merely stared at him through those half-lidded eyes, not even seeming to see the man. "A-Alan... dead... My... f-fault... Everything..." He shuddered, slumping further to collapse against the cold ground, splashing in the pool of his own crimson blood.

William pulled away from Snake, moving to crouch down beside the blond with worry, daring to feel his skin. It burned like a coal fire. "He's ill... And he's lost a lot of blood..." He glanced at Grell. "Help me lift him!"

Grell nodded and moved forward, "Let me, you are already hurt and weak. I'm still at my prime strength…" he swept Eric up bridal-style into his arms without a problem, "Snake, darling, go get the bed across the hall cleared off. It's closest and I don't want to move him more than I have to."

Snake nodded and hurried up ahead of the redhead.

Eric barely acknowledged being lifted, though he turned his head to whimper into the redhead's shoulder. William pursed his lips, glancing around for a moment before his sights fell upon the old 'nest' Eric had sheltered before. Limping he reached down with his good arm, taking hold of a small, white woolen blanket. Moving back to Grell, he gently draped the cloth over his father-in-law, allowing him some warmth in privacy. He almost cringed at the sight of the white threads turning pink within seconds.

Grell walked up the steps and gently laid Eric onto the bed, just as Undertaker swooped into the room with the first aid supplies and a bowl of warm, clean water.

"Oh, he doesn't look good. We should have had someone check on him sooner…" the elder tutted.

The blond indeed was looking rather pale, his skin chalky white from loss of blood. He coughed flecks of blood flying from his mouth. William moved back to allow the other two enough space to work, pausing when he heard footsteps stagger down the hall. A moment later, Ronald weakly leaned against the doorframe, Joker at his side helping him.

"Ronnie! You should be in bed!" Grell scolded, "Your body needs to rest and get used to the change…"

Ron shook his head, "I wanted to make sure m' Dad's okay…"

Eric shivered, blinking blearily in the direction of his son's voice. "R-Ronnie...?" he wheezed hoarsely.

Ron, with Joker's help, stumbled over to the bed and Snake moved a chair over for him to sit in. The blond then leaned over, taking his father's hand as Undertaker set to work at cleaning Eric's wounds and stitching them closed.

"Dad…"

"R-Ronnie..." He shuddered, turning his head away in shame. How could face his son now...? "I'm…I'm s-so s-sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me…apologize to my husband you bit…and Kai you tossed across the room." Ron said, resting his head on the pillow next to his dad's, "I know you weren't in control, but Kai's scared now…"

The man whimpered, biting the inside of cheek. "R-Ronnie... I-I..."

Ron frowned, and then remembered the man didn't know what he'd been told when he had woken up. "Mum's not dead, Dad. He's sleeping, but he's not dead—and you didn't hurt him. Will stopped you and I pulled mum away when he started having that attack."

Eric's head shot up, the action making him groan as the dizziness washed over him. "A-Alan... But, I...I thought..." He winced, feeling a migraine spring to life, head pounding painfully.

"Grandmother…" Ron shivered, "She ripped the Thorns right out of Mum and I somehow…"

Eric gapped like a fish. "I-I... How..." Then, his face paled, a sheet whiter than snow. "M-Mam!" He struggled, trying to get up, worry for his mother pumping through his blood.

"Grandmother's fine and cuddling with a gigantic unicorn in the other room." Ron yawned.

"And you need to stay still or you'll loose more blood you giant pussycat!" Undertaker scolded.

"B-But, I need ta- unicorn?" Eric gave the Undertaker an odd glance. "I know yer mad an' all, but really-? Wha' the 'ell-" He broke off, staring at the doorway with wide eyes. His massive form just barely brushing the frame, Ian clopped into the room, his heavy barreled chest huffing with deep breaths.

"See? Giant unicorn…" Ron said before closing his eyes.

Grell sighed, "…Spent all his energy walking here, looks like." He said, looking at Ron, "I'll take him back to bed so he can sleep next to his mother and out of our way in fixing up this idiot." He picked up Ronald with a sigh, "You guys are making me act more manly than all of you put together today…good thing I'm in pants…"

"And I shall buy you he most beautiful dress when we get back to London for all your hard work, my dear~!" the Undertaker grinned, fixing the last of Eric's bandages. "There we go~!"

But Eric wasn't paying attention, his gaze transfixed on the massive horned horse. It couldn't be, could it?

"Dad...?" he whispered hoarsely, reaching out to touch the beast. The unicorn lowered his muzzle, tapping the lion's hand, whinnying deeply. Eric whimpered again, even as the spirit of his father sat beside the bed, resting his head upon his son's chest.

"Dad..."

* * *

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

A few days passed and Ronald began to regain his strength, Kai healed fully but avoided his grandfather's room as he healed and was force-fed many potions to help his healing along and return his body to a healthier state—when he wasn't locked up with spells when the full moon came out. William also healed up, and finally, Alan's eyes fluttered open.

He looked around the room, confused—he'd had an attack…he should be dead…but he was in Eric's childhood bedroom, feeling the weakest he'd ever been. Had he been saved? Spared? Were the doctors off in their guess on how much time he had left? What had happened with Eric? "…Er—ic…" he choked out in a dry voice.

"Ahhh, yer awake." a voice said from his left side, Meredith folding up a bunch of laundry on the empty side of the bed.

He turned his head to look at her, "…I'm not…dead?"

"No. If ya were, I'd be whackin' ya with a bunch o' spells ta prevent ya from hauntin' me." the woman rolled her eyes, picking up a large shirt that the brunet could only assume was Eric's. "I got the Thorns outta ya - wasn' easy either. Wee bastards were a nasty bunch, hell bent on stayin' in yer heart. Yer lucky ta be alive, as am I."

"They…they're gone?" Alan couldn't believe her words…was he dreaming?

She nodded, moving the sleeve of her robe to reveal bandages wrapping up her arms. "Dead gone."

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Slingby…" he said, stunned. "…How long have I been out? Where's Eric..?"

She paused, a frown lacing her aged face. "... Couple o' day, three 'r four, give 'r take a few..." She resumed folding the clothes. "Eric...Yer son-in-law lured 'im ta the basement, locked 'im down there fer a couple o' hours. Stupid move on our part... poor baby was in bad shape once we found 'im again..."

"I-is he alright?" Alan gasped, trying to sit up but his body couldn't manage the movement.

"'E's healin' up alrigh', but...silent. Not sayin' a word ta nobody, cooped up in a room. 'Course we have ta lock it every nigh' til the full moon goes away, but in the day 'e never comes out. I swear I hear 'im wailin' at the wee hours o' nigh'. Poor Kai won' go near 'im though, too frightened. William's fergiven 'im, but I suppose 'e feels guilt an' hostility from everyone - not tha' I would blame 'im. Idiot nearly tore you, yer grandson, an' son-in-law up - even yer own baby daughter's scared ta go near 'im; she screamed when Red tried ta put 'er into 'is arms..."

"…I want to see him…can I?" Alan asked.

She regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "'E's down the hall..." Rachel had been napping in her cradle at the end of the bed, yet upon hearing her mother's voice, she stirred, fussing slightly.

Alan glanced down at her with a frown, struggling to sit himself up. "…Could you please hand her to me? I don't think I can get down there to get her myself…"

Meredith nodded, though she rolled her eyes. "Then I have no idea how in the 'ell ya thought ya were gonna get ta yer husband..." she grumbled, shuffling over to gently scoop up the whining baby in her arms. She smiled, cooing at the little girl, cradling her as she brought her over to her waiting mother. "I think she missed ya. She's never been more anxious ta be held like tha'"

Alan took her and smiled down at her, "I'm sorry I wouldn't wake up sooner for you, sweetie." He cooed as she wiggled excitedly in his arms, "Mommy missed you too."

She gurgled happily, loud squeaks of delight flying from her mouth as lips stretched in a gummy smile. Snuggling into his chest, she began to purr loudly, playing contently with the strap of his nightgown.

He kissed her forehead, "Your grandma said you are acting scared of daddy…are you?" he asked. He had always been able to understand Ronald as an infant on simple answers and he wondered if it would be the same with Rachel.

Hearing the word 'Daddy' made the baby cringe slightly, a whine of discomfort arising as she incorporated the name with the traumatizing memories of her father's scary transformation and attack. Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, she started to cry.

"Shh, shh…its okay, its okay sweetie…" he soothed, rubbing her cheek gently with his finger.

She whimpered, leaning into his touch, peering up at him.

"He still loves you, I know he does…He's probably really scared too. Scared and alone. He probably misses you and I." he said gently.

She cocked her head to the side, her expression one of nervousness. "Gaaah?"

"Remember how Daddy likes to make you laugh? He's funny."

She scrunched up her face, as if trying to think hard. Sudden memories of her father when she was first born, holding her in his arms despite how tired and worn out he was, making funny noises and faces just to get her to stop crying. She cooed.

Alan smiled, "That's it, good girl." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "You want to try coming with Mommy to see funny daddy?"

She squeaked, wiggling in excitement. "Take tha' as a yes." Meredith chuckled.

Alan nodded, "I think it's a safe 'yes' to a visit to Daddy."

Ronald walked by the room on his way to see if he could get his dad to eat some lunch. A simple sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk. "Mum? You're awake!" He grinned, catching sight of his mother. He veered off his path to greet his mother and kiss his cheek.

"Yes…mostly."

"Feeling weak? Took me a few days to regain my strength after I woke up, too…but your Thorns were worse than mine so it might take you longer…"

"You took them out of Ronnie too?" Alan looked at his mother-in-law.

She nodded again. "I couldn' bare ta see another burdened by the same pain tha'... never mind." she growled, waving them off. "Either way, yer welcome."

Alan nodded and smiled at her before looking back at Ronald, "Mind helping your sister and I to whichever room your father has barricaded himself in?"

Ron nodded, "Of course, mum."

After a lot of adjusting and readjusting, Ron managed to help his mother up and hold his sister safely in his arm before they shuffled to the room down the hall. The blond used his foot to nudge the door open and helped his mother in to the bed, "Dad, you have a visitor and you can't say no because I'm not turning around!"

The room was silent, the afternoon sun trickling in through the small window on the farthest wall, spreading some light into the otherwise darkened bedroom. The small double bed was empty, aside from a grey lump curled up at the foot, sheets tossed back as if the occupant had moved to stand quickly. A soft cough sounded from the side, someone seated in a small wooden chair, hunched over a table set up in the corner. The tell tale scratches of metal upon wood could be heard, the strokes of a knife in perfect rhythm. Eric paid his son little heed; though the gentle twitch of his body showed he had heard the boy enter.

Ron lowered his mother onto the bed and handed him Rachel, "…I'll bring your lunch by later." He said before leaving.

Alan shifted his cooing daughter in his arms and lifted his gaze to Eric's back. "Being stubborn, are we?"

The man paused, lifting his head at the sound of the brunet's voice. "Alan...?"

"Yes, it's me." Alan nodded, "I woke up maybe ten minutes ago."

There was a pause before the chair scraped across the floor, the man rising with haste, despite the wince that proved the amount of discomfort it caused him. Hobbling over to the bed, his one bad leg still in the midst of healing; the blond wore an expression of desperation and worry. Though, in reality, he was more the mess than Alan physically - bandages covering his arms and his leg, wrapped across his torso and around his head, sealing the various stitches on his body. He reached the edge of the mattress, collapsing on it none to gently with a grunt.

Alan frowned at his husband's condition, "…they said you have been anti-social lately…"

"...I jus' dun wanna talk..."

"Will you talk to me, love?" Alan asked in a gentle voice.

Eric regarded him for a moment, then nodded, climbing under the covers beside his lover, curling up against his side.

Rachel looked up at him, a little uncertainly, seeming to search his face for a sign of  _her_  daddy…the daddy that was funny and made her laugh. "…ehbuoo?"

Alan leaned into Eric, lowering his voice, "She misses when you make her laugh."

He glanced up, noticing the baby in his husband's arms. Reaching out with a nervous hand, he dared to stroke the child's cheek.

Her eyes flickered between both parents, Alan's smile helping her relax and she reached up to grab Eric's finger. A ghost of a smile appeared, her father watching as she gummed playfully on his finger, before sneaking to tickle her front, drawing out a happy burst of laughter accompanied by a happy wiggle. Yes. This was her daddy.

Alan smiled, glad that she wasn't fearful of her father any longer. "…You always let guilt eat away at you…even if it is for something out of your hands…"

Eric merely laid his head against Alan's chest, sighing. "It was m' fault... I shoulda known better, shoulda realized it would happened..."

"How? Eric—we all know what it means to be turned into a werecreature. Unless you are able to train yourself to keep your reaper mind, you have no control over anything. I chose to put myself out there to block you from our grandson. I gave myself the attack in order to save him and save you from the guilt of hurting him further."

"But it still by m' own damn hand tha' 'e got injured, an' 'is father! I bit William; 'e jus' barely escaped the same fate I did, but there's no tellin' wha' damage has been done already... Kai won' come near me, 's like I'm poison 'r somethin'. Everytime 'e looks a' me, it's with fear - fear o' beast inside." He shuddered. "'M a monster, Al. Jus' a damn monster with no control."

"That's not true." Alan cupped his face, "I didn't marry a monster. I married a stubborn man who thinks its okay to blame himself for everything. And if I know you, I know you can turn that stubbornness on your werecat side and learn to control it with time."

"A-Alan..."

"I had lost faith in you when you needed me the most—I won't make that mistake again, Eric…I know you can do this. You're strong enough."

The man shuddered, burying his face into his lover's chest, shaking.

Alan kissed his hair, "I know you can fix yourself…and I'll be here to help…"

The lion whimpered, weeping silently, "A-Alan..." he choked at last. "Wha' the 'ell did I do ta deserve ya?"

"You loved me when I was dying. You brought life back into me…Eric—you said before that I was your light, well, you are mine."

Eric glanced up at his lover, swallowing away the last of his tears. Gently lifting himself up to rest better against the brunet's side, he leaned forward, placing a tender peck upon his cheek. "I love ya... I thought I lost ya, Alan... I was so afraid. I didn' know wha' ta think anymore. I suppose I lost m'self completely when I lost ya - yer part o' me, sweetheart. Yer wha' makes me whole."

"I'm sorry…" Alan smiled and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Gh-AHH!" Rachel interrupted the kiss before it grew deeper, reaching up to demand attention from her parents.

Eric chuckled, pulling away to tap his daughter on the nose. "Awww, gonna be like yer brother, no mushy-mushy stuff with Mommy an' Daddy?" he teased, running a hand over the fine blonde hair covering her scalp. "Damn... tha' ain' m' genes. 'Er hair woulda been curly otherwise."

Alan frowned, "…no matter what she's ours. Yours and mine…"

"Dad, I really hope you actually eat this time." Ron said opening the door and walking in carrying two plates, each with a sandwich on it. "I made one for you too, mum." He handed each of them their lunches.

"I know... I jus' hope she isn' bullied fer it when she gets older. Her other father was Russian, Vlayda I think 'is name was..."

"No one would know. She'll get her accent from one of us. We are the one raising her. Like how Ron has my accent unless he's getting emotional and dips into talking like you."

"…I'm right here you know…" Ron muttered.

Eric nodded, gently stroking his husband's cheek. "'M sorry... I know it's awkward ta talk about... I shouldn' have said anythin', forgive me sweetheart..."

Waiting until he saw his son set the plates down upon the nightstand, he reached over, grabbing the boy and pulling him into the bed. Gathering him into his arms, he purred loudly, and thus resumed the process of grooming his 'kitten'.

"Uhhg! DAD! Not again! Gross! Stop slobbering all over me!" Ron protested as he wiggled in his father's hold. The man still looked thinner than normal and was injured, but he still managed to lock Ron tight in his arms. But the scene made Rachel giggle and laugh.

Eric regarded her and Alan for a moment, before leaning over to lick his husband's face like a dog, purring up a storm. It was loud, almost like a motorboat, the sound rumbling deep from the blond's chest.

Alan blushed, drying his cheek on a corner of the sheet, "I hope that doesn't become a habit, Eric Slingby!"

The sound of feet toddling down the hall arose, voices giggling with loud cries of " _Gwandma's awake! Gwandma's awake_!" Coming into the room, the twins froze, staring at the sight of their grandfather snuggling in bed with their mother and grandmother and aunt.

Kai whimpered, backing away with wide eyes as Briella scowled, taking off a shoe. "BAD KITTY!" she yelled, flinging it as hard as she could at the man.

Eric, having been wrapped up in his purrfest, turned his head just in time for the object to hit him square in the eye. "AHHH! FUCK!"

"Eric! Language!" Alan scolded.

"Briella Anne! What have I told you about throwing shoes at Grandpa?" Ron scolded as well, wiggling free of Eric's grip.

"But 'e's bein' a bad kitty! 'E's supposed ta be on 'time out' until 'e stops bein' bad kitty!" the little girl defended. "'E might hurt Kai again!"

Eric doubled over, clutching a hand to his eye, hissing in pain.

"You don't throw shoes! And does Grandpa look like a kitty to you right now? Now tell grandpa you're sorry and give him a hug." Ron crossed his arms.

"No!" she stomped her foot, in the midst of a temper tantrum, crossing her arms like her mother.

"Do I need to put you in a time-out?" Ron asked.

"NO!" she shouted, her voice startling Rachel into crying. "GWAMPA HASTA STOP BEING MEAN KITTY OR I'M NOT SAYING SOWWY!"

Ronald knelt down, taking her shoulders so that she'd stay still, "Briella. Look at me. It's not his fault. Grandpa was hurt and when he looks like a cat he can't control himself. It's not his fault. And you know better than to hurt people and throw shoes. So say sorry or I'm putting you in time out until you do tell him you are sorry."

But she merely huffed, too caught up in the wind of her tantrum. "Nein!"

Kai looked back and forth between the two, crying softly. Seeing his Grandpa hunched over, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, but his heart clenched every time he dared to take a step closer.

Ron sighed and stood up, picking Briella up with him, "You know I don't like punishing you…" he muttered walking her over to the corner of the room and sitting her down, "Stay there until you can be nice and tell Grandpa you are sorry."

She squirmed, trying to fight against her mother's hold. "No, no,  _no_!"

Eric leaned against his husband, waiting for the pain to fade away. "Ahhhh...Tha' was righ' in m' eye..."

Kai somehow managed to creep across the room, now standing peering up at his Grandmother lying on the bed.

Alan cooed over Rachel, trying to get her to stop crying. He looked up at Eric, "Eric…she's scared because of the yelling… help make her laugh?" he requested, handing her over to him. He could calm her himself, he knew. But seeing Eric acting normal might help Kai and Briella calm down as well. He looked over at Kai and smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Don't make me get your father, Bri." Ron said, pulling her back into the corner each time she tried to run out of it.

"Yeah... Jus'... Gimme a sec ta see again..." the man grunted, removing his hand to reveal a very bruised, puffy black eye; the mere image made Rachel quiet slightly, staring at him in confusion.

Kai bit his lip, raising his arms up to be lifted. Briella snorted, frustrated and fed up; waiting for a chance, she slipped between her mother's legs, darting out into the hall.

"BRIELLA ANNE! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE!" Ron yelled chasing after her.

Alan cuddled Kai, kissing his temple. "You know your grandpa loves you and never wanted to hurt you, right, Kai?"

He nodded, though he eyed the man warily. Eric bit his lip, trying to focus on tickling his giggling daughter and not on the look his grandson was giving him.

Alan kissed him, "If Grandpa says sorry could you give him a hug?"

The boy thought for a moment, then nodded and Eric glanced up, his voice wavering as he spoke. "K-Kai... I'm so, so sorry, wee one..."

The little boy bit his lip and looked at how his grandfather was holding Rachel so gently. Slowly, he crawled over and hugged his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Eric held the boy gently, trying to prevent from startling the poor child, letting but a few more tears escape down his hollow cheeks. "M' sweet, sweet baby boy... Grandpa loves ya, Kai-bugs."

With a whimper, the younger twin hugged him tighter, "…N-no more scary kitty?"

"I-I... I'll try, Kai... Grandpa can't control the bad kitty side tha' much... But Grandpa loves ya, no matter wha' happens... I'm sorry, little one..."

"Why was you not scary at th' circus?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Great grandma helped me be not so scary... she turned me into a nice kitty for a little bit." he sighed, gently bouncing the toddler. Rachel sniffled, worn out from crying before a loud yawn sounded and she turned to snuggle against her father's chest, purring loudly. Eric regarded her for a moment, before an idea struck him. Relaxing, he started to purr loudly, hoping the noise would ease his grandson's nerves.

Kai relaxed, "Gwat Gwandma should make you a nice kitty all the time. I don't like mean kitty…"

He nodded. "I dun either, Kai..." He kissed the child's head, lying back against the pillows before regarding his husband. "How bad is m' eye?"

"Bad. Black already. And I can start to see some blue-purple across your nose. Looks like that time when you got in that fight that one time with the guy in a pub when he started hitting on our Ronnie first time you took him out for a drink."

"Bast – Bad guy." he corrected himself, seeing Kai glance up at him. "Not a nice guy... got wha' 'e deserved. Worth the bloody nose fer feelin' up poor Ron." He winced. "Ahhh... This is not gonna feel great later..." He glanced over at the doorway. "MAM!"

"WHADDYA WANT NOW? "

"ICE!"

"WHA' THE 'ELL FOR?"

"...NOTHIN'!" His face went red with embarrassment, realizing his mistake too late as his mother stormed into the room.

She stopped, staring at him with an open mouth. "Wha' the 'ell did ya do? Hit yerself in the face with yer son-in-law's stripper pole?"

Kai blinked, "What's a 'stipper pole'?"

"Nothing you need to know about!" Alan cut in, "…When did William get a stripper pole? … _Why_  does he have one?"

She gave him a look. "Doesn' 'e always have one? Tha' long pole 'e carries around? By the way, ya can tell 'im I set it up in the living room, but 'e can only use it when everyone else is asleep fer cryin' out loud! I'm sick o' findin' it in random place 'round the house!"

"Why is my death scythe rammed into the floor!" William's voice exclaimed from down the hall.

Alan started to laugh, "Mrs. Slingby, that would be his death scythe, not a stripper pole!"

"HIS SCYTHE IS A FRIGGIN' STRIPPER POLE?!"

From somewhere further in the house, the sound of cackling laughter could be heard.

"Dad! You're behind it, aren't you?" Alan called out. Only to hear more laughter, "It's a pruning pole…" he tried to explain.

"A wha' now? Wait... He uses tha' ta... THA'S DISGUSTIN'!" the old woman yelled, sending her son into a fit of muffled laughter; he had tried to shove the corner of a pillow into his mouth to prevent the sound from escaping.

"…Pruning sheers are used for cutting branches in the garden!" Alan tried one more time, his face going red in embarrassment.

"The 'ell?"

"A-Al..." Eric managed to choke, Kai giggling in his arms alongside a rather put off awoken Rachel. "D-Dun bother, it'll take ya hours ta explain it-OW!" He yelped as his mother whacked him with her staff.

"KEEP YER TRAP SHUT!"

He lowered his head, though mostly to hide the rest of his sniggering.

Alan groaned.

Shaking her head, Meredith conjured up a small ice pack, tossing it at her son. "Yer startin' ta grow fuzzy again" she nodded towards his chin, the shadow of a small stubble starting to form.

Alan smiled, "I'm glad for that." He stroked Eric's stubble, "I like his scruff."

The old witch merely rolled her eyes, grumbling as she left the room. "Vincent! If yer done laughin', ya may notice yer son is up!"

"Already know, m'dear!" Undertaker giggled.

Rachel whined, fussing in her father's arms. Chuckling, Eric carefully rolled onto his side, laying her and Kai between himself and Alan. The baby glanced at mother, reaching for him with grabby hands. Eric faux pouted. "Whaaa'? Ya no love Daddy no more?"

Alan chuckled and picked her up, "Did daddy set you down when you didn't want to?" he cooed, "Mommy's got you."

She snuggled into him, purring. Eric tried to keep the pout on his face, but failed, the frown spreading to a smile as he rubbed the child's back. "Cutie... Can't believe she was only in me fer three months..."

"You wouldn't think that if you had to carry her for nine." Alan teased. "Eat your lunch, you need it." He said, picking up his own sandwich.

"Think it's worse fer three - grows too damn fast an' it hurts a lot." Eric snorted, moving to grab his sandwich, glancing down at Kai. "Awww, poor Kai-bugs fell asleep." He leaned down, kissing down the boy on the forehead. He would have to apologize later to his sister, but right now, he focused on eating.

* * *

To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39

The large family returned to London a few months later. Their house, though large, was not big enough for all of them so they got their own places nearby in Mortal London, Ciel moving out so that he could be with Lizzie and Doll.

Months passed and Eric healed up and his body grew healthy once more, but he was still learning to control his werecat form, with the help of the werewolf outside London who owned a ranch. William had suggested that he not return to work until he was fully in control once more.

Alan walked out of their home into the warm spring air, fragrant with the smell of flowers. He smiled spotting his husband and walked over to him, "Morning. How did last night's full moon go?"

"Bad - I woke up in the middle o' a zoo in a monkey cage, and a bunch o' eejits tryin' ta coax me out with a stick an' inta the 'lion cave'..." the man grunted, trying to cover himself up with a discarded lily pad. "Managed ta get out before I turned back, but the morons chased me fer a good half hour 'til I ducked into an alley and turned... then I became some 'naked hobo' 'r somethin'... I dunno where m' clothes are either, but 'm pretty sure I saw some stupid ape eatin' wha' was left o' m' shirt..."

Alan chuckled, "Come on, the twins are off at school already, Dad's watching Rachel, and everyone else is at work. It's safe to streak through to our room to get clothes."

He chuckled, following his husband into the house. "How's poor Ron? Any better from last night?"

Alan shook his head, "Still feeling strange. He mentioned stopping by the infirmary if he has time today." he mounted the steps and opened the door to their shared room, "You need to stop loosing your clothes… you are running out of pants. May have to start using the kilts your mother sent home with you." He smirked, opening their closet to look for some clothes of Eric's dwindling wardrobe.

Eric laughed, ruffling the man's hair as he passed. "Poor mam... I hate leavin' 'er all alone like tha'" he sat down on their bed with a sigh, glancing over into the mirror. His hair had since been cut shorter, permed back into its original style, the braids along the right side of his head even dyed brown again. His beard had grown out, trimmed back into a stubble, and eyes clear and sharp once again. "He's been gaining weight too... Hope 'e's alrigh', though I think it's probably from stress a' work."

"He has been getting a lot of field work." Alan nodded, "Caught him in the fridge last night again, sleep eating. Didn't even know he was there till I tapped his shoulder. I spoke to William about seeing if he could lessen Ron's work load to see if his stress goes down a bit."

"Yeah, tha' should help... I caugh' 'im eatin' weird shit though - chocolate on tuna fish" he made a face, gagging. "An' 'e thought m' catfood cravin's were bad."

"Don't say that! I'll start thinking he's been knocked up again! And you know he's been careful after he had the twins. Makes sure they have protection."

"I know, I ain' sayin' 'e was... 'E better not be." Eric growled softly, before flopping back on the bed. "I wouldn' worry... They haven' done anythin'."

"Mmhm, and…neither have we…" he smiled and sat down on his husband's lap, pressing a kiss to his lips, "Not since Hawaii, I believe."

Eric purred loudly, deepening the kiss, running his hands teasingly over his husband's hips, fingers resting at the hem of his pants. "Ya know how ta make this kitty purr, darling~"

"…Cheesy…" he smiled, slipping his arms around his shoulders, then pulling back, "Ah! Wait…" he crawled across the bed and opened the drawer of Eric's bedside table, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, "Lets not get too ahead of ourselves…"

Eric's grinned widened. "Ya know me well~" he joked, taking both items from his husband, setting them to the side. "Ain' nobody home ta hear us either... been a while since we've had privacy 'r even time alone—first with Ronnie an' now little Ray." He hoisted himself up upon his elbows, sneaking a kiss to his husband's lips. "Meow~"

Alan hooded his eyes and reached up to pinch open the first button of his shirt, smiling at his husband seductively—a look he rarely ever used.

Eric smirked, leaning back against his elbows, keen on enjoying the little show his spouse was putting on. Halfway through, however, he lazily reached out, taking Alan's hand. "M' love... Allow me." he murmured, pressing his lips to the slim fingers.

The brunet paused, his shirt falling open enough to show his collarbones, "…This is our first time…" he whispered, "Since I was cured of Thorns…our first time when I don't have them…"

Eric wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him down against his bare chest. His breath but a puff of warmth against the brunet's neck, he whispered faintly into his ear. "Then let us cherish it, m' love..." Gently brushing lips against a soft cheek, he kissed once, twice, then three times, trailing his mouth down to along the nape of the neck. The lion hummed, sucking upon a bare spot of skin, drawing his tongue along a small, red mark. "Love..."

"Ahh—!" Alan slid his arms along Eric's bare back, "I love you, Eric…"

'An' I ya, Alan Humphries." He started to slide the other man's shirt down his arms, his tongue snailing along in its wake.

Alan shivered and helped remove his own clothes so that he was as exposed as his lover.

Moans and gasps, accompanied by a deep purr echoed through the halls of their home. Sweat covered their skin as they moved against each other on the bed, never letting go of each other's bodies until finally, they stiffened with release, crying out. But Eric wasn't satisfied, feeling the need to have his lover again and again.

It was their third round when finally they collapsed on their bed, panting and holding each other. It was past noon, and Alan felt exhausted, "Er-Eric I…think I can't…anymore…today…" he moaned, snuggling up to him.

Eric merely purred, holding his lover close, his chest heaving with effort. "Rest, love... Ya deserve it, sweetheart" he kissed the bridge of his nose, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shit, I hope the condom held out..."

Alan's eyes snapped open, "…Check it!" he gasped.

Eric reached down, feeling about. "...I think we're alrigh'" he said after a moment, bringing his hand back to rub Alan's arm.

The brunet relaxed again, "…Good…" he closed his eyes.

Eric smiled, massaging the smaller man's neck. "Well, if ya start gettin' pudgy in a few months' time, then ya can kick m' ass!" he teased lightly, peppering kisses along the brunet's face.

"You can count on it, mister three times in a row." Alan smiled, snuggling up to Eric.

"I like tha' title" Eric grinned. "Gonna need a bath though...bathe with me, sweetie?"

"Just give my poor rear a moment. It'll be sore when I get up—I can already tell." Alan paused and looked up at him, "Either it's been way too long or you got bigger…" he blushed.

"I'd like ta think the second." Eric's grin widened, "An' who says yer walkin'?"

"You would." Alan stretched to kiss him.

"Mmm, yes I do~ C'mere, ya little bunny rabbit!" He sat up, gingerly scooping up the brunet into his arms. "We could get cleaned up... or snuggle on the couch~"

"If we do that then we are getting dressed first. Kai and Briella don't need to walk in on us naked in the sitting room!"

"Awww, but I wanna surprise Ronnie!"

"The poor boy's been traumatized enough by walking in on us!"

"I walked in on 'im an' Spears once..."

"…Nope. As far as I'm concerned our baby is a good boy and hasn't had sex again after having the twins!"

Eric chuckled, rocking the brunet back and forth in his arms. "Soon, Ray will be all grown up... She's already crawlin'... M' little baby girl..." He reached up briefly to wipe away at a spot of wetness gathering in the corner of his eye. "Someday... She'll be a grown woman... She won't need Daddy ta protect 'er anymore..."

"Not true…Ronnie still needs you at times, so will Ray."

"Yeah... But, 'e has Will now... Our baby is all grown up with babies of his own..."

"Who still lives at home with us – at least until their own home is ready for them to move into." Alan reminded.

"Tha's true... I guess I jus' miss 'im bein' little..." Eric paused in his rocking, resting his chin on the top of Alan's head. "Shall we get cleaned up then, m' dear?

Alan nodded, "Lets."

Eric smiled, lifting the brunet up from the bed, moving out into the hall. His strength had since returned, though he was still working on regaining the amount of muscle he lost during imprisonment. Strolling towards the bathroom located at the end of hall, past the open banister and stairs leading down the kitchen and living room, Eric froze and paled when a voice called out to him from below. "Gwandpa! Why aren't you an' Gwandma wearin' any clothes?"

Alan yelped, trying to cover himself. "K-Kai! Bri! You're home early!"

"Mommy got out early from work, an' 'e picked up up from school!" Kai chirped happily. "Mommy is sad today though..."

"Sad?" Alan asked as he reached in to grab towels from the linen closet to cover himself and his husband.

"Mhm. Mommy! Gwandma and Gwandpa are home!"

"I'll go down ta talk ta 'im, rest up fer a bit, love" Eric pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, moving to set him back in the bedroom.

"…So much for that nice bath…" Alan teased, "Put some pants on before you go down!"

"'Ey! 'M a Scotsman! I dun need no pants!" the blond boasted, settling his lover down upon the bed with care. "Be right back, sweetheart~" Thus, he proceeded to leave the room with nothing on, once again.

"You're worse than my father and Grell!" Alan called after him before laying back with a sigh, wondering if he should get up to slip his own pants back on. They had been tossed across the room and were hanging on the open windowsill. Luckily having not fallen out into the garden below.

Yet, before he could move, a shadow fell across the bed, the door to the room slamming shut. "Alan..."

Alan froze, his wide eyes moving from the window to look at Alex, a cold shiver running along his back. "No…you…you were arrested…" he gasped, tightening his grip on the towel he'd put around his waist.

Alex chuckled, removing his hand from the door lock, jamming it shut. "You know, Alan, it's kinda funny..." He took a step towards the man; in the past couple of months he had changed. His hair had grown out, body thinner yet slightly better built - he had spent time in prison, and not just in the cell by the looks of it. But the most noticeable change was the insane glimmer in his eyes. Pure rage, hatred, and lust. "I gave you the world... And this is the thanks I get?" He took another step closer. "Tossed aside, replaced..." Looming over the brunet, he snarled. "Ain't it just lovely, dear?"

Alan narrowed his eyes, "You sold my husband—you drugged my son to the point he was thought of as mentally ill! You threatened my grandchildren! How is that 'giving me the world'?"

"I got rid of the biggest stressors in your life! They were the reasons you were dying so fast!" the man spat, bristling. This were about to turn, very, very ugly if this kept up.

"I'd rather die of Thorns—than be separated from my family!" Alan backed up, grunting slightly in pain from the movement. But he ignored it, grabbing the lamp from the night stand and chucking it across at Alex before making a run to the door.

Alex yelped as the lamp smashed against his shoulder, caught off guard for a moment. Barely just catching sight of the smaller Reaper racing for the door, he smirked, seeing the attempt to flee the room fruitlessly thwarted. "Nice try, my darling... But I'm afraid there is no escape... You see, the door is stuck tight, sweetheart~" Moving fast, he reached out, grabbing Alan by the wrist with surprising strength. "Ah, ah, ah! No running away, sweetest~!"

"Let—go!" Alan gritted his teeth, fighting the man. Even summoning his scythe only to have it knocked from his grip and kicked across the room. Abandoning his attempt at keeping himself covered, he let go of the towel, letting it fall as he brought his knee up into Alex's groin. "ERIC!"

Alex groaned, though he managed to keep himself up. Hearing the name he hated most made his blood boil, and with an enraged snarl, he snagged Alan by the waist, throwing him hard against the ground.

Alan gasped loudly, his body stunned from the force. Letting out a small cough, he regained himself and rolled over to try and crawl away, " _ERIC_!"

"Don't even bother, he can't hear you! No one can, not anymore!" Alex snarled, jumping down upon the brunet, flattening him against the ground. Using his teeth and hands, he tore a sleeve from his shirt, using it to gag the brunet. Tearing off the other sleeve, he moved to wrap it around the man's wrists, pinning them down with a tight knot.

Alan whimpered, tears pricking his eyes, kicking and wiggling—doing what he could to get away. The gag cut painfully into the corners of his mouth as he tried to scream around it.

But the blond was stronger, ill intent evident in the depths of his blood shot eyes, as he tore the rest of his shirt to shreds, using the cloth to bind and restrain the brunet. Crawling upon him, he smiled deviously. "Now my dear... Shall we begin?"

A loud bang sounded from the door, Alex raising an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off of the brunet. "Really? You're going to go as far as that, Slingby? Don't even bother - yes, that's right, I welded the door clean shut. There's no getting in, not without your scythe - and you don't seem to have that anymore, do you?"

He began his assault. "Now relish in the screams of your beloved, as I claim him as mine forever!"

"HHHH-MH-Hm-Hm-Hmm!" Alan sobbed and screamed into the gag, still doing all he could to get away, stiffening his body and clenching his thighs together so that Alex had to at least struggle in his attempt at what he wanted.

This couldn't be happening…

The bangs against the door continued, becoming more and more frequent the more Alex attempted to force himself upon Alan. Finally, the man backhanded the brunet, using the pain as a distraction to force his legs apart. All he could feel was satisfaction as he settled himself between his legs and opened his pants. He barely noticed a large dent appearing at the side of the door, nor the sound of snarling.

Alan squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Alex at his entrance, forcing his way in. His heart pounded in his chest.

' _No…_ '

Alex purred, collapsing against the brunet. "There we go, sweetie~ wasn't that nice-" He was cut off by a loud crack, the door to the bedroom, slamming him in the side, sending him flying into the wall.

Alan whimpered, snapping his legs closed again and wiggling back, though his leg had gotten caught by the door as well, and throbbed painfully.

"Mum!" Ronald rushed into the room, dropping to his knees and holding him, staring across at Alex as his dad; supporting tell-tale signs of his change, stepped into the room.

The werelion, halfway through transformation, snarled in rage, lumbering over to the blond trapped beneath the door. Picking him up by the scruff, he roared loudly before slamming the man repeatedly into the wall. "YA—" his screeched, his voice deep and garbled. "DUN TOUCH ALAN!"

Alex winced, pawing vainly at Eric's hands, trying to free himself.

Ronald, struggling to untie Alan, pulled out his knife and cut the binds, "C'mon, Ma," He urged, helping him up. He'd been in the kitchen when Eric walked down to talk to him, but their conversation hadn't even had a proper start when Eric felt the effects of the moon which had risen early that day. It wasn't full, but it was close enough, but as Eric began to move to a room to lock himself in, they heard the sound of something breaking, and Alan yelling. Ron had picked up the twins and hurried them to the safe room before moving to help his dad.

Alan coughed when the gag was removed, and he let his son help him up and guide him from the room to join the twins where it was safe.

Eric roared, a terrible sound gurgling from his throat, dropping Alex as he clutched at his head, feeling the beast side coming to life. Seeing his chance, Alex picked up a stray lamp, smashing it over the blond's head.

"E-Eric!"

"Mum! Dad can handle it, come on!" Ron urged him along until they got down to the main floor and ducked into the room Kai and Briella were huddled in. Ron set Alan down and locked the door before hurrying to grab a blanket and draping it around Alan's shoulders, "Are you okay, Mum?"

"H-he's back—why is he back?"

Ronald shook his head, pulling the twins close and hugging them, "…I don't know…but I had heard that there was a break-out at the jail…I didn't think it'd be him…"

Upstairs, a loud roar sounded, followed by a scream of pain.

Kai whimpered and covered his ears.

"Shhh…that mean bad man Alex attacked Grandma…Grandpa is scaring him away. It's okay." Ronald cooed.

Kai was about to respond when the sound of gunshots arose, something thudding to the floor. "Hahah! Yes! I did! I got the brute!" Alex yelled in weakened triumph from upstairs.

A gurgling growl snarled a second later. "WHAT THE SHIT?!"

"Er-Eric!" Alan gasped, pulling Briella close to his chest to stop himself from acting rashly.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD?! I GOT YOU DIDN'T I? "

There was a terrible rippling and squelching noise, Alex's screams audible from every inch of the house. Ronald and Alan covered the twins' ears, trying to shield them from the sounds.

Finally the screams stopped, ending in a gruesome gurgling sound. The house was silent for a moment, before something began thumping down the hall in slow, heavy thuds.

Kai whimpered, clinging to his mother and Briella pointed her water gun at the door.

A shadow fell under the doorway, before a paw felt it's way underneath. In the blurred window, the face of a lion stared at them. "M-Mean kitty..." Kai whimpered.

Ron hugged him, "He can't get in—remember? Great Grandpa Undertaker made this room strong so that mean kitties can't get in or out."

Yet, despite his words, the door began to creak, the hinges giving way as the giant cat pushed his weight upon it.

Ron gasped, "I—I know I locked it…"

There was a pause, before the whole door collapsed to the ground, a growling lion standing the frame, blood seeping from a hole in its arm, shoulder and ear.

"Eric…" Alan handed Briella to Ronald and rushed forward, "You're hurt!"

But the lion roared, charging into the room, snarling.

Alan hesitated and stepped back, holding the blanket around himself, "Ron—get the twins out."

Ron nodded and picked up his children inching towards the door. "Careful, mum…his control isn't perfect yet…"

The beast hissed, slowly advancing on the brunet, even as Ronald and the twins slipped by him.

Alan stood his ground, watching Ron leave before looking at Eric; "Eric—I know you're there…" he said in a gentle voice.

The lion snarled, though it paused in its steps. Why was he stopping? This was prey - prey need to be hunted. And yet... something inside told him it wasn't prey...

Alan held up a hand, "You know me—I'm your husband, Eric—your mate…"

The lion hissed, moving to take a bite from his hand. His mate? Something seemed to click inside, but he couldn't figure out what...

"If you bite me you're stuck on the couch for a year, Eric Slingby!" Alan said, seeing great jaws opening.

A hiss was all he got in reply.

' _Stop!'_

_'Why must I stop?'_

_'Because he's your mate!'_

_'My mate? But he no lion..._ '

"…I'm your 'bunny rabbit', Eric…" Alan whispered when he saw the lion's hesitation.

_'Rabbit... Food!'_

_'No, you idiot!_ '

The lion snarled, springing towards the brunet, tackling him to the ground. He bared his teeth, ready to strike.

"You'll be upset with yourself—and you know it." Alan whispered, reaching up to touch the lion's cheek. "…I love you."

Eric snarled, turning his head to nip the offending fingers, and yet... he slowly found himself leaning into the touch, a soft purr rising from his throat. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way about Alan—Alan... This man was Alan... Alan was... his mate... his lover... Yes, yes that was right! Alan Humphries was his lover, his 'little bunny rabbit'... and he was... Eric Slingby. Slowly, the last essence of the beast side ebbed away, for good, leaving behind only the spirit of a man and a Reaper.

"…please tell me that that light in those eyes means you understand…" Alan whispered.

He answered with an apologetic lick to the brunet's hand, purring.

"Eric." Alan smiled, hugging the lion's neck.

The lion mewled, wrapping his paws around the small man's body, before remembering that Alex had forced himself upon his husband. Growling, he set the brunet down again, sniffing him over and snarling when he smelt Alex's scent. Nuzzling his side soothingly, he looked back at the little Reaper, a question in his eyes; ' _Did he hurt you_?'

Alan shook his head, "That doesn't matter—you saved me, Eric—you came for me before he could do much."

He whined still, resting almost protectively on top of the brunet, licking him like a mother cat would a kitten.

Alan chuckled and kissed his nose, "I promise I'm alright, Eric…"

"Whats all this then?" Undertaker's voice interrupted, moments later a small 'mew' sounded and Rachel in her kitten form pounced on her father's tail.

Eric turned around, a loud purr sounding at the sight of his daughter pawing and playing with the tuff at the end of his tail like a pompom. Turning around, he crouched down beside her, sniffing her over before picking her up by the scruff to carry her. She mewed, curling up into a little ball with a purr of her own.

"…Do I want to know why you have my son naked under you right now, Slingby?" Undertaker chuckled.

Eric merely grunted through a mouthful of fur, gently nosing Alan to his feet.

The brunet sat up and took Rachel into his arms , "…Alex attacked me." he said simply, "Eric's just being protective."

"That—?" Undertaker grit his teeth, "Bastard—I'll kill him!"

Rachel mewled, pawing at her mother with a hungry look; Eric made a small noise, perking up at an alert expression. An ugly snarl started to cross his face, as he stood to protect Alan and the baby.

"Eric?" Alan looked up at him.

A gunshot rang throughout the house, Eric hissing in aggression as he moved to nudge his family into the corner, standing protectively before them. Something prickled the back of his mind, and his eyes widened upon realization that Ronald and the twins were missing.

Alan gasped; "—Ron! Kai! Briella!"

The sounds of children screaming sounded and Kai came running back into the safe room, "Meanie-face shot mama!" he cried, grabbing Undertaker's robes.

Eric let out an enraged roar; leaping forward, he pushed past the elder Reaper and his grandson, barreling out into the house. Murder was flashing in his eyes, his paws making thunderous pounds against the wooden floors.

"Bri—no!" Ron gasped as his daughter stood in front of him with her water gun pointed at the former nurse.

"He hurt you, mama!" she cried.

"Go with Kai!" Ron pleaded, clutching the bullet wound in his lower chest, "Bri—No!" he gasped as he watched the man knock her toy gun out of her hand and pick her up. Though she wiggled and bit at his hand.

"Let her go!"

"How about no?" he smirked at her, shaking her up and down. "I know~ Why don't we play a little game, sweetie? How about - Russian Roulette?" He cocked the gun, pointing it at her temple, before a large force slammed into him, claws and teeth digging into his side.

Briella screamed and fell to the floor before scampering over to Ronald who reached out with one arm to draw her to him, "I—I told you to run—I…Oh Rhea, I thought…when he…Oh my baby girl..!"

She sobbed, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the blood on her mother's chest and then her grandfather ripping the other Reaper to shreds.

"Bri—listen to me…I want you to go find Kai and stay with him where it's safer. Please. Can you do that for mommy?"

She shook her head. "No... I'm... I'm not leaving Mommy!" she sobbed, cuddling closer to her mother.

Alex screamed and shrieked, trying to fight back against the mauling lion, but his hand had gotten chewed up, causing the pistol to fall and get pushed away.

Ron tried to cover his daughter's eyes, "No—Mommy needs help. And needs you to be safe. Please, go find Kai—we heard Great Grandpa get home, right? Tell him Mommy's hurt. He'll come get me." he grunted, stretching his leg out and hitting the gun closer to him where he could grab it, "You can save me, Bri-Bri."

She bit her lip and throwing her arms around her mother before running from the room, to find her Great Grandfather.

With a pained sigh of relief, Ron picked up the gun, just in case Alex got away from Eric. He didn't want to accidentally shoot his father, after all. He grit his teeth, the blood pooling around him faster as he strained to move himself down the hall.

But in the next second, Eric's jaws clamped down upon Alex's throat, ripping it apart.

Ron gasped and lowered the gun, focusing on shifting on down the hall. "Ngh…"

Alex garbled, blood spewing from the wound and his mouth, as he felt the last string of his life fade away. He collapsed, letting out one last gasp before remaining still, his eyes staring at nothing. Eric hissed at the corpse for a moment, before turning to run to his son's side.

"…Please don't attack me, dad…" Ron gasped, looking up at the lion.

But the lion lay down by his side, pulling him close as gently as he could with his paws, whimpering.

"…went clean through, I think…should heal over…" Ron grunted, glad that his father seemed in control of himself.

Something smelt different about his son, but he couldn't place exactly what it was. Licking him over, Eric tried his best to soothe him, even as the Undertaker and Alan came running over.

"Excuse me my dear cat-in-law…" Undertaker said, picking Ronald up and taking him into his and William's room, setting him on the bed. "Hmm, you made quite a mess of the hall…" he commented.

Alan ignored the mess—though they'd need to clean it before Kai and Briella saw it. But for now they were down with Rachel. He'd return to them soon once he knew his son was alright.

Eric trotted after the Undertaker, mewling and growling, nosing Ronald's hand the entire way.

"'m fine, dad…doesn't feel like scythe material…mortal. It can't kill…me…" he frowned and closed his eyes, hissing in pain as Undertaker opened his shirt and made him move his hand from the wound so he could assess the damage.

Eric ignored him, jumping up to curl up beside his son, licking his hair and face.

"Alan, He'll be fine, get your pants on and go watch the little ones. I'll have him stitched up in no time." Undertaker said, rolling up his sleeves as he hurried to the bathroom for a first aid kit.

* * *

 

William had been in the middle of a board meeting when he got the news that his family had been attacked by Alex and, in the process, his husband had been shot. Excused as early as he could, he raced to get home, arriving at the front a door ruffled and panting. "Ronald! Where is Ronald?!" he exclaimed the moment he entered.

"Resting up in your room." Undertaker said, nodding upwards as he prepared dinner, "I expected you sooner—work not let you go right away? He was sleeping when last I left him."

The man nodded, swiftly moving past to check on his husband. Opening the door to their shared bedroom, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the blond sitting up in bed, reading a book. "Ronald..." he breathed, making his way over to the side of the bed. "Mein liebe... Are you alright?"

"Will—you're home Early…I thought you had a meeting that was going to last all night and into the morning…" he set down his book and shifted. "It was a mortal gun. Grandfather stitched me up and it's already healing over."

"I got out early... Thank goodness... I thought it was scythe..." the man murmured, reaching out to stroke the blond's cheek. "Is Alex...?"

"…Dad…killed him…the moon was out…" Ron muttered, remembering the sight of the lion ripping the man to shreds. "Mum and dad are talking things over with the authorities—but that…Will, I have something else to talk to you about—something more important."

William blinked, discarding his other thoughts to pay full attention to the blond. "What is it?"

"Sit down…" Ron requested, tugging on his lover's sleeve, "I went to the infirmary after my shift today." His husband nodded, moving to sit on the bed next to his him. Ron took his hand, kissing his knuckles as he gathered his thoughts again, "…Will, You know I've been acting oddly lately. And I've had my suspicions but today confirmed it…"

He took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes; "…I'm pregnant again. And it's not Grandmother putting another spell on me, either! I really am…"

William stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth partially opened. Then, he smiled, leaning in to softly kiss his lover over the lips. "Oh mein liebe... This is wunderbar!" He laughed.

"For you, maybe! I have to go through that nine months thing all over again! And then the birth! And…and last time you gave me twins because you are one!" Ron accused.

"I had to go through the same." William pointed out. "And that was a lucky case - I doubt it will be twins this time."

"Twins are only lucky after they are born." Ron insisted, "You only carried one." He leaned over against William and smiled, "…I guess Christmas wasn't finished with the gifts…"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover, sliding into bed with him. "No, definitely not." he smiled. "Merry belated Christmas, liebe~" He rested his head on the blond's shoulder, but his expression was that of something distant, as if looking back into the far past.

"…Are you okay, Will?" Ron asked, hugging him, "The bullet was too far up. It didn't hurt the baby."

"Hm? Oh.. yes, I am fine. Just reminiscing for a moment" he pecked the boy's cheek. " I am glad you are both alright though... if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey, I'm resilient! Survived the loony bin and that crazy-ass circus!" Ron grinned before his expression sobered, "You were thinking of April again…weren't you?" he rubbed Will's back, "We should go visit her grave again…it's been a while…Kai and Bri are old enough to go as well this time…and understand…"

William nodded, curling up against his husband. "It's her birthday soon... can we go then?"

Ron smiled, "Of course we can." He kissed his forehead.

The blond then frowned, "…we have to tell the twins…and my parents we're expecting…"

But the parents - at least one of them - already knew. Standing outside the door, Eric stood froze, his jaw agap. Slowly, turning on his heel, he zombie marched back to his and Alan's room, where the brunet lay in their own bed. "Alan..." he said slowly, standing in the doorway. His eye was twitching.

"Hmm?" Alan and Eric had just finished speaking with the authorities over the incident, and Alan felt warn out.

"Where do we keep the shotguns?" the man growled, looking ready to throw something at the wall.

"What are you on about?"

"Take a guess..."

"I honestly can't say…though shotguns usually mean its something Spears did or said."

"Yup... an' now I know why Ronnie's ill..." the man growled.

"He…he isn't…is he?"

Eric only nodded.

"…SPEARS!"

The rest of the day progressed with Eric and Alan bonding - over chasing Spears around the house with the pistol. From her brother's arms, Rachel giggled, waving to William as he attempted to take refugee in a bush. "Bah-byeee!" she cooed.

* * *

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was the end of "Moonlit", but Paw and I recently decided to add a bonus chapter so that this is left off with more of a fluffy feel-good chapter before moving onto the rest of the series. (Yes, this isn't the end. More information about it later with the bonus chapter)


	40. Bonus!

Eric grinned with the brightest of smiles when he awoke that morning. The sun was shining through the curtains, warming his body from head to toe, Alan lying with a little lump in the brunet's arms.

The baby girl laying in her mother's arms, was only nine months old, and she was a little ball of giggles as Alan 'bopped' her little nose with his fingertip while making a popping sound with his lips.

Rachel cooed and grabbed Alan's finger, bringing it to her mouth.

Eric smiled, kissing his husband's cheek. "Mornin'."

"Oh look, Daddy's awake." Alan smiled, leaning over to kiss Eric's temple, "Good morning, Love."

"Nyaahhh~" Rachel wiggled and reached up to get her father's attention.

Eric hummed, tilting his head to catch Alan's lips, reaching over to tickle his baby girl's stomach.

"William called early this morning." Alan sighed with a smile, "Ronald went into labor at three in the morning. They insisted we come over to see our new grandson once we both were properly awake, given that you and I had a late night last night."

"Wha'?!" Eric shot up, eyes wide. "'Our grandson is finally 'ere?"

"As of five-forty-three this morning." Alan smiled, "They named him Richard. Apparently he had dark brown hair like his father."

"HA! I TOLD 'EM IT WAS A BOY!" Eric roared in triumph, a large grin upon his face. "An' Ron said I didn' know shit... Hello, where did this little bundle come from?"

He picked Ray up, bouncing her happily.

"Kaa!" The baby girl laughed, clapping her hands.

"I'm going to get showered and dressed. Rachel already had breakfast so don't worry about feeding her." Alan smiled, moving to get up.

"Got it" Eric nodded, leaning in to nuzzle the baby affectionately. "Baby ready ta meet yer new nephew?"

"Eh?" She tilted her head. As Alan gathered his clothes and ducked into the bathroom.

Eric chuckled, starting up a bout of purring in contentment.

Giggling louder, the liger also started purring, trying to show off that she could do it, too.

Eric's smile widened, the two werecats purring in perfect synchrony. Then the blond Scotsman yawned, lying back down against the pillows, nestling the baby girl upon his chest.

After ten minutes passed, Alan came out washed and dressed; ready for the day. "Your turn, love. I'll get Ray all prettied up in her pretty little dress and bows~ Yes." He cooed, picking her up.

Rachel purred, waving her little limbs happily.

Eric rolled over onto his side, watching the pair with a content smile. He loved the way the sun shone down upon Alan's soft brown hair, giving it an almost golden halo.

Alan smiled and moved into the nursery, setting her on the changing table and starting to change her out of her onesie and into her little yellow dress.

She gurgled and reached down to pull at the small ribbon bows attached to the sides of the dress, succeeding in undoing one of them.

"Hey you," Alan retied the bow and then put a bow in her hair, "We're going to go see your big brother! You want to look pretty for Ronnie in the dress he gave you, don't you?"

She blew bubbles, throwing Alan a gummy smile, the beginnings of four little fangs poking out of her gums.

"Come on, let's get daddy and go visit Ronnie, Kai, and Briella…and meet Richard." Alan picked her up and grabbed her travel bag, walking down the hall to find Eric, knocking on the door, "Are you dressed yet?"

A loud snore answered Alan, almost too loud to be real. Rachel giggled at the sound of her father, kicking her little feet up in the air.

"Eric!"

A louder snore sounded, Rachel letting out a laugh while clapping her hands. Finally, the door swung open, Eric standing in the frame with a wide grin, dressed in his usual suit. Strangely enough, it was the first time he had worn it since the werelion incident.

Alan sighed, "Good. I was about to leave you behind while Ray-Ray and I went to see little Richard without you."

Eric faux pouted. "Ya wouldn't really?"

"If you fell back asleep, then yes. I want to see my new grandbaby!"

Eric let out a small, kitten-like whimper, flashing 'sad' eyes to Alan. But Ray gurgled, reaching out to grab her father's silk black tie, bringing it to her mouth.

"Baby-slobbered ties…didn't you miss those?" Alan teased, taking Eric's hand.

Eric couldn't keep up the charade and let off a giant smile. "Worth every bit o' spit... an' look, m' suit finally fits again!"

Alan grinned up at him, "I can see that—finally you are healthy once again." Alan said, popping up to kiss him.

"Ew!" Rachel interrupted, lightly smacking her parent's cheeks.

Eric let out a laugh, tickling his daughter's stomach. "Rayyyy... But yer the one who made Daddy all fat!An' then too skinny again!"

The baby giggled and danced in her mother's arms.

Eric smiled down at her, stroking his husband's hair. "She's healthy, m' family's safe, an' I have a home and ya... 'S more than I can ask fer..."

"It's more than I deserve…but I'm glad. I'll never make such mistakes again."

"It was never yer fault." Eric stated, watching as his - their - daughter drooled all over his old tie.

"I know…but…I didn't help…I trusted  _him_  over you and Ronald."

"Al, ya didn' know... an' I wasn' a big help either, bein' a coward an' runnin' away."

"It's a little everyone's fault…" he sighed, "Come on, let's go."

But Eric stopped him briefly, pulling him back into a hug, leading the man into a short but slow dance.

Alan relaxed and smiled against him, "I love you…"

Eric chuckled, humming a small tune under his breath, stroking the brunet's delicate hair. Rachel glanced up in confusion at her parents, making a face when her father dared to sneak a tiny peck to her mother's forehead. "Yiiiiccckkk! Ma, Da, yick yuck!"

"Oh, now you sound like your brother." Alan chuckled as they walked out the door to head over to Ronald and William's house.

Rachel babbled the entire way, pointing at various birds and plants and any other animal that happened to cross their path, trying to imitate their noises. Though, the only one she came close to perfecting was a cat, letting out a little roar at the orange tabby perched lazily upon a garden fence. Eric chuckled, ruffling his daughter's hair as they entered the yard of their son's family home, alerting the attention of a Burmese Mountain dog lying in wait on the front porch.

Rachel giggled as Soul bounded up to them, barking away. "Dogggie! Mama, Doggie! So-So!"

"Pet the doggie nice." Alan smiled, kneeling down to let the friendly dog sniff her as she patted the top of Soul's nose.

Eric, meanwhile, sauntered up to the door, rapping it three times. "Spears! Open up before I bowel it over and make Santa come early!"

He sniggered, knowing how the favorite holiday figure would affect the twins.

"GAMPA!" the door opened and Kai appeared, hopping up and down, "I gotta brother!"

"So we heard!" Eric laughed, scooping the little boy into his arms, tossing him into the air like he used to. "How's yer Sister takin' it?"

"She says she's gonna turn him into a girl!"

"KAI-KAI!" Rachel squealed, kicking her little feet at the sight of her 'cousin', arms outstretched with grabby hands.

"Where's your mommy and new brother?" Alan asked, standing up and bringing his daughter over where she could give Kai a hug.

"Upstairs!" Kai chirped, taking the little girl into a clumsy hug, falling onto his rear onto the porch. "Oof... Ray getting heavy!"

"She's growing up just like you and Bri did." Alan chuckled.

"Bi' li' Ma!" the girl giggled.

Eric chuckled, stepping into the house just in time to see a rather tired looking William descending the stairs. Raising a hand in greeting, he sauntered over, turning to follow the brunet into the kitchen, slapping a hand on William's back.

"Been alrigh'? No complication?"

William offered him a small smile, moving to dump an empty bottle in the sink. "Not much... Ron's exhausted though. Richard came earlier than expected. Had we known, I would have gotten him to sleep a little more-"

"Ahhh, tha' ain' a big deal." Eric waved him off. "Ron came early an' I think yer little one did as well?"

William almost tensed at the mention of his deceased daughter, but relaxed, nodding again with a small chuckle of his own. "And you spent half your labor hissing like a kitten and almost falling asleep."

Eric snorted, head raised in denial. "Did not. I was fine, and well off durin' the entire thin'!"

"Pardon my language, but that is utter bull - Ronald still smiles at your kitten mewl to Alan for comfort. In other - Elizabeth's - words, you were quite 'cute'." his son-in-law smirked, though taking care to tread only lightly on the subject - the blond was still sensitive about the whole incident.

Eric growled, crossing his arms with a childish pout as his husband and daughter came into the kitchen, Soul trotting in wake to her master's side. "I'm not cute..."

"No, but you were." Alan said, "Is Ronald and the baby awake?" He asked William, "Or do I have to be a quiet grandmother and hold my new grandson while he sleeps?"

"Awake, Ron just finished feeding him." William stated. "He's upstairs in bed, imitating his father."

When Eric raised an eyebrow, William added. "Hissing at me for getting him pregnant again."

Eric started. "Oh c'mon-!"

"If you two would just use protection things like this won't happen." Alan pointed out, patting William on the shoulder. "I'm going up." He turned and headed up the steps and headed to the master bedroom where he found his son propped up in been looking exhausted as he cradled a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Happy, energetic coos filling the room.

"Heard you got me a new grandbaby to spoil." Alan grinned, slipping inside.

Ron looked up and smiled, "Hey, mum."

"Let me see him—oh, hi! Aren't you a cutie~ Got your daddy's hair and mummy's widdle nosie~" he cooed, slipping the baby into his arms as he sat down in the bed next to Ronald.

Eric came trudging up moments later, a giggling grandson and baby daughter tucked under his arms. He plopped Kai down gently on the bed, readjusting Rachel before taking his seat on Ronald's other side, grinning at his son.

"Oh no…the cats have gotten up on the bed." Ron chuckled, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Whaa!" Suddenly, small hands shot out from under the bed as Briella grabbed Eric's feet.

"Oi-!" Eric was cut off as Briella attacked his feet, the Scotsman letting off a small hiss in surprise, lifting his long leg to reveal the little girl clinging to his ankle.

"Hii!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah. We have a Bri-Bri under the bed." Ron smiled, closing his eyes and hugging Kai as his older son crawled up onto his lap.

"Gwandpa hissing!" the little boy giggled, watching as his sister climbed up their grandfather like a monkey, reaching to tug at his perm, escalating another kitten-like hiss.

In Alan's arms, Richard let out a tiny sneeze.

Rachel, distracted, turned her head towards the sound with a small "Eh?". Upon seeing the tiny bundle, she let out a gasp, wiggling out of her father's arms to crawl over to her mother.

Alan chuckled, "Hey, Ray, come here and meet your new nephew Richie." He readjusted so that his daughter could see the baby.

Richard, having been named after William's twin brother, blinked open his wide reaper-green eyes at the new face. He was seeing so many new ones. "Aaihhh!" he squealed reaching his hands up and out of the warm blanket.

Rachel jumped, making a small growl of uncertainty, hunching up with a little hiss.

"Ray-Ray, he's just a baby." Ron chuckled, "He won't hurt you."

"Braaaabie?" she gave her brother an odd look.

"Baby, yes. Baby Richard." Ron smiled, "My baby."

Ray pouted. "Bu'... 'M Ro-Ro's brabie..."

"You," Ron smiled, hugging her, "Are my baby sissy. Forever."

Ray giggled, blinking when Richard's hand found hers, his tiny fingers brushing against her knuckles. "Ah?"

"Ah!" The baby mimicked her sound happily, giving her a big toothless grin.

The little girl couldn't help but return the smile, her features slowly beginning to change into something feline. The full moon was due that night, currently hanging low in the sky - and the baby girl did not have as much control over her transformation like her father did. Slowly but surely, Ray was soon replaced by a small liger cub in a yellow frilly dress, leaning forward to sniff her nephew's face.

"Eh?" Richard's eyes grew wider in confusion.

Rachel purred, climbing out of her dress, delivering a gentle lick to the baby's cheek.

Richard squealed and wiggled, kicking his feet out and giggling as Rachel's fur tickled his skin.

There was a growl, Eric's lion face appearing from over Alan's shoulder, the twins giggling as they clung to the giant cat's mane.

Again, Richard made a happy noise and reached up, his fingers managing to grab a few whiskers and yanking them.

Eric whined slightly, his whiskers pulled and mane being yanked by grandchildren, throwing Alan a pleading look. Rachel purred, moving to stand unsteadily on her two hind legs, nuzzling her nephew contently.

"Don't look at me like that, Eric. You asked for it by letting the cat out." Alan pointed out, chuckling as he realized Ronald had fallen asleep.

Richard, too, started to dose off, his eyes drooping close as Ray slipped and flopped down onto her back with a mewl of protest.

"Your brother and Richard are tired. I'm sure they will play with you more after they have nap time." Alan smiled, scratching Rachel's ear.

A mewl of protest answered him, the kitten gasping as her father leaned over to grab her scruff with his mouth, like a mother cat to her kitten. The lion settled down beside his son, grunting through his daughter's fur to his husband.

"What? I'm not done holding him yet!"

Eric growled, holding out his paws childishly.

"You have the twins to deal with right now." Alan smirked, rocking Richard, "Give me a few more minutes."

Eric grunted, Rachel mewing in protest, not liking being ignored at her age by her parents.

"Ray!" Kai dangled his untied shoelaces over the kitten's head.

The kitten's attention was immediately captured, her eyes going wide as she stared at the laces, tail twitching.

The six-year-old giggled and wiggled his foot, making the strings sway teasingly.

In an instant, the cub grabbed the string with two paws, chewing on it with little hunter growls.

Briella giggled, "Daddy! Kai-Kai is making Ray-Ray be cute kitty again!" she said as her father walked into the room.

William smiled, watching as the kitten continued to bat at the string, small growls and tiny roars sounding from her throat. Eric made a noise that could only be described as a lion chuckling.

"Ronald fell asleep." Alan said, getting up with the baby, "Richard, too. Eric and I can babysit if you'd like to get some rest. You did stay up with Ronald all night after all." He offered.

William nodded. "That would be very much appreciated...thank you."

He climbed into the bed on the side where Alan once sat, curling up with a yawn beside his dozing husband. Eric snorted, grunted muffled things through Ray's scruff as he moved to jump off the bed, his grandchildren riding him like a pony.

Alan smiled and led the way to the sitting room where he let Eric curl up with the newborn, the baby curling up into Eric's golden fur with a sleepy yawn.

Eric purred, Ray wobbling over on unsteady legs to fall beside her nephew, the two curling into his belly fur like kittens to a mother cat. The lion watched as Kai and Bri slid down his back, rest back against their grandfather beside their brother and aunt, a book in Kai's hand.

Alan slipped into the group, leaning against Eric, "This is nice…the family back together…"

Eric purred loudly, dipping his head to 'groom' his daughter and grandson, the babies whimpering in protest before slipping into a comforting sleep. Then, he turned, delivering a tiny cat kiss to Alan's cheek.

"Eric!" Alan protested, "I prefer the normal non-cat kisses!"

But the lion merely purred louder, turning the tiny kisses into full on cat licks, turning the grooming to his husband.

Gross! I already had my shower this morning, Eric!" Alan writhed.

Eric made a chuckling noise deep within his throat, nuzzling against his husband affectionately.

"You're such an overbearing cat…" Alan muttered, hiding his face in Eric's mane.

Eric made a noise, butting his nose against Alan's shoulder, trying pour as much love out to his husband as he could. After all he'd been through, it was good to be home at last.

* * *

  **-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
